Harry vs Ginny: odio o amor
by Principe Mestizo
Summary: Harry vive con sus padres James y Lily. obligado a estudiar lo que no quiere, si esto es poco Ginny le ha hecho la vida imposible desde primero.. pero ha llegado la hora de la venganza, quien ganara Harry o Ginny, en esta guerra todo se vale. Disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

Harry Vs Giny: odio o amor

Capitulo 1. Feliz desastre familiar

Ella corría a los brazos de su amado, no parecia una imagen muy extraordinaria pero al menos para el lo era, su pelo con lo que parecía una brisa movía su cabello viéndolo tan bien que a el le fascinaba, se abrazaron

-creí que te perdería-

-yo también, aun así sabia que nuestro amor superaría fronteras-

-yo quería preguntarte algo y espero que me respondas con un si- ella lo miraba con cara de ángel, un brillo lleno los ojos de la chica esperando después de tanto tiempo que el le hiciera la pregunta final que cerraría todo.

-yo quisiera saber…-

-saber que….-

-quisiera saber como quieres tus huevos para el desayuno-

-que- ella desapareció de golpe y la realidad formo parte del muchacho nuevamente

-pero que pasa aquí- harry había despertado de un sueño bastante cómodo para el hasta el punto que pensaba que era verdad cuando reacciono aun mas vio que se encontraba levitando con los pies en el aire, por fin escucho una voz bastante conocida

-dice mama que como quieres tus huevos para el desayuno harry-

-igual que siempre, podrías bajarme ana- decía harry que se le estaba subiendo la sangre a la cabeza

-no hasta que digas quien es la mas bonita de esta casa-

-claro, sin duda mi madre-

-harry james potter veras-

-auch, no traspaso paredes eh- al fin la madre de harry hizo su aparición

-pero que sucede aquí, ana dije que lo levantaras mas no que lo tuvieras colgado por los aires-

-pues tu no especificaste por que método mama- ahora su padre entraba en la habitación

-por que tanto escándalo-

-veras papa harry no quería despertar así que tuve que usar esta forma para lograrlo-

-esa es mi hij

-james, no la alientes por favor-

-eit alguien se acuerda de mi – harry de pronto choco con el piso de su cuarto

-ya veras hermana me las pagaras-

-basta los dos, harry alístate para la escuela y tu ana baja a desayunar con tu padre-

Harry se sacudió el polvo que tenia en el cuerpo, se cambio y busco su varita para después bajar a desayunar

Harry potter vivía con sus padres, iba a la escuela de magia y hechicería hogwarts aquí en Londres, sus padre james era un excelente sanador tenia su propio consultorio, un excelente padre a decir verdad, su madre lily también era sanadora sin embargo ella trabaja para el ministerio atendiendo pacientes que regresaban de misiones grandes e incluso hasta pequeños resfriados toda una familia feliz aunque las apariencias engañan

Harry no hizo ningún sonido al bajar de su cuarto, simplemente se sentó y empezó a comer el desayuno que ya estaba en su puesto de siempre

-mama recuerda que tenemos que estar temprano me quede de ver con giny- harry hizo una mueca de horror

-papa, yo también tengo que llegar temprano me quede de ver con ron también-

-lo sabemos hijos- respondieron lily y james al unísono, los dos sabían que eran los mejores amigos

-emocionado harry, después de todo es tu último año en hogwarts-

-y eso que papa-

-pues debes de ir pensando en tu futuro, sabes conozco al rector de la universidad de sanadores creo que podría hablarle de ti un poco- al chico no parecía estar muy animado

-no te ofendas papa, pero no quiero ser sanador- james se quedo en silencio como si lo tuvieran congelado sin decir nada, lily nada mas observaba lo que estaba pasando

-como que no quieres ser sanador hijo, yo soy sanador por si no sabias- pero harry lo interrumpió

-si papa ha habido 10 generaciones ininterrumpidas de potters que son sanadores si lose-

-entonces harry por que no darle un gusto a tu padre-

-por que no quiero estudiar eso papa, sabes muy bien que ni siquiera soy bueno en pociones, tu viste que saque una I en su timo-

-si hijo, pero se que no eres bueno en pociones porque severus te odia –

-a mi no me odia tanto saque una s en su timo- dijo ana

-entiendan los dos que nos odia a todos, bueno excepto a tu madre-

-solo por que lo rechace se ensaño con tu padre es todo-

-de todas maneras te apuesto que si no fuera profesor no tendrías esa mala nota hijo- al parecer a james no lo hacían cambiar de opinión muy fácil

-de una vez por todas entiende papa que no soy tu y que no quiero ser sanador-

-eso esta por verse harry, harás lo que yo diga y fin de la discusión- harry se levanto de la mesa bastante molesto

-a donde vas, no hemos terminado harry-

-pero yo si, tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que quiero estudiar y mucho menos me harás cambiar de parecer- dicho esto harry se retiro a alistar sus ultimas cosas para la escuela

-harry-

-déjalo amor-

-porque no tuve un hijo normal y decente-

-papa, mama, entiendan que esa es la decisión de harry y no la suya-

-tu también, mejor ve a terminar de empacar que ya se nos hace tarde-

Ana se retiro de la mesa, realmente no le gustaba ver peleados a harry y a su padre tercos pensó ella, demasiado obstinados

-estoy harto de que me traten así no aguanto por salirme de aquí-

-no creo que sea buena idea hermano-

-y tu que sabes, siempre te han favorecido a ti no-

-si pero eso no lo pedí yo, así son conmigo que puedo hacer- ana se acerco a su hermano dándole un abrazo

-ya conoces a papa, se que te saca de tus casillas pero entiende que solo quiere lo mejor para ti harry-

-lo mejor para mi es obligarme y decidir mi futuro no lo creo ana- harry daba vueltas en su habitación tantas veces había tenido la misma discusión que ya lo tenia harto

-al menos dale por su lado así no te meterás en problemas-

-como siempre hermana tienes razón-

-será mejor que termine mis cosas giny me espera-

-uta, otra cosa con la que tengo que lidiar otro año-

-harry se que la odias pero no exageres si-

-que no exagere, me ha hecho la vida imposible en hogwarts como que no la odie, si por mi fuera me cambiaba a drumstrang pero con eso le daría el tiro de gracia a mi papa así que ni hablar, solo una cosa, mantenla a línea si –

-ay si no harry tu sabes como es giny y al igual que tu es una testaruda, además cuando se enoja hay que tenerle cuidado-

-díselo a quien estuvo en la enfermería casi una semana por culpa de esa niña-

-harry, ana ya es tarde vamonos- gritaba lily desde la planta baja, ana salio del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo para terminar de empacar lo poco que le quedaba, este sin lugar a dudas seria un año que cambiaria a mas de una persona.


	2. No me toques

**Capitulo 2 No me toques **

Vamos chicos o llegaremos tarde-

-y ana harry-

-arriba- harry se reunió con su padre en la chimenea, los dos no cruzaron palabra alguna en este lapso-

-niña si no bajas tendrás que aparecerte tú en la estación-

-ya voy mama no grites, cielos-

-listos todos- toda la familia estaba reunida en la chimenea

-te das cuenta que ya no cabemos los 4- james cogio polvos flu y de golpe dijo.

-estación kingcross-

Como siempre la estación estaba llena de gente, todos corrían, normal para los muggles pero para los potter era especial, y como en estos últimos años iban retrasados

-bueno chicos traen todo verdad-

-si mama- contestaron los dos

-entonces, ana unas carreras a ver quien llega primero al anden 9 ¾ -

-esta bien, ei… eso es trampa – lily y harry no se movieron

-mam, puedo preguntarte algo-

-adelante-

-soy adoptado?-

-jajajaja, no amor crea o no eres 100 potter, l oque pasa es que también me case con un adolescente-

James paso corriendo por el muro del anden, ana lo siguió muy de cerca, tanto que no vio a su padre que se detuvo de golpe y casi choca con el, lo que la obligo a tomar acciones evasivas, sin embargo no resultaron porque choco de lleno con trabajador de la estación

-lo siento mucho-

-sabia jovencita que aquí no se corre, le pido compostura-

-si señor- su padre los veía desde atrás mofándose de su hija –

-no te burles, tu empezaste papa-

-lose pero tu cara al chocar con el fue de lo mejor- ana y su padre se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de todo su relación había crecido mucho se tenia total confianza al contrario de su hijo

-james, deja de burlarte de tu hija si- lily y harry acaban de cruzar la pared

-yo no hice nada, ella fue la culpable-

-note excuses potter te conozco, si no hubieras empezado lo de la carrera esto no hubiera pasado- la discusión fue interrumpida por los gritos de ana

-Ginny-

-Ana, como estas- Giny tenía la misma edad que Ana y de hecho eran buenas amigas

-que has hecho en el verano cuéntame Ginny?-

-pues de todo pero lo mas importante es que fuimos a visitar a bill y fleur a Egipto, unas buenas vacaciones y tu amiga?-

-pues técnicamente nada, casi no salí de casa, ah si remodelamos la cocina entera, eso de pintarla a mama con papa fue muy divertido- harry se acerco a su hermana sin muchas ganas

-vamos Ginny se hace tarde, no quiero que me deje el tren de nuevo-

Por primera vez desde hacia mucho Harry miro a Ginny la chica se veía muy bien, el alcanzo a ver que las pecas de la pelirrojo casi desaparecían, y su pelo estaba mejor cuidado, aun así a el no le producía mas que rencor a la chica.

-mira nada mas, sabias que es de mala educación no saludar a los presente Potter-

-si, lo se pero si alguien no te cae bien es mejor no saludarlo o al menos no soy hipócrita como tu Ginny-

-vaya, el niño ya sabe defenderse, pero podrá saber algo mas que palabras-

-ja ja, no me provoque enana que no estoy de humor-

-que ustedes dos nunca se van a llevar bien –

-hola Ron como estas-

-muy bien Ana y tu-

-tratando de que estos dos no se maten a golpes-

-hola harry-

-hola Ron que bueno verte amigo-

-lose, he estado ocupado sabes con eso del quiditch y preparándome para la universidad, papa esta muy ansioso-

-ay no me hables de universidades es muy temprano, pero si cuéntame, como te fue en la prueba de quiditch-

-pues dijo el entrenador que durante el año iban a estar en hogwarts para estar chocando, que no es una decisión-

-y cuando seria eso-

-no se ellos no avisarían, te imaginas beca completa y ademas jugar en los refuerzos de los chudley cannos amigo eso si es suerte- harry sentía un ardor en el estomago, no le importaba que su amigo le fuera tan mal, si no que el al parecer no tenia rumbo y de cierta manera tenia un poco de celos

-ai, se les olvida que también estamos aquí- dijo Ginny

-si pero tu no cuentas Ginny- la chica no pudo contenerse a esas palabras

-el que no cuenta aquí eres tu inadaptado y sin futuro-

-ya basta los dos tu hermano compórtate, Ginny es mi amiga y la recetas, ademas estas en frente de Ron-

-ya se como son Ana por eso si veo a Harry gritándole a Ginny para mi es normal-

-ven Ginny, subamos al tren antes de que nos deje-

Las chicas se apartaron de ellos y se dirigieron al tren

-y tus padres Harry-

-mmm a horita están con los tuyos- Harry y Ron voltearon y vieron al Sr. Weasley hablando con los padres de Harry, al verlos se acercaron a ellos

-Ronald como estas-James le dio un fuerte apretón de manos

-muy bien Sr. Potter –

-supe lo de prueba bien por ti, me gusta que pienses en el futuro verdad Harry-

-no se preocupe señor, vera que Harry encontrara su carrera-

-el problema hijo es que ya la tiene pero creo que no ve bien mi muchacho- Harry estaba furioso, nuevamente su padre volvió a arruinar el reencuentro de los dos sin contar que ese tema ya lo tenia harto así que al menos no trato estallar

-bueno papa te dejamos que el tren se va, necesitamos encontrar asiento-

-dirás tu porque yo voy en el de los pre…..- Harry le dio un codazo a Ron sacándole un poco de aire

-hasta luego señor Potter-

Los dos siguieron su camino no sin antes despedirse de sus padres antes de subir

-hasta luego mama, papa los quiero- Ana saludaba desde una ventana del tren puesto que ya habían escogido un compartimiento

-hasta luego hija, pórtate bien échale ganas-

-luego nos vemos amor y cuida a tu hermano-

-lo haré papa no te preocupes

Harry que aun no subía al tren fue alcanzado por su padre

-nos vemos hijo cuídate y estudia por favor-

-si mama, y tú cuida al niño con el que te casaste por favor- su madre le sonrió respondiéndole con un tierno beso en la mejilla

-hijo, nos vemos pronto, sabes que te quiero, y veras que esta vez te ira mejor, ahh y espero que este año la copa de quiditch la ganes, eres un buscador casi tan bueno como yo-

-casi- respondió harry a quien le molesto el comentario

-bueno, tu me entiendes no- justo cuando harry estaba a punto de estallar fue interrumpido nuevamente

-casi no, de hecho es mejor que tu cornamenta – Harry sonrió

-Sirius-

-como estas Harry-

-papa dijo que probablemente vendrías pero no le creí-

-sabes que no me lo perderá por nada – dándole una palmada en la espalda

-canuto que bueno verte amigo – el tren empezaba a partir con el ruido de la locomotora

-harry suerte ahijado y haber si ahora te consigues una novia -

-gracias sirius lo tomare en cuenta-

-hasta luego hijo-

-nos vemos en navidad papa- mientras el tren se marchaba Harry contemplaba a su padre y Sirius, este ultimo era la persona que mas confianza le tenia, sentía una gran admiración hacia el un excelente mago y persona si algo quería ser podría ser auror puesto que sirius lo era trabajaba para el ministerio desempeñando un excelente papel, el tren siguió su marcha, para cuando la estación se perdió de la vista del chico solo sentía la brisa del verano después de un rato entro en el tren ahora si tratando de buscar asiento.

-pensé que no vendrías canuto-

-tarde, pero llegue ademas a Harry le encanto verme-

-si, te quiere mucho sabes-

-yo también pero dime como van las cosas con tu consultorio-

-no muy bien amigo, he tenido problemas financieros pero nada que no pueda superar-

-cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo-

-gracias amigo- los dos se acercaron a Lily

-Sirius que gusto verte, como te fue en tu misión-

-muy bien me encanta mi trabajo adema son era cosa del otro mundo-

-oye Sirius y Dana?- Sirius bajo la cabeza

-ya no estoy con ella-

-lo siento canuto-

-no te preocupes, no era la indicada por suerte hay mas y si no me paso al mundo muggle, sabes no son tan feas cornamenta-

-lose canuto las he visto-

-James, si quieres hablar de mujeres que no sea en mi presencia-

-no te preocupes, nadie como tú lo sabes- James beso a Lily tiernamente

-basta, que me dan asco-

-uy si mucho asco te va a dar, si es lo único que piensas –dijo Lily

-yo, Sirius Black nada mas pienso en mujeres-

Los tres rieron siguiendo el camino de regreso recordando viejos tiempos y poniéndose al tanto de lo que había pasado en estos días, vaya diríamos una charla muy amenas hablando de cosas normales.

-ahora si no encuentro un lugar este día no es bueno- pensaba Harry que no encontraba un compartimiento vació, o al menos con alguien que conociera,

-con los de primero ni loco a ver este parece vació- pero encontró una no muy agradable cara familiar y ante todos sus rencores abrió la puerta, la chica se quedo sorprendida.

-Potter, déjame adivinar no encuentras lugar –

-si Ginny, puedo entrar-

-no si quieres pasar todo el viaje conmigo- el chico entro y puso su maleta donde correspondía

-total ya que, solo te ignorare enana- definitivamente esos dos no se llevaban bien, simplemente no había química entre ellos aun así tenían que soportarse durante el viaje

-y mi hermana enana donde esta?-

-no se, dijo que a horita regresaba, pero la verdad Potter yo creo que esta con un chico-

-que!!! y por que no me ha dicho nada-

-no se tal vez por que eres un gruñón de primera si fueras mi hermano hace mucho te hubiera dado una paliza-

-bueno enana creo que demos gracias a eso-

-desde luego, te imaginas ay no que desastre tenerte de hermano, compadezco a Ana-

-y tu con lo marimacha que eres vas a terminar sola niña-

-mira quien habla idiota tu le tiras a lo que se mueva yo al menos no estoy interesado en nadie por el momento todos son unos patanes- después de eso el silencio opacado por el ruido de los alumnos corriendo por los pasillos Ginny mascaba goma haciendo un ruido bastante molesto para Harry

-podrías masticar con la boca cerrada como una persona normal-

-algo mas que desee la princesa Potter, si te molesta vete a otro lado-

A Harry no le quedo otra mas que aguantarse, no quería irse de ahí le gustara o no estaba cómodo, ademas seria idiota si buscara un compartimiento por lo pronto no dijo en sus pensamientos, total esto no es para siempre

El tiempo trascurrió de repente el tren paro en seco todos los alumnos empezaron a bajar incluso Ginny bajo su maleta

-yo te recomendaría que esperaras enana no hay manera de pasar, mejor espera-

-bueno, que mas da los empujo y ya-

-caramba enana hazme caso una vez- harry agarro con fuerza a Ginny del brazo, ella inmediatamente se defendió sacando su varita de la túnica

-petrificus totalus- Harry quedo convertido en piedra sin poder mover ningún músculo

-no vuelvas a tocarme Potter entiende me das asco, y para la otra no te paralizare si no me crees pregúntale a Ron- Ginny dejo a Harry en el compartimiento, podría verse una sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja, de pronto se encontró con Ana

-has visto a mi hermano Ginny-

-no, vio que paso pero no le preste atención, pero creo que ya bajo-

-a bueno, te creo vamos Ginny hay que agarrar buen lugar en el comedor – las chicas salieron del tren, saludaron a Garrid y se dirigieron hacia el castillo


	3. El plan de harry

**_¿Como te atreves a utilizar mis propios hechizos contra mi eh? pretendes atacarme con mis inventos. ¡Yo los inventé! ¡¡Yo soy el Principe Mestizo!!_**

Capitulo 3. El plan de Harry

-Algo de tomar Sirius- le ofrecía Lily después de un día algo extenuante

-no Lily gracias-

-oye canuto, tengo un pequeño problema- James movió su cabello señal que no sabia que hacer

-dime cornamenta, porque creo que es Harry-

-te ha dicho algo-

-entonces si es de el verdad – Sirius conocía bastante bien a James para saber que era lo que le molestaba

-últimamente esta muy cambiado, yo que solo trato de encaminarlo, le tengo todo preparado para su universidad, que tenga un buen futuro y no se convierta en un parasito- Lily se sentó junto a su esposo tomándolo de la mano e incorporándose a la charla

-además, es lo mejor para el, que mejor que ayudar a su padre en el consultorio que con tanto esmero y trabajo pudo adquirir- Sirius miro a James que bajo la cabeza, el sabia perfectamente como obtuvo ese consultorio y no fue con mucho esfuerzo o trabajo excesivo.

-si Lily, pero alguna vez pensaron en lo que Harry quiere para el- James miro a su esposa realmente como si nunca lo hubieran pensado

-ustedes conocen a Harry tan bien como, no me gustaría que lo obligaran a estudiar algo que a el no le interesa en lo mas mínimo si, todo lo que me dicen esta bien, se preocupan por su hijo, pero sería mejor que pensaran en lo que el quiere-

-pero Harry esta destinado a ser sanador, por que no lo ves canuto-

-solo digo que esperen a ver que decide el, no lo presionen acaba de cumplir 17 realmente recuerdas que a esa edad tu serias sanador o tu serias la esposa de cornamente Lily-

James sonrió al oír las palabras de su amigo –por su puesto que no canuto, no tenia idea de nada en esa época-

-exacto amigo, con mas razón debes comprender a Harry y créeme el no se convertirá en un parasito-

-bueno, me voy quiero descansar un rato- Sirius se levanto, se dirigió a la puerta

-nos vemos cornamenta, oye has tenido noticias de lunático-

-si, me envió una lechuza y dijo que esta en suiza, algo de una cura temporal para su enfermedad-

-y fue solo?-

-con quien mas canuto, sabes que aparte de nosotros no confía mucho tu sabes, no todos ven con buenos ojos a un hombre lobo-

-y cuando regresa?-

-no dijo, solo que estaba bien-

-bueno cornamente espero que así sea- Sirius se despidió de sus amigos

-hasta luego Sirius y compórtate por favor- le dijo Lily en tono mandón

-y ahora que hice-

-por dios Sirius, en le ministerio se sabe todo de todos, en especial de alguien tan galán como tu- Sirius sonrió

-esta bien, seré mas discreto, hasta luego- una vez solos Lily y James continuaron con sus asuntos

-entonces amor que vamos hacer con Harry-

-lo dije antes Lily, Harry será quiera o no un sanador y ni Sirius lo cambiara-.

-muy bien Potter si que la hiciste buena esta vez, dime como vas a salir de esta – harry seguía tendido en el piso del compartimiento del tren, los alumnos pasaban rápido, era increíble que nadie se diera cuenta en la situación que se encontraba

-y todo por culpa de la enana esa, esta me las paga, definitivamente me las paga, como se atreve, y todo por darle un consejo eso me pasa-

De pronto Harry se podía mover de manera natural aun así no veía bien quien era el que estaba detrás de la hasta que recupero el movimiento y pudo ponerse en pie centrando su vista en esta persona y sin embargo su voz le era un tanto familiar

-Hermione, eres tu-

-y quien mas tonto, que te paso, por que estabas ahí petrificado, no te peleaste otra vez con Ginny verdad?-

-como supiste-

-llámalo intuición femenina, pero anda sal ya que llegaras tarde y yo también-

-puedo preguntarte algo Hermione- ella se volteo de repente

-dime rápido que no tengo tiempo-

- que paso entre tu y Ron que ni siquiera se miran, se que no debí preguntarlo, pero Hermione- Harry hizo un pausa y continuo –soy tu amigo puedes confiar en mi así además que no me gusta verte así, tan tan………vacía- Hermione no reacciono, realmente su amigo quería ayudarlo, ella encontró varias imágenes en su cabeza, cerro los ojos, aun tratando de evitarlas, tristeza, ansiedad, venganza, despecho, celos, la verdad eran muchos sentimientos encontrados en tan poco tiempo, aun no lo superaba.

-gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero eso es entre Ron y yo, si el te dice bien pero de mi no sacaras nada, nunca mas vuelvo a confiar en un chico, aunque seas mi mejor amigo-

dicho esto Hermione siguió su camino Harry queso atónito no sabia que hacer mucho menos como consolar a su amiga, si ella no le decía nada solo había una forma de hacerlo –Ron-

-Harry, que haces ahí parado, vamos chico que se te hace tarde, de seguro estaba a puntote comenzar-

-hola Hagrid, como te va-

-bien Harry, pero anda luego hablamos esta bien-

-si, nos vemos luego- Harry corrió hasta llegar al castillo, Hogwarts la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería en Europa, muchos estarán orgullosos de haber egresado de aquí, pero no para el, en efecto era una manera de evitar a su padre y sus locuras sin embargo algunas veces parecía que solo le daba mas problemas, entro por la puerta principal, siguió su camino hasta el gran comedor, al entrar se alegro de que no hubieran comenzado pues eso le hubiera dado mas de que hablar, localizo a Ron y al encontrarlo se sentó a su lado.

-Donde estabas Harry-

-tu hermana me hizo una jugarreta y me atrase-

-otra vez!! Ustedes dos van a terminar casados amigo-

-primero solo que con esa enana-

-como tu quieras- el profesor Dumbledor se paro de su asiento para dar el discurso anual.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, este año damos la bienvenida primero a los nuevos, sepan que el bosque prohibido les esta prohibido, y a los no tan nuevos les digo que estamos de fiesta, hemos sabido que estamos en la mejor época desde que llegue a mi puesto, hemos sacado las mejores generaciones y así seguirá, en otro tema les digo que los partidos de quiditch serán en 2 semanas, esto para que a ustedes no se les cargue el trabajo y puedan disfrutar de esta actividad, se que es muy rápido pero confió en que lo lograran, bueno sin mas que decir disfruten la cena-

-Hermione, estas muy callada, que tienes?- Ginny sabia que esta no era la amiga de siempre, algo había cambiado

-no tengo nada Ginny, de verdad relájate, es solo que no me siento bien-

-es mi hermano verdad- Hermione soltó sus cubiertos, tomo la servilleta y se limpio aun así no quería recordar nada de lo que había sucedido, no era culpa de Ginny "no tiene la culpa, pero no puedo decirlo…..no puedo" aun así tenia que contestar a su amiga

-sabes que si, pero no quisiera hablar de ello-

-Hermione, yo estaré aquí cuando decidas abrir tu corazón conmigo-

-y yo que, también soy tu amiga o no?- Hermione vio a Ana y se alegro mucho de verla

-amiga que gusto verte-

-que ha sido de tu vida en el verano Ana-

-mm nada serio-

-oye Ginny por que dejaste a Harry en el tren pobrecito te saliste esta vez-

-se lo merecía por patán-

-ahora que hizo mi hermano Ginny- pero cuando Ginny le iba a contestar fue interrumpido por Hermione

-nada, el dice que cuando todos estaban saliendo, bueno tu sabes como se ponen los pasillos del tren, Harry le dijo que se esperara pero Ginny no le hizo caso y lo petrifico-

-Ginny, eso no es excusa amiga pobre de mi hermano-

-se lo merece por bocón, decir que soy una marimacha eso no- las chicas rieron

-bueno la verdad a veces-

-cállate Ana, a ver dile a Hermione donde estabas mientras yo me encontraba con tu hermano- Ana empezó a ruborizarse

-donde estabas Ana, cuentame-

-no les incumbe chicas- las dos se cruzaron de brazos –bueno pues ay les va-

-estaba con un chico de ravenclaw es todo- sin embargo una sonrisa esbozaba la cara de nuestra amiga

-y quien es, lo conozco?- Hermione se encontraba un poco intrigada, nunca le había conocido un chico a Ana

-ni te acomodes Hermione, tu amiga no te lo va a decir por que es "sorpresa"- giny se mofaba de Ana quien solo asentó con la cabezo lo dicho por la pelirroja

-exacto, no se los voy a decir, esperen y verán es todo-

-va, ahora por que estas se sientan tan lejos de nosotros- Ron devoraba con locura una pierna de pollo

-come como la gente decente Ron, el pollo no se te va a ir ya esta muerto- los demás que alcanzaron a escuchar rieron junto con Harry

-si, Hermione comeré despacio-

-no es por eso, la verdad te ves mal amigo-

-y tu que anoréxico ni si quiera has probado bocado, de perdida toma jugo de calabaza, que no tienes hambre-

-casi no, no es un buen da para mi de verdad, de hecho me voy a acostar nos vemos mañana

Harry camino hasta la sala común de Griffindor, paso por algunos atajos que su padrino le había enseñado una vez al visitarlo, no estaba de humor, en el trayecto pensaba en todo el largo día que tuvo, y no estaba de mas necesitaba relajarse paso el retrato de la señora gorda y de lleno se tiro en el sofá mas grande de la sala

-maldita Ginny, pero esta me las paga pero como?- de que manera podría hacer sufrir a Ginny –quiditch- pensó el muchacho que tenia las mano en la cabeza –si no la dejo jugar, seria una opción pero con eso no bastaba tendría que ser algo mas doloroso hasta que por fin tuvo una idea algo fuera de lo común –ya se, haré que se enamore de mi, si y cuando llegue el momento pum se acabo- quedaría sola y con el corazón destrozado, eso seria mas que suficiente para poder vengarse, - le pondré empeño, seré para ella lo mejor que le haya pasado, una risa malévola se quedo en la cara del muchacho, subió a su habitación y saco sus cosa –pero aun no, necesito tiempo para prepararme, después del primer partido, deseara no haberse topado conmigo nunca se cambio de ropa y se acostó no sin antes de quedarse dormido dudo un poco –estaré haciendo lo correcto?, que va si ella se lo merece-.


	4. El plan de Ginny

Capitulo 4 El plan de Ginny

Por la mañana se respiraba un aire serio, aun quedaban unos días de sol, la torre de griffindor se encontraba hecha un alboroto, primer día de clases, todos corrían de un lugar a otro.

-Harry despierta es tarde-

-y voy Ron, un rato mas- después de un rato Harry termino por levantarse se dio un baño agarro sus libros y bajo a la sala común, todavía era temprano saco una hoja de pergamino la miro por un tiempo –transformaciones, defensa, pociones, vaya será un día largo-

-buenos días Harry-

-buenos días Hermione que tal dormiste-

-bien, todo tranquilo y tú, por que tienes esa sonrisa en la cara –

-por que pienso que este podría ser un gran día es todo –

-y ya pensaste a quien vas a meter en el equipo de quiditch-

-lo pensé y lo mejor es tener al equipo igual que el año pasado, pero por si las dudas convocare una reunión en caso de tener que sustituir a alguno de nosotros incluidos yo-

Harry vio que Ron bajaba de los dormitorios "increíble, se despertó primero que yo y es el ultimo en bajar" sin embargo regreso su mirada hacía Hermione, su expresión había cambiado por completo incluso se veía mas blanca, si no la conociera diría que estaba enferma.

-buenos días Harry, buenos días Hermione-

-buen día amigo dormiste bien- el chico quería aliviar la tensión sin saber como

-si, y tu Hermione- la mirada de ella se fijo en el pelirrojo, una mirada de rencor "y todavía tiene el descaro de hablarme"

-hola Ron, dormiría mejor si no escuchara tu ronquidos toda la noche- pero Ron no le contesto

-vienes a desayunar Harry- su amigo se perdió de lleno en las escaleras cuando vio a otra persona que tenia atravesada en su cabeza

-en un rato Ron, si no apártame un lugar en transformaciones

-esta bien, nos vemos- Hermione seguía ahí parada sin decir nada, para su amigo la tensión era terrible pero si ella no le decía nada no habría forma de ayudarla, Ginny y Ana bajaban de las escaleras.

-Hermione, por que no nos esperaste-

-no Ana, ustedes tardan mucho, además no necesito demasiado tiempo para arreglarme-

-hermano buenos días, ya dejaste de tener tus sueños eróticos- Harry se ruborizo un poco, pero para su desgracia Ginny también había escuchado

-todavía tienes ese tipo de sueños Potter, lo sabia, sabia que no eras normal- pero Harry no contesto, en vez de eso se quedo mirando fijamente a Ginny, esta al notarlo quiso desviar un poco la mirada- el ojiverde paso entre Ana y Hermione quedando unos cuantos centímetros de Ginny

-por que no me miras a los ojos Ginny, acaso te soy tan indiferente-

-claro que no tarado...-la pelirroja empezó a sentir un poco de calor en sus mejillas -aléjate de mi, apestas- pero el no se retiro por ningún motivo nuevamente mirándola a los ojos –sabes te ves bonita cuando te enojas Ginny- Harry le tomo la barbilla con su mano, acaricio su mejilla y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo

-eso me lo que me agrada de ti – Ginny estaba de todos los colores, Ana y Hermione que estaban a su lado estaban atónitas por el comportamiento de Harry

-bueno preciosa me voy, tengo que desayunar pero juro que pensare en ti mientras lo haga- salio a toda prisa de la sala común con una sonrisa que ni el mismo se lo podía creer.

-Creo que mi hermano ha sido secuestrado-

-pero que le pasa a este- dijo hermione, Giny por su parte seguía sin moverse

-Ginny estas bien-

-Pero que le pasa a tu hermano, la próxima que se me acerque tanto le doy un golpe-

-o un beso- las chicas rieron, mientras Ginny se ponía nuevamente colorada por el comentario de su amiga

-si, búrlate Hermione-

-fíjate, no serias una mala cuñada, mejor para el, de verdad seria muy genial que estuvieran juntos-

-de todas maneras Ginny, no confíes del todo en el, todos los chicos son iguales sin excepción, aun que harry sea mi amigo-

-bueno vamos a desayunar chicas o aquí estaremos para siempre- las chicas bajaron al gran comedor, aun así en su interior a Ginny pareció darle un cosquilleo en el estomago y no precisamente por tener hambre.

Harry estaba complacido, le había gustado la reacción de Ginny…."su mirada desviada fue lo mejor" pensó el muchacho.

-Porque tan callado Harry- le pregunto neville quien estaba enfrente de el

-nada en especial, pensaba que necesito una reunión con los del equipo de quiditch es todo, quiero hacerlo lo antes posible, pero necesito conocer la opinión de los demás miembros-

-bien pensado Harry-

-gracias neville, tu como has estado?, ayer casi no hablamos-

-no me puedo quejar, en el verano me la pase en la finca de descanso de mis padres…y con mi abuela también

-que bien, como han estado tus padres, hace tiempo que no los veo-

-con mucho trabajo, ya sabes, el ministerio los tiene de misión en misión al que veo mas es a mi padre….pobre, a veces tiene que hacerla de mama y papa….ahh y soportando a mi abuela también por si fuera poco, de ahí todo normal como siempre y tu, como te fue en el verano-

-no tan bien, me frustra estar con mis padres, los quiero, pero a veces se pasan y ni se diga de mi hermana. No puedes hablar en serio de nada con ella, tengo que estar a la defensiva, si no –Harry trago un poco de saliva- seré el centro de sus bromas-

-tranquilo Harry, vas a terminar en San Mungo por el estrés-

-lo se amigo, no te preocupes- los dos siguieron desayunando. Por un instante Harry vio como las chicas entraban al comedor, el las siguió. Con la mirada diviso que Ginny se sentó en el medio, Ana y Hermione a los costados aun así decidió que la farsa era suficiente por el día de hoy.

El día siguió su curso, las clases a pesar de ser interesantes no dejaban de ser pesadas, incluso Harry tuvo que contenerse para no dormirse en la segunda hora de transformaciones, aun así, sin poner atención pensaba en su nuevo plan y en como podría conseguirlo –rosas…..no!, es demasiado, una si me quisiera declarar!!. Mejor sigo comportándome normal, eso ha de bastar por el momento. La campana de fin de clases lo despertó del trance, Ron que para su sorpresa se encontraba mas despierto miraba a Harry como si fuera un extraño bicho.

-Donde estabas Harry?-

-a que te refieres Ron-

-digo, entiendo que a veces te aburre la clase, pero esta vez, hombre en que piensas?

-en nada- respondió Harry tratando de de hacer que su amigo no reconociera sus propias mentiras –nada en especial-

-si como no, toda la clase estuviste sonriendo y suspirando-

-ya te lo dije, no tengo nada-Harry alzo un poco la voz que incluso unas chicas de slytherin se les quedaron viendo por un momento, lo que causo cierta vergüenza en los muchachos

-grítalo Ron, al cabo aquí no son chismosos-

-no cambies de tema Harry, te conozco, esto de seguro es por una chica verdad?- Ron le mostró una sonrisa picarona, aun así el ojiverde no iba a ceder tan fácilmente "si Ron, es tu hermana y planeo hacerla sufrir como nunca".

-no me vas a contar tu secreto-

-mira, si quieres hablar de secretos, por que no me dices lo que paso entre tu y hermione en le verano ¡eh!- Ron se quedo callado, no se lo iba a contar a Harry, menos para que se lo estuviera recriminando por toda la eternidad, eso era entre el y Hermione

-ya ves, tu silencio te delata…..mejor vamonos a clase- los dos se adelantaron entre la multitud, era imposible caminar por esos pasillos sin siquiera empujar a alguien y así era todos los años. Los de primero estaban perdidos, de segundo a cuarto se la mantenían en los pasillos, los de quinto se les reconocía por la expresión en su rostro

-mira, de seguro ya les dijeron lo de los TIMOS- los dos se reían de un grupo de chicos que venia en su dirección –si, me recuerda a cierto pelirrojo- ambos rieron continuando su camino –Harry, antes que planees algo……comemos juntos no?-

-si Ron, me agrada la idea-

-Ginny, despierta- Ana y otras chicas trataban hacer reaccionar a la pelirroja que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos "te ves linda cuando te enojas…….eso es lo que me gusta de ti" –Ginny- pero que le pasa. Ana saco su varita –aguamenti- un chorro de agua pego de lleno en Ginny –pero que…- volteo para todos lados, hasta que ubico a Ana con la varita en lo alto –que te pasa Ana-

-era la única manera de sacarte del trance-

-pues si, pero no exageres- Ginny saco su varita y la paso sobre su túnica quedando seca al instante. –En que pensabas Ginny- las dos caminaban por el pasillo un poco apresuradas sabiendo que iban retrasadas para clase

-en nada, por que lo dices-

-por que desde que viste a mi hermano esta mañana has estado así……Ginny….. espero que – tranquila amiga, créeme no me interesa tu hermano-

-lastima, harían bonita pareja, pero cambiando de tema….antes de que hagas planes vamos a comer juntas?, por que Hermione se la pasa de malas y quien sabe donde se mete.

-ay! Es que no te he dicho verdad- decirme que Ginny-

-Ritchie Coote me invito a salir, lo siento-

-el golpeador del equipo, Ginny por que no me lo habías dicho- durante el verano me estuvo escribiendo y me dijo que el primer día de clases teníamos que comer juntos y yo se lo prometí, no estas enojada verdad?-

-No Ginny, solo espero que este te dure un poco mas de lo acostumbrado- a que te refieres- dijo Ginny frunciendo la cara – yo nomás digo-

-Ana, ya viste la hora, ya es tarde corre amiga!!!!- las dos chicas corrieron por los pasillo.

El sol empezó a posarse en lo mas alto, indicando que era pasado el medio día, sus rayos inundaban las aulas y mazmorras con un calor insoportable, después de todo aun no acaba el verano, sin embargo era un excelente día, despejado, casi perfecto, la brisa seguía su camino produciendo unas pequeñas ondas en el lago pasando por el sauce golpeador que luchaba con una ardilla que pasaba de rama en rama, sin duda todo un espectáculo

-que le pasa al sauce-

-no lo se Ron, pero será mejor alejarnos de el. Si no vamos a terminar como esa pobre ardilla- si, vamos a comer que ahora si tengo hambre- Ron, tu siempre tienes hambre.

Una vez en el comedor trataron de buscar lugar, lo único que encontraron fue a Hermione sola una de las esquinas de la mesa

-hola hermione, nos podemos sentar contigo-

-es un país libre, adelante- una vez mas el silencio reinaba entre los tres, era increíble que antes hubiera una confianza, ahora eso estaba perdido. Para Harry resultaba muy incomodo tratar de seguir una conversación con Hermione y mirar a Ron totalmente callado sin siquiera meter su cuchara como de costumbre, lo mismo cuando hablaba con Ron. Aunque debía admitir que últimamente no hablaba con Hermione de nada.

-y que te parecieron las clases Hermione- ella contesto sin dejar de mirar un libro que leía, al parecer con mucho interés

-van bien, como todos los años ya estoy atascada de deberes….no me quedara mucho tiempo libre-

-pues no han estado tan mal verdad Ron?- tratando de involucrar al pelirrojo a la conversación

-ah..si nada mal… por cierto has visto a mi hermana Hermione- ella cerro de golpe su libro miro fijamente al pelirrojo "aun tienes el descaro de dirigirme la palabra después de lo que me hiciste si, no éramos novios pero tanto para nada" en tono cortante le contesto

-no soy niñera de tu hermana, tu mas que nadie debería de saber donde se encuentra, además- ella se levanto agarrando su cosas –no tienes por que contestarme así –Hermione ardía en rabia algo que sin duda Harry no había visto -eres un patán, creo que lo que paso no te afecto verdad!. Piensas que todo sigue igual, pues no fíjate, yo si tengo sentimientos –hizo una pausa –sentimientos que tu destrozaste- se alejo de ahí con paso veloz tratando de contener las lagrimas, subió por las escaleras del pasillo hasta llegar a la sala común, llego a su dormitorio y se tiro encima de la cama aventando sus libros

-es un estupido, una aberración, lo odio, como me pude enamorar de ese patán. Si Hermione ábrele tu corazón a la primer persona que veas a ver si te destruyen de nuevo- se podía apreciar unas lagrimas recorriendo la cara de la castaña –este dolor es insoportable, pensar que todo era color de rosa, se sentía aplastada, una nada. Sabia que ella no era la mujer perfecta pero siempre había tenido una confianza en si misma –por que tuve que ser tan tonta, dejarlo entrar en mi vida fue lo peor y pensar que esto pudo ser lo mas hermoso, ahora, cargo con una fuerte cruz. Me he enamorado, por más que trato de sacarte de mi mente y corazón…….no puedo. Hermione se dio un buen baño para después ponerse su ropa de dormí –se que Harry no tiene la culpa, pero no puedo contarle esto, el ya tiene suficiente problemas como para agregarle los mió….no, aun no estoy lista para poder decírselo. Con el paso del tiempo Hermione se quedo dormida.

Los días trascurrieron sin dar aviso, el calor disminuía un poco, de hecho los días estaban un poco nublados con la esperanza que la lluvia cayera, Harry seguía con sus clases, como era de esperarse convoco a una reunión la tarde del viernes para poner las cosas en orden con el equipo de quiditch ya que el partido inicial era en una semana y tendrían poco tiempo para practicar, ni tiempo tenia de poner su venganza en marcha con Ginny, lo que mas le afligía era la situación por la que atravesaba Hermione, como el estaba con Ron, ya no se juntaban, mucho menos hablaban. Incluso cuando se topaban los dos solo era de un hola y adiós, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto ya que no quería verla triste, lo único que le alegro la semana fue una carta de Sirius, saludándolo y deseándole suerte en su primer partido así como darle algunos consejos rápidos sobre nuevas jugadas que según el funcionaban.

-Acérquense todos por favor- los demás miembros del equipo obedecieron a su capitán

-como saben, el partido inicial es en una semana-

-uy, que listo es nuestro capitán- contesto Ginny haciendo burla de Harry – te agradeceria que cerraras esa boca Weasley, bueno. Nosotros vamos contra slytherin, no es facil pero podemos ganarles, ahora bien como verán no hemos tenido muchas pruebas de selección, solo unas cuantas para tener refuerzos, creo que el equipo esta bien como es, y en caso de que pasara algo tenemos a los refuerzos, ahora démosles un afecto saludo a nuestros tres nuevos integrantes, como golpeador alterno esta Neville longbothom, también esta Cormac McLaggen como guardián y Sara Connor como buscadora – algunos pensaban que Neville no fue buena elección, eso cambio al momento de hacer una prueba, bastante bien, e incluso Harry podía ponerlo como guardián –bien, ahora si, quiero que se dividan en dos equipos animo chicos y a volar-

La práctica fue de lo mejor, Harry no sabia si era por que el equipo ya se conocía acoplándose mejor, incluso los refuerzos estuvieron bien parados, lo increíble era que Sara Connor era excelente buscadora. A pesar de ser una chica bajita tenia una velocidad y vista increíble, "vaya mejor me cuido o me arrebata el puesto", al finalizar la practica Harry puso fecha para entrenar martes jueves y viernes puesto que el partido era el sábado, los demás accedieron y empezaron a retirarse, Ginny como siempre burlándose de Harry e incluso hizo una pequeña escena con su nuevo novio

-pero que les pasa, fuera los dos del campo. Ya no tienen respeto por Merlín, Coote, espero que en el partido te muevas igual que tu boca como lo has demostrado- Ritchie salio a toda prisa a los vestidores. –uyyy, celoso Potter- Ginny se acerco a Harry sonriéndole descaradamente –caramba niña, solo que si se van a besuquear que sea en un lugar privado. No quiero que a los demás les de nauseas viéndolos- Ginny muy enojada se retiro –Ginny, se me olvido decirte-

-y ahora que señor capitán- no era suficiente pensó la pelirroja

-tu no vas a jugar el partido Ginny-

-pero por que- Ginny estuvo a punto de agarrar a escobazos a Harry

-primero, por que quiero ver como le va a el equipo con los nuevos cambios y segundo por que soy el capitán, mi voz es la que cuenta y se acabo- Ginny no pudo contrarrestar las palabras de Harry, saco su varita y apunto directamente a Harry. – Anda, dame tu mejor golpe enana, eso no cambiara las cosas y lo sabes – la pelirroja solamente se retiro muy enfadada del campo. Mientras nuestro protagonista sonreía, una vez mas había conseguido hacer sufrir a Ginny –en donde mas le duele jajajaja. Primero me odiara, después me amara y ahí es cuando deseara no haberse metido conmigo-.

-Ginny cálmate – le gritaba Ritchie a su novia – si Harry no te dejo jugar es por algo niña, confía en el-

-confiar en el es como confiarle tu vida a la nada, no Ritchie no es justo, soy la mejor cazadora grrrrrr, ya me voy, nos vemos después ahora quiero estar sola-

-como quieras, medítalo en verdad- Ginny le hizo una mueca a su novio y salio corriendo hasta su dormitorio –huyyy, maldito Potter, esta si me las paga pero como- Ginny daba vueltas en circulo en toda la habitación –piensa Ginny piensa. Donde puedo herir a Harry, mmmmm ya se!- la pelirroja tenia la respuesta

-haré que Harry se enamore de mi………si, y luego cuando lo tenga comiendo de mi mano plas, no quedara nada de el, si, buena idea Ginny eso es lo que vas a hacer. Comenzare mañana, esta vez vera quien es Ginny Weasley.


	5. Sentimientos Encontrados

Capitulo 5. sentimientos encontrados

-Erin, quien sigue- Erin una joven de unos 22 años, pelo rubio (mm no soy bueno para esto así que ustedes imagínenla)

-no doctor, parece que es todo por hoy, no hemos tenido muchos pacientes últimamente-

-lose, no se que pasa, solo espero que esto no sea siempre- a James últimamente no le iba bien, durante un tiempo había sido el mejor consultorio pero últimamente la gente había dejado de ir, realmente estaba en crisis. Erin se acerco a el y le dio una palmada en la espalda. –Ya vera que esto mejorara jefe, pierda cuidado-

-gracias Erin, pero si seguimos no podremos cubrir los gastos, a duras penas pude pagar los del mes pasado sin contar los prestamos -

-anímese doctor- el timbre de entrada los interrumpió-

-anda, espero que vengan a consulta- Erin obedeció a su jefe y fue a atender el llamado a la puerta.

-Doctor Potter-

-si-

-lo buscan- James escucho un forcejeo así que se levanto de su escritorio, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría

-que no sabes quien soy yo Señorita.-

-perdón doctor pero insistió en verlo enseguida-

-no importa Erin, déjanos solos por favor- ella cerro la puerta sin decir palabra alguna

-a que debo tu visita Lucius, toma asiento por favor- James le extendió la mano para que se pusiera cómodo

-gracias James, pero seré breve, sabes. Últimamente hemos estado un poco preocupados-

-y eso por que-

-James, te conozco desde hace tiempo, se que eres un hombre de palabra, pero-el tono de Lucius cambio drásticamente –la junta directiva esta preocupada por tu desempeño, se han estado haciendo evaluaciones intensivas, no has tenido muchos pacientes últimamente verdad?-

-no amigo, espero que eso mejore- James trataba de no perder la calma debido a su estado-

-además –continuo Lucius – has dejado de pagar tus deudas, eso no es visto con buenos ojos-

-lo se Lucius, ¡pero que puedo hacer si no tengo dinero!. Se que te debo dinero a ti también y he sacado varios prestamos, pero entiéndeme si- Lucius se paseo por el consultorio tratando de pensar un poco-

-como ha estado Lily y tus hijos, sabes Draco y Harry se gradúan este año-

-lo se, aunque no parezca me siento muy orgulloso de el, aunque creo que el me odia-

Lucius esbozo un sonrisa –es parte de nuestro trabajo, a veces no sabes como van a reaccionar estos chicos-

-bueno, cuales son mis opciones - Lucius dejo una foto familiar que tenia James junto a su escritorio mirando fijamente a James-

-no son muchas, la única es que pagues, es mucho dinero el que debes verdad?- James se llevo una mano a su cabello alborotándolo un poco

-James esto es serio, si no lo haces te van a embargar el consultorio y podría llegar a mas- a Lucius no le gustaba ver a su amigo en esta situación, pero no había otra opción

-de verdad lo siento, tienes seis meses-

-realmente no existe otra opción- Lucius se regreso en si

-a la junta lo que le importa es que tengas pacientes, de lo contrario empiezan a investigar de manera concisa, inclusive de cómo obtuviste este consultorio-

-crees que se enteren Lucius-

-eso déjamelo a mi, se como desviar esas cosas, sabes que eso fue entre tu y yo….solo… trata de conseguir el dinero si- dicho esto Lucius salio del consultorio a toda prisa, James se tiro de lleno en su silla y lo primero que pensó fue en Lily, no le podía decir nada por que de seguro ella intervendría con los gastos y eso si no lo permitiría, luego pensó en sus hijos, Ana y Harry, siempre habían vivido con cierta comodidad. Definitivamente no le gustaría que sus hijos por su culpa no pudieran ir a la universidad

-Merlin, ahora que hago-.

Esa mañana estaba muy tranquila, a pesar de que el primer partido de la temporada de quiditch era el sábado no había la agitación acostumbrada, una brisa bastante acogedora soplaba por todo el castillo. Harry se levanto temprano esa mañana, tenia tiempo de sobra. Iba al corriente con sus deberes, incluso ayudaba a Ron hasta tarde pues Hermione ni se acercaba a ellos.

-Ginny levántate que no nos va a dar tiempo y llegaremos tarde- Ginny se encontraba con un camisón de seda azul cielo y una almohada en la cabeza

-Ginny!!!!- Ana jalo las sabanas de la cama de la pelirroja

-caramba, que uno no puede dormir un poco más-

-no cuando tienes a Snape en la primera clase cabezona, anda y cámbiate-. Al rato Ginny salía de bañarse, se seco el pelo, colgó su toalla y se puso su túnica –me dejo el cabello suelto o lo recojo con un broche-

-suelto- dijo Ana quien se estaba peinando también

-supe que no vas a jugar con el equipo este sábado- Ginny trato de no recordar ese mal momento

-trato de no pensar en ello- lo cual era imposible puesto solo había pensado en eso en toda la semana

-y cuéntame mujer, como te va con Ritchie- Ginny mostró una sonrisa picarona

-ay muy bien, es tan lindo conmigo. Siempre me consiente-

-no me refería a eso Ginny-

-Ana!!! Yo seria incapaz, además tu de que te quejas- las dos soltaron una carcajada

-oye, el cuerpo también tiene sus necesidades recuerdas-

-Ah, entonces por eso te desapareces de repente verdad- Ana trato de no oir eso

-claro que no-

-claro que si, de pronto estas conmigo y al otro desapareces, donde te metes Ana?-

-tu ocúpate de lo tuyo y yo de lo mió-

-no seas grosera conmigo, solo me preocupo por ti y lo sabes- Ana sabia que eso le molestaba a Ginny pero por el momento no era necesario revelar nada.

-perdón Ginny, vamos que no alcanzaremos a desayunar-

Harry se encontraba desayunando solo, leía el Profeta, normalmente no lo haría pero ahora tenia una razón, dio un sorbo a su sumo de calabaza y continuo leyendo_. En otras noticias, se han entregado reconocimientos diversos dentro del ministerio a diferentes aurores por su destacado trabajo, no obstante se hizo mención honorífica al excelente auror Sirius Black, por su destacada participación dentro de la misión en Munich, aparte de esto se la otorgado un lugar en la orden de Merlín, algo a lo que solo ciertas personalidades pueden aspirar. _En primera plana se encontraba Sirius recogiendo su reconocimiento de la mano del ministro

-veo que estas feliz este día- Hermione se sentó junto al chico a quien le dio mucho gusto ver a su amiga, doblo el diario dándole el ultimo sorbo a su jugo

-veo que tu también-

-si, estoy mucho mejor e impaciente para el primer juego-

-si, yo también, aunque algo nervioso- en ese instante Hedwig entro a toda prisa pasando por el comedor hasta donde se encontraba Harry, alzo los brazos recibiendo el paquete de su lechuza.

-que extraño, no recibo correo tan temprano- recibió un paquete de su madre y una carta, dejo a un lado la caja y abrió la carta, empezando a leerla

-que bien, Sirius va venir para el partido, aunque también mi padre-

-no te preocupes, veras que todo sale bien-

-eso espero Hermione, eso espero-

-anda Harry, abre el otro paquete- Harry lo abrió con rapidez

-mira, un nuevo uniforme de quiditch……¡genial!…ya me hacia falta uno nuevo-

-de tu madre me supongo-

-de quien más Hermione, así es-

-por que a ti siempre te dan ropa y a mi no Harry-

-si como no…..Ana….a ti siempre te consienten de hecho esto es lo único que me dan aparte de mi cumpleaños y navidad-

-me gusta- dijo Ginny. Harry miro a la pelirroja un poco asombrado

- y…- y que Harry-

-ya no soy Potter o cabeza dura-

-no, ya no- "que extraño, por que se comporta tan bien conmigo"

-bueno, yo los dejo por que si no llegare tarde a clase y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, bye-

-pero si falta media hora para clase-

-bueno, yo también me voy te veo en clase Ginny- Ana salio a toda prisa del comedor detrás de Hermione

-a eso me refiero, que estará escondiendo?-

-tu que crees Harry?-

-eh, de que-

-no te preocupa que tu hermana de repente se pierda sin decir nada-

-la verdad no me interesa, ella puede cuidarse sola-

-pero por que eres tan amable conmigo enana-

-nada mas pensaba que ya deberíamos aclarar nuestros problemas así no tendremos mas no crees- "si así dejara de molestarme"

-esta bien……Ginny-

-y para que sepas, ya no estoy enojada contigo por lo del juego-

-de verdad, ya veras que todo lo hago por una razón pero tendrás que esperar al partido-

"nunca lo había pensado pero se ve bien con el cabello suelto"

-sabes, me gusta como se ve tu cabello Ginny-

-de verdad, me lo iba a recoger pero veo que ha sido todo un éxito-

-si, Ritchie seria un tonto si no lo viera- las mejillas de Ginny empezaron a sonrojarse

-tú también te ves bien, me muero por ver como te queda el nuevo uniforme-

-que tiene que ver el uniforme- Ginny se acerco un poco mas quedando muy cerca

-mmmm….por que te ves bien, resalta tus ojos verdes y……..-

-y……..- decía Harry intrigado –y tu trasero se ve muy bien en el- contesto Ginny mordiéndose el labio, Harry se puso rojo de inmediato

-creo que….tarde…..clase- se levanto de la mesa dándose un golpe en la pierna

-demonios- Ginny trato de ayudarlo – estas bien-

-si, no te preocupes- se dio la vuelta empezó a caminar lo mas rápido posible

-Harry espera- el chico se volteo de repente, no se fijo que Ginny venia corriendo y para cuando se dio la vuelta la pelirroja no pudo frenar chocando con Harry, quedando los dos abrazados.

-se te olvido tu regalo- Los dos se miraron por un segundo, el se perdió en esa linda cara, como se había dado cuenta antes las pecas ya casi desaparecían, su perfume se dejaba notar con lo cerca que estaban, respiro hondo. Hasta la fecha no existía un olor más agradable que ese. Ella solamente se dejo perder en sus ojos, profundos como el océano y a la vez tan misteriosos, podía sentir sus brazos deseando solo por un segundo que esto fuera en otras circunstancias. Harry vio el regalo tirado en el piso, soltó a Ginny y lo recogió

-gracias Ginny, nos vemos luego- Harry se alejo a toda marcha del lugar deseando perder de vista a la pelirroja por un momento, por su parte la pelirroja siguió su camino también.

-cayo, bien Ginny, solo era cuestión de hacerte la dulce con el-

-Muy bien Harry. Felicítate por ser tan buen actor, cayo redondita a tus pies, poco a poco le gustaras mas-

-"por que me gusta como se ve tu trasero" Ginny, eres un genio, nadie mas podría decir estas cosas-

-seguiré con esto de ser un buen chico, después tendré que hacerla sentir confianza hacia mí, si, eso haré-

-seguiré con esto de ser buena chica, después me ganare su confianza si, eso haré-

-aunque el día de hoy Ginny si se veía espectacular y su perfume. Harry mostró una cara de gusto alzando la cabeza como si la pelirroja estuviera a su lado y esas piernas, nunca las había visto así……..cálmate Harry concéntrate en lo que debes hacer-

-bueno, no estuvo del todo mal y pensándolo bien Harry no es feo, ahhhhh me encantan sus ojos – Ginny trataba de poner atención a Snape, pero era inútil seguía con una sonrisa pensando en el – si tan solo no estuviera…….basta Ginny concéntrate en lo que vas a hacer y si tiene buen trasero mmmm…..no no, concéntrate-

Las horas de clase parecían interminables, el calor en las mazmorras no ayudaban mucho, los chicos estaban exhaustos para cuando las clases terminaron, aun así tenían que terminar las diversas tareas asignadas por lo profesores por lo que la biblioteca estaba a reventar.

-pero que calor hace aquí, es increíble – Hermione se abanicaba con su mano tratando de circular un poco mas de aire, por su parte Harry se desabrocho la corbata junto con el primer botón de la camisa

-si, esta insoportable, además que somos muchos en la biblioteca la señora Pince esta de un humor insoportable, vela nomás gritándole a cualquiera que pasa haciendo ruido con los zapatos-

-oye y Ron?- a Harry le resulto extraño que Hermione le preguntara por el "no se suponía que estaban peleados".

-no me mires así, Ron es tu amigo y siempre andan juntos…solamente se me hace extraño es todo-

-no quiso venir, dijo que estaba cansado y prefirió irse a la sala común, sabes. Tu y yo tenemos de que hablar-

-de que- pregunto la castaña

-de ustedes dos, hasta cuando me vas a decir lo que paso entre ustedes Hermione- la castaña bajo la cabeza. –Ya te dije que eso es entre nosotros dos Harry y baja la voz quieres o nos van a correr- La señora Pomfrey los miro de reojo.

-Si Hermione, pero no te puedes guardar el rencor tu sola, no es bueno, además estoy harto de estar separado en dos, si no estas tu Ron se acerca, y viceversa, es muy incomodo tratar de estar bien con los dos, por si fuera poco los malditos silencios que hay cuando los dos están juntos son insoportables….no Hermione! Es hora de que hables, soy tu amigo y aunque no lo creas te puedo ayudar.- La castaña cerro el libro que estaba leyendo de golpe, recogió sus cosas y sin decir una palabra salio de la biblioteca dejando a Harry con la boca abierta. Aun así siguió con sus deberes guardándose el enojo.

-Te van a empezar a salir canas hermano-

-muy graciosa Ana-

-sabes, no deberías presionar a Hermione. Por alguna razón no quiere hablar, no solo es difícil para ti, también para nosotras. También somos amigas de los dos así que imagínate, no seas tan duro con ella Harry-

-pero se que puedo ayudarla Ana, claro que si no me dice nada pues no-.

-El tiempo lo dirá, veras que Hermione te contara que ocurrió-

-espero, cambiando de tema, donde has estado últimamente, casi no te veo. Es más, ni siquiera con Ginny-

-pues…..tú sabes…..por ahí nomás….pero que te tengo que estar diciendo a ti, no eres nadie para reclamarme-

-yo no te estoy reclamando Ana, solo preguntaba pues Ginny también esta preocupada por ti-

-nada, eres un idiota Harry, tan insensible para decir las cosas. Me voy, nos vemos en la sala común- Ana se perdió de la vista de su hermano sin dar tiempo siquiera de reaccionar. –pero que les pasa a todas hoy, vengan y golpeen a Harry al cabo el no siente- había tenido suficiente por un día por lo que una vez que termino sus escritos se fue un poco molesto de la biblioteca, camino un rato por los pasillos tratando de digerir lo que acababa de ocurrir, paso por la torre de Hufflepuf sin decir nada, dio vuelta a la izquierda según era el atajo para llegar mas rápido a la sala común. Pero cuando estaba por llegar escucho un sollozo proveniente de debajo de una de las escaleras. Se acerco con cautela, saco su varita del bolsillo. Apunto a la escalera y mentalmente pronuncio "lumus".

-Ginny, que haces ahí sentada, estabas llorando?- puso su varita a un lado, se agacho hasta la pelirroja –estas bien, puedo traerte algo- la pelirroja se seco rápidamente las lagrimas para que el no lo notara, suspiro una vez levantándose del hueco donde estaba. El hizo lo mismo

-no pasa nada Harry estoy bien, de veras- decía Ginny mientras se recargaba en la escalera.

-Pues yo no lo creo, anda cuéntame, como dijimos en la mañana recuerdas. Sin rencores anda dime- Ginny veía la sonrisa de el, la única luz que había era la de la varita de Harry, esto hacia que sus ojos brillaran, un verde intenso que por un momento pareció hipnotizar a la pelirroja, al verlos ella simplemente sonrió tratando de caer en algo mas.

-es que Ritchie rompió conmigo- abrazo a harry dejándolo un poco sorprendido, trato de consolar a Ginny –tranquila Ginny, no es el fin del mundo, ya vendrán otros- dijo Harry quien rodeo a Ginny con sus brazos poniéndolos sobre su cintura –me voy a quedar sola Harry, exactamente como tu dijiste en el tren- ella soltó un sollozo y una lagrima, el llevo su mano hasta su cara, la tomo de la barbilla, mientras que con la otra mano secaba las lagrimas de la pelirroja –no llores Ginny, alguien tan bella como tu, no deberías estar tan triste….alguna vez te he dicho que me fascinan tus ojos Ginny- la pelirroja se sonrojo, pero aun así no le importo en ese momento se sentía a salvo, abrazada de el parecía que no habría mañana, la noche seria eterna para estar solamente los dos, todo esto se encontraba en la persona que menos se esperaba. –no, eres la primer persona que me lo dice- miro de lleno a Harry –no solo eso, cualquier persona vería en ti todo lo que un hombre quiere de una chica – "por Merlin que me pasa, por que dijo tantas estupideces"-bueno Harry, tu también tienes lo tuyo- respondió Ginny moviéndose un poco el pelo

-ah si, como que?- Ginny acaricio a harry dejándolo un poco excitado

-pues, tus ojos también son preciosos, y un cuerpo que muchos desearían, sabes como hablar, y halagar a una chica y pues……esto ayuda- Ginny le dio un fuerte pellizco a Harry en el trasero –eit, toque, pero no malluge -.

Seguían abrazados, ninguno de los dos trato de zafarse, era extraño realmente, ver a esos dos juntos y sin pelear. Harry bajo sus manos nuevamente a la cintura de Ginny, pero esta vez pegándose mas al cuerpo de ella , por su parte Ginny lo rodeo por el cuellos con sus brazos –definitivamente esto es mejor que pelear, no crees Potter- el la miro brindándole una sonrisa –y sabes que seria mejor-. El busco la boca de Ginny rápidamente, para sorpresa de los dos continuaron así un buen rato, un beso sencillo pero largo puesto que era el primero de los dos, por momentos Ginny parecía arrepentirse pero no lo hizo, algo en su interior lo reprimía. Lo disfruto como nunca, calido y apasionado, no como los demás que trataban de arrancarle la lengua. Harry sintió un ligero calor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, también para el era distinto. Sencillo pero agradable, nada que ver con el beso de Cho, o el de Luna, en este había pasión. Así paso un rato hasta que decidieron separarse.

-Creo que no debí hacer eso, perdón Ginny, ahora creerás que soy un aprovechado-

-nada de eso, yo también me deje llevar por el momento, perdóname tu a mi.-

-No hay nada que perdonar, que esto quede entre nosotros si-

-bien, así debe ser. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos encuentre la señora norris-

-si, vamos-.

-ja, todos son iguales, nada mas dales luz verde y caerán, estupido Harry, no sabe en lo que se mete, seguiré así. Tan linda como soy, hay que aguantar mas, creo que con una cita podría resultar mejor mi plan- diciendo esto Ginny bostezo, llego hasta su cama y saco su ropa de dormir – se lo pediré en el partido mañana, pero por hoy fue suficiente –Ginny se mojo los labios y se recostó en su cama.

Pero en los dormitorios de a lado no pensaban así, Harry trato de dormir pero solamente daba vueltas en su cama –porque ella, no se supone que la haga sufrir?. "no tenias planeado besarla". Aun así, veremos que tal resulta "su pelo, su aroma……perfecto" si si, muy bonito pero no olvides lo que tienes que hacer, mañana será el día "es hora de actuar, ahora te toca a ti", el chico siguió entre susurros a la oscuridad y pensamientos hasta que se quedo dormido. Neville que se despertó repentinamente a causa de los susurros de Harry alcanzo a reconocer solo una palabra de todo –Ginny-.


	6. El partido

Capitulo 6. El partido

-Listo para el juego harry-

-listo, y tu Ron-

-nervioso como de costumbre- Ron no dejaba de jugar con sus manos, obviamente estaba nervioso, no solo por el partido, ya que no sabía si iban a estar los directivos de los Chudley Cannons tomando notas. "definitivamente debo dar el 100 en este y todos los partidos".

-cálmate Ron, no quiero que te lastimes las manos y deja de dar vueltas a la mesa, vas a hacer una zanja, siéntate-

-y por que estas tan calmado Harry, que haces?- Harry escribía algo sobre una hoja de pergamino –anotaciones para el juego de hoy-

-en lugar de pensar en una estrategia para poder derrotar a slytherin estas "anotando" quien sabe que cosas- Harry dejo de escribir mirando a Ron

-se llaman estrategias Ron y sin eso jugaríamos como cada uno quiere- Ron quedo con la boca abierta, Harry pensaba si su amigo a veces era tan estupido o simplemente no era muy perspicaz. –Entonces no te interrumpo sigue con lo que haces- Harry movió la cabeza y siguió con sus anotaciones, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-buenos días chicos, listos para el partido- Harry reconoció la voz y sintió como su pulso se incrementaba de golpe

-buenos días Ginny- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-listo para el juego Harry-

-claro y tu- le contesto Harry enseñándole una gran sonrisa

-búrlate si quieres, quiero ver como le haces si no juego yo-

-de seguro ganamos, no eres el ombligo del mundo mágico sabes –

-a ver, por que no le preguntas eso a los demás eh!-

-basta, ya empezaron y ni siquiera son las 10 de la mañana-

-bien, venia a buscar a tu hermana pero veo que como de costumbre no se donde diablos esta- Harry la ignoro y siguió en lo que estaba haciendo.

-harry, necesito hablar contigo- Hermione llego muy alterada hasta donde se encontraban, Ron se quedo en silencio dándole un bocado a su desayuno y tratando de escuchar lo que decía – si, estamos aquí hermione- le recrimino Ginny-

-ay Ginny, te acabo de ver en los dormitorios, tienes un minuto Harry- El chico se quedo sorprendido, "y ahora que le pasa". –Si, que pasa-

-aquí no, en privado- Harry miro a Ron por un segundo, recogió los pergaminos y se levanto de la mesa –vamos, te sigo – los dos salieron a toda prisa pasando por un puñado de alumnos a los que Hermione no dudo en empujar –Hermione espérame, no corras- pasaron por las escaleras donde se encontró con Ginny ayer, sintió un cosquilleo y subió por ellas, camino un por un largo pasillo lleno de cuadros de antiguos magos famosos, incluso Harry se topo con Sir Nicolás tratando de evitarlo pero fue demasiado tarde –perdón Sir Nicolás-.

-No por ser un fantasma pueden atravesarme así nada más, ten cuidado Harry-

-si señor……Hermione espera- dieron vuelta a la derecha del final del pasillo para terminar subiendo una escalera que parecía interminable "creo saber a donde va" los dos se detuvieron y atravesaron la puerta. Era la torre de astronomía, el sol les pegaba de frente puesto que no era medio día todavía.

-porque…….me……trajiste…..hasta acá…..Hermione- Ella se dio vuelta y se acerco a Harry haciéndolo sentir un poco incomodo

-bien, creo que es hora que sepas lo que paso Harry, estuve pensando y tienes razón, no es bueno que me lo este guardando, además necesito consejo y que mejor que tu, en quien siempre he confiado.

-me halagas Hermione pero anda cuéntame al fin que pasó entre ustedes en el verano-

Hermione empezó a contar, como era cierto Ron comenzó a salir con ella a finales del sexto curso, Ron la invito a su casa para el verano –todo iba muy bien, su madre me adora, hablábamos y bromeamos de Ron, tu sabes, en lo torpe que puede ser a veces. Los gemelos como siempre en sus bromas, bien el caso es que esa semana fue Bill y Fleur. Puedes creer que siguen planeando la boda, también llevaron a la hermana de fleur (la verdad no me acuerdo como se llama).

-fue la que vimos cuando pidieron la mano de Fleur-

-me dejas terminar-

-continua-

-bien, todo era color rosa, yo estaba sirviendo la cena en la mesa cuando me dijo Molly que fuera por Ron y que estaba en su cuarto. Yo hice caso a mi suegra y subí las escaleras, oí risas del cuarto de Ron, -a Hermione comenzaba a cambiarle un poco la voz –cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba, Ron besando a la mocosa esa, en mis narices Harry- un lagrima empezó a caer por su mejilla, harry solo la escuchaba atento –y luego que hiciste tu-

-obviamente tenia que salir de ahí, invente que mi padre estaba enfermo y necesitaba verme, así pues nomás me despedí de Molly, salí esa misma noche de la madriguera y no volví a cruzar palabra con Ron o alguien de su familia desde entonces.

-Hermione, como sabes que esa niña no fue la que inicio todo-

-crees que no lo pensé, pero verlo a el encima de ella besándola. No creo que sea la forma no señor……… y ahora vez por que no lo quiero ver, me hizo daño Harry, mucho, nunca le había abierto mi corazón a nadie y este estupido tenia que cagarla y destrozarme.- Harry se acerco a la castaña dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-desahogote Hermione, te hará bien, pero aun así, no debes dejar que esto te impida, no te cierres a ninguna otra persona que quiera compartir contigo algo mas que amistad, si Ron no fue el indicado, hay mas peces en el mar no lo crees- Hermione se recargo en el pecho de Harry –tengo miedo a que me vuelvan a herir entiende- -si, pero si no lo superas nunca esto…que tal si te quedas sola (muy drástico verdad), digo no se, eres muy atractiva, puedes conseguir al que sea, no te desanimes, ten mas autoestima en ti. Se que puedes o dejarías de llamarte Hermione Granger – las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Hermione haciendo que Harry la abrazara con mas fuerza

-gracias Harry, la que este a tu lado se va a sacar la lotería-

-la que-

-olvídalo, juego de azar muggle-

-digo que la que este a tu lado será la chica mas feliz del mundo-.

Por un momento los dos se miraron y bajo toda esta gama de sentimientos Hermione se acerco a Harry y lo beso.

Harry se sorprendió de la reacción que tuvo su amiga, nunca lo hubiera pensado de esa manera –perdón Harry…no quise…- Hermione se alejo de el, se quedo parada detrás de uno de los telescopios, aun sin decir nada solo hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y miro por el –Hermione yo…..- la voz de el se encontraba un poco extraña –Harry ven rápido!!!- salio del trance en que se encontraba y fue hasta Hermione.

-que pasa- hermione solo le señalo el telescopio –mira- se acerco y miro por el –

-mira hacia el lago- no podía enfocar bien, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, así que hizo un ultimo esfuerzo enfocando un poco –pero que diablos!!!!!- ahí estaban. Ana técnicamente tragándose a Draco –por eso siempre desaparecía-

-como puede estar con ese patán- le recrimino Hermione, todos sabemos los tratos que tenían con el por eso desde un principio no le caía bien Draco –si que me tomo por sorpresa, pero de todas manera me va a oír, pero no hoy, tengo que ir al partido- se acerco a Hermione quien tenia la cara muy ruborizada –nosotros hablamos después si- dicho esto Harry dejo a Hermione sola en la torre de astronomía. Ay Merlín, por que lo hice, Harry es mi amigo. Aunque a decir verdad el me gustaba cuando estábamos en segundo mmm tenia que llegar la cabezota roja…….que me pasa, son muchas cosas en mi cabeza…. Y si Harry tiene razón….. y si me quedo sola…..siguió entrada en sus pensamientos, trataba de encontrar una solución a su problema con Harry, pero cuanto mas lo pensaba empezaba a sentir una extraña sensación en su interior hasta que por fin se dio cuenta, mas rápido de lo que pensaba- ay no, si es verdad lo que siento entonces estoy perdida- Hermione se recargo sobre la puerta de la torre dejándose caer lentamente.

-Donde esta harry, el partido esta por comenzar- Ron daba vueltas en circulo sobre la carpa de los jugadores de Griffindor, afuera como de costumbre la porra oficial de ellos Dean, Seamos y Ana hacían lo suyo al insultar a los de Slytherin

-Harry!, donde te metes-

-tenia cosas que hacer si, no presionen-

-anda y cámbiate- Harry le extendió un pedazo de pergamino a su amigo

-y esto-

-es la alineación, dísela al equipo mientras me cambio- salio corriendo al vestidor mientras Ron leyó con atención la hoja –ay Harry, espero que lo hayas pensado bien-

Al poco rato harry salio ya cambiado y con escoba en mano -apúrate Potter tardas mas en arreglarte que un chica- todos lo presentes se burlaron de el –si Ginny, pero al menos me arreglo, tu pareces hombre…..hasta hueles a hombre- Ginny no lo pensó dos veces y se aventó con todo a Harry.

-basta los dos inmediatamente- les grito Ron

-ya estoy harto de sus estupideces, no me importa si se matan, pero háganlo después del juego, vamos- Harry miro a Ginny sin decir nada pasando a su lado "y se supone que hicimos las pases" –Harry!- "maldito Potter, se me esta yendo…no…debo controlarme y seguir" –bien, he analizado la situación, ellos creen que jugaremos con los titulares, Neville, serás golpeador por izquierda, Ron tu lo apoyas por derecha, McLaggen serás guardián, yo seré cazador y Sara sera buscador.- Todos miraban sorprendidos a Harry, ninguno de los presentes sabia que era lo que estaba pensando si ellos se llevaban bien, tal y como jugaron el año pasado –Harry-.

-Si neville-

-por que esa alineación, algunos tenemos poco practicando en diferentes posiciones- los demás empezaron a murmurar entre si dándole discretamente su apoyo a Neville

-cierto, pero no es imposible jugar en otra posición, todos alguna vez lo han hecho en su vida, nos dará ventaja unos minutos por que el equipo contrario no se lo espera, ahí atacaremos, segundo. El año pasado perdimos es cierto y somos los mismos, ahora será diferente, muchos si se fijan han incorporado nuevo elementos, tenemos ventaja, conocemos el campo, jugadores e incluso podemos intimidar a los nuevos, todos somos equipo y así seguiremos, tercero quiero que se pongan en su posición original, cuando den el silbatazo de salida se ponen como yo los acomode y cuarto ¡a ganar! –todos aplaudían y vitoreaban a Harry, salieron de la carpa dando la habitual vuelta al partido de inicio de la copa de quiditch " Griffindor" gritaba la porra oficial, Ginny se sentó en la banca observando enojada como comenzaba el partido sin ella.

Al momento del silbatazo inicial todos tomaron la posición señalada por Harry, como ya empezaba a ser costumbre Luna fue la comentarista del partido –Bienvenidos al primer partido de la copa de quiditch, y entrando que les parecen los nuevos miembros…mmmm algunos están para comérselos….y allá van, extraño cambio de parte de griffindor al cambiar de posición, jugada estupida o genial, ya veremos… pero espere Connor de slytherin tiene la quafel tira y….paradon de McLaggen. Quien rápidamente se la pasa a Potter…mmm…extraño no verlo de buscador…ufff por poco le da una bludger.

Paso el tiempo y el partido termino – Griffindor gana 190 a 40- la alegría no se dejo esperar, todo el castillo gritaba el nombre de la casa ganadora, en los vestidores Harry fue incluso levantado por sus compañeros celebrando la victoria.

-podrían bajarme…..por Merlín me van a tirar-

-bien hecho Harry- pero esta ves la voz no era la de uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Sirius!!, viniste- harry abrazo a su padrino

-y no vine solo- Harry miro detrás de Sirius y vio a su padre, su sonrisa se desplomo –hola papa- que, no merezco un abrazo del mejor capitán de quiditch –

-ahora soy el mejor capitán, no dijiste eso el año pasado verdad- Ginny observaba con atención la situación

-como dijiste, eso quedo en el pasado- dándole un palmada a su hijo James le sonrió

-bien ahijado, creo que te mereces esta victoria-

-gracias Sirius, tus consejos fueron de mucha ayuda y felicidades por tu nombramiento Sirius-

-gracias-

-tu le diste consejos canuto, por eso gano, no es así hijo-

-no papa, no hice ninguna de las tácticas de Sirius todo fue idea mía – Ginny seguía acercándose a donde estaba Harry –dale crédito a tu hijo cornamenta-

-bien, te creo hijo. Aunque debo decir que esa chica Sara tiene lo suyo, mira que atrapar la snitch así, mucho mejor que tu hijo- justo cuando Harry estaba apunto de estallar Ginny intervino –amor, anda que vamos tarde para festejar, nos esperan en la sala común-

-amor, Harry quien es ella?- pregunto Sirius

-tu eres la hija de Arthur verdad-

-mucho gusto señor Potter, Ginny weasley-

-Harry, no me había dicho que ya tenias novia, cuando lo iba a saber- harry miro a Ginny, lo odiaría por lo que hizo –si Harry cuando le dirías a tu padre de nosotros-

-yo…eh…pues como no tenemos mucho tiempo juntos-

-te entiendo Harry- Sirius se acerco a ellos dándole un felicitación –Sirius Black Señorita Weasley- Ginny se sonrojo inmediatamente –mucho gusto señor Black-

-llámame Sirius-

-y usted llámeme Ginny- James estaba sorprendido por la pequeña sorpresa, ella se acerco a Harry tomándolo de la mano – nos vamos Harry- el chico reacciono y entendió de inmediato el juego de la pelirroja –si, Sirius me tengo que ir, espero volver a verte, papa gracias por venir- esto ultimo lo dijo como si se lo estuviera diciendo a la pared, salúdame a mama y dale las gracias por el uniforme nuevo-

-yo se lo digo hijo, cuídate y espero que con ella no lo eches a perder eh-

-Harry, nos vemos luego cuídate, Ginny tu también y mantén a este hombre en cintura si a ver si asienta cabeza-

-no lo creo- contesto su padre-

-no subestime a Harry señor Potter, después de todo sin el no podríamos haber ganado hoy- le respondió Ginny dándole un beso a Harry en la boca, se despidieron nuevamente de sirius y james y salieron corriendo en dirección al castillo

-quien lo diría, nuestro pequeño Harry ya creció jajajaj-

-cierto canuto, esperemos le resulte bien.-

-pero que te pasa Weasley, por que lo hiciste- Harry estaba furico por lo que había pasado

-uyy un gracias seria suficiente-

-sabes, puedo arreglármelas solo con mi padre-

-se nota…no te llevas bien con ellos verdad- Harry se detuvo y se recargo sobre una de las paredes del castillo –con mi padre, me enojan sus comentarios-

-por que no le dices nada-

-crees que no lo he hecho, aunque yo sea el estudiante numero uno, para el siempre habrá alguien mejor que yo, es frustrante en verdad- Ginny sintió un poco de lastima por Harry – y ahora tu Ginny acabas de meterme en una situación extraña, como voy a salir de esta-

-ay, pues dile que terminaste conmigo y ya, no creo que sea mayor problema- Harry se alboroto el pelo rápido –si pero no para James Potter, me lo recriminara por siempre, ya lo veo- Harry empezó a imitar a su padre- bueno hijo, de seguro termino contigo porque no le dabas la atención requerida, cuando andaba con tu madre….- Ginny soltó una carcajada –no te burles, tu no odias a tus padres-

-son molestos si, pero siempre me apoyan-

-quisiera que mi padre me apoyara en algo alguna vez…….el quiere que sea James Potter y no lo soy, simplemente soy Harry potter y nada lo va a cambiar – Ginny se acerco a el tomándolo de las manos –mira, tu deberías preocuparte por lo que te gusta, sin importar lo que tu padre tenga que decir. Tu creas tu propio destino, no el, no te desanimes. Para una muestra ahí esta el partido, lo manejaste mejor de lo que pensaba y resulto de lo mejor- Harry únicamente sonrió agradeciendo las palabras de la pelirroja

-gracias Ginny-

-ja, hubieras visto la cara de tu papa. Fue lo máximo-

-si, de verdad lo agarramos por sorpresa….Ginny…..gracias-

-no te preocupes, era muy injusto como te trataban así que tenia que intervenir-

-Ginny…quieres salir conmigo- la pelirroja se sorprendió bastante

-bueno, debo agradecer no!- aun ninguno de los dos separaba sus manos que seguían juntas –acepto Harry-

-bien, pienso que sea en una semana, así que termina tus deberes que el sábado lo pasas conmigo, te lo mereces por rescatarme de mi padre- los dos continuaron su camino hacia la sala común, esa noche Harry se la paso de lo mejor, se la paso la mayor parte del tiempo celebrando el partido, cada vez que las miradas de el y Ginny se encontraban únicamente se dedicaban una sonrisa, sin embargo otra persona miraba a Harry con atención desde la chimenea……Hermione.


	7. A un dia de la cita

_**Hola a todos, espero que el fic este seindo de su agrado, no sera mucho lo que sale de esta cabeza pero es lo que hay, ya saben cualquier duda que desean saber solo diganmelo.**_

_**Con respecto a un mail que me llego de Tamara te respondo que normalmente no escribo sobre los merodeadores, si, en esta historia interactuan los tres como pronto leeran y sabran, pero aun asi para mi no es mi fuerte, sin embargo acepto la invitacion que me diste solo que no puedo entrar al link que me diste si hay otro porfa hazmelo saber si.**_

_**En cuanto al fic pronto llegaran a odiar a Hermione como munca, no se apuren esta historia es H-G no saquen conclusiones a la ligera, diran por que ella, bueno señores muy simple. A cuantos de ustedes no los ha pasado una aunque sea solo un pensamiento de que nos gusta nuestra amiga o amigo, aqui lo pongo asi pero como siempre la respuesta es sencilla, son y seran siemrpe nuestros amigos solo que Harry es un tarado y no sabra la respuesta rapido asi que como todo tendra que probar suerte y ver que esa relacion no es sencillamente destructiva claro su Principe Mestizo quiso enredar mas las cosas pero bueno... gracias a Dios soy el autor jaja. Me despido reiterando que e dejen todas aquellas criticas, se que no sera para muchos de su agrado pero con todo gusto respondere de hoy en adelante las criticas en los sig capitlos. Nos vemos luego ciao.**_

_** atte**_

_** Principe Mestizo**_

_**P.D. No actualizo muy seguido pero intentare que sea una vez por semana jeje hasta la proxima.**_

Capitulo 7. A un dia de la cita

Durante los siguientes días las cosas estaban andando sobre ruedas, incluso se dejaron venir algunas nubes, trayendo la lluvia de fin de verano, nada mal, puesto que anteriormente el calor era insoportable, para nuestros protagonistas de igual manera andaba todo sobre ruedas. Harry de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto un buen alumno, hacia sus deberes y estaba al corriente y por increíble que pareciera Ron también. Si, todo estaba a la perfección.

-Bien hecho Potter, se ve que has estado estudiando- decía Snape al dar una vuelta por los calderos de la clase. –Por Merlín, un Weasley va junto conmigo, de verdad este es un día para el recuerdo, pero, vamos a ver si no hicieron trampa. Que fue lo que hicieron para que les resultara ese color eh?...Potter-

-Bueno señor, eso es por que agregamos la sabia de la mandrágora, dejándola hervir unos minutos nada mas, si se deja mas tiempo no daría el mismo resultado- Ron siguió con la respuesta haciendo desviar la mirada de Snape hacia el pelirrojo –Pero se tiene que contar el tiempo exactamente, me refiero estar al pendiente ya que si nos falta tiempo la poción no queda también.

-Que conmovedor, los inútiles de siempre les están dando una lección…..diez puntos para griffindor, cada uno- Harry y Ron no lo podían creer. Snape les había dado 10 puntos eso si era para la historia comentaba Ron mientras entraban en el comedor y trataban de encontrar mesa. Después de un rato lograron sentarse dispuestos a disfrutar de una agradable comida.

-Aun no lo creo- al parecer a Ron le resultaba difícil entender la situación mientras se atragantaba con un pan, tanto que se le atoro

-Hgy…Hagy- Harry saco su varita apuntando a su amigo

-anapneo- Ron fácilmente pudo pasar el pan

-la próxima vez, come como la gente decente- Ron solo movió la cabeza de arriaba abajo respondiéndole a Harry

-es cierto lo que oí, que Snape les dio puntos a ustedes dos-

-pues aunque no lo creas Ana, al parecer nos esta yendo muy bien-

-ay si, solo porque se han vuelto ñoños-

-no somos ñoños, simplemente hacemos los deberes, algo que deberías intentar-

-hola chicos, sigues comiendo Ron-

-Si Ginny, algunas personas necesitan alimentarse sabes-

-si, pero no como si alimentaras a 10 magos a la vez – los demás que estaban a su lado rieron mientras Ron comenzaba a sonrojarse

-Harry, deberiamos practicar mas el quiditch-

-si Ron, yo también habia pensado en eso, creo que tendremos que practicar el sabado de nuevo-

-Buenos dias chicos-

-Buenos dias Hermione- la castaña aparecio muy sonriente y en la conversación –contra quien van?-

-Ravenclaw- respondio Harry.

-Espera Harry!, el sabado no…..acaso no recuerdas- Ginny lanzo una mirada de esas que matan a su "novio" de amentiras

-Bueno, el sabado no-

-¿Y por que no?- pregunto intrigado Ron.

-Si hermano, eso esta muy raro. El sabado es para descansar no para "hacer cosas"-

-¡Oh!, dejenlo- dijo Ginny - y desde cuando defiendes a Harry- comento Hermione-

-haber contesta Harry- Ana se enteraria de una u otra forma

Harry y Ginny se miraron, no podian decir nada, Ana era la unica que se podría enterar por medio de su madre Lily, aun así no había tenido últimamente contacto con ella. Así que Harry saco su única carta que tenia.

-Eso es asunto mió-

-No debes guardar secretos hermano-

-y tu quien eres para decirme si guardo o no un secreto-

-A que te refieres Harry-

-Cuando nos ibas a decir que sales con Malfoy- Ron una vez mas se atraganto con un brownie, Ginny también quedo asombrada con los ojos saltones y la boca abierta, mientras Hermione trataba de disimular la noticia que ya sabia.

-Amiga, con que eso es lo que te mantenia ocupada eh!-

-Cuenta¿cuanto llevan¿como es contigo?, anda dime!-

-Por que no nos habias dicho Ana- dijo Hermione acabandose el jugo que sostenia

-Pues yo…..mmm……-

-Ron me pasas el jugo por favor- el pelirrojo se extraño de la reacción de Hermione, sentía una opresión en el pecho "se le habrá pasado el enojo", después de tanto tiempo parecia que volveria a hacer como antes. La cabeza la daba vueltas en ese instante. Recordo que no hace mucho tiempo la tenia entre sus brazos. Cometio un error si, pero sabia perfectamente que no podia cambiarlo, "y ahora por que me habla".

-Toma-

-Gracias Ron, y quitate ese pedazo de pan que tienes entre los dientes, cuando aprenderas a comer como la gente normal- Ron parecia ponerse un poco rojo, los demas miraban atonitos, puesto que habian sido participes de inumeberables discuciones entre ellos. Hermione se sirvio otro vaso de jugo continuando asi con la platica.

-Vamos Ana, queremos oir tu verdad-

-Ay!, como saben que no fue un simple beso eh!-

-Perdona hermana, pero lo que vi no fue un simple beso-

-pues como desde donde nos viste- Harry miro a Hermione de reojo tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-No desvies el tema, desde cuando Ana?-

-bueno ya, desde que Ana hizo una rabieta y se cruzo de brazos

-Parece que no le das importancia Ana, cmo sbse…..-

-Ronald, que te dije. Mastica, traga y habla- Ron hizo lo que le dijo Hermione aun sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-digo, que hay que probarte.- llevandose un dedo a la sien tratando de según el, tener una buena idea. –Ya se- sonrio –te reto a que le des una beso enfrente de todos-Ana se sonrojo demasiado provocando la risa de sus amigos –vamos Ana- decia Hermione apollando la idea de Ron.

-No. Ya se- Harry se acerco al centro de la mesa para que todos lo escucharan. –Que vaya, se siente en sus piernas y le de un beso, es hora de ver que pasa-.

-Bien dicho Harry- Ginny le dedico una mirada al chico quien se limito a sonrerir solamente.

-Por su puesto que no!!. No la hare. –cruzada de brazos se quedo ella sin poder decir una palabra y mirando de repente a la mesa donde se encontraba Malfoy.

-No deberia darte pena hermana, por como yo lo veo. Si no quiere estar contigo es porque se averguenza de ti.-

-Si, porque esconderlo amiga- le dijo Ginny mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga por la espalda.

-Ana, te lo dijo yo quien andubo con este patan- senalando Hermione a Ron –eit!, no te quejaste en su momento- Ron le dio una gran mordida al pastel que habia aparecido en el centro de la mesa como postre.

-Bueno, el caso es. Si el quiere estar contigo y te queire, no tienes porque andar a escondidas. Anda hazlo.

Hermione tenia razon, a Ana le encantaba estar con Draco, podria ser diferente con los demas "dando cierta aparencia para con los demas" como solia decir y aunque le incomodo cuando Draco le dijo que seria mejor que se vieran a escondidas por un tiempo, creyo que seria divertido, pero aun asi se sentia incomoda. Y ahora que todos sabian, no tenia porque ocultarlo. Ana se levanto de la mesa, camino entre los estudiante que se encontraban en su camino. Diviso a Malfoy de espaldas sentado entre Crabe y Goyle, Ana saco su varita, al agitarla hizo que Crabe y Goyle salieran disparados a los lados, todos los que se encontraban en la mesa y alrededores se preguntaba extranados. Ana solo toco el hombro de Draco con su varita, quien todavia estaba sentado.

-Potter- Malfoy se levanto de su asiento –si quieres hablar conmigo solo pidelo, no le hagas eso a Crabe y Goyle- mirando a sus companeros recuperandose de la contucion

-Que quieres- tratando de disimular ante todos. Ana se acerco a su oido.

-No mas escondidas- La chica tomo desprevenido a Draco y lo beso. Un beso que para ella era acabar con esta farsa. Draco se quito rapidamente, los demas que miraban se quedaron sorprendidos por la reaccion de Ana.

-Basta, esto no es- pero fue unterrumpido por Ana

-esto es lo que es, si quieres seguir conmigo………no mas secretos-

Ana se alejo de el, Malfoy aun no se recuperaba de lo sucecido tan rapidamente. El siempre se habia llevado bien con Ana, incluso fue complice de las bromas de la chica, asi fue como poco a poco la sensacion de estar cerca de ella fue cambiando de amigo a algo mas . Lo hecho estaba, Draco andaba con Ana, sin embargo de cierta manera según el debia "dar una impresión" lo que no fue bien recivido por ella, aun asi acepto a verse a escondidas. Para el estar a su lado significaba mucho "definitivamente no es por mi dinero" pensaba el. Ahora estaba a punto de perder, el carino, la compresion, el estar solo a su lado algunas veces para platicar. Ella lo comprendia "lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida y se esta alejando de mi", seguia mirando de un lado a otro su corazon latia muy fuerte, presionado por las miradas de todo el comedor, dio un suspiro.

Ana continuaba caminando, sus piernas flaqueaban debajo de la tunica "es lo mejor", se repetia constantemente regresando a la mesa donde se encontraban los demas. De pronto sintio un jalon por la espalda. Draco beso a Ana ante la presencia de todo el colegio.

-Que tierno- quien se paro vitoreando y hechandole porras a su amiga –bien hecho Ana, eso es!- gritaba tambien Hermione.

-Mujeres- compesaron Ron yHarry al mismo tiempo. Despues de eso el tema de toda conversacion en el colegio y las demas clases del dia era como habia sido la escena de Draco y Ana besandose ante todos en el comedor.

-Tu sabes lo que le pasa a hermione-

-Si te refieres a porque Hermione ya te habla, pues si, si lose.- Harry seguia con lo suyo dejando al pelirrojo boquiabierto – y que, no me vas a decir-

-Ron, por una vez en tu vida piensa. Como es que si se la razon del cambio de Hermione eh!-

-bueno, si tu sabes la razon……dejame ver.-

-Hablaste con ella eso esta claro…..ella te debio haber contado….ay no- Ron respiraba muy acelerado –no creeras lo que te dijo o si?- Harry tranquilo y conlos brazos cruzados le respondio – mira, si fue o no cierto una cosa es clara. Lo que hiciste la destrozo y le causo una fuerte depresion tanto llego que dejo de hablarte, yo solo la apoye y le di animos –como que no te creo Harry- bajando la mirada terminando de escribir un pergamino.

-Debes entender que heriste a hermione, como sea que haya sucedido. Si te habla quiere decir que quiere seguir siendo tu amigo al menos- Ron nada mas escuchaba a Harry pero sus pensamiento nada mas se concentraban en una cosa"entonces ella ya me olvido" "soy tan estupido".

-Y por favor dejalo asi, no quiero estar dividido entre ustedes otra vez, sabes que eso me choca-

No te preocupes, por el bien tuyo y de los demas no buscare a Hermione mas- Ron se retiro una vez mas con la cabeza baja hacia el castillo. Harry se dirigio al unico lugar que en estos momento le daba un poco de tranquilidad, el lago brillaba con el sol. Busco su roca de siempre y se sento en ella contemplando la vista. Parecia que habian pasado horas, ahora ya tenia tres problemas, el primero su hermana y Draco. No que estuviera en desacuerdo, el simple hecho de tener que aguantar a Draco y sus amigos no era de su total agrado, tambien estaban Ron y Hermione. Por muy olvidados según ellos la tension aunmentaria sin saber como ni cuando estallar, y por ultimo estaba Ginny, si bien era cierto que no le ponia empeno a su disque venganza asi que decidio que el viernes en la cita daria la sorpresa.

-Harry!!!- Ginny corria a toda marcha tirandose a los brazos del chico, mientras el trataba de entender la situacion –que te pasa Ginny-.

-Que una no puede abrazar a su novio-

-callate, no te vaya a oir alguien-

-no creo, todo mundo en este momento siguen hablando de tu hermana, no te preocupes nadie esta cerca de aquí- Ginny empezo a tirar piedras al agua lo que provoco que Harry mirara a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza "nada mal". Ginny cacho al chico haci que ella se solto el pelo que tenia agarrado con un broche e inclinandose muy sexy para coger otra piedra. –estas tratando de seducirme srita. Weasley-

-depende- Ginny se acerco a el abrazandolo por el cuello tratando los dos de recistir la tentacion.

-depende de que – los dos se miraron fijamente como si no hubiera otra cosa en que estar, perdidos los dos sin rumbo, el viento empezo a soplar las pocas hojas que los arboles tiraban dando paso a un naciente sentimiento entre ellos, aunque costaria trabajo antes de que alguno de los dos se dieran cuenta. Ginny se acerco mas a los labios de Harry pero este racciono quitandose los brazos de la pelirroja de encima.

-espera, dije que te compensaria con una cita, asi que tendras que esperar hasta el viernes-

-no puedo esperar- dijo Ginny lanzandose a los brazos de Harry haciendo que de nueva cuenta el se quitara

-solo es un dia mas asi que espera-

-y que tienes planeado si se puede saber- Harry penso por un segundo

-realmente no lo se muy bien, pense que seria mejor en una cena, iremos al restaurant del sr. Baker-

-bueno, reserva una mesa y espero un bonito regalo Harry. Bueno, aunque sea unas flores-

- solo te voy a pedir Ginny que nos veamos alli, tu sabes que es dificil salir los dos de aquí en la noche, por lo que ese dia no nos veremos para no generar sospechas, ya en la noche nos salimos de uno en uno, asi no habra problema.-

-tienes razon, es mejor. Bueno entonces novio de paso, nos vemos en un dia para la cita, por cierto a que hora Harry?-

-a las 9 de la noche es buena hora, tu estate preparada- Harry se retiro dejando a Ginny, quien seguia arrojando piedras al lago dibujandose una sonrisa pensando que se la pasaria genial, aunque tal vez no lo seas asi.

Haci paso el tiempo, el sol se puso y los alumnos empezaron a refugiarse en sus apocentes, Harry y Hermione se encontraban todavia en la biblioteca puesto que hermione necesitaba la ayuda de su amigo

-En serio Hermione, necesitas mi ayuda?-

-Tu eres el mejor en clase, asi que necesito que me des consejos – Harry bostezo estirando tambien los brazos.

-no creo que necesites saber mas de lo necesario Hermione-

-no, de verdad si necesito tu ayuda, anda, acompañame- Hermione camino entre los pasillos agarradno cualquielibro sin si quiera verlo, mientras Harry trataba de no caer dormido de golpe. Lo unico que pudo hacer fue recargarse sobre un estante de libros

-Harry, vamos- el chico abrio los ojos que le pesaban trando de seguir la voz de su amiga. –oye Harry-

-Veo que Ginny y tu se la pasan juntos, pareciera que esta pegada a ti- Harry sacudio la cabeza y puso atencion a lo que decia Hermione.

-desde luego que no Hermione- la chica alzo los brazos tratando de alcanzar un libro

-claro que no, de donde sacaste eso eh!-

-yo nada mas pregunto, desde lo de Ana, lo mio con ron, solo falta tu aventurilla -

Hermione se acerco a el tratando de agarrar otro libro pero este se encontraba en la parte de mas abajo, ella se iclino de manera que pudiera atraer a Harry, lo cual consiguio. Hermione al darse cuenta de su mirada se levanto lentamente tratando de disimular un poco.

-Que te pasa Harry-

-nada, solo que tengo un poco de sueño, es todo- Hermione tomo una de las sillas junto a una de las mesas empezando a hojear el libro

-Hermione porque presiento que no me tragiste aqui para ayudarte a buscar un libro- la castaña cerro el libro volteando a mirar a Harry.

-Harry, debo decirte algo- el ahora si escuchaba con atencion

-ultimamente he pensado mucho en lo que paso, demasiado diria-

-se que es dificil hermione pero debes superarlo solo asi puedes olvidar a Ron-

-pero quien esta habalndo de Ron.- Harry se extraño mirando a la castaña fijamente a los ojos. El corazon de Hermione latia con fuerza, no sabia si lo que iba a decri realmente le traeria problemas, pero eso no le preocupaba tenia que decirlo, confesarlo para que su pena se aliviara, era ahora o siempre lo tendria guardado sin saber si pudo o no funcionar.

-Harry……..-

-dime Hermione-

-Me gustas Harry- El muchacho al oir esto solo trago un poco de saliva, la reaccion era de esperarse, un silencio incomodo lleno la biblioteca, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, su corazon latia, se acomodo en una de las sillas llevandose una mano a su pelo para alborotarlo

-Bueno…..yo…..este…- Hermione se acerco a el

-No tienes que responder nada, debo decir que en mi interior siempre me has gustado, se que esto cambia mucho las cosas, no solo para nosotros, si no tambien para las demas personas que nos rodean, pero tenia que decirlo, no podia dejarmelo guardado. Que me dices Harry- el solo se dedico a mirarla nuevamente, pero esta vez trataba de verla como algo mas que una miga, no podia pensar claramente, el sueño se habia ido y en su lugar estaba solo una mar de preguntas sin respuestas, nuevamente se dirigio a hermione tratando esta vez de desviar la mirada.

-bueno yo……no se que decir…..de verdad….- Hermione rapidamente tomo la palabra.

-Bien, se que esto es muy rapido. No te pido una respuesta ahora, es precipitado, tienes hasta las 9 de la noche del sabado. Yo estare en la torre de astronimia y espero que acudas Harry, realmente he pensado que podemos hacer una buena pareja y tener una realcion excelente, recuerda sabado a las 9 de la noche es el limite.- Hermione desaparecio de la vista de Harry quien solamente se desvanecio de la biblioteca. Como lo veia Harry solamente tenia la respuesta, de verdad le gustaria estar con Hermione, que el sentimiento de amistad pudiera cambiar. " si pudo cambiar entre Ron y Hermione" penso rapidamente el chico saliendo pensativo de la biblioteca y haciendose la misma pregunta una y otra vez " ¿por que no?, despues de todo no es mala idea"


	8. La cita

**Principe Mestizo.**

**Bueno les traigo conmigo el siguiente cap de la historia, ahora si las cosas se complican, claro que Harry es un reverendo idiota y se preguntaran por que ponerlo con Hermione y la respuesta es sencilla. saben la cantidad de problemas que esto traeria, no solo en mi historia si esto fuera realidad en los libros uffff, osea un conflicto colosal entre los protagonistas a eso quiero llegar y me gustaria explorar. Les comento que en la otra pagina donde tenia este fic parece que le paso lo mismo que a fanautores (que fue donde yo empece) asi que me dedicare a esta pagina nada mas, ta medio complicado entenderle a la interface pero creo que ya le agarre a todo. Gracias chicos y chicas que han dejado review, de verdad es lo mas importante para mi. asi que este cap va dedicado a _Ginny Potter W, Jazu Potter, Ikare, cotita, elementh, cenipul al poder_, gracias por lo que escriben y espero no defraudarlos, y en otras cosas me he fijado que al menos hasta el dia de hoy 755 personas han visto la historia y no han comentado nada, recuerden que no es dificil opinar, asi que haganlo jaja.**

**_¿Como te atreves a utilizar mis propios hechizos contra mi eh? pretendes atacarme con mis inventos. ¡Yo los inventé¡¡Yo soy el Principe Mestizo!!_******

Capitulo 8 La cita………..

El amacer se vio llegar con prontitud, nublado como ultimamente Harry se econtraba en su cama tratando de consiliar un poco el sueño puesto que toda la noche no lo consiguio, "por que me resulta tan dificil, no veo mucha diferencia, pero aun asi no dejo de pensar en Ginny" el sol empezaba a transimitir su luz dentro del dormitorio "solo pago lo que Ginny hizo por mi, es todo, no hay mas que eso, ademas. Que no se supone que deberia seguir con mi venganza ufff que hago". Podriamos decir que no fue un buen inicio de fin de semana, aun asi se levanto 30 minutos despues, se dio un baño y mando una lechuza para reservar la cena.

-Bien, ya esta. Espero que esto salga como lo espero, seria bueno que siguiera haciendola sentir confianza hacia mi, luego ya veremos- salio de la lechuceria a toda prisa con direccion al comedor para poder desayunar, al llegar alli Ron ya se encontraba deborando un enorme pedazo de pastel seguido de un poco de cereal muggle que su padre le envio.

-buenos dias Harry, que tal dormiste-

-bien, y tu?-

-bueno, con un poco de calor pero nada que no pueda superar….gustas-

-Adelante Ron, atascate- todos miraban con asombro el desayuno de Ron preguntandole contantemente de donde lo saco y cosas por el estilo.

-ay no, preparate Harry-

El chico sumido en sus pensamientos no se habia fijado que Ana y Draco se drigian hacia ellos –ay no, bueno esto tenia que suceder tarde o temprano-

-Buen dia hermano, Ron que demonios estas comiendo?-

-cereal muggle, gustas-

-no gracias- Draco seguia parado delante de ellos, Ana le dio un codaso

-Buenos dias Harry, buenos dias cabe…….Ron-

-Buenos dias Draco y gracias por no decirme cabeza roja, ves que no es tan malo Harry-

-Ya veremos Ron, Ya veremos-

-Si rieanse de mi, saben estoy haciendo un gran gran esfuerzo por no tratarlos como lo hacia antes, se que es dificil Potter pero creo que merezco una oportunidad- dicho esto Draco agarro a Ana de la mano, Harry los miro desde su asiento tratando de resolver un problema a la vez y no dejaria que esto lo molestara de mas

-bien, como digan- Ana se retiro con su novio hacia la mesa de Draco

-por que no le digiste nada a Malfoy, algo si como si le haces algo se las vera conmigo – Harry se extendio hacia Ron dandole un golpe en la cabeza – y eso por que Harry-

-sabes perfectamente que si el sale con una de sus estupideces despertara al dragon que hay en mi hermana, no necesita que lo amenace, es solo que con mi herman tiene-

-ah!, es como Ginny, una vez que esta enojada mejor ni te acerques, que por cierto no se ha aparecido en toda la mañana- por obvias razones penso Harry

-Ha de estar ocupada Ron-

-Ginny ocupada en sabado por la mañana, de seguro ha estar durmiendo todavia'

Hermione hizo su entrada percibiendo antes la mirada desviada de Harry.

-Buenos dias Ron, que tal dormiste eh-

-bien, me gustaria que hubiera sido por mas tiempo, pero alguien me tenia que despertar-

-era lo menos que podia hacer Ron, ademas, todos ya estabamos depiertos desde temprana hora por tus ronquidos eh!-

-cielos Harry no me grites, no es mi culpa en serio trato de evitarlo pero sabes que esas cosas toman tiempo-

-Ron, sabes que ni siquiera has tratado de controlarlo y eso que te lo habia sugerido cuando andabamos dijo Hermione– Ron empezaba a molestarse un poco descubriendose a si mismo ya que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas

-Si van a seguir insultandome mejor vayanse, cielos, no esta Draco ahora pero con ustedes tengo sufciente-

-solo tratamos de ayudar, ven Harry vamonos o si no tambien nos va a tirar una mordida de un momento a otro- Harry sin poder decir nada obedecio a la castaña,. Los dos salieron del comedor pasando por el habitual pasillo entre el comedor y los dormitorios, siguieron caminando hasta una de las butacas de los jardines. Harry trataba de no mirar a Hermione hasta que por fin rompio el silencio – Hermione yo……-

-no tienes que decirme nada Harry, lo que dije ayer fue lo que siento en este momento y no lo cambiare, te pedi una respuesta y esperare por ella, no me digas nada ahorita. – Hermione se levanto del asiento donde se encontraba.

-Recuerda, es a las 9, no quiero que faltes pues si es asi me haras sentir muy mal y no podre dirigirte la palabra nunca, quiero saber si piensas igual que yo. O simplemente si no te gusto dimelo no me importa, total ya estoy acostumbrada a que me hieran pero mejor de frente que despues andemos ahí a escondidas dicimulando la verdad, esta bien?-

Harry no podia ni respirar, para empezar Hermione no lo dejaba decir nada, aunque trato de poner un poco de atencion a todo lo que dijo ella no podia dejar de pensar en ella, ese pelo rojo moviendose de un lado a otro, la imagen de ella corriendo hacia el, tal y como sucedió en el lago hace unos dias, como le haria para estar en dos lugares a la vez.

-Entiendo Hermione, tendras mi respuesta alas 9 en punto si mas ni menos, no sere otro quien te hiera de nuevo.- dicho esto Hermione se despidio de el y camino de regreso al pasillo por el cual habian recorrido.

-Como demonios le voy para estar en dos lugares a la vez "recuerda que el proposito de la cita con Ginny es que tenga mas confianza contigo, asi poder dar el ultimo golpe. O acaso no lo quires tu asi Harry"-. Seguia pensando constantemente, necesitaba la cita con Ginny por parte de su venganza, pero necesitaba tambien darle una respuesta a Hermione, eso hacia que tampoco faltara a su cita con ella. De pronto a Harry le cayo la respuesta como valde de agua fria.

-No es muy cruel……"no que va, si ella se lo merece y mas, quien le manda hacerme sufrir los ultimos 5 años", perfecto eso hare. Por primera vez Harry tenia todo bajo control, los dos problemas mas grandes que tenia por el momento los tenia resueltos, su decision sobre Hermione estaba hecha, sus sentimientos bien puestos sobre la tierra, a lo mejor no era lo mejor, o quien sabe talvez despues las cosa se arreglarian, total, las historias de este tipo no siempre tienen que acabar igual o no?.

Mientras tanto en la torre de griffindor se vivia otro tipo de vibra, Ginny no podia estar mas nerviosa, incluso no salio del cuarto en todo el dia pues asi habia quedado con Harry, la sensacion de la pelirroja era definitivamente no muy peculiar, se movia de un lado a otro, por eso de las cuatro de la tarde Ginny empezo a arreglarse .

-Y ahora que me pongo- decia Ginny mirando todo su repertorio tirado sobre su cama y parte del piso- la verde mm no, la roja mm muy escotado, la negra mmm muy formal- alrededor de la 7 de la tarde Ginny recivio un paquete extraño en su dormitorio.

- y esto de quien es ?- rapidamente lo abrio y para su sorpresa era un vociferador.

-buenos dias Ginny, espero que el paquete te halla llegado, nada mas para confirmarte que he hecho la reservacion en el restaurant asi que debes estarr alli a las 9 de la noche, te preguntaras como salir del castillo, bueno pues te he mandado a dobby para que te guie por el pasillo secreto, cualquier cosa que quieras por esta noche solo pidesela a el, creo que alguien viene asi que nos vemos ahi cuidate mucho hasta luego- asi el vociferador empezo a deshacerse enfrente de ella.

-Srita Weasley- Ginny viro rapidamente y encontro a dobby encima de la cama

-ahhhhh! Doby me asustaste-

-perdon Srita. Mi amo el joven Harry me pidio que le sirviera en lo que fuese por esta noche- el duende se acerco a la caja en la que venia el vociferador –gracias doby, solo quiero que me digas como salir del castillo sin ser detectada, que buscas ahi doby?- el duende solamente se dio la vuelta con las manos en la espalda –es una regalo que le manda mi amo srita- Doby saco un rosa y se la entrego a Ginny -Harry!!!- dio una vuelta y empezo a brincar por el cuarto termiando encima de su ropa –bien doby solo esperame un rato, si quiere yo te llamo cuando te necesite si-

-mi amo dijo que le hicieta caso en todo por esta noche, doby obedece a la srita Weasley esta noche solo por que el joven Harry asi me lo pidio-

-muy bien doby, entonces yo te llamo- Doby desaparecio mienras Ginny se terminaba de arreglar, puso la flor sobre su mesa junto a la cama, suspiro una vez y siguio con lo que estaba. "tranquila Ginny para mi que va a hacer una jugarreta asi que no te fies de el, aunque como negarme a tan caballeroso detalle, si Ginny pero tu tambien tienes que prepar tu venganza asi que ten los pies sobre la tierra, acaso no seria muy afortunada de estar a lado de Harry, no si quieres hacerlo sufrir y humillarlo de la peor manera posible, si pero que tiene de malo disfrutar de una buena cena y noche en compañia de tu novio de paso, tu lo has dicho Ginny de paso nada mas y espero que tus sentimientos esten claros al respeto eh!, desde luego, despues de esta noche ese muñeco sera mio para arrancarle la cabeza ademas, puedo hacer parte de mi venganza esta noche"

Demasiados pensamiento rodean a esta pareja, aun asi llego casi la hora de que todo esto empezara su marcha, Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca junto con Ron tratando de terminar su trabajo de pociones

-ves!, esto sacamos por ser los listos de la clase-

-Ron, solo es un poco de tarea es todo-

-es todo!, que no te has puesto a pensar que en una semana y media tenemos que jugar el siguiente partido contra revenclaw, asi que tambien necesitamos practicar, tu sorpresa funciono en el primer juego pero no sera asi en este, que piensas hacer Harry- el chico ni puso atencion, solo vio el reloj que estaba encima de la entrada de la biblioteca. –primero termino mi tarea, segundo tengo cosas que hacer en lugar de estar pensando en una estrategia para el segundo partido, no preciones quieres!! No solo a ti te estan vigilando los de la universidad, haber que tal si me eliguen a mi –

-ay Harry no lo creo la verdad- Harry se empezaba a perder los estribos –Acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo mejor que tu Ron-

-no, no es eso lo que dije si no que- Harry se tranquilizo volteando de nuevo al reloj

-perdon Ron, me pase, no te preocupes, te ira bien no importa el partido ya veras que ganamos-

- a donde vas harry- Harry paro en seco –tengo asuntos que atender, ya ves chico ocupado- dandole una sonrisa a su amigo saliendo a toda prisa de la biblioteca –asuntos pendientes si como- murmuraba Ron entre dientes mienstras terminaba sus deberes.

-bien doby como me veo- Ginny portaba un vestido corto negro, se habia hecho un tocado en el pelo que la hacia que lucieran sus ojos aun mas, claro sin perder el estilo del peinado, no tenia mucho maquillaje solo una poco de todo como diran algunas-muy bonita srita Weasley es como el amo dice- Ginny quedo intrigada –y como dice tu amo doby- doby movia las manos muy rapido y trataba de caminar mas rapido pero fue detenido por Ginny –dijiste que esta noche me harias caso en todo asi que dime doby- el elfo no le quedo de otra mas que decirlo –El amo Harry dice que cuando se arregla si parece una chica y no como luce dia a dia- Ginny se molesto un poco –hijo de su….no Ginny tranquila , andale doby para donde-

-sigame srita Weasley-

Ambos lograron salir del castillo y llegaron hasta su destino, -bien señorita a mi no se me permite entrar en estos lugares publicos, asi que si necesita algo solo digalo por favor-

-gracias doby eres un elfo excelente- doby le hizo una reverencia y desaparecio, Ginny entro en el restaurant ahi lo atendio el recepcionista, un caballero de largo pelo recogido con una liga, de esmoquin se dirigio hacia Ginny –buenas noches srita-

-buenas noches, tengo una mesa para dos reservada a nombre del joven Harry Potter-

-desde luego, la acompaño hasta su mesa – extendiendole la mano haciendola pasar de lleno en el restaurant, un lugar pequeño pero comodo, en una de las esquinas se encontraban varias fotos tomadas del mismo lugar desde su fundacion hasta el dia de hoy, enmarcadas en negro, las paredes eran de un carmesi, al llegar a la mesa se notaba que era un lugar para pasarla la velada romantica, el recepcionista le invito a sentarse acomodando su silla

-el sr Potter insistio en una mesa con frente al ventanal, a de ser una noche especial para ustedes verdad-

-la verdad si, trataremos de reconciliar asuntos pendientes-

-lo que necesite no dude en pedirselo al mesero- el recepcionista chasqueo los dedos y al instante un joven no mucho mayor que Ginny aparecio a su lado a la vez que el recepcionista siguio su camino de regreso puesto que habia clientes esperando

-Buenas noches srita, mi nombre es Edmund y sere su mesero por esta noche, cualquier cosa no dude en pedirla-

-gracias, solo traigame un vaso con agua por el momento en lo que espero a mi cita si-

-como guste, el mesero saco su varita, Ginny se fijo que en el contorno de la varita traia escrito algo en una letra diferente a la conocida. Al instante aparecio una copa de agua

-gracias-

-para servirle señorita-

-Esto es demasiado pensaba Ginny o mas bien perfecto, le habia encantado la idea de la cita con Harry, estaba entusiasmada el corazon le latia con fuerza, miraba por el vidrio como la gente pasaba, su respiracion era mas fuerte cada vez, nunca penso que seria asi, mas bien pensaba en Harry como el odioso hermano de su amiga y nunca en una cita, por un momento se olvido de su venganza, de su odio a Harry empezando a crecer el sentimiento que ya estaba en su pensamiento toda esta mezcla de sensaciones la hizo sonreir, se llevo una mano a su cara–solo espero que no tarde mucho -.

En la torre de astronomia hermione se encontraba recargada en uno de los telescopios –esto sera lo correcto- se repetia constantemene Hermione

-ya no sere de las personas que se guardan los sentimientos, no mas, si le gustaba alguien se lo diria puesto en el pasado le costo mucho decir lo que sentia

- en que piensas-

-Harry, crei que no vendrias-

-perdon es que estaba con Ron en la biblioteca y tuve que quitarmelo de encima, pero no me has contestado en que pensaba Hermione-

-Harry se que no debi decirte las cosas directas pero es que-

-no no, sabes durante las ultimas 24 horas he pensado mucho en eso y……bueno…creo que esto demostrara mi respuesta- harry tomo a Hermione de la cintura dandole un fuerte beso –perdon Harry pero que significa eso-

-que si me gustaria estar a tu lado, se que las consecuencias seran graves, pero a decir verdad si me gustas, recuerdo que en 2 me gustaste pero no te dije nada por que eras mi amgia y preferi dejarlo asi, no tienes por que tener miedo, despues de todo una relacion es para conocer a esa persona, no importa si a veces casi no lo conoces, como puede resultar como puede que no, obviamente depende de ambos, si las dos personas se quieren y se tienen confianza entonces toda relacion puede superar esos miedos-

-bien Harry, ahora somos oficialmente novios crees que debamos decirlo ya-

-no veo por que no, si lo que se interpone es Ron, entonces hablaremos con el los dos esta bien-

-esta bien harry, pero yo no me referia a Ron si no a Ginny-

-Ginny!!- pregunto Harry

-bueno pense que a ti te gustaba y como ultimamente andan juntos, ademas. Ustedes siempre se pelean y como dicen quelos opuestos se atraen yo pense-

-pero pensaste mal, no me interesa la enana, ahora solo me interesas tu y con eso debe de bastar, ven que hay que dar la noticia a los pocos que se encuentren en la sal comun-

Los dos regersaron a la sala comun de griffindor pero ahora como algo mas que amigos. Mientras tanto en un restaurant en Hogsmead una chica seguia viendo por el ventanal, solo que esta vez ya no pasaba gente, era tarde. La sonrisa que hace unos momento se encontraba en ella ahora era un lagrima recorriendo la mejilla de la joven pelirroja, asi como vemos la ultima parte de la vela que esta apunto de consumirse, un viento extraño y frio recorrio el cuarto haciendo apagar la pequeña flama de la mesa de nuestra chica mientras la ultimas palabras que ella pronunciaba entre dientes que por mas que no qusiera eran necesarias –Harry como pudiste- un momento que se suponia perfecto era despues de todo la parte que le destrzaba el corazon, se sentia inutil, que hacer en ese momento, no se movia,. Los ultimos clientes que quedaban salian del lugar mientras continuaba viendo hacia la calle. Mientras Harry sonreia a todos los que saludaba en la sala comun muy deferentes uno del otro a Harry esa noche no penso en Ginny, Hermione lo abrazaba sin embargo algo dentro de Hermione le decia que esto no estaba bien pero que hacer ahora si ya todo estaba dicho. Asi Giny quedaba destrozada y Harry obtenia su venganza.

**N/A. Que tal ehh espero les haya gustado que a mi me encanto esto y les digo que pronto Harry se lamentara de esta estupides y todo por hacer sufrir a nuestra pelirroja favorita, prox capitulo si no me equivoco hay mas de los merodeadores y por su puesto la reaccion de Ginny, los leo luego chao.**


	9. Problemas

_**PrincipeMestizo.**_

_**Veo que una vez mas demostramos que Harry es un completo imbecil en toda la extension de la palabra. Este capitulo siguiente a mi parecer no me gusta mucho apesar de haberle cambiado algunas cosas. Sin embargo algo que siempre he querido ver es esto. Todos en esta pagina o almenos los que conocen el mundo de Harry Potter sabeb el tipo de persona que es Ginny, saben como reacciona, saben como siempre se sale con la suya. la propuesta es esta. y si no?, y si esta vez reaccionara de la manera contraria? seria bueno ver esa faceta en la vida de Ginny, chicos y chicas perdon por no actualizar antes pero me ha caido visita en casa no esperada asi que en el corre que te alcanzo no he podido actualizar hasta hoy, ya saben cualquier duda sugerencia mentada de madre con gusto la acepto y claro que la respondo sin mas que decir su principe les desea felices pascuas. ciao.**_

_**P.D. Como es posible que mas de 80 personas hayan leido el capitulo anterior y muchas mas los demas para solo tener 14 reviews, no les cuesta nada dejar su opinon acerca de esta historia, a los que si han dejado ni tomen en cuenta este mensaje.**_

Capitulo 9. Problemas.

La primer hoja de los arboles se dejaba ver, no verde si no de un color marron lo que suponia que la temporada de lluvias habia cesado entrando el otoño, se respiraba una brisa delicada, dentro de la torre griffindor no parecia que hubiese ocurrido nada, claro era que todos se encontraban dormidos, que darian algunas personas de esta historia por estar asi todo el tiempo, sin que nadie les hiciera daño, pero para suerte de esta historia no es asi. En la habitacion de los chicos se escuchaban los ronquidos de Ron, mientras Harry trataba de dormir un poco, era imposible, la noche anterior habian sucedido muchas cosas una de ellas era desde luego la reaccion de Ron y de sus amigos ante la sorpendente relacion de Harry y Hermione.

-Pero que les pasa, que no son amigos – decia Neville a todo pulmon gritando por toda la sala comun. –tranquilo neville, seguimos siendo nosotros, no hemos cambiado- los demas que estaba a lado de ellos empezaron a vitorear y animar a la nueva pareja, Ron miraba anonadado en un sillon cerca de la chimenea cabisbajo, sin poder decir alguna palabra.

-Por fin el solitario Harry Potter tiene novia- Lavander volteo a ver a Hermione

-espero que le cambies ese humor que tiene por que aveces!!!-

-no se apuren chicas el estara bajo mi supervision- Hermione abrazo a harry, parecia un buen rato el que se estaba presentando. De pronto Ana entro a toda marcha directo a Hermione

-Ahhh!!!, no lo puedo creer, estoy feliz, vine en cuanto pude jaja, es que …..- la castaña no movia ni un pelo, le extraño la reaccion de su ahora cuñada

-gracias Ana pero no hace falta tanta emocion-

-que no hace falta !!...crei que mi hermano se iva a quedar solteron por gruñon pero veo que no es asi, y tu Harry bien hecho no pudiste escoger mejor chica que ella, ahora por el amor de Merlin cuidala si-

-veras que si Ana- contesto Harry. De pronto hubo un silencio incomo dentro de la sala, Ron se habia levantado de su asiento dirigiendose a la pareja, todo mundo veia con atencion la escena.

-Bueno chicos, no hay nada que ver aqui, ya felicitaron a la pareja vamos desalojen el area- todo mundo empezo a retirarse

-bien chicos los dejos pues esto es entre ustedes, pero mañana me cuentan ok-.

El silencio incomodo se presento de tal manera que se hacia mas grande hasta que por fin se rompio el silencio

-felicidades Harry, te has ganado una chica excelente-

-gracias Ron-

-saben, es una impresión muy grande, se que dije que no me iba a meter entre ustedes y confien en mi que no lo hare- la cara de Ron era inexpresiva en este momento

-perdon Ron, se que lo nuestro no funciono y agradesco que no te cieges ante nosotros -dijo Hermione - quiero ser tu amiga todavia, esto no cambiara nada lo juro-

-si cambiara Hermione, pero yo soy el que debe pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice sufrir, fui un patan y reconosco mi error. Y espero que puedas ser feliz- nuevamente Ron le dio un abrazo a Harry dejandolos solo por un momento

-no crei que lo tomara de esta manera – dijo Harry.

-asi tan simple, crees que sea verdad-

-conosco a mi amigo Hermione y pienso que no, aunque el dijo que si alguien mas estaba contigo no importa cuan mal le cayera no iba a hacer nada para interponerse en tu felicidad- por un segundo Hermione bajo la cabeza quedando un poco pensativa

-si verdad, pues creo que esto resulto mejor de lo que esperaba la verdad-

-"ahora solo falta Ginny"-

Harry seguia dando vueltas en su cama, habia algo que le estaba molestando y no era precisamente la reaccion de Ron de anoche, sabia perfectamente que su venganza con Ginny estaba hecha, no podia cambiarlo, lo que le preocupara era como iba a reaccionar ella cuando estuvieran frente a frente, -" nunca se supo lo que trai entre manos, y si lo dice, bien, no mas dudas. Esto se sabra en cuanto aparesca jajajaja ojala la haya pasado muy bien". se recosto sobre su lado derecho dejando ver una sonrisa y a la vez tratando de conciliar el sueño pero aun asi no lo consiguio.

-James que te sucede, has estado erratico ultimamente, hay algo que quieras decirme- Lily contemplaba a su esposo, mientras el trataba de dar una respuesta, como decirle que estaba a punto de perder el consultorio, como decirle que no tenia dinero para pagar las deudas, si el empezaba a buscar otro trabajo lily se daria cuenta en seguida asi que no tenia muchas opciones.

-no, solo que no me he sentido bien es todo-

-quieres algo, te preparo un pocion-

-no Lily, gracias-

-sabes, he estado pensando y he visto unos departamentos muy bonitos en el centro de Londres- James, nada mas alzo los ojos siguiendo con el ritmo de la conversacion –y queria tu opinion acerca de uno que me gusto que dices lo compramos-

-y para que queremos un departamento Lily-

-como que para que, sabes, Harry ya esta por terminar la escuela asi que lo mas probable es que entre a la facultad de sanadores, no esta cerca de aquí sabes, piensa tambien que esta casa nos quedaria muy chica, si cuando Ana se valla tambien a la universidad solo estaremos los dos, es mejor vivir en un lugar mas pequeño, ademas que tener otro patrimonio seria mejor-

-Pero que te crees que tenemos galeones a lo tonto y podemos gastarlo en cosas burdas, no Lily, no necesitamos otra casa, si quieren mis hijos tendran que conseguir departamento pero eso es cosa de ellos, yo no se los voy a financiar, no señor-

Lily nunca habia peleado desde que se casaron, incluso cuando apenas empezaban eran muy unidos y por ningun motivo alzaban la voz pero la reaccion de James no se la esperaba. –no tienes que gritarme James, ademas como dije. Es solo una opcion, no voy a ir mañana a comprarlo- fue entonces que a Lily le cayo la verdad como agua fria

-James, tenemos problemas de dinero-

-no, claro que no- respondio James algo nervioso

-entonces por que te exaltas, debi suponerlo- James observo a lily y veia en ella a la persona de la cual se enamoro, sencilla, una excelente bruja, no podia defraudarla

-Ya te dije que no tenemos problemas de dinero, es que ultimamente mis pacientes me sacan de quisio, soy un doctor no un psiquiatra, mi consultorio parece confesionario es todo- Lily se calmo un poco –bueno amor entiende que ya años de estar en consulta contigo te haces amigos intimos de tus pacientes, no como yo que el que entra bien y si sale bueno, y de pronto ay viene otro enfermo, asi casi no interactuas con la gente-

-tienes razon, ya no sere tan gruñon-

-por cierto, te llego una lechuza de Remus-

-y como esta, sabes donde anda?-

-si, esta aqui en londres y dijo que pronto nos vendra a visitar solo que pase la luna llena tu sabes….-

-mm Remus y su problema peludo,-

-oye amor, por que ya no seguiste ayudando a Remus con su problema, por lo que me contaron estuviste a punto de encontrar la cura-

-para nada, eran tantas mi ganas de ayudarlo y de no verlo tan apatico que lo intente como dices, pero fue un fracaso total-

-tanto asi, pues que paso-

-como sabes existe una pocion que retarda o inhibe por un tiempo la licantropia, pero no es confiable por que en cualquier momento puede desaparecer- Lily miraba con asombro a su esposo, por pocas cosas se ponia asi de emocionado –lo que intente yo fue extraer los ingredientes y conbinarlo con algunos que yo hice pero…-

-pero que-

-bueno, el resultado fue al reves, Remus estubo convertido el doble de tiempo en lobo, fue cuando salimos pelados y el decidio buscar la solucion por otro lado-

-ya ves James, no tenias por que hacerlo-

-exacto amor, lo peor fue que me acuso de que era una de mis bromas, de hecho si sabes que desde ahi el y yo no hemos cruzado palabra y cuando habla, lo hace contigo no conmigo.-

-James, han pasado 5 años y no puedes resolverlo, merlin ustedes si saben como ser amigos-

-crees que no me siento mal Lily, pero ya veremos cuando pase-James se acurruco junto a Lily, los dos se dieron un beso, se miraron un segundo y se recostaron, aun asi el que primero cayo fue James.

-Ya veremos si tengo o no tengo razon James Potter o dejo de llamarme Lily Evans- l

por la mañana James desperto con un poco de dolor de cabeza, Lily no estaba asu lado, por lo que intuiyo que se encontraba en la cocina

-mmm, dulce de calabaza excelente- James como pudo se vistio, lavo su cara y manos y bajo las escaleras. –acaso huelo lo que creo que es-

-asi es, me he levantado temprano y te prepare el desayuno-

-con pan tostado?-

-y con mantequilla como a ti te gusta- Lily le dio uno de los panes, James lo saboreo y despues le dio un gran beso a su esposa levantandola del piso

-mmm, basta James basta-

-y que. Los chicos estan en la escuela no veo por que detenerme-

-mmmm, el desayuno james por merlin-

-pues apagalo, que no ves que trato de consentir a mi esposa andale Lily- ella apago con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba a james, los dos siguieron asi por un tiempo

-James, necesito algo- los dos se encontraban tirados en el piso de la cocina

-estas tostadas estan delicosas Lily-

-James….necesitamos pagar la hipoteca, no se como pero te atrasaste amor- James empezo a sudar, nuevamente su problema le impedia tener una feliz mañana

-mmm, segura Lily, recuerdo haber terminado-

-lo unico que se es que esos duendes son muy persuasivos asi que necesito el dinero-

-mmm, no tengo aqui en casa, en la noche te lo doy-

-mejor paso al consultorio asi no pasara un dia mas de deuda-

-pero-

-pero nada James tu ten el dinero listo- "si no tiene el dinero ahora si te atrape James Potter". Mientras James ya empezaba a maquinar como iba a conseguir ese dinero sin que Lily se enterara de sus problemas

-no te preocupes lo tendre, "ay merlin y ahora como le hago"- asi paso la mañana, James se dio un baño, salio a toda prisa de su casa –no vemos alrato bye- le dio un beso rapido a Lily para desaparecer enseguida.

James aparecio pero no en su consultorio, paso entre la multitud, saludo al guardia y entro de lleno en las oficinas, paso el elevadora hasta el tercer piso –vaya, si que ha cambiado este lugar desde mis practicas- siguio caminando hasta toparse con un enorme cuadro del ministro de magia, llego hasta un escritorio al fondo del piso

-buenos dias srita-

-buenos dias, en que puedo ayudarlo-

-busco a Sirius Black- la chica se levanto, agarro unos papeles y entro en la oficina, al poco rato escucho risas dentro de ella, de pronto la chica salio –adelante señor- James le dio las gracias y entro en la oficina.

-cornamenta, como estas, pero sientate sientate- James solo sonreia al ver a Sirius

-de que te ries James-

-deberias limpiarte la cara, o al menos cuendo estes a solas con tu secretaria- Sirius busco un pequeño espejo y se miro, donde tenia todos los labio de un carmesi y algo re rubor en sus mejillas-

-ay si, como si nunca te hubiera pasado a ti James- Sirius seguia limpiandose la cara con un pañuelo.

-si, pero siempre fui cauteloso a mi nunca me descubrieron en Hogwarts recuerdas-

-si si, lo que digas, pero al menos….- James reacciono e interrumpio a Sirius

-Sirius no vine a hablar de eso- James se acerco al escritorio donde se habia sentado Sirius –necesito que me prestes algo de dinero, no es mucho te lo regresare en cuanto mejore mi situacion- Sirius no parecia comprender las palabras dichas por su camarada

-James, tienes problemas financieros, por que no me lo dijiste- James empezo a sacudirse el cabello rapidamente, tono un silencio y le conto todo a Sirius, que iba a perder el consultorio, que Lily seguia gastando y no le quedaba mucho dinero ademas de la inminente investigacion.

-No creo que encuentren nada, amenos que…..-

-no te apures canuto Lucio se encarga de eso asi que no hay problema-

-Lucio!!, aun sigues confiando en ese hombre, sabes que no trae nada bueno-

-una cosa es que te caiga mal y se lleven de lo peor, pero a mi siempre me ha ayudado, como no lo se y nunca he visto mala intencion para conmigo- Sirius dio una vuelta por su oficina, alcanzo a divisar una foto donde los tres amigos estaban.

-recuerdas esta foto James- el se acerco, esa foto traia muchos recuerdos, fue la ultima vez que ellos estarian juntos en clase, dejarian de ser complices de bromas recordadas por muchos, las conquistas que fueron y las que eran, todo quedo en una simple foto, los chicos se encontraban abrazados, James a la derecha, Sirius en medio y Remus en el otro extremo, detras de ellos estaba el casitllo de Hogwarts.

-hum, como olvidarla, fue el dia de nuestra graduacion, lo recuerdo muy bien-

-yo recuerdo que Lily te dijo que no por cuarta vez-

-si-suspiraba James – pero que tal el dia del baile, que me puedes decir tu que estuviste toda la noche-

-si si si James, no me recuerdes, desde entonces jamas se me han juntado dos chavas a la vez-

-dos- recrimino James

-si dos. La morena no cuenta cornamenta- decia Sirius moviendo el dedo indice en señal de no – jajajaja no olvidare cuando te correoteo por el castillo- los dos reian a moco tendido, era bueno recordar los viejos tiempos.

-bueno cornamente no has dicho que necesitas- la cara de James cambio rapidamente, se movio un poco el pelo con la mano.

-El caso es Sirius que Lily me pidio dinero para la hipoteca de la casa, yo crei que ya estaba saldada pero pues como ella es la que paga no pude contradecirla le hubiera dado evacivas pero insistio tanto en no atrasarse mas asi que va a ir por el dinero a mi consultorio puesto que le dije que ahi lo tenia- Sirius escuchaba atento mirando por la ventana –bien cornamente, te ayudare, sabes que eso no importa entre nosotros, aunque estoy preocupado por ti, espero que las cosas mejoren. No siempre estare sacandote de problemas, necesitas superarlo solo ten panciencia- los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo

-gracias Sirius-

-por nada. Ah y por cierto pienso cobrarme el favor de una vez–

-lo que sea- contesto James rapidamente

-sabes, Remus esta de regreso, llega mañana y bueno pues tu te encargaras de recivirlo en tu casa- James inmediantamente salto

-acaso te has vuelto loco, no me habla!, como se supone que le haga-

-por merlin James ya estamos bastante grandesitos como para seguir con rencones, lo hago por el bien de los dos. Ademas no te preocupes que los visitare diario-

-ay si, que no piensas venir al trabajo- Sirius bajo la cabeza, rapidamente James lo descubrio –sabes cornamenta siento que aqui me asfixio, estoy harto de formalidades, de papeleo, de dar la cara y posar para fotos que no tienen ningun significado, si soy conocido pero quiero hacerlo parte mia-

-no estas agusto en el ministerio canuto-

-no es eso, simplemente me siento en una jaula de oro es todo-

-y yo crei tener problemas- los dos siguieron hablando de trivialidades, aunque para unos cuantos esas platicas eran relajantes, desconectarse un poco de la realidad, regresar a la epoca en la que te creias independiente, podias realizar lo que qusieras, tenian el camino abierto y apesar de como terminaron las cosas ellos no se arrepienten de nada, por algo son los merodeadores no.

De vuelta en el comedor de Griffindor, habia ya pasado una semana desde que Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos, muchos se sorprendieron de la noticia, otros no. incluso Peeves no tardo en empezar con la serie de apuestas en cuanto tiempo iban a durar el los dos

-hagan sus apuestas, Potter y Granger vamos en 5 galeones por 1 mes vamos, durara este amor una eternida o que pasara con la amistad de Ron, Potter lo cambiara por unas piernas coquetas, si le atinan se gana una bolsa entera de galeones-

-increible que siga con lo de la apuesta-

-no te apures Harry no le hagas caso, no importa que sea de nosotros, al menos yo nunca tomo esos comentarios en serio

-pero como son molestos-

-Harry mira- Hermione exaltada extendio el profeta que estaba leyendo.

- "crisis en hogwarts." A que se refiere- pregunto Harry.

-aqui dice que algunos de los profesores estan renunciando debido a que se les esta desprestigiando y tambien no se les ha pagado-

-que raro, nadie de ellos se ha expresado mal de dumbledor-

-tambien dice que desde inicio de cursos se han estado dando negociaciones y que al parecer el sindicato de profesores magicos no ha llegado a un acuerdo asi que han empezado a abandonar sus puestos-

-todo por el dinero-

-hola chicos-

-hola Ana- contestaron

-donde dejaste al guero peliteñido hermanita-

-haciendo tarea y tu deberias hacer lo mismo, saben que el profesor de artes oscuras ha renunciado-

-si, bueno, leimos que varios profesores han reunciado, quien mas lo ha hecho?-

-que yo sepa nada mas el confirmado- Ron hizo entrada triunfal gritando y vitoreando con seamus y neville. Harry alzo la mano para atraer a su amigo pero este miro a otro lado y se sento a lo lejos

-y ahora que le pasa-

-no esperaras que te perdone tan facilmente o si-

-pero si no hice nada Ana-

-bueno mira, le quitaste su novia, eres mejor que el en quiditch, eres el capitan, te has vuelto medio intelectual se me olvida algo- Harry cruzo los brazos

-pues veras, yo no elegi ser capitan, para mi el es tan bueno como yo en quiditch, ademas el tuvo la culpa de que Hermione lo dejara asi que el se lo busca verdad amor-Hermione pensativa y con la mirada hacia donde estaba Ron –amor, amor-

-que, perdon, si asi es, el se lo busco-

- gracias, ya ves-

-entiendan los dos que Ron no va a ser el mismo si ustedes dos estan juntos, lo heriste Harry, aunque me hallas dicho que no se meteria entre ustedes violaste la primera ley de la amistad que es nunca andar con la exnovia de tu mejor amigo-

-ashhh ya me voy, no quisiera tener este tema de conversacion otra vez-

-quieres que te acompañe amor-

-no Hermione!, necesito aclarar ideas, mejor nos vemos en la sala comun- Harry se levanto despidiendose con un beso corto de Hermione

-en que piensas Hermione- dijo Ana que veia como Hermione miraba al techo del comedor como retrasada

-es solo que, bueno nose, talvez hice mal en estar con Harry, sabes. Lo unico que queria era ser un poco feliz y con el en verdad estoy completa, no digo que con Ron no fue asi solo que pues las cosas resultaron un poco mal sabes y no quiero que pase a mayores, pero ahora que lo veo me siento horrible, no puedo mirar a la cara a nadie-

-perdon por decirlo pero tu te lo buscaste niña, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, no vas a regresar el tiempo asi como asi, anque tuvieras un giratiempos, lo harias Hermione, regresarias al momento en que Ron te traiciono o tal vez cuando le dijiste a mi hermano que le gustabas, lo harias?'- Hermione quedo en silencio por la palabras de Ana sin poder decir palabra alguna para contrarrestarlas-.

-Por cierto... donde esta Ginny? pregunto Hermione que casi no la habia visto en unos tres dias.

-Se la pasa deambulando por el castillo, pero no quiere entrar en el comedor o estar en la sala comun con nosotros, es raro no crees? Ana habia visto a Ginny ultimamente muy demacrada, como si algo o alguien le hubiera quitado toda la alegria que irradiaba constantemente, incluso recordo como hacia unos dias atras unos chicos de cuarto año se burlaban de ella y ella no hizo nada para detenerlos. sin embargo cada vez que Ana queria tratar de hablar con ella se escapaba o decia que no tenia tiempo y que despues hablaban, asi habia sido desde entonces.

-Mal de amores...dijo Hermione. rapidamente soltaron una risa simple y picara

-Por favor Hermione... Ginny sufriendo por alguien no que va. Ana sabia perfectamente como era Ginny, para que alguien de verdad la hiriera debia ser algo lo bastante bajo y todavia no conocia a alguien asi.

Harry habia salido como bola de fuego del comedor, no tenia rumbo. No queria ir a la sala comun por que tal vez Ron estuviera alli y no seria adecuado asi que siguio caminando recorriendo el castillo.

-Es increible, no lo dejan a uno respirar, y que tiene que yo ande con Hermione por Merlin superenlo que acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer, el que deberia estar enojado soy yo por la manera en que se portan conmigo y por……- Harry por venir alegando solo no se fijo y se golpeo con alguien. Harry rapidamente se levanto y ayudo a esta persona

-perdon, estaba destraido, dejame ayudarte- Harry la ayudo a levantarse dandole la mano pero al ver la mano se le hizo muy familiar, no podia ver quien era debido que traia la capucha del uniforme puesta asi que no se le notaba ni el pelo siquiera.

-gracias, yo fui quien no estaba mirando el camino disculpa- Harry volvio a sentir ese picoteo en los oidos puesto que esa voz ya la habia oido en algun lado

-no hay por que tu tambien perdoname- fue entonces que la chica se quito el gorro del uniforme para poder apreciar mejor y ver quien la habia ayudado

-Es que aveces no me fijo …….dijo Ginny que la sangre se le helo deprisa de los tobillos a la nuca. A Harry tambien quedo de piedra al descubrir que era Ginny, no la reconocia debido a que trai el gorro puesto por lo que no se notaba su pelo rojo

-Ginny!!- El chico sentia un incesante nudo en la garganta, hacia tiempo que no la veia de cerca, o se la mantenia encerrada en el cuarto o en el salon de clases y nada mas, no sabia si estaba feliz o triste, no sabia de que manera habia afectado dejarla plantada en ese lugar aquella noche claro que en este momento una sonrisa malevola se dibujo en su cara dandole la respuesta que tanto habia estado esperando con ansia.

-ahh, tu- Ginny se veia sin brillo, le faltaba eso que la hacia notar en cualquier lado, su cabello estaba mas deteriorado como si no lo cuidara, en sus manos sostenia un pañuelo casi deshecho-

-no has dormido bien verdad?- dijo el mirandola de arriba a abajo

-eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe mocoso- replico Ginny que ahora la sangre le empezaba a hervir mas rapido que cuando se helo al verlo.

-tranquila enana, te vas a arrugar Ginny -tocandola por un instante con sus dedos - no quisiera tener que acabar con todo esto. Mientasr Harry reia Ginny solto unas lagrimas e hizo oidos sordos a lo que decia, no podia era algo totalmente lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. se abrio paso entre el

Harry dejo de reir y miro como Ginny huia de aquella escena tan desalentadora para Ginny pero deliciosa para Harry, fue entonce que el chico pego un grito que de haber gente hubiesen escuchado con toda claridad lo que Harry tenia que decir.

-oye Ginny, como estuvo la cena aquella noche-.

El tiro de gracia le dicen unos, la pelirroja susurro algo que ni Harry pudo escuchar debido a la distancia que habia entre ellos.

**STAY WHERE YOU BELONG………………IN MY MEMORIES**

Ginny se detuvo y cerro los ojos, nada mas de imaginarse lo doloroso que fue, Ginny llego a pensar que se lo habia buscado "por que no, lo he molestado durante muchos años y nunca hizo nada realmente", sus pensamientos durante todo este tiempo vagos no daban para poder racionalizar las cosas, sin embargo cuando ella regreso estaba furiosa, demasido para lo acostumbrado, pensaba que en cuanto viera a Harry este caeria de un golpe pero desafortunadamente para ella fue herida mas aun, por que lo que empezaba a sentir por ese odioso, inutil, nerd cuatro ojos era algo mas que nauseas por estar con el, recuerdos e imágenes de el y ella en la sala comun hasta muy tarde, ella detrás del retrato de la gorda observando a la obscuridad deseando que ahi y ahora se la tragara, mirando por el pequeño retrato, no hizo ningun ruido, por dentro estab por estallar, las lagrimas lloradas en el camino de regreso al castillo, miro nuevamente al chico y a la ahora nueva novia de aquel que le hizo daño "Hermione" "eres un maldito patan Potter, como pudiste hacernos esto a mi y en especial a mi hermano",pensaba no podia reaccionar de la manera que ella le gustaria, ahora estaban dos cosas en juego, por muy cabron que haya sido Harry, Hermione no tenia la culpa de cómo se llevaban los dos, por ende no era necesario meterla y arremeter con ella, de que tenia culpa claro que la tenia pero esa era otra historia y era otra forma de tomar las cosas. Asi que ese dia ante todos sus impulsos y deseos de tomar venganza, de saltarle encima para poder ahorcarlo ella no hizo nada, nada la haria cambiar de opinion esta vez, no haria nada en contra de el, ella no tenia ahora nada.

Abrio los ojos, se dio la vuelta y encaro a Harry hasta donde estaba. Harry solo escucho un sonido que termino por arderle hasta el alma si es que se peude decir que tenia una. El chico se tambaleo un poco recobrando el equilibrio rapidamente llevandose una mano a su cara, sus ojos se clavaron en Ginny que desafiantemente le regresaba la mirada, no pudo hablar o si quiera moverse ante todo

-Sabes, todo lo que se hace en esta vida se te regresa tres veces Harry, no deseo que te pase algo malo, solo que sufras igual que yo. Dicho esto Ginny se perdio de la vista de los pocos que atestiguaron la escena. pues ya habia acabado la hora de la cena y los alumnos empezaban a regresar a su torre, masmorra o sotano segun la casa a la que pertenecieran.

Harry poco despues daba un paseo por los jardines del castillo, paso a un lado del sauce boxeador que de no ser por la habilidad de Harry este lo hubiera lanzado muy lejos de ahi y termiando en la enfermeria. se toco la mejilla que seguia roja, no devido a un bochorno sino a una bofetada bien recivida, sguio en diereccion a su arbol favorito cerca del lago, hacia tiempo que no se paseaba por ahi, almenos no solo. se sento en su roca de siempre, la luna estaba encima de el reflejandose de manera tal que no necesitaba ninguna otra luz para poder ver mas alla del lago. Mientras Harry contestaba aquel murmullo que Ginny habia soltado hace unos minutos atras y que ivan perfectamente en complemento. Ya que aqui no se acaba el sufrimiento ni de Harry ni de Ginny.

**I WILL NEVER BE A MEMORY**


	10. El comienzo

**_Principe Mestizo_**

**_bueno heme aqui de nuevo, gracias por los reviews pero espero muchos mas... buenos y malos, sorry por no actualizar antes pero aqui ya esta espero les guste y si no hay dejen la opinion. hasta la proxima _**

CAPITULO 10 El comienzo

-Sra Potter como esta-

-muy bien Erin y tu-

-igual, nada del otro mundo- Erin y Lily se pordria decir que llevaban una relacion estrictamente de hola y adios, no que le callera mal, desde luego como decia lily "uno no conoce a alguien hasta que saca las garras"

-mi esposo Erin- pregunto Lily con un tono muy agudo

-dejeme lo llamo Sra o si prefiere pasele-

-gracias eres muy amable- dicho esto se encamino a la puerta

-solo tomese un te de ruda por la mañana, ademas quiero que se ponga este ungüento de unicornio todas las noches, asi la hinchazon desaparecera- el joven salio del consultorio dejando paso a Lily

-quien sigue Erin-

-tu esposa que extraña mucho a su bombon-

-eso puede arreglarse- james se levanto de su asiento y beso a lily con enfasis

-bien amor espero que tengas el dinero- James saco el dinero y se lo entrego

-aquí tienes, directo al banco eh- Lily se sorprendio de que le dieran el dinero, la verdad ella pensaba que lo atraparia "pero si no es esto, por que esta tan errado"

-amor que tienes eh-

-nada james, me duele la cabeza es todo, me voy ya que pedi permiso solo un rato en el ministerio y necesito regresar nos vemos luego bye…..ah y por cierto Sirius me hablo, Remus llega en la noche, ya me conto que te ofreciste para darle posada, sabia que olvidarias tus rencores, asi que por si las dudas comportate amor si- lily lo miraba con esos ojos desafiantes a los que sin duda debe hacerles caso

-esta bien, todo estara arreglado nos vemos en la casa bye amor- sin decir nada mas lily salio del consultorio

-a mi no me engañas James, tu escondes algo y creeme que lo voy a averiguar-

-me salve por poco, gracias Sirius- James tumbado de lleno en su sillon se quito las gafas, las puso sobre el escritorio retomandose la cabeza con ambas manos

-uffffff, ahora viene lo peor, hay que lidiar con Remus- James se incorporo y dio un paseo alrededor de su escritorio donde nuevamente vio la misma foto que Sirius tenia en su oficina, solo que en esta Lily jalaba a James por la tunica tumbandolo al suelo – espero que todo salga bien, eso espero- y siguio vagando en sus pensamientos

Harry se encontraba en la sala comun descansando frente al fuego, habia pasado toda la tarde ahí, no quiso encontrarse con nadie asi que saliendo de sus clases se retiro a la torre, pensativo se tocaba una y otra vez el cachete, la hichazon rapidamente sano pero hay heridas que se adentra en lo mas profundo del ser, sin darse cuenta Ron entro a toda marcha a la sala un poco exaltado, Harry lo miro confundido sentado en el sillon, Ron no se percato de wl.

-por que a mi, solo eso me faltaba soy un………- Ron se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la sala, trato de mirar a otro lado pero era evidente que tenia que ver a Harry, despues de todo eran los unicos que estaba ahí.

-perdon, creo que me exalte, sera mejor que me valla- Harry se levanto de su asiento

-no quedate, cuentame Ron, por que estas asi andale-

-mmmmmmm no lo creo- como era obvio Ron se portaba muy distante con Harry

-ay Ron por favor no te cuesta, que ya no confias en mi-

-ese es el problema Harry, ya no confio en ti- Harry se tumbo en el sillon de nuevo, parecia que lo acaban de abofetear de nuevo pero esta vez con guante blanco, "habra sido mi culpa, pero si todo es culpa de su hermana no mia" agito la cabeza y se levanto de nuevo.

-ya veo, entonces ni que decir de llevarnos como era antes verdad?- Ron alzo la vista

-Harry, acaso crees que esto es solo pedir perdon y ya, no lo creo, por lo que a mi respecta puedes hacer lo que se te plasca pero desafortunadamente todo gira alrededor de los dos, no soy egoista piensa Potter que has hecho mal………- los dos guardaron silencio por muy poco tiempo.

-si te refieres a lo Hermione-

-Hermione, Hermione, estoy cansado que todos me pregunten y digan lo mismo- Ron empezaba a perder los estribos

-estoy cansado de tener que lidiar con todo esos problemas que si bien te dije que no me involucraria mas con ella era cierto o acaso me has visto tratando de reconquistarla, la quiero fuera de mi vida, lastima que tendra que ser hasta el fin de curso-

-cielos Ron, no te lo tomes tan apecho-

-y tu que harias Harry, tu no eres el tercero en discordia el "pobrecito Ron" el que terrmino con el corazon roto-

-si, pero tu te lo has buscado amigo- Ron estallo. Guardo silencio por un momento, la sangre le hervia

-como te atreves a decirme amigo, acaso tu sientes lo que yo en este momento, sabes que estoy pensando, si fueras mi amigo en primer lugar no estaria con esa y en segundo me ayudarias como siempre lo hiciste, pero tus pinches hormonas tenian que estar primero. Ginny tenia razon, eres un manipulador Harry, un egolatra pero sobre todo no eres lo que yo considero como un amigo- ahora las cosas comenzaban a calentarse un poco pues Ron veia que Harry no se quedaria callado

-ah si, pues me vas a decir que engañar a tu novia es ser una persona digna, por favor. Dices que mis hormonas y tu que Ron, tambien por andar de calenturiento las cosas terminaron mal, o es que acaso tomaste veritaserum que ya no te acuerdas-

-Acaso alguna vez te conte como fue mi version de las cosas, contestame Harry!!-

Harry se quedo mudo, era cierto Ron nunca le menciono como habia sido lo que paso desde su punto de vista, nunca se lo pregunto por que no queria saber, aparte para no meterse en mas problemas.

-pues no-

-entonces como puedes realmente saber o acaso has usado legeremancia para estar en mis pensamientos eh!, pues no lo creo por que detrás de esas estupidas gafas redondas se esconde un niño tan miedoso que ni siquiera sabe que es lo que va a hacer de su vida cuando salga de aquí y mucho menos decirle a sus padres quienes lo tienen mimado y le resolveran la vida siempre-

-que dijiste estupida peca andante-

-lo que escuchaste y no me retracto ni una palabra, tienes tanto miedo a lo que diran las personas que siempre estas a la defensiva, encerrado en tu caparazon, siempre de mal humor, claro, ves a la primer chava que tiene la cabeza hecha garras y sales triunfando, pero ponte a pensar, sabes lo que significas para Hermione Potter…...- Harry se encontraba de espaldas caminando hacia los dormitorios

-un mero capricho Potter, no te quiere, esta por ti por que simplemente se le planto en la cabeza y asi como te engancho, asi te va a traicionar-

-no tienes derecho a hablar asi de Hermione, retractate- grito Harry

- o si no que, el bebe intentara pegarme- Ron lo imitaba irritando a Harry aun mas - yo al menos si he peleado, estupido cuatro ojos- Sin pensarlo harry estampo a Ron contra una de las paredes de la sala comun en la cual los diferentes personajes de los cuadros se alteraron, mientras otros vitoreaba a los chicos – tu no eres nadie para ver mis defectos Ron, si quieres insultar a alguien solo mirate en el espejo y veras que no somos tan diferentes uno del otro- Harry tenia a Ron agarrado por el cuello. En ese momento fueron interrumnpido por una voz conocida

-Basta, separense Potter, Weasley- los dos miraron a la entrada de la sala pero no encontraron nada, siguieron la voz hasta uno de los cuadros donde Dumbledor los miraba –separense o se arrepentiran- Harry quito sus manos de Ron –no quiero explicaciones, de todos lo hubiera pensado menos de ustedes dos, la proxima vez que su humos de ¨hombres¨ se les suban a la cabeza se iran con el chasquido de mis dedos entendido –si señor-. Los dos tenia mucho rencor guardado y sin mas preambulos siguieron caminos opuestos. Mientras los personajes de los cuadros regresaban a su estado normal –adolescentes y su amores, cuando aprenderan-.

Como era de esperarse debido a esta reaccion el partido que peleo contra Ravenclaw salio horrible, no solo perdieron, sino que se veia que la distancia separaba a los miembros del equipo, unos por una actitud hacia Ron y otros con el apoyo incondicional a Harry como capitan, como ya parecia costumbre Ginny no jugo alegando que se encontraba enferma, asi pues tambien dieron pie a las primeras heladas del año, a lo lejos ya resplandecia en la punta de las montañas aledañas al castillo un colo blanco que destellaba al amanecer, dentro de este clima es que seguimos con mi historia sin embargo toma lugar en uno de los pueblos mas visitados por los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Draco apurate que no te voy a esperar-

-creeme iria mas rapido amor, si no trajera todas la golosinas y recuerditos mas los mios no es justo, por que he de cargar todo yo- Draco ni se notaba con todas las bolsas y regalos que traia

-solo a mi se me ocurre traer de compras a Ana, y eso que me lo advirtio tu hermano-

-muy gracioso eh!, andale dime donde dejaste el carruaje-

-Ana, como quieres que te diga si no veo nada con tantas bolsas-

-no resonges amor y sigueme, y cuidado con……….la puerta- Draco choco de lleno con la puerta del carruaje

-amor estas bien- Malfoy quien por un momento se le nublo la vista respondio – si, solo fue el golpe no te preocupes- Ana lo subio al carruaje y lo sento – no te muevas de aquí, voy a buscar a Ginny ay regreso.

Ginny caminaba por los callejones de Hogsmead, mas recuperada ya, claro que no habria sido asi si no fuera por Ana y Draco que insistieron en sacarla, dio una bocanada de aire, entro en una de las tiendas y compro unos aretes de esmeralda preciosos, a su padre le compro un reloj muggle que cuando daba la hora aparecia un pajarito ¨esto le va a encantar estoy seguro¨, siguio caminado y miro a la derecha, el callejon se le hacia conocido, mas aun ese olor a pasta negra le recordaba algo, siguio sus pasos y encontro una no tan agradabla sorpresa, ahí estaba el restaurante donde Harry la dejo plantada, cerro los ojos un momento, recordo la emocion, el nerviosismo de nuevo, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y empezo a correr alejandose lo mas que se pudiera de ahí repitiendose a si misma ¨ya te olvide, quedate en mis recuerdos, eso es lo que eres ya, entierra el sentimiento, nunca mas¨ pero sin darse cuenta tropezo con una piedra y cayo por un peño peñasco quedando de senton en lo que tal vez alguna vez fue un lago pequeño, los oidos y la cabeza le zumbaban. Se tiro de espaldas al piso – solo espero que nadie halla visto eso-

-Muy tarde- Ginny se levanto con tal rapidez que hasta se le subio un poco la blusa que traia puesta

-estas bien- Ginny haciendose la valiente se recargo en el tronco de un arbol seco que se encontraba cerca –claro, no me paso nada- pero vio como esta persona la veia y no precisamente a los ojos – pero que ahhh, ay no que vergüenza- ginny se dio la vuelta y se acomodo la blusa que trai puesta.

-que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo- Ginny salio de detrás del arbol, se sacudio un poco el pelo –bien, yo soy Ginny Weasley y tu-

-Edmund Dantes- tomo la mano de ginny para darle un cordial beso,- mmm lavanda. Definitivamente un olor con el que me gustaria identificarte- ginny le retiro rapidamente la mano –es solo agua de tocador no tienes que ser tan adulador- el chico camino un poco, vestia pantalon formal y una camisa roja, pelo castaño muy claro de unos ojos color ambar, profundos y brillantes

-no me recuerdas verdad- Ginny quiso hacer memoria pero simplemente contesto que no – ya veo, yo fui el mesero que te atendio aquella noche recuerdas - Con solo mencionar eso a la pelirroja le dolio el estomago ¨por que todo gira en torno a esa noche¨ -pues no te recuerdo-

-no te preocupes como veo que eso te molesta no dire, o comentare algo de eso, pero que te parece si vamos a comer juntos- y le extendio la mano, Ginny extrañada lo penso un segundo –me parece que es un poco apresurado, no me conoces-

- por eso mismo quisiera conocerte, vamos. Que es lo que puedes perder eh?- a Ginny se le hacia extraño ver a alguien con tanta confianza en si mismo, las personas que conocia siempre ocultaban algo, se hacia del rogar o le daban vueltas a sus problemas, sin embargo habia algo muy raro en ese chico

-sabes, este no es el momento adecuado para estas cosas- Edmund le cerro el paso

- y segun tu, cuando seria el momento adecuado para conocernos, ya se!... claro si te parece- Ginny se sentia un poco intimidada por la mirada de el, misteriosa y sobrecogedora a la vez, por el momento Ginny no tenia cabeza y empujo al chico abriendose paso

-ya te dije que no y se acabo, o acaso te hablo en parcel-

-y yo que crei que ya nos llevabamos bien…….mmmm…. que voy a hacer contigo-

-mira, has lo que quieras si quieres todos los dias inventa una nueva forma para llamar mi atencion aunque dudo que lo hagas…pues veras….- Ginny se paraba con toda elegancia –no soy de las que se dejan llevar por una cartita estupida o un simple regalito eh!- el chico nada mas sonrio.

-Entonces asi sera, cada dia tratare de llamar tu atencion y asi obtener lo que quiero-

- tampoco soy un premio - dijo cortantemente Ginny

-yo no dije eso, perdon si entendiste mal, me refiero que si por llamar tu atencion obtengo 30 min de tu compañia- Ginny alcanzo a notar un brillo en sus ojos - de antemano gracias Ginny, pero si no es asi pues entonces ten la seguridad que no me volveras a ver- Ginny quedo pasmada al oir esas palabras, directas al punto, sin embargo dentro de ella todavia seguia con la pena que le llego y que no podia sacarse, acaso el destino tenia guardada algunas sorpresas mas para ella, la haria sufrir aun mas, solo el paso del tiempo podria escribir su futuro.

-Ginny por fin, te busque por todo el pueblo, me dijeron que una pelirroja cayo por aquí asi que decidi buscarte- Ginny se puso roja de las mejilla, Edmund solo veia la escena y tambien trataba de no reirse –pues estoy bien Ana gracias-

Ana miro al chico que estaba a su lado y sin decir nada se llevo a ginny –vamos Ana que Draco se lastimo y hay que llevarlo al castillo- pero Ana seguia su camino y Ginny a paso lento sin dejar de mirar a Edmund quien se despedia alzando la mano –Ginny andale que no tenemos todo el dia, la chica solo sonrio y empezo a correr alcanzando a Ana – que hermosos ojos tiene ese chico, lo conoces ginny-

-no, solo me ayudo cuando me cai por las rocas es todo- las dos rieron y emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo.


	11. La carta y el hombre lobo

**_Principe Mestizo_**

**_Bien, otro capitulo mas a la lista, aqui hay mas interaccion de los merodeadores y presento a uno muy querido por los fans, tambien veremos que Ginny no esta completamente solo despues de todo y recive algo que la cambiara para siempre. lean y critiquen chao._**

****

****

Capitulo 11. La carta y el Hombre Lobo

Asi paso el tiempo como era de esperarse, los adultos vivian sin saber lo que los jovenes tenian en mente aunque todos tenian un fin en comun, vivir su vida a plenitud, este era el lema de Remus Lupin, un hombre que ahogado por el sufrimiento y el rencor hacia la gente siempre pasaba desapercivido en todo lugar, una sombra decia el, las sombras tal vez siempre estan ahí, los malo es que nunca les ponen atencion y se mantienen atrás en la oscuridad, un fuerte sonido agudo desperto a Remus que se habia quedado dormido, al levantarse y comrpender que estaba en el bagon de un tren escuchando el vapor que salia a toda presion, afortunadamente para el un sonido conocido.

-Proxima parada, estacion Kingcross- gritaba un empleado de la compañía de trenes

-bien, de vueta a casa- Remus salio del cuarto, el pasillo estaba a reventar, la mayoria se bajaba tambien, Remus se recargo sobre uno de los marcos de la puerta, un dolor empezaba a sentirse en sus costillas expandiendose hacia su lado izquierdo, mas preciso en su brazo. No importo el dolor, dio un fuerte respiro y siguio caminando, cuando bajo del tren, paso por entre la multitud, abrio un poco los ojos. Era obvio que buscaba a alguien, siguio mirando hasta que se topo con una cara conocida, despues de eso sonrio

-Remus por aquí- el siguio la voz de su amigo hasta la entrada de la estacion

-Sirus!!- un gran abrazo dio lugar entre los dos

-pero mirate, Remus agarraste color-

-es lo bueno de vagar por todo europa no crees-

-como estas, como te sientes-

-igual Sirius, como siempre igual, hay dias buenos y malos-

-me alegra, ven, dejame ayudarte con eso por merlin estas maletas estan hechas garras, acuerdame darte unas para navidad, claro……si te quedas solamente-

-todo depende Sirius, yo espero que no empeore- los dos siguieron su camino pasaron la sala de espera de la estacion hasta llegar al centro de ella.

-vamos Remus o se hara mas tarde-

-algo cambio aquí Sirius verdad-

-vamos- Sirius paso por otro pilar que se encontraba en el centro de la estacion

-esto no estaba- Sirius reia

-como es posible que te emociones por un pilar Remus-

-nose, tal vez por que no vengo a londres desde hace 5 años tarado-

-tranquilo hombre, no quiero que te conviertas aquí-

-podrias bajar la voz un poco-

-no has cambiado nada- una vez pasando el tunel ante los ojos de Remus se abrio un edificio en forma de media luna, digamos como una estacion pequeña cubierta por completo de ladrillo colo negro, en cada una de las salidas se encotnraba una chimenea distinta a la otra y en la parte superior decia el destino, Paris, Bulgaria, Egipto, caminaron un poco mas alejandose de estas chimeneas – que te parece la estacion flu Remus-

-vaya que han tenido trabajo aquí- los dos llegaron hasta una chimenea mas acabada, sin tanto lujo, en la entrada estaba una especie de tragamonedas

-como siempre al ministerio no se le va una verdad-

-esta chimenea es para viajes tanto para el mundo magico o en Londres y sus cercanias, un trabajo bien elaborado debo decir- los dos depositaron el dinero, al instante una mano salio del tragamonedas saco un puño de polvos flu

- espero que en tu casa este todo como lo recuerdo-

-mmmm no vamos a mi casa, entra – sirius le extendio la mano a remus-

-por que preciento que esto no es buena idea-

-andale que la gente se amontona – remus con paso inseguro entro en la chimenea

-valle godric!!!!- Remus volteo a ver a Sirius de una manera muy extraña mientras las llamas los envolvian.

Remus se sacudia el polvo

-eres increible, debi saberlo-

-osea, perdon por querer arreglar las cosas con mis amigos, ademas ya ha pasado mucho tiempo 10 años lunatico, esto acaba ahora, mas vale que los dos guarden su orgullo entendido- Remus solo escuchaba las palabras de su amigo, que hacer en estos momentos cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera recuerdas el motivo exacto por el cual se inicio la pela, es verdad que queria resolver las cosas, solo que nunca se dio la oportunidad. La voz de Sirius seguia escuchandose

-me estas escuchando remus-

-si, si, te escuche canuto como jodes, esta bien prometo arreglar las cosas, pero no esperes que james lo haga lo conosco y tambien tiene su orgullo-

-ahhhh aquí es donde entra mi as bajo la manga- los dos contestaron al unisono

-Lily-

salieron de la pequeña casa que contenia la salida de la chimenea, caminaron unas dos cuadras en direccion norte, una tarde llegaba a su fin –y como le ha ido a James-

-que mejor te lo cuente el mismo no crees- dicho esto Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa, como cualquier otra, con un ampilo jardin en el frente, lirios, azucenas y demas plantas adornaban el contorno del jardin, incluso habia una gnomo embrujado que movia solo la cabeza en circulos

-todavia tiene eso – dijo remus señalando al gnomo –si, aun no me explico por que lily lo guarda- Remus sonrio –sabias que James se lo regalo a Lily en un aniversario canuto-

-de verdad, uff eso es amor- ya de frente en la puerta los dos se detuvieron

-espero que volvamos a ser los de antes eh!-

-ya veremos- dijo Remus tocando la puerta.

Al instante salio Lily quien se tiro a los brazos de Remus dandole tambien un fuerte beso

-Remus, te he extrañado mucho, no has cambiado nada-

-gracias Lily, tu tambien estas esplendida-

-pues para su edad esta bien-

-callate Sirius, no es posible que con esa boca conquistes a la mujeres ashhhh-

-pasa Remus, sientate- los tres se sentaron en el comedor, Lily saco si varita e hizo aparecer cuatro tazas con café de malta azul

-mmmm como extrañaba este café de malta azul, nadie lo hace como tu lily-

-gracias Remus, eres todo un caballero a comparacion de otros-

-mmmm y donde esta tu esposo-

- lo mande por un baget para la cena-

-amor ya llegue- James noto los abrigos que no pertenecia a los de su casa

-veo que estan aquí, bueno james preparate- suspiro un poco, sabia perfectamente que tenia que cumplir la promesa con Sirius, tampoco podia dejar a Remus en la calle, simplemente no era correcto "si no te comportas te las veras conmigo" recordaba James a su esposa gritarle hace unas horas en el consultorio y cuando regreso a casa.

-Remus, que bueno verte- su amigo no sabia si estaba bromeando o lo tomaba en serio, por eso no reacciono muy bien

-hola james- ahí estaban los dos viendose el uno al otro, parecia que todo eso iba a explotar en un segundo, Sirius y lily trataron de aliviar tensiones

-por que no mejor empezamos si-

-tienes razon Lily, tengo mucha hambre- como era de esperarse la cena fue de lo mas incomoda, (algo asi como cuando vas a la casa de los papas de tu novia y te sientes chiquito chiquito………..lo se).

-mmm esto esta delicioso amor-

-si Lily tambien eztrañaba tu comida-

-gracias Remus- se esperaba que se alijeraran tensiones no que se presionaran mas

-y dime Remus, algun avance en tu cura?-

-veras, como saben aquí en el mundo magico no se pueden hacer experimentos, tienes que ser cuidadoso o simplemente la gente no confia en ti debido a tu padecimiento-

-entonce quien te ha ayudado todo este tiempo- pregunto Lily

-pues quien va a hacer solo los mugles podrian ser-

-ay James como se te ocurre-

-pues tiene razon- dijo Remus-

-he estado en varias pruebas con cientificos mugles que estan obsesionados con esto de los hombres lobo, obviamente saben del mundo magico, utilizan su ciencia para poder ayudarme, dentro de estos laboratorios en Monaco me estuvieron haciendo analisis, ellos dicen que mi patologia o enfermedad se debe a una gen-

-un gen- replicaron los tres

-si, dentro de nosotros existe lo que ellos llaman ADN, el cual lo tenemos en cada celula, es facinante en verdad-

-osea que solo te hicieron analisis-

-James dejalo terminar- James siguio comiendo un poco receloso

-bien, el Adn para que lo entiendan es como una escalera en forma de espiral, cada uno de lo que podria decirse escalones donde se encuentra toda la informacion que una persona humana tiene, color de ojos, cabello, temperamento, enfermedades que pueden padecer, es lo que conocen como el genoma humano (espero que esto sea correcto), la intencion de ellos es que si uno puede modificar una de esas pequeñas escaleras o desactivar o a la vez bloquear un escalon, asi la persona no padeceria enfermedades terminales o en mi caso no volver a ser un hombre lobo, teoricamente claro-

-teroricamente- dijo James

-osea, dejas que te metan mano los mugles y te usen de tu puerquito para sus experimentos lo cual es claro que no se puede hacer ya que es en "teoria" verdad.-

-no tienes por que juzgar a Remus, si el asi lo decidio lo mejor es que lo apoyes y no lo desanimes-

-dejalo Lily, hay personas que nunca cambian-

-que dijiste-

-no tengo por que repetirlo, vine aquí con la ligera esperanza de que nuestro pleitesillo se resolviera pero veo que las cosas no cambian, de seguro sigues con la idea de que Harry va a ser un sanador o me equivoco-

-no es una idea, el va a ser sanador como su padre y abuelo- James se levanto de la mesa

-mmm Lily, me sirves un poco mas- decia Sirius

-claro, alguien mas quiere algo chicos-

-no tienes por que meterte en mi vida Remus-

-en tu vida, quien fue el que se metio en la vida de quien al hacer experimentos con uno de sus mejores amigos y ni siquiera se disculpa por el error que cometio eh!

-James basta-

-no lily, dejalos-

-ah si, y que me dices de tu irresponsabilidad hacia con Ana o se te olvida que eres su padrino Remus, que tal si nos hubiera pasado algo eh!, crees que mi ultima voluntad seria que estuviera contigo-

-te recuerdo descerebrado que yo no pedi ser padrino de Ana, tu me lo propusiste o tal vez fue por compromiso, como Harry es ahijado de Sirius tenias que tenerme lastima-

-chicos no creen que se estan pasando-

-callate Sirius, tu eres el culpable de todo-

-yo solo queria que fueran los de antes es todo como siempre yo soy el enemigo de todos, parecen un comité mal organizado ustedes dos-. Ahora los tres empezaban a pelearse, Lily no aguantaba mas asi que saco su varita –inmobilus- al instante los tres quedaron como si no hubiera gravedad

-muy gracioso Lily, quita esto-

-no James hasta que me escuchen- los tres seguian dando vueltas por todo el comedor y sala –son unos niños, no han cambiado nada, como es posible que saquen a relucir peleas estupidas para no hablarse eh!, James eres un orgulloso simpre lo has sido, pero dime, quien te defendio cuando Snider te daba una paliza en cuarto eh!-

de muy mala gana James contesto –Remus, ahora que lo pienso fue culpa de Sirius por que el fue el que lo insulto y Snider creyo que habia sido yo-

-todo yo, Sirius esto, Sirius aquello-

-y tu Remus, de ti no lo huebiera pensado, se que tu enfermedad no es facil, pero dime quien se quedaba contigo cuando te encerrabamos en el calabozo de Hogwarts-

-James, por que Sirius decia que siempre tenia citas-

-tu tambien, que poca remus-

-entonces no veo por que estan peleados, se que eres un excelente padrino de Ana verdad James-

-si-

-ahora quiero que cuando los baje se den un abrazo entendido- Lily agito su varita y los tres calleron al suelo, se levantaron uno a uno. –vamos!- grito Lily, James fue el primero en avanzar hacia remus, el lo siguio termiando en un gran abrazo.

-Lily tiene razon, siempre has estado conmigo y mi "problema peleudo" gracias James-

-perdon Remus, no debi experimentar contigo, es solo que tenia tantas ganas de ayudar que bueno- Sirius tambien los abrazo

-ahhhh yo tambien los quiero chicos-

-pero si tu fuiste el culpable de que golpearan a James-

-y tambien cuando me conseguiste la cita con la gordita esa solo por que te gustaba su hermana- Srirus se separo y empezo a dar pasos hacia atrás

-bueno, no todo es culpa mia- James y Remus se acercaban poco a poco a Sirius y de pronto se hecharon contra Sirius

-no por favor mi cabello, sabes que tenie que estar completo si, noooooo ahhhhhhhhh, James no, remus tu eres mas conciente verdad ahhhhhhhh malditos ya veran los dos Lily has algo-

-lo siento Sirius te lo mereces- Lily los dejo pelear un rato, recordando la epoca en que ellos hacia todo tipo de cosas para bien o para mal, siguio rcogiendo los platos y empezo a limpiar la mesa del comedor mientras los dos merodeadores seguian en una ardua vendeta contra Sirius.

-Ya veras maldito Harry, te arrancare la cabeza de un porraso- Harry corria despavorido por los pasillos del castillo

-Ginny espera no es lo que parece, todo es un mal entendido-

-un malentendido Harry, me usaste y jugaste conmigo no-

-pues si…… digo no, todo era para conquistarte-

-yo te voy a conquistar, pero atravesandote con mi varita- Ginny solto un chispazo de su varita que paso por una lado de Harry-

-no te lo tomes tan mal Ginny, ademas tu tambien te lo buscaste- sin previo aviso Harry estaba acorralado con Ginny apuntandole con la varita entre los ojos

-escucha maldito titere-

-te refieres a mi-

-y quien mas si tu, idiota, me usaste para tu beneficio, dejaste que yo te amara y me dejaste asi, usaste a Hermione para escudarte en ella y a su vez terminaste con la confianza que Ron tu supuesto mejor amigo tenia contigo, acaso se me olvida algo.

-yo no tengo la culpa, si alguien le gusto que quieres que haga yo dime-

-se razonable y usa la cabeza, la que por cierto estas a punto de perder- Ginny levanto la varita y justo en ese momento una luz resplandecio.

-Noooooo- Harry desperto en el salon de transformaciones sudando

-a pesar de la negativa de su compañero el sr Potter tienen que hacer su prueba de aptitudes, una vez la tomaron conmigo en quinto pero esta vez espero que la hayan pensado un poco y sepan que les gustaria hacer al terminar la escuela entendido, asi que toda la semana los estare llamando, pueden retirarse- Harry cerro sus libros y se aflojo un poco la corbata

-Sr Potter puede venir un momento-

-si profa. Macgonagall-

-ve esos candelabros en lo mas alto-

-si, que hay con ellos-

-la proxima vez que se quede dormido en clases hare que les saque brillo y sin usar magia entendido, ademas creo que seria bien que me ayudara a archivar unos papeles asi que lo espero el lunes aquí a las 6 entendido-

- si profesora-

Harry salio enfurecido de lo que acababa de ocurrir, siguio su paso entre los estudiantes y entro en el comedor

-que tienes Harry- le pregunto Ana

-mmm me quede dormido en transformaciones y la profesora me castigo-

-ay ya veras que al rato se le pasa amor- hermione acaba de llegar a sentarse con ellos, Ginny leia el profeta quien estaba junto a Ana

-ya vieron-

-que cosa Ginny- ella extendio el periodico en lo largo de la mesa

-la comision de padres de familia del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria esta seriamente preocupado ya que no se ha conseguido sustituto para la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras, materia vital para la educacion de los alumnos del instituto.-

-es cierto, no hemos tenido DCAO en mucho tiempo, a quien creen que van a poner –

-aqui dice que Dumbledor le ofrecio el puesto a Dolores Umbridge quien actualmente dirige una investigacion por trafico de duendes en el ministerio, dice tambien que se lo ofrecio a ella debido a su excelente tecnica y metodos utilizados para la eseñanza-

-tiene cara de sapo- contesto Harry – no me da buena espina a mi tampoco hermano – en eso una lechuza entro, era una de las lechuzas mas hermosas que habian visto, y aleteaba con una sutileza envidiable, trai un paquete en color rojo con un moño blanco. Lo dejo caer sobre Ginny.

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo- Ron aparecio dela nada

-sigues enojado conmigo por idioteses por que si quieres podemos seguir en otro lugar-

-no es mi intencion rebajarme contigo pero no vengo a eso, Harry, necesitamos practicar quiditch, hemos descuidado lo que llevabamos, por esta vez deja tus problemas conmigo y rescatemos al equipo-

-tienes razon, no seria justo para los demas-

-vaya, hasta que guardan su orgullo macho chicos- los dos voltearon a ver a Hermione con cara de pocos amigos la cual entendio rapidamente el mesaje, Harry alcanzo a ver como Ginny sorprendida revisaba el regalo creyendo que era una broma

-sabes, podemos entrenar mañana, se que es sabado pero lo necesitamos, puedes…-

-si, yo le aviso a los demas-

-anda Ginny el regalo no es una broma abrelo- Ginny emocionada y preocupada por lo que veria, miro por un momento a Harry y se concentro en el regalo, asi que empezo a abrirlo.

-vamos Ginny-

-Ana tranquila, estas mas emocionada que yo-

- es que hace mucho que Draco no me ha dado uno-. Ana no se percato que su novio estaba detrás de ella

-como de que no, y lo que compre en Hogsmead no cuenta-

-no, por que ninguno tenia un moño tan bonito-

-entonces para saldarlo tengo esto para ti-. Draco beso a Ana de una manera tan apasionada que todos empezaron a chiflarle y a decirle cosas a Ana, Harry solamente agacho la cabeza

-ay si, que miran eh! Envidiosos, consigance a quien besar por favor-

-que es eso Ginny- sin pensarlo la pelirroja quito la tapa del regalo-

-una carta- dijo Harry

-quien manda en una cajota una carta-

-alguien que de verdad me aprecia, claro que como a ti no te han dado nunca nada pues no sabes lo que se siente verdad Hermione- Hermione palidecio un poco, lo poco de amistad que habia quedado de ellas eran frases cortantes.

-que extraña carta, quien te la envia hermana-

-nose, pero tiene un simbolo raro en el reverso- Ginny sintio el simbolo con los dedos

-esto es cera- se podia observar una especie de escudo de armas, un caballo relinchando, solo que este tenia 6 patas (imaginenlo) y en el contorno tenia una inscripcion

-imos, lusen, imotenp-

-y eso que es-

-algun idioma esxtraño, recuerden que en el mundo magico no hay realeza chicos por eso es extraño-

-lo mismo pense yo Hermione pero y si es del mundo mugle, ahí si hay realeza o no-

-muy poca pero la hay-

-lo vas a abrir o lo habro yo Ginny-

-eres una desesperada Ana trankis- Ginny paso por el sello y abrio la carta, paso unos minutos y conforme la lei se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios, que ultimamente habia dejado de mostrar

-de quien es dime- pero Ginny sostenia la carta entre sus brazos, pero no por mucho

-ana dame eso-

-no, que todos nos enteremos por que despues no sabremos nada-

Querida Ginny:

Se que esta talvez no sea la forma correcta para tratar de conquistarte, pero la verdad no se me ha ocurrido mas por este dia, asi que te dedico estas palabras y nuevamente te hago la pregrunta que nos llevo a nuestra discusión. Te gustaria ir a cenar conmigo?

My gifth is my song, and this words for you

You can tell everybodie that this is your song

and maybe quite thath simple but, i have to stop.

I hope you dont mind i hope you dont mind that i put down this words

How wonderful life is, now your in the world

Todos en la sala quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la extraña carta

-y quien te la envia Ginny-

-yo si se quien se la envia Ron, o acaso me equivoco-

-y quien es-

-como me dijiste que se llamaba………-

-Edmund-

-eso es-

- y ese tal Edmund donde lo conociste, aunque por lo que escribe ha de ser un cursi de primera - Harry no sabia por que habia dicho eso, tal vez por que en realidad se moria de celos de que alguien mas estuviera tras Ginny, que su venganza no habia surtido mucho efecto. Ginny se acerco a el con paso decidio.

-por que tienes que arruinarlo todo Harry, eso es algo que no te incumbe- sin previo aviso Ginny le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara a Harry quien cayo de golpe al suelo.

-recuerda Harry que todo en esta vida se regresa tres veces- la pelirroja salio del comedor con calma, Ron reia junto con Draco de la manera en que lo habian humillado, Ana y Hermione ayudaban a levantar a Harry quien todavia no podia recuperarse del golpe. Por un instante los poco que vieron Ginny salir del comedor le escucharon cantar una frase de la carta "How wonderful life is now your in the world".

_**N/A. Si alguno de ustedes ha visto alguna vez la pelicula Moulin Rouge o amor en rojo (estupida traduccion) sabran de donde vienen las palabras en ingles, cabe señalar que tambien son de una cancion que no recuerdo quien la canta peor bueno ahi esta por si querian saber**_


	12. El Caballero de un pais lejano

Capitulo 12 . El Caballero de un pais lejano.

-Asi es Remus, no puedo con los gastos y estoy hasta el cuello- Remus escuchaba atento la precarai situacion en la que se encontraba su amigo

-tiempo-

-me dices tiempo lunatico y ya llevo mas de 5 meses con esto, al paso que voy en cualquier momento me quitan el consultorio, se me hace que voy buscando trabajo alterno por que asi no la voy a hacer-

-no te desanimes cornamenta, sabes yo lo he pasado peor que ustedes y aquí estoy- los dos se encontraban hablando en el patio de la casa de James asi Lily no podria escucharlos.

-y que vas a hacer-

-no lo se Remus, no lo se-. De pronto Sirius aparecio en el patio junto a Remus y James

-reciviste mi lechuza James-

-si no no estaria aquí-

-de que se tratra esto Sirius, son las 3 de la mañana esta haciendo frio y no se que te traes entre manos-

-no ha de ser nada bueno-

-yo tampoco lo creo Remus, sera mejor que te prepares-

-basta de bromas los dos y dejenme explicarles- Sirius saco un pedazo de papel y se lo mostro a James

-y esto que-

-como que James, leelo tarado- Remus y James lelleron el pedazo de papel

-y lo mejor es que todavia hay puestos disponibles-

-te ha picado un mosquito gigante canuto o me juegas otra de tus bromas-

-Si Sirius, ya no tenemos 15 años-

-tu deberias apoyarme lunatico, esta es la solucion para los problemas de James, piensalo, es buena idea, ademas yo estare contigo-

-ay si acaso ya renunciaste al ministerio- dijo Remus

-asi es, lo he hecho esta misma tarde-

-pero estas loco, tanto que te gustaba….-

-no me sentia agusto, quiero un cambio, salir del papeleo, la fama no lo es todo sabes, tambien hable por el trabajo y listo, queda un puesto, y pense en ti cornamente-

-por que pienso que es una tonteria y de ninguna manera lo hare-

- tu que piensas lunatico-

-no es mala idea si te ayuda cornamente, aunque deberia haber otra opcion-

-es quesolo tienes esta opcion James-.

En el casitllo de Hogwarst se respiraba un aire ya helado, las mañanas frias y los cuartos sobrecogedores, habia cierta tension en el aire debido que las cosas se ponian mas estrictas en cuanto a las clases, Harry y Ron se encontraban en el campo de quiditch practicando, por dos horas olvidaban sus problemas y se concentraban en jugar.

-Neville, hay que ser mas rapido- Neville acelero el paso y conecto un fuerte golpe a la quafle

-bien hecho Ron-

-Ginny, vamos muevete- la pelirroja lo hacia de muy mala gana y solo por fastidiar a Harry hacia ver como se le resbalaba la quafel o peor aun dejaba correr la bludger que paso muy cerca de la cara de harry

-fijate mocosa- pero ginny ni se inmutaba, seguia vagando por sus pensamientos un recuerdo de no hace mucho.

-niña pon atencion, si prefieres mejor ve a pensar a otra parte- Ginny le hizo caso, bajo de su escoba y se enfilo a cambiarse y nuevamente el recuerdo le vino a la mente

-te dije que accederias a salir conmigo-

-mmm todavia no has logrado nada, puedo irme en este momento sabes?-

-si asi fuera no estarias aquí o si?, la pregunta es, que es lo que te trajo aquí?-

-realmente eso importa- Ginny se pavoneaba por todo el lugar

-donde se supone que estamos, eh?- alrededor de ellos habia varias mesas de hierro forjado iluminado con solo velas, de todas las mesas solo habia una arreglada con un mantel color purpura sin faltar las velas claro.

-pues si te dijera que no hemos salido de hogwarts te sorprenderias- Ginny volteo abruptamente

-ay si, claro que esto no es el castillo, me hubiera dado cuenta-

-acaso conoces todo el castillo al 100 Ginny-

-no pero-

-pero no lo conoces, osea que esto es nuevo para ti, estamos en el ala oeste del castillo cerca de los dormitorios de los profesores, pero bueno, pasamos a la mesa si- Edmund le extendio el brazo a lo cual ella acepto, era un caballero en todo la extension de la palabra, ella por su parte se sentia comoda, no habia nada que la estuviera molestando, queria vivir el momento, interesante puesto nunca habia conocido a alguien fuera de su circulo de amigos y sobre todo fuera de Hogwarts.

-quieres mas jugo Ginny- ella asintio con la cabeza quien daba un bocado a la cena

-mmmm, esto esta muy bueno, que es- Edmund alcanzo la jarra de jugo y sirvio a ginny un vaso de jugo – es asado, que bueno que te gusto, no soy mal cocinero verdad?-

-woa, nunca conoci a un hombre que cocinara y mucho menos que lo hicera bien- los dos rieron

-Ginny, puedo preguntarte algo-

-adelante-

-sabes la noche que te vi en el restaurant te veia aflijida-

-si no te importa no quiero recordarlo por favor-

-pues me importa, no podia creer que alguien te hicera daño, eres muy joven para estar sufriendo, presumo que no tienes problemas en casa y que en el colegio te va bien, por lo que veo tuvo que ser alguien, un persona-

-me rompieron el corazon, crei que de verdad alguien en este mundo podia haceme sentir feliz, completa, pero lo que encontre fue a un ser sin nada de alma, gris, no entiendo como me gustaba, ya contento?-

-me lo supose, es que cuando te vi salir a toda prisa esa noche me quede impotente al verte asi, no te conocia, no sabia lo que tu cabeza estaba pensando en ese momento, y por eso quiero disculparme- Edmund le agarro la mano a Ginny, estaba fria, como alguien que ni siquiera la conocia le pedia disculpas simplemente no lo entendia.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, tu no podias hacer nada, fui una estupida y te mentiria si te dijera que aun me duele al verlo, recordarlo y no por lo de aquella noche, si no que……-

-si no quieres decirme esta bien, solo que nunca debes guardarlo, eso nunca- Ginny no pronuncio palabra por un par de minutos, no sabia como pero el le hacia sentir segura, apartir de ahí Ginny le conto todo acerca de Harry, el como le empezo a gustar por medio de su disque guerra entre los dos y como acabo el llevandose la gloria.

-y tu creias poder joderlo ginny jajaja-

-no te rias, crees que no puedo hacer que un hombre se enamore de mi eh!-

-no, yo nunca dije eso, te creo, es solo que. Bueno te terminaste enamorando tu de el y saliste perdiendo, me da risa por que te aseguro que el no tiene ni la mas minima idea de lo que tu sentias por el, y tu inocentemente ocultaste tus sentimientos asegurandote que lo que hacias era para molestarlo pero en tu interior te gustaba mas y mas, llamalo un juego si quieres o acaso me equivoco- la pelirroja miraba a un costado, todo lo que el le estaba diciendo era verdad

-ahora bien, nunca le contaste a nadie lo que traias en manos, supongo que el tampoco, por lo que no podias ir con tu hermano, o tu amiga para contarselo pues era entre ustedes dos, debiste pensarlo mejor-

-ya se que fui un estupida, no tienes por que repetirmelo o decirmelo una y otra vez- se levanto de la mesa molesta y tu que sabes eh!, de seguro nunca has amado!. Nunca te has sentido asi me supongo- Edmund tambien se levanto de la mesa –claro que si, aunque las circunstancias fueron otras- la cara del tipo paso a no tener expresion, Ginny se acerco a el

-perdon, no debi decir eso- una vez terminada la cena edmund recogio los platos

-por que no usas tu varita para recorger todo, somos magos sabes-

-es que no me gusta usar magia Ginny- ella se sorprendio –como que no, somos magos y eso hacemos claro que si nos mejoran la existencia pues venga……..osea que tu solito preparaste todo-

-asi es- los dos termianaron recogiendo todo, habia algo en Ginny en no dejarlo hacer todo el trabajo –y ya que hablamos de ti, cuentame, por que tu varita es fuera de lo comun- el se sonrio –pense que nunca me lo preguntarias-

-me daba pena, claro que es preciosa sabes-

-mi variata pertenecio a mi abuelo, toda mi familia vive en Monaco, mis padres son muggles, lo de mago lo herede de mi abuelo según mi padre-

-pero estas en Londres, ya terminaste la escuela, no estudias o algo asi?, deberias regresar con tu familia-

-la verda Ginny, no me llevo muy bien, creen que ser un mago para ellos es una desgracia, ademas, como mi padre tiene un puesto en el gobierno de la ciudad-

-Gobierno?-

-como el ministerio-

-ahhh-

-el queria que siguiera valla con su trabajo, me queria obligar a ser como el, no quise hacerlo por lo que tuve una pelea horrible con ellos y me fui de casa-

-haber no entiendo, antes o despues de la escuela-

-como mis padres no tenian idea de que era mago, cuando llego mi carta se extrañaron, crelleron que era una escuela privada, fue entonces que mi abuelo les dijo que el era mago, explico con detalle, incluso ellos conocen este mundo pero al parecer esto como decian ellos no estaba a su altura, lose, eran unos snof, gracias a mi abuelo estudie en Hogwarts, aunque tambien estudie como un muggle en Monaco, durante los veranos, no aguataba mas, queria salir y explorar, decidir que es lo que mas me gustaba-

-y que hiciste-

-desde leugo que el mundo magico es mejor, eres libre, no hay tantas leyes y restricciones y es un mundo nuevo que queria conocer y explorar, por eso cuando me gradue de ambas partes decidi quedarme en el mundo magico y contradecir a mis padres, lo tomaron mal, me fui de casa- Ginny sonrio y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-bien, pero eso no explica por que no usas magia y lo de tu varita, si estas tan deslindado de tu familia por que en la carta trai el sello de tu familia? Edmund se separo de ella

–antes de que mi abuelo muriera el me dijo una vez que a pesar de lo que suceda siempre vas a tener un nombre y una familiua y nunca debes avergonzarte de ello, por eso utilizo su varita, por eso la carta, el simbolo y todo lo demas, se que no existe un rango o realeza aquí, pero en mi pais si los hay y pertenesco a uno.-

-Edmund, eres todo un estuche de monerias-

-entonces quiere decir que me he ganado una segunda cita- y abrazo a Ginny nuevamente –tranquilo que eso lo decido yo, aunque nose, necesitas cocinar algo mas rico y tal vez lo pensare-.

En la sala comun se encontraba todos reunidos, Harry estaba besuqueandose con Hermione cerca de la chimenea, Ron hablaba con Neville sobre el siguiente partido de quiditch y Ana hacia tarea.

-esperemos que esta vez si ganemos la copa, el año pàsado estuvimos tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez-

-de que tanto se preocupan los dos claro que vamos a ganar amigos- contesto Harry

-amigo tuyo Neville aunque si lo que según tu hacemos esta bien no perderemos Harry- el chico se molesto por lo de "amigo" pero como que se estaba acostumbrando ya a que Ron solo le hablaba cuando se tratara de quiditch

-espero que esta vez si te vean los del club de quiditch Ron-

-eso espero yo tambien Neville, deseo tanto entrar ahí, es mi sueño y lo hare realidad-

-podrian callarse los dos- les grito Ana

-no le hagan caso, esta enojada por que su guerito no pudo verla el dia de hoy-

-mira Harry, tu tambien callate, aunque seria imposible con los sonidos que haces cuando besas a Hermione que se escuchan hasta la oficina de Dumbledor- Hermione se sonrojo un poco. En eso la el retrato de la señora gorda dio se abrio de golpe pero nadie estaba ahí, todos se quedaron mirando, aunque habia uno que no miraba hacia la entrada, unicamente se escucho el grito de Harry –evanesco- al instante Ginny sobre salio casi llegando a las escaleras.

-bonitas horas de llegar Ginny-

-acaso eres mi padre Potter para decirme donde estar-

-el no pero yo si.

-Ron, que gusto, ehh mmm-

-como te fue Ginny, cuentamelo todo- Ana dejo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y se lanzo hacia Ginny

-ay Ana es tan sencillo, y ya averigue lo de la carta…si es de la realeza o algo asi-

-osea estabas en una cita y no me has dicho nada-

-ya te dije Ron que te contare todo, no desesperes-

-mmm Ron yo que tu la controlaba un poco- Ron le quiso contestar a Harry pero fue interrumpido por nuestra pelirroja favorita

-acaso quires otro puñetaso, esta vez no sera en la cara animal-

-no le digas animal a mi novio Ginny- contesto hermione

-que tierno, la parejita si se quiere en verdad, apartate Hermione- pero la castaña se acerco a la altura de Ginny quedando frente a frente mientras los demas miraban el espectaculo –hermione, no tengo nada contra ti, es mas, si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga apartate, deberia estar molesta por la forma que trataste a mi hermano, pero eso es cuestion suya y no me voy a meter, lo mio es con harry y nada mas, Hermione apartate.-

-la que se tiene que retirar eres tu, yo tampoco tengo nada contra ti Ginny, aunque deberias controlar tu carácter niña- dicho esto Hermione agarro a Harry y se dio media vuelta, Ginny saco su varita pero fue detenida por Ana –a mi nadie me dice niña oportunista, deberias saber toda la verdad para que vieras quien es en verdad tu novio Hermione, preguntale y lo veras.- gritaba Ginny con efusividad

-basta las dos, cuando no es una es la otra, no me gusta verlas pelear, ambas son mis amigas, prefiero que casi no se hablen a que se maten- Ana seguia en medio tratando de conciliar el pleito. Harry agarro a Hermione y se retiro, lo mismo hizo Ana con Ginny, a Ron y Neville no les quedo de otra que tambien irse a dormir.

Esa noche Ginny durmio muy poco, no por Harry, si no por que habia encontrado alguien que si la entendia, que la valoraba, con el ya no habia juegos, todo se daria como dijo el, al igua que el cause de un rio, esta vez Ginny no nadaria en contra de la corriente sino con ella, le preocupaba claro que no resultara, pero como saberlo, ya que ella es el arquitecto de su propio destino.

N/**A. Se que este capitulo no es muy largo pero asi lo tengo programado, Edmund me recuerda al caballero noble que sale en las peliculas, sencillo pero seguro de si mismo. Gracias o todos los que se pasa por aqui y dejan un review aunque debo decir que espero muchos mas. No importa si es mala pero almenos haganlo pues muchas persona entran a ver el fic pero no dejan critica... pero bueno eso ya es decision suya. En el proximo capitulo habra mas sorpresillas en Hogwarts, las pistas han estado a lo largo de la historia, ahora si mas que decir hasta el prox cap. chao. **

**_Principe Mestizo_**

**P.D. Empece a escribir otro fic, sucede cuando Voldemort muere y da su ultimo deseo, obviamente traera al mundo magico una desgracia y nuestro Harry Potter tendra que lidiar con eso y mucho mas, un fic de accion y aventura aunque tambien tiene su lado romanticon, hechenle un ojo y digan que les parece.**


	13. El regreso de los merodeadores

**_Principe Mestizo_**

**_Bien, he aqui otro nuevo capitulo. gracias por seguir leyendo, no los distraigo mas, que lo disfruten. chao._**

**Capitulo 13. El regreso de los Merodeadores**

-Sr James, no puede dejar que cierren el consultorio-

-pues aunque no lo creas ya lo han cerrado- dijo Remus que se encontraba a su lado junto con Erin.

-Erin, disculpame-

-no se preocupe Sr potter, vera que todo sale bien y reabre pronto- ella le regalo una sonrisa que en ese preciso momento le vino muy bien a James, los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y la chica empredio su camino aun no sabiendo a donde ir. Mientras se alejaba James veia una y otra vez el sello de parte de las autoridades que clausuraban el consultorio.

-ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de sacar mis cosas-

-animo James, veras que todo sale bien-

-si pero ahora como le voy a decir a Lily que me quedado sin trabajo- en eso aparecio de un nube gris Sirius

-vine en cuanto me entere, estas bien James- pasando un mano por su hombro

-vamonos de aquí que esto me da dolor de cabeza- dijo James

-sabes cornamenta deberias optar por la opcion que te di-

-ya te dije que no canuto, entiende-

-pero es que no tienes otra opcion o si, dime, como le vas a hacer cuando Lily te pida lo de los gastos, o pero aun en un mes es navidad asi que ponte a pensar que es lo unico que tienes y que te estoy brindando mi ayuda-

-vamos James, no queda de otra-

-tu tambien lo apoyas lunatico- James sabia que tomar ese empleo implicaba muchas cosas, las cuales no les gustaria interactuar puesto que no se llevaba muy bien con algunas personas, siguio dudando hasta por fin hablo

-esta bien, vamos-

-veras que no te arrepentiras James-

-por tu bienestar espero que asi sea- y los tres desaparecieron del consultorio.

Esa mañanaa de noviembre empezaba a terminarse, dando paso a la tarde, el castillo se encontraba vacio, sin embargo si se ponia uno a escuchar lograria oir un estruendo en el campo de quiditch, todos se encontraban viendo el partido de Griffindor cotnra Hufflepuf, una tarde de estruendos y gritos se hacia mas grande cada vez que se acercaba uno.

-anotacion para hufflepuf, vaya que vienen en racha ahora, eso nos da 140 a 50, vaya que les estan dando una paliza al equipo de Harry Potter-

-vamos chicos, tenemos que alcanzar esa snitch- gritaba harry a todo pulmon

-Ginny, necesito que te quedes atrás-

-pero si este es mi lugar-

-quieres ganar o no demonios- la chica movio los labios pero inmediatemente se movio hacia uno de los aros

-Mcleggan, necesito que le des a ese buscador con la bola para que pueda darme mas tiempo, Sara tu ayudalo, si conseguimos la snitch ganamos, vamos!!-

-parece una proesa dificil de vencer por parte de los griffindor, y solo les que dan 5 minutos (no estoy muy seguro si hay tiempo en el quiditch)

-Neville, ayuda a Ginny, y tu Ron, si quieres demostrarle a los del club que deben elegirte no dejes que entrar otra pelota por esos aros entendido!!!- Neville se formo junto a Ginny mientras Ron solo le aceptaba con un moviento de cabeza, despues de todo el quiditch es una cosa y sus vida personal es otra.

-bien Harry, ahora es tu turno- cerro los ojos –concentrate, escucha, visualiza, vuela- por unos segundos que pùdieron ser horas todo para el era calma , aparto los sonidos de las porras, el locutor y demas ruido. De pronto abrio lo ojos, la snitch estaba en frente de el, intrento agarrarla pero sin éxito, la siguio por todo el campo.

-Potter intenta agarrar la snitch en el ultimo minuto, parece que esta solo pues el otro buscador esta nockeado, pero esperen, ahí va hufflepuf tratando de anotar, se perfilan y…… Weasley logra atrapar el balon, pero no es todo potter tiene la snitch, o Merlin, lo consiguio- un silbataso dio por terminado el encuentro

-griffindor gana 150 -140 pocas veces se ve esto señores, y los magos de este campo empiezan a sacar chispas de suis varitas.-

increible. Magnifico, asombroso, fueron los calificativos mas pronunciados por los alumnos en cuanto al perdido, todos se encontraban celebrando en el gran comedor, y como no hacerlo, Harry y su equipo habia dado esperanzas a los griffindor de poder ganar la copa, asi pues siguieron riendo y conversando entre ellos.

-es que eso fue…….no hay palabras- decia Neville que sostenia su bebida en alto

-por Harry- gritaron algunos

-y nosotros que, tambien somo equipo no- se dejo notar Ginny

-por griffindor, te parece- contesto Harry quien no se encontraba para emepzar a discutir con ella

-por griffindor!!- confirmo Ron y todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron por ello.

-Harry, buen partido, buen partido- Ron se acerco a harry quien estaba con Hermione

-lo mismo digo Ron-

-alguna noticia de los del club-

-ninguna, y eso me pone aun mas nervioso-

-bueno Harry, los dejo solos un rato- Hermione se retiro de ahí, pero uno de ellos la siguio con la mirada

-Harry, ten cuidado, ella no es de fiar-

-por que lo dices-

-por que en cualquier momento te puede hacer una jugarreta, me lo hizo a mi-

-no entiendo Ron, si yo fuera tu primero no te hablaria y te hubiera dado una paliza por robarme a tu novia y segundo nunca le daria una precaucion sobre ella-

-fueron tres, pero es que no puedo simplemente- Ron seguia mirando a hermione que esta platicaba con Ana y Draco -

-la razon por la que nunca te hice algo y vaya que tenia ganas fue por que te estimo, nos conocemos mejor que cualquiera de este comedor, no perdono lo que hiciste, pero recuerda que tambien te puede pasar a ti-

-aunque si mis hermanos se enteran ellos si te dan una pailiza- dicho esto se retiro de Harry y siguio hablando por toda la mesa presumiendo como habia parado esa quafle dandole tiempo a harry de buscar la snitch, el se quedo ahí parado dandole vueltas a su copa.

-no tienes idea de por que te dijo eso verdad-

-y supongo que tu me lo vas a resolver asi nada mas, ve con mi hermana Malfoy-

-estas loco, ir con ella ahorita es como ir a mi muerte, con todas ellas, prefiero una maldicion-

-y a que vienes-

-mira harry, no te caigo bien, tu no eres santo de mi devocion pero si he podido observar una cosa y ya es hora que alguien te diga la verdad, has sido un egoista, idiota, patan y demas estos ultimos meses-

-ja ja dime algo que no me han dicho Malfoy o mejor largate-

-uuuyyy, calmado. A lo que me refiero es que no puedes jugar con las personas y mucho menos con sus sentimientos, da gracias que Ron no te hace la vidad imposible, Hermione, vela, sabes perfectamente que no esta contigo por que te quiere, Ginny…..pues….mmmm….. algo le has de haber hecho para que no te rompiera la cara o hechado una maldicion en cuanto se enterara que le robaste la novia a su hermano-

-y eso a ti que te importa-

-ahh, entonces si has hecho algo, bien. Como yo lo veo puedes redimirte, termina con Hermione y dejala que siga de erratica como siempre, si vuelve con Weasley es porque de verdad hay amor ahí, y por favor dejate de idioteces, sabes, hay alguien que tal vez sea para ti y esta en esta sala- mirando a Ginny que se encontrana riendo y gritando con sus amigas.

-yo con la enana-

-y con cual mas, si son tal para cual, piensalo Harry, por que yas has hecho daño ahí y si vuelve a hacerlo sera el fin de los ambos, pero si tratas un poco lograras tenerla- tambien Draco se retiro de donde estaba Harry, si Ron lo habia dejado pensando Draco lo hizo aun mas "de verdad me gustaria estar a lado de Ginny, aun si quisiera, le hice mucho daño….. por favor si se lo merece por bocona, no no no Harry concentrate en lo que tienes" el no supo pero sus movimientos eran en direccion de la pelirroja quedando de espaldas a ella

-Ginny- ella se volteo cambiando su sonrisa por una gran cara larga

-que queires-

-solo darte las gracias por hacerme caso en el partido y ayudado-

-claro que no iba a dejar a mi hermano solo contra los demas tenia que ayudarlo-

-perdon….- esto lo dijo Harry muy bajo

-como dices - pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien mas

-Ginny!!!-

-Edmund!!- edmund abrazo a ginny y le dio un fuerte beso mientras Harry observaba todo con lujo detalle.

-como le hiciste para entrar-

-hable con dumbledor, no podia negarse, que partido pelirroja-

-si verdad, aunque yo no soy el intelecto de todo- voltenado de mirar a Harry

-Harry Potter verdad?-

-Edmund Dantes-

-un placer – dijo sarcasticamente

-Ginny, asi que este es edmund, te habia visto pero la verdad no te reconocia, vamos. Mejor con nosotros que estar con el raro de mi hermano- los dos siguieron a Ana nuevamente dejando a Harry solo cuando recordo algo –donde esta Hermione-

-no necesito hablar de nada contigo Ron entiendes-

-no, la que no entiende eres tu, como puedes seguir con esta farsa por merlin, dalo por hecho-

-yo estoy con quien quiera si-

-puedes estar con quiensea hermione lo que no puedes es jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona, no se que le habras dicho a Harry sobre nuestra ruptura pero pienso que han de haber sido puras mentiras-

-no es cierto- gritaba Hermione mientras Ron se acercaba mas a ella

-ah no, le dijiste que habiamos terminado por que yo te habia engañado, y lo peor de todo es que habia sido con la prima de fleur y que tu nos habias visto.- Hermione se frotaba con ambas manos los brazos es señal de nervios

-receurdas esa noche no, yo no te puse el cuerno, de hecho estabamos solos, en mi cuarto, sin que nadie nos molestara haciendo lo nuestro verdad, de pronto te hice una pregunta y contestaste si, recuerdas. Si mi memoria no me falla cuando estabamos a punto de besarte esa vez me empujaste y saliste corriendo de mi habitacion, recogiste tus cosas y al dia siguiente te marchaste de casa.-

-a que quieres llegar-

-lo que quiero es entender como es que terminaste andando con Harry de esa manera y con una excusa tan vanal y vacia como esa, claro! El pobre todo confundido ay va en tus garras. No entiendo como fuiste capaz de manipularlo, creiste que con el a tu lado no podria tocarte o hablarte, creiste que como todo weasley le iba saltar encima.-

-esas son tonterias Ron, haber si tanto te importo por que no luchaste por mi-

-no sabias como ibas a reaccionar!!!!, antes podria decir como te comportas pero ahora no se lo que estas pensando, eres impredecible, ademas si te queria recuperar era muy tarde pues tu ya andabas con Harry y nuevamente eso era entrar en tu juego y no iba a hacerlo Hermione ya no.

-eso quiere decir que ya no existe un sentimiento por mi Ron- el se acerco mas, le tomo una mano y se la puso en el pecho de Ron, Hermione alcanzo a persivir la voz cortada del chico junto con unos ojos llorosos.

-sientes eso……..mi corazon late no solo por que estoy vivo, si no por ti…. Te amo hermione y te seguire amando siempre-

-mentiras!!- ella se alejo de el

-crees que lo son, piensa un segundo no se necesita legeremancia para saberlo tonta. Te doy solo una salida, como sabes estas cordialmente invitada en a pasar navidad con mi familia, es por eso que te doy hasta el dia de navidad para que organices tu mente, decidas con quien estas, puedes ir con nosotros, de seguro tambien invitara a Harry y su familia por lo que ahí decidiras, piensalo bien que ya no habra marcha atrás-

-aquí estas, donde te metes…. Ahh …. Espero que esten arreglando sus diferencias de una vez por todas-

-pronto Harry, pronto- Ron salio con paso firme de donde se encontraban

-que tienes Hermione-

-nada estoy bien, anda vamos a seguir festejando el triunfo si- asi los dos se encaminaron donde estaba toda la gente, durante un buen rato siguieron discutiendo, riendo, como cualquie persona, las miradas no se hacian esperar obvimente, claro esta que la mas obvia era de Harry mirando a Ginny, se preguntaba por que lo hacia y sin embargo no podia tener la respuesta, a pesar de que la tenia en las narices, solo que hay veces que la mente nos juega trucos y no podemos ver bien.

Como era de esperarse llego el lunes, por la mañana algunos todavia seguian comentando lo del partido sucedido hace dos dias, para los griffindor era estar con el ego inflado, todos hablaban de ello y como era que lograrian lacopa si vencian a ravenclaw, dicfil se decia pues la ultima vez no se consigio, ahora con las cosas como estan, los pensamientos donde no deberian ir todo envuelto en un caos, aunque claro para otros era un simple lunes por la mañana y habia que ir a clases.

-levantate Ana vamos-

-pero que pasa, si no hay clases nunca en la mañana

-que no reciviste el boletin ayer- contesto Hermione

-pues no, tu eres la prefecta y la encargada de eso-

-pues te lo digo ahora, ya han asignado a los nuevos profesores asi que hay que estar presentes en la anunciacion vamos- Ana se levanto dion un gran respñiro seguido de un estiramiento de cuerpo

-ya voy, ya voy, ves. Ya estoy levantada-

asi pues todos se encontraban de la misma manera, medio dormidos y por supuesto con hambre. Harry habia descansado bien por lo que no parecia tener problemas, de hecho tenia una ansiedad que no conocia, algo le decia que ese dia no iba a se de lo mas agradable

-que tienes Harry-

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-

Albus Dumbledor aprecio como si fuera el primer dia de clases, trai sus gafas de media luna y una tunica color violeta con rojo que le cai por todo el cuerpo, una extraña sonrisa dio paso su discurso.

-como todos saben, hemos tenido varios problemas con el personal, unos se van y otros fieles hasta la muerte, es por eso que este dia se han ya nombrado al profesor de defensa de artes oscuras, materia vital para cualquier carrera que deseen cursar fuera de Hogwarts, desde luego no es facil dar con una persona totalmente capacitada para poder dar la asignatura- Snape pemanecia cruzado de brazos, como si no estuviera de a deacuerdo con la asigancion que habian hecho.

-es por eso que doy la bienvenida a la doscencia a este hombre, cuya trayectoria ha sido mas que impecable, algunos dolores decabeza en el pasado ha dado, sin embargo espero que se desempeño sea excelente, reconocido por el ministerio y por su servidor por favor demosle la bienvenida, adelante- un joven dio paso por la entrada principal del gran comedor, trai cubierta la cabeza con un extraño gorro negro, vacilo un poco pero continuo caminado recorriendo el comedor, en el cual uningun sonido se emitia

-gracias por estar aquí- poniendose da un lado de Dumbledor el mago

-nuevamente un aplauso al auror Sirius Black- Sirius se quito el gorro y se descubrio la cara por completo, obviamente lo primero que hizo este fue buscar de entre tanto alumno a Harry quien con ojos saltones no podia dar credito a lo que veia.

Algunos alumnos empezaron a apludir, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny no lo hicieron, se veian unos a otros, la unica que aplaudio con fuerza y silbando era Ana

-tranquilos que este solo es el comienzo, ahora tambien permitanle presentarle a un mago cuya habilidad en el quiditch es memorable, por eso se ha convertido en nuestro nuevo maestro de vuelo, en sustitucion de madame hutch, un calurosa bienvenida para James Potter-

nuevametne unos cuantos aplausos dieron lugar, sin embargo no habia expresion para nuestros amigos que inmediatamente voltiaron a ver a harry, aunque toda la mesa lo hizo, el por su parte no podia respirar, miraba a todos lados, lo unico que pudo hace es agachar la cabeza, su padre lo quiso mirar a los ojos pero este solo lo hacia de reojo tocandose constantemente la cabeza.

-tu sabias de esto Harry-

-para nada Ana y tu-

-tampoco, ya ahora que vamos a hacer-

-bueno, el dara clases hasta tercer año, no tengo por que toparmelo-

-bueno chicos estos dos nuevos elementos se incorporaran de inmediato, ellos ya tienes sus horarios y ustedes tambien, solo una cosas mas-

todos miraban nuevamente al director y los nuevos "profesores"

-debido a una selección entre escuelas, el equipo de Griffindor se ha ganado la participacion en el torneo nacional de quiditch, asi que el profesor Potter a partir de hoy es su nuevo entrenador, esperamos grandes cosas de ustedes y deseo sobretodo den nobre a este intituto pero sobre todo que ganen -toda la mesa de griffindor con silbidos y estruendos aplaudieron al equipo, Ron, Harry y Ginny se miraron mutuamente.

-ay no, tener que aguantar a Harry durante el nacional-

-tener que soportar a la enana mas tiempo ay no

-tratare de no perder la cabeza de los nervios- decia Ron que rapidamente de un trago se bebio la leche que tenia a su lado

-no puedo creer que vayamos al nacional, mis padres se volveran locos- Neville tampoco contenia la emocion.

Despues de todo eso no era lo improtante, Harry se dejo caer en su asiento, nuevamente le faltaba el aire, siempre esperaba que llegara la escuela para no tener que soportar a su padre, pero ahora lo tendria dia tras dia sobre de el

-esto no puede resultar bien, lo que me faltaba mi padre aquí en Hogwarts…….me quiero morir-. Siirus y James pasaron a la mesa de los profesores quienes daban la bienvenida a los nuevos, sin embargo ahí tambien habia roses, snape simplemente se limto a saludarlos desde lejos mientras continuaba con su desayuno. Y mientras en susurros repetia –lo que me faltaba, otro Potter-.


	14. El maestro, entrenador y la playa

_**N/A. bueno aqui les traigo el sig capitulo, sorry si no es largo pero asi los tengo escritos pero prometo que el siguiente estara mas largo. Y perdon si no actualizo pronto pero ya empece finales y ando hasta la M... de estresss asi que disfruten lo que hay jeje. Hasta la proxima**_

**Capitulo 14. El maestro de defensa, el nuevo entrenador y la casa de playa**

La confusion reino en cuestion de segundos, a pesar de haberse anunciado hace unos minutos acerca de los nuevos profesores, todo mundo ya murmuraba y empezaban a pronunciarse los primeros rumores acerca de ellos.

-de verdad esto no puede estar pasandome- se repetia constantemente Harry, sabia que de por si las cosas estaban saliendole mal en el colegio, lo menos que queria era empeorarlas, se alegro por Sirius, pero su padre era el detonante de todo esto.

-de que te preocupas Harry, tu padre no te dara clases a ti, solo de primero a tercer año-

-si Hermione pero eso no quiere decir que no lo vea, o que este constantemente detrás de mi, ademas ya oiste a Dumbledor, sera nuestro entrenador para el nacional, solo me falta que me parta un rayo-

-eso se puede arreglar- por una vez Harry hubiera querido sacar su varita y coserle la boca con hilo magico

-muy graciosa Ginny, no estoy de humor para aguantarte, asi que porque no desapareces-

-uy que genio, y asi lo soportas Hermione- la castaña no digo nada, por su mente rondaba otra calse de problemas que hacia que tomara a los demas sin importancia.

-Ginny, largate!!-

-esta bien, pero antes dice tu padre que nos espera en el campo de quiditch al final de las clases- ella siguio su camino dejandolo pensativo, volvio a mirar a su novia

-y a ti que te pasa, ultimamente has estado asi todo el tiempo, que, no te gusta estar conmigo- Hermione also la mirada, aquella que hacia temblar a Ron

- de verdad quieres que te parta un rayo- harry miro como se levantaba – eres un insensible, piensa las palabras antes de decirla pero. Ah, creo que no aplica contigo, eres demasiado estupido para darte cuenta- el nada mas miro como su novia se alejaba, a su vez otros compañeros de harry y de las otras mesas se habian dado cuenta de lo sucedido riendose sin parar. Harry salio del comedor recordando despues de todo que tenia clases.

-Buenos dias a todos, como saben yo voy a hacer su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se que no queda mucho tiempo antes de navidad pero trataremos de ponernos al corriente- la puerta del aula rechino como nunca, Harry entro al aula con la cabeza en alto dirigiendose a su asiento junto a Hermione, esta ni lo miro.

-Señor Potter que gusto que se haya indignado a acompañarnos o es que su familiaridad con su padre o conmigo le hace digno de llegar tarde- Harry se detuvo, miro a los demas y luego a su padrino de nuevo. sintio de pronto un ardor en el estomago.

-no señor- contesto el chico un tanto avergonzado pero a la vez pensando "que hice"

-entonces que fue lo que lo detuvo, mucho trafico en los pasillos potter- volvio a decir Sirius con voz recia

-si señor, todos estamos todavia conmocionados- parecia que a Harry le valia un comino si llegaba o no muy tarde de acuerdo a la respuesta "graciosa" de Harry

-Weasley-

-si señor- digame que hora en el reloj que esta detrás de mi – las ocho y treinta señor-

-le pregunto a usted sr Potter, a los treinta minutos de comenzar la clase hay todavia gente en los pasillos, desde mi epoca no lo habia y el tiempo sigue corriendo igual no.-

-30 min dijo sr weasley verdad?- si profesor- bien, 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor- Harry apreto los labios, increible que su padrino lo pusiera en ridiculo enfrente de toda la clase, desde luego comenzaron a murmuran en especial los de grinffindor que veian a Harry no muy bien.

-bien, despues de todo esto comenzamos, todos saben……. – el tiempo dio su marcha lentamente, Harry seguia con la cabeza agachada sin poder mirara los ojos a Sirius, ahora si su cabeza iba a estallar, soportar a su padre, la compañía de Hermione que se hacia tediosa y aburrida, lo cortante que era Ron con el, Ginny y su picardia que lo emocionaba o lo desesperaba y ahora su pàdrino – definitivamente que me parta un rayo- una vez terminada la clase Hermione se acerco a el y lo tomo por el brazo

-crei que estabas molesto conmigo-

-lo estaba, pero despues de cómo te trato Sirius no me pude resistir- y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, lo hizo sonreir – claro que si vuelves a hablarme de esa manera ya veras- y le dio un jalon en los bellos del brazo – auchh!!, esta bien,- los dos siguieron su camino hacia la siguiente clase.

Durante la comida todo parecia estar de manera tranquila, los rumores seguian, pero estos eran en cuanto a como Sirius habia puesto en ridiculo a Harry.

-Potter, acaso escuche bien, te han puesto en ridiculo-

-si, creeme no hubieras deseado estar ahí, mugre sirius nos dejo un chorro de deberes-

-si Ron, pero tenemos que ponernos al corriente-

-si ya se Ginny, pero quiere que aprendamos tres hechizos para el miercoles, un normal y los otros no verbales, aunque si Harry llega mas veces tarde nos hara felices-

-uy si, burlense, ya veran que se les pasa, y tu Ginny,…..para que me molesto si de todas maneras no haces caso, anda ve y busca a tu principe corre- Ginny quiso atravesarlo con el tenedor pero Edmund que acababa de llegar lo interrumpio-

-amor tranquila, vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien- Edmund le dio un beso a su novia, Harry trato de no verlos pero fue imposible-

-tranquilos chicos que se van a sacar las amigdalas-

-como si tu y yo no nos vieramos asi Ana-

-pues si Draco pero ya estan acostumbrados a nosotros- todos los demas se soltaron riendo

-amor!!, no enfrente de todos-

-ah no te gusta besarme enfrente de todos, a pesar de que todos lo hacen-

-no yo no dije eso-

-ahora si la hicieste buena malfoy- respondio Harry

-tu de que te quejas Harry, tambien te la pasas besando a Hermione-

-si pero no tengo problema con eso verdad Hermione-

-desde luego- la castaña se encontraba leyendo el profeta-

-ah si –dijo draco, agarrando de la cintura a Ana y plantandole un beso que casi le quita el aliento a ella-

-ay si yo no me voy a quedar atrás- al igual Harry le arrebato el periodico a Hermione y le planto otro beso. A esta magnitud todos simplemente escuchaban y observaban con atencion, mientras a Ron solo le revolvia mas el estomago de verlos besar de esa manera tan apasionada.

-ay merlin, no sabia que mi hermano tambien sabia besar-

-no se te olvide que somos hermanos mensa, haber supera eso Edmund- el chico no se inmuto a pesar de la mirada de Ginny sobre de el. Edmund arrastro a Ginny hasta el medio del comedor y justo cuando sus labios estaban cerca Edmund le dio un giro a Ginny quedando ella sostenida por su brazos, se acerco a su oido –esto si es un beso- despues solamente se besaron de tal manera que todos quedaron boquiabiertos, que decir de Harry que no quiso mirarlos pero no se contuvo, por un momento el es que desearia estar con ella besandola. Sentir que era suya, que pudo haber estado ahí pero por sus estupidas accionesy decisiones la estaba perdiendo mas y mas, eso era lo que le hervia la sangre.

-Podria alguien explicarme que esta pasando aquí- James estaba parado exactamente detrás de Ginny.

-Sr Po…profesor yo solo, nosotros.-

-se exactamente lo que vas a decir y no lo digas- volteo con enojo hacia Harry – como es posible que dejes que tu novia bese a otro- Ron y los demas se le quedaron viendo al padre de Harry, Hermione miraba solamente a su novio mientras los demas seguian confundidos –y tu quien eres y por que abrazas a mi hija tarado- Draco quito las manos de Ana al instante

-es que papa el es mi novio, Draco. Mi padre James-

-gusssttoo en coonnoocceerrlle Sr.- Draco le extendi la mano mientras James nada mas los miraba-

-mmm novio eh!!, por respeto a tu padre no te hecho un maleficio, y no los quiero besandose por todo el castillo entendido!-

-si señor pierda cuidado- Draco nada mas bajaba mas y mas la mirada.

-Harry, Weasley los quiero a los dos en el campo de quiditch al igual que al equipo de quiditch completo con todo y reservas ya!!- Ginny solto a Edmund y Harry a Hermione poniendose de pie siguiendo a su nuevo entrenador.

-esperate Harry, explicame eso por favor o no sales entero de aquí-

-Ginny!!- Edmund tambien se encontraba molesto

Harry y Ginny se miraban tambien sacados de onda hasta que por fin calleron en la cuenta –Que no les dijiste la verdad idiota-

-por Merlin sabes perfectamente que no me llevo bien con el, ademas que todo fue idea tuya-

-si pero no pense que siguieras con ellos desde que andas con Hermione-

-ahh, entonces harry tiene que pagar los platos rotos solo por tus boberias-

-te estaba ayudando cuatro ojos – los demas obviamente se miraban con la incognita

- nos van a explicar, por que si no es asi ahora si estas muerto Harry- Ron se levanto de inmediato de la mesa-

-y creo que nos deben una explicacion a hermione y mi –

-si Edmund todo tiene explicacion, explicales niña-

-si, bueno….ehhh…..ustedes saben como es el papa de Harry siempre menospreciandolo, asi que cuando terminamos el primer juego de la temporada al baboso este dejo que su papa lo humillara, lo siento pero crei hacer lo correcto asi que me hice pasar por su novia para sacarlo de ahí por que si no este tarado era capaz de darle un golpe a su padre, pero no pense que todavia lo pensara asi, pense que Harry habia arreglado para que según ellos creyeran que habriamos terminado. Eres un idiota Potter-

-Tu fuiste la que llego y me agarro del brazo tirandome besos, es tu culpa tambien-

-yo le hubiera dejado que lo humillaran mas- dijo Ron, Harry sinto muy doloroso las palabras del pelirrojo.

-y ahora que van a hacer-

-pues terminamos con esto Malfoy, no me voy a quedar con eso-

-si si, ahorita lo arreglamos no te apures Edmund dejamelo a mi –

-por su bien espero que no pase de hoy, nos vemos en la noche- Edmund salio del comedor sin despedirse de Ginny

-Anda enana vamos al campo antes que pase algo mas- Ginny y Harry fueron direccion al campos de quiditch.

-de verdad les crees Ana-

-que insinuas Draco, que harry me engaña con Ginny-

-para que veas lo que en verda es engañar a alguien y no inventarlo-

-callate Ron, recuerdo que es tu hermana no-

-si pero Ginny es asi, en ese tiempo Harry no andaba contigo y es cierto que su papa lo trata como la basura-

-me consta- respondio Ana

-a Ginny no le gusta que humillen a los demas, por mas que odie a Harry le gusta ser alma caritativa por eso no me extraña-

-pues que guardadito se lo tenian los dos – Draco mofaba de ellos.

-esto no puede acabar bien- decia Hermione que recogia el profeta del suelo y continuo leyendolo. Ron de igual forma se retiro puesto el tambien estaba en el equipo.

-sabias que vas a traumar a tu hijo james-

-cuando tengas hijos Sirius sabras lo que siento, ademas si Harry anda con….Ginny como es posible que permita que la bese otro-

-apuesto que fue un castigo, no recuerdas James que tu y yo haciamos-

-no no no no, esto es diferente, bueno casi pero el punto es-

-el punto es que tienes que relajarte y pensar que estas conviviendo con tus hijos ahora y te conviene tenerlos de tu lado, o acaso quieres que le digan a Lily-

-tienes razon, esta bien, me comporto pero nomas por eso eh!-

-te dejo amigo que tengo que dar mi ultima clase nos vemos en la cena- Sirius siguio caminando en direcion opuesta a james, que en pocos paso se encontraba ya en el campo viendo que todos ya se encontraban ahí. Harry bajo la mirada al llegar su padre

-bien chicos, directo al grano, quieren ganar el nacional?-

-des luego profesor o debemos decirle entrenador-

-entrenador Sara, pues bien. Si quieren ganar entonces hay que trabajar duro, necesito todo de su parte, somo equipo y lo seremos durante lo que queda en el año escolar, la festividades nos esperan, sacrificios habra que hacer, por eso apartir de la siguiente semana los sabados y domingos tambien entrenaremos, dos horas como cuando lo hacian con Harry. –

-Capitan esta de acuerdo-

-si entrenador, pero quisiera saber que clase de entrenamiento nos dara pues no hay mucho que aprender-

-ya veremos que tipo de entrenamiento seguiremos, primero necesito ver que les has enseñado Potter despues apartir de ahí comensara la estrategia inicial y asi seguiremos, por lo pronto vayan a cambiarse y empiecen a calentar anadando.- todos marcharon hacia los vestidores

-Harry, Ginny esperen los dos un segundo- los demas siguieron hacia los vestidores, Ron ni se dio cuenta.

-quiero disculparme contigo Ginny, no debi ser tan grosero y contigo tambien Harry, se que lo que vi era un castigo de un jeugo o me equivoco- el silencio reino por un minuto, que contestar ante esta situacion, "bien harry solo dile que no andas con ginny y todo se acabo". "bien ginny esta vez di la verdad de una vez para quitarte de problemas"

pero cuando ginny se disponia a hablar alguien se le habia adelantado.

-si papa, todo era un juego nada mas, Ginny y yo seguimos juntos- "bien harry hundete mas " Harry le agarro la mano a Ginny "pero que le pasa, no esto acaba ahora"

-si señor todo era un broma yo quiero a su hijo- dandole un beso rapido en los labios a Harry "por que dije eso, a mi no me preguntes solo soy tu conciencia"

-ya veo, entonces pùeden retirarse los dos- los chicos desfilaron camino a los vestuarios

-solo una cosa mas chicos, que les parece si el fin de semana vamos a la casa de la playa, no se preocupen por el permiso yo se lo pido Dumbledor que los deje salir y a tu papa tambien Ginny.-

- nuevamente parecia que a ambos los traiciono el subconciente. Se miraron uno al otro y sonriente hipocritamente –si- estupendo señor, siempre he querido conocer el mar "callate Ginny callate"-

-sr james mejor yo le aviso a mi padre-

-excelente, iremos entonces ah y dile a tu hermana que lleve tambien a su novio, asi los seis conviviremos como familia-

-algo mas papa-

-si, por favor no le digas a tu mama que trabajo aquí, ya sabes como se pone cuando jugamos quiditch y no quiero hacerla enojar-

-y el consultorio?-

-sigue abierto, solo que no tengo tantos pacientes asi que me da tiempo de sobra de estar aquí- a harry no le gusto que le ocultara a su madre la verdad pero tenia razon, Lily se ponia histerica cuando james jugaba.

-bien señor, entonces nos vemos hasta el viernes por la tarde, "que eres idiota o que, tienes novio Ginny" –

-asi sera, vamos a practicar si-

una vez que se fue James empezarian la verdadera pelea.

-como se te ocurrio decir que si, no se supone que debiamos terminar con la farsa-

-tu tambien dijiste que era broma, hubieras dicho que mentia y punto Harry-

-es que no sabes en lo que nos hemos metido, ambos tenemos pareja, que van a decir eh!-

-tranquilo gruñon, si se trata de eso solo hay que decirles la verdad a cada uno, total, fingimos que seguimos siendo novios, pasamos el fin de semana en la playa, - harry la miraba con recelo –obviamente tarado no va a pasar nada, ademas si va Ana y Draco hay que cuidar que esos dos nunca esten solos, con la playa encima haber si no eres tio de pronto-

-tienes razon hay que cuidarlos "concentrate harry, vas a estar con ella todo el fin desmena"

-mejor aun, nos pelemos desastrozamente en el viaje y asi tu regresas al castillo luego luego y asuto arreglado-

-entonces esta dicho, solo por el fin de semana ok-

-solo por el fin de semana, y ni creas que estare contigo inutil-

-hijole, estar contigo o yo solo mmm que dificl pero creo que es mejor solo que mal acompañado-

-entonces Harry queda resulto-

los dos se dieron un aprenton de manos y se dirijieron al comedor a tratar de suavizar el plan que tenian con sus respectivas parejas, habra que ver que tal resulta este fin de semana.


	15. Una oportunidad para ambos

_**Bien. He vuelto, les cuento que ya termine clases alfin y los ultimos examenes tambien asi que ahora si me dedicare mas a la historia. Quiero saber como voy , que cambio o que desearian ver, lo que sea ya sabes. Ahhh y ya que estoy en esto dejen les comento que Shakira por primera vez en nuestra ciudad dio un concierto y pa pronto que fui. Al principio no iba a ir pues los boletos si estaban caros la vedad, pero una amiga consiguio dos asi que nos fuimos a verla. Por supuesto que los boletos no eran buenos lugares asi que veiamos el escenario bastante bastante lejos. Luego en mi ardid por querer ver de cerca a Shakira que me brinco con mi amiga ( que por cierto no es muy flaka que digamos) ya que justo al empezar el concierto apagaron als luces del estadio donde se presento. sorpresa la mia cuando grita un guardia - hey ustedes, a donde van-. Mire a mi amiga y grite -Correeeee- Despues pude ver que como nosotros nos brincamos la barda de seguridad otros lo empezaron a hacer por lo que el guardia ni se fijo en nosotros y se concentro en detener a los demas jajaja. Despues de mucho esfuerzo logramos estar casiii hasta adelante. OH DIOS MIO esa mujer es la cosa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, nomas verla mover las cadera es sorprendente, sencilla y dando todo en el escenario super fregon. y lo mejor es que no pague nada, me cole y logre verla a unos 5 metros del escenario. la verdad valio la pena. Les cuento esto por que en verdad fue una experiencia divertida que nunca me va a volver a pasar jaja. Bien ahora si los dejo con el sig capitulo que cada vez se pone mas bueno y para los que piden uno mas largo lo siento pero este no sera, si no mas bien el siguiente. Hasta la proxima chao.**_

_**Principe Mestizo**_

**Capitulo 15 Una oportunidad para ambos**

-que!!!, te has vuelto loco-

-claro que no Hermione, solo es hasta este fin de semana- Hermione miraba con cierto resentimiento a Harry por no haber terminado la farsa que se tenia con Ginny.

-el plan es que tengamos un pelea el primer dia y ella regrese al castillo y asi terminara este problema de una vez por todas-

-es que no entiendo que te forzo a semejante cosa y mira que Ginny es de armas tomar, pero tampoco tenias que terminar asi, hubieras dicho la verdad y punto.

-"anda, dile a Hermione que fuiste tu quien siguio con la farsa, o acaso sera que sientes algo mas por Ginny", callate!- con quien hablas Harry – el muchacho pesativo no supo como responder, estos ultimos dias su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas.

-contigo no!, no veo a nadie mas aquí- Hermione viro a sus espaldas solo por darse el gusto, no habia nadie, al menos a sus alrededores. Se encontraban cerca de una de las fuentes y sus jardines, los dos platicando a solas a peticion de Harry para que nadie los molestara.

-Harry, puedo confiar en ti verdad, se que no debo decirlo pero siempre es mejor preguntar, vas a estar solo con Ginny todo el fin de semana- ella lo miraba como si sientiera una amenaza a la pelirroja.

-desde luego que si, acaso no estoy contigo, ademas. Sabes que no nos soportamos los dos somo incompatibles, es pretensiosa, ruidosa, molesta, gruñona, por todo hace berrinche "inteligente, sabe defenderse, atractiva, tiene ojos preciosos" y lindas piernas-

-como-

-que tienes bonitas piernas amor- Hermione sonrio y le dio un beso –"estuvo cerca, callate, por tu culpa estoy en esto, mi culpa. Si el que toma las decision eres tu, idiota somos la misma persona"-

-Harry!!-

-que paso, amor-

-que si quieres comer algo, me muero por una snitch de chocolate-

-bueno, no me caeria mal la verdad vamos- y comenzaron a caminar

-entonces prometeme que no pasara nada en la playa Harry-

-otra vez con eso-

-solo prometelo- Harry la miro a los ojos –prometo hacer lo posible para no meterme en prolemas con ella y terminar con todo- asi siguieron caminando en direccion al comedor

-Que!!, te has vuelto loca-

-claro que no Edmund, solo es por el fin de semana, ya tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros- tambien edmund la veia con recelo

-eso no me importa, lo que me preocupa es que pases todo el tiempo con el, o acaso no recuerdas Ginny-

-claro que recuerdo y creeme esta vez no sere tan estupida, ademas el plan es tener los dos una discucion y terminar ahi, asi no habra problemas despues- Ginny lo abrazo por el cuello

-no Ginny, es que simplemente no capto por que dejaste que siguiera la mentira-

-"nose, talvez por que de verdad queria tener una razon para arreglar las cosas con el de una buena vez………me entiendes" callate!-

-yo no he dicho nada Ginny- la pelirroja movio la cabeza de un lado a otro –perdon, es que mi cabeza parece que me juega malas pasadas ultimamente-

-Ginny, prometeme que no pasara nada con el si?-

-claro que no tontito, al que quiero es a ti "o sera a Harry", sabes que ese y yo no podemos estar juntos, es engreido, egoista, fastidioso, "y con una nariz y boca de ensueño" y preciosos ojos-

-como!!-

-que tienes ojos preciosos, te lo habia dicho- Ginny se acerco mas a el y le dio un beso sencillo y tierno

-ya me voy Ginny si no el Sr Andolini me va a regañar si llego tarde al restaurant otra vez-

-siempre llegas tarde, si te aparecieras seria mas facil, magia!!, la conoces-

-ya te dije que no, lo hare a lo muggle-

-mmm vas llegar mas tarde, apuesto que te perderas en el castillo- el chico la miro a los ojos –amor, conozco este castillo mejor que nadie mas, tu ni sabias donde estabamos en nuestra primera cita, por eso puedo entrar y salir a mi anotjo, bueno ya me voy que llego tarde- se despidio con otro beso de Ginny y salio corriendo.

-que van a que!!!, ustedes en que!!! Y con quien!!!-

-tranquilo Ron, no va a pasar nada- Ron daba vueltas en circulos sobre un tapete de la sala comun-

-no no no, es que no me cabe por que son tan estupidos esos dos, que les costaba terminar con todo, ya veras Ana, esos dos va terminar juntos-

-tu crees-

-simplemente velos pelear, lo disfrutan!-

-pues si, segun Ginny que solo sera por el fin de semana, obvio tengo que ir con Draco por que mi mama no lo conoce-

-y como lo tomo Draco-

-mmm puess – ana se rechinaba los dientes – cree que mi papa le va a hacer algo, aunque no va a estar solo, ya le dije que no se preocupe que no somos tan disfuncionales como paresemos-

- jajajajaja, lo compadesco, si tu padre se porta como lo hizo en el gran comedor esta frito-

-oye!, cambiando de tema, si Harry, Ginny y yo no vamos a estar aqui, eso quiere decir que tu y Hermione se van a quedar solos mmmmmm me huele a reconciliacion-

-no lo creo Ana-

-ay por Merlin, se te nota en la mirada y en la voz, se que en el fondo Hermione te quiere Ron, solo que no lo quiere ver, dice que tu tuviste la culpa pero la verdad no creo que hicieras nada si la adorabas-

-la adoro Ana- dando un suspiro mirando al techo- no se por que hizo eso la verdad nose- Ron le conto a Ana lo que realmente habia sucedio con Hermione y como asi de un dia para otro lo hizo a un lado y se fue con Harry – ya veo, osea que cuando tu y ella iban a- Ana movia las manos de un lado a otro y Ron asisntiendo con la cabeza-si – ella salio corriendo, ya no te hablo mas y termino de novia con mi hermano- cruzo los brazos – .

Mira Ron, como yo lo veo y solo es mi opinion, ella tuvo miedo al comprometerse de esa manera contigo pues si lo hubieran hecho seria como ya atarse para siermpre lo digo por que Hermione dijo una vez que si lo hacia era por amor y que estaria con esa persona siempre, tal vez se asusto, tal vez dudo, pero en lugar de hablarlo simplemente huyo, no quiso confrontarte y le decia a mi hermano otra clase de cosas, hasta que plak, lo hizo caer. Por que andando con mi hermano se ponia un escudo muy fuerte, no entraria en detalles contigo, obviamente no iva a andar con otra persona pues a Harry es al que conoce mejor y se le hizo facil, osea pa que me entiendas ella llego a tal miedo de que tu fueras la primera y unica persona en su mundo por lo que decidio salir de ahi y tratar de ver a mas chicos, desde luego no lo consiguio por que aqui hay puro niño, los mas descentes son tu, mi hermano y Neville – Ron alzo los ojos- neville!

-creeme el tiene lo suyo- asi que tuvo que escoger y se quedo con Harry, pero en realidad te ama a ti, solo es cuestion que su cabeza se ponga en orden y vea su error. Tu como ves – Ron no daba cabida a que Ana dijera exactamente lo que habia pasado en estos ultimos 4 meses –y que se supone que haga yo – Ana carraspero – como que que! Ronald Weasley, pues hazla ver que se equivoco y que tu eres y seras el hombre de su vida, asi esta escrito y asi se hara; por lo tanto, cuando regrese de mi fin de semana con mi "puchungis" – Ron se aguanto un poco la risa – no escuchaste eso eh!, bien decia que tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer, no puedo hacer mas por ti y me voy por que tegno que cenar, no gustas venir-

-no Ana, me quedare a pensar las cosas un poco mas- Ana salio por el retrato camino al comedor.

-Hacer lo que tengo que hacer – se repetia una y otra vez, no sabia si lo que estaba apunto de suceder era una señal –por algo suceden las cosas, tal vez si………no a quien engaño, se que le dije que tenia hasta navidad pero para ser honesto solo era por presionar, tengo tantas dudas, tantas emociones, que hago!!- Ron parecia ya haber formado una sanja en el piso de la sala comun, no daba credito a que es unos dias tendria el camino libre para poder estar a su lado, la duda lo comia por dentro "y si vuelve a pasar lo mismo, y si no somos el uno para el otro" toda esta confusion que se le presentaba solo lo hacia mas debil sin saber que la respuesta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina "total, que mas puedes perder Weasley".

-Amor ya llegue!!- James colgo su capa en el perchero, dio un un respiro fuerte, le encantaba ese aroma, a hogar, desde luego amaba a su esposa e hijos, aunque a veces no lo pareciera, de pronto Lily salio con un delantal a cuadros y un pastel en las manos

-como te fue amor- le dio un beso a su esposo-

-bien, no me quejo-

-espero que no hayas tenido muchos pacientes hoy- James sintio como si le jalaran las orejas hasta el suelo. –de hecho trabaje hasta medio dia, sabes fui a Hogwarts-

-ay que bueno, como estan los chicos- Lily acomodaba el mantel de la mesa mientras que con la otra agitaba su varita para apagar el horno.

-de hecho tengo noticias para ti, Harry y Ana ya tienen pareja-

-que!, pero si son unos niños-

-claro Lily niños de 16 y 17 años eh!-

-bueno para mi son mis niños y lo seran siempre- uno de los calderos empezo a chorrear junto con una tetera, Lily sacudio su varita y el fuego ceso.

-perdon, me decias-

-si, sabes los he invitado a pasar este fin de semana en la casa de la playa, a todos incluidos nosotros!- Lily suspiro.

-mientras no les vayas a hacer algo a la novia y novio de los chicos puedes contar conmigo, sabes que el mar me relaja-.

-yo, una broma, de donde sacas eso!- James reia burlonamente, miro que algunas cosas seguian cosinandose.

-amor para que tanta comida- decia James que emepezo a recorrer toda la cocina , abrir calderos y checando todos.

-Que haces, deja eso James- James subio sus manos a la altura del pecho

-estas nerviosa Lily- la pelirroja siguio con lo suyo sin contestar la pregunta de su esposo – yo!, por que!-

-por que estas cocinando para 10 personas y solamente estamos tu y yo-

-oh no! – De pronto un sonido los saco de la conversacion. Lily se enjuago las manos, se seco en el delantal y se lo quito, James la seguia aun conmocionado.

-Por que no me avisas, me hubiera preparado psicologicamente-

-baja la voz te van a oir y por favor comportate-

-pero si siempre lo hago – Lily lo miro de manera tal que solamente se quedo callado, un segundo timbrazo dio lugar

-James!-

-si si esta bien, me comportare, pero si me provoca yo no respondo

-uy me case con un niño grande- ella movia la cabeza, acomodo los ultimos platos en la mesa. Despues corrio a la puerta, respiro profundo, miro a James y abrio la puerta

-Lily-

-Mama!- Lily le dio un gran abrazo a su madre, quien trai un regalo en las manos

-esto es para ti, son cerezas rellenas de chocolate, se que te encantan-

-ay gracias mama, pasale-

-james mi muchacho como estas estos dias- dandole un gran abrazo a su yerno

-bastante bien, y tu-

-uy ya sabes, de viaje en viaje, de verdad no se como aguanto-

-pero si cada vez te ves mejor Elena- ella se acomodo el pelo

-gracias cariño, pero ya no necesitas adularme, ya te casaste con Lily- ambos rieron

-de que tanto rien si no es una fiesta-

-Papa!!!- Lily nuevamente abrazo a su padre con mucha alegria

-Lily, mirate, estas igualita, te han dado de comer bien- James trato de ignorar el comentario

-John-

-James- los dos adultos se miraron fijamente, ninguno parecia ceder a la mirada del otro, simplemente se saludaron de mano

-como le va John-

-mucho mejor que a ti como puedo esperar- un golpe bajo penso James

-ja, realmente lo cree, si no mire a su alrededor, acaso su hija no es tratada como una reyna- James recorria todo la casa con la mirada.

-si, pero se pudo haberte ido mejor- John paso el recividor, se quito el saco y literalmente se lo arrojo a James –pero que hijo…….- Lily lo tomo del brazo

-James, no quiero problemas por favor-

-pero tu lo has visto, de seguro le encantaria ver que mi consultorio quiebra "callate que eso ya paso y ruega que no se haya enterado".

-no digas eso, es solo que me tiene sobre protegida-

-a tu edad-

-que significa eso James!!'- "ahora si la hiciste buena"-

-a lo que me refiero es que no tiene que hacerlo todo el tiempo ni menospreciandome-

-recuerda, comportate y quedate callado- James entro en el comedor murmurando

-pue si, como no es a ti a quien insultan-

los padres de Lily, Elena era una mujer ya entrada de edad, cabello rojo muy oscuro al igual que su hija, ella siempre acompaña a su esposo por todo el mundo, ya que este ultimo esta retirado al fin, "tengo que mantenerlo en control, si no le saca un ojo a alguien" decia ella. Por el contrario con su Padre el cual casi no se parecia mucho a Lily, de cintura amplia, siempre de un lado a otro, siempre trabajando, el mantenia una imprenta en el mundo muggle, les iba bien, sin embargo la edad y los deseos de poder viajar hicieron que John terminara retirandose, de ojos grandes y de un verde muy tenue a comparacion de su hija. Los padres de Lily se sentaron en el comedor.

-te ayudo hija-

-no mama, ya lo arreglo- Lily agito su varita, el caldero salio volando de la estufa a la mesa, el cual se sirvio sobre los invitados primero.

-espero que les guste la sopa de cebolla que prepare-

-deliciosa hija, cocinas bien-

-gracias papa, pero se lo debo a mi mama-

-por cierto James, pase por tu consultorio en la mañana y no estaba abierto- James quien casi deboraba la sopa de un bocado miro a su suegro.

-ahh si, es que trabaje en la tarde, fui a Hogwarts en la mañana a ver a tus nietos- respondio James muy cortante.

-ay si como estan los chicos, espero bien-

-por su puesto que estan bien, ademas es que trabajo solo la mitad del tiempo en el consultorio-

-pero por que?-

-asi tendre mas tiempo para mi familia, tu mismo te retiraste para estar mas con eEena o no?-

-pues si pero tu no tienes reumas, y demas enfermedades eres joven James y no tienes por que holgazanear nada mas por que quieres visitar a tus hijos- definitivamente le ardian las entrañas a James. Apunto de contestarle fue interrumpido por Lily

-pastel de ostras amor- Lily le sonreia, entendia perfectamente que lo que menos queria era enojar a su esposa. y como no hacerlo pues desde que conocio a sus suegros el mas dificil siempre habia sido el padre de Lily. siempre trababa de encontrar el momento perfecto, la palabra adecuada para poder tecnicamente "insultar" a James, criticando todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo lo habia logrado, habia pasado la prueba de fuego y se habia casado con Lily y esa era la victoria mas grande que tenia James sobre su suegro John.

-no gracias Lily-

-James es cierto que Sirius renuncio al ministerio y trabaja en Hogwarts-

-ahh es cierto! Se me olvido decirte amor, si, de hecho le da clases a Harry y Ana, según el dice que son buenos, pero que pueden ser mejores-

-siempre se puede ser mejor en la vida no crees James- John lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona y a la vez tomando un sorbo de su taza.

-claro! John-

-y cuentanos mama, como les fue en el viaje-

Asi paso el tiempo y el momento de la despedida se dio lugar, James siguio calmado para no molestar a Lily, a pesar de las constantes provocaciones de John

-cuidate mucho hija y dale mis regalos a Harry y Ana para navidad, sabes vamos a ir a Turquia, dicen que es precioso.-

-cuidate tu tambien mama, y cuida a papa- le dio un abrazo fuerte a su mama seguido por su padre

-cuidate papa y no mas corajes que te hacen daño y espero puedan visitarnos mas seguido ok- "ojala no lo cumplan" penso James al mismo tiempo que se despedia de ellos

-si amor, no te preocupes- james abrazo a su esposa despidiendo a sus suegros tambien

-hasta luego James tu tambien cuidate si –

-desde luego Elena-

-James-

-John- de igual forma en la que un muro infranqueable se posa enfrente de ellos, frios como el hielo, aun asi la cortes nunca quita lo valiente. Los padres de Lily se despodieron a los lejos y subieron en el coche que los esperaba en la acera de la casa, la puerta se cerro de golpe.

-uyyyyy como quiesiera poderle decir unas cuantas cosas mas-

-James-

-es que pòr que siemrpe pone mis defectos en primera fila, osea no soy un mal padre-

-James

-les doy todo lo que tengo, paso tiempo con ellos, amo a mi esposa y siempre lo hare y el piensa todavia que lo nuestro no pude durar ah! Que rabia me da

-James!!!!!!!!!- Lily pego tal grito que es seguro que los vecinos escucharon

-perdon amor, tu sabes que tu padre y yo no nos llevamos muy bien-

-olvidate de eso, haber cuentame como va a estar lo del fin de semana-

-ahh si, pues estaremos los 6, tu, yo, harry, Ana, Ginny y…………el güero con el que sale Ana-

-puedo pedir una cosa solamente James- Lily lo miraba tiernamente-

-ya se, no bromas-

-por favor, asi como mi padre te trata, no quiero que hagas sentir a ninguno de esos chicos de la misma manera, por que te estaria convirtiendo en mi padre y yo no quiero eso.

James se mojo los labios y se sacudio el pelo, de verdad no habia persona que lo conociera tan bien, la advertencia que Lily le dio a James lo hizo pensar demasiado, de verdad queria quedar como el maldito suegro al que no se le puede ganar nunca, eso era algo que intrigaba a James.


	16. Secretos

Capitulo 16. Secretos

Las noches pasaban aun mas lento que los dias, el tiempo es el unico que no se detenia a pesar de las diferencias que abundaban a los chicos, era mas la confucion, la duda, la hormona, los celos, la inconformidad, el estrés, los amigos, los no tan amigos pero sobre todo el amor, un amor que para muchos era inegable, para otros era un viene y va, sin embargo nadie sabia con cierta certeza, por un lado estaba Ron, ama a Hermione pero esta termino con su mejor amigo Harry quien hizo sufrir a Ginny, ellos con un sentimiento en comun pero demostrado de otra manera y Ana, pues diremos que es la que va ganando por que le ha ido bien con su "puchungis" pelos de elote como decia Harry

-Ginny, levantate que se va a hacer tarde-

-nooo, 10 minutos mas por favor-

-tienes que ir a clases- Ginny se levanto con el pelo hecho nudos y con una no muy agradable cara – no se supone que vamos a ir a la casa de tus padres-

-si –

-entonces dejame dormir un rato mas, si quieres tu ve a clases –

-y que Sirius me repreima ni loca andale Ginny-

-nooo Ana-

-ochh, como quieras necia pero recuerda que no tenemos permiso para faltar, alla tu, quieres que Sirius se ensañe contigo, por que de seguro conoce nuestros planes – Ginny le lanzo la almohada pegandole de lleno en la cara a Ana.

-Esta bien, ya voy, pero que, dejarias de ser la hermana de Harry- la pelirroja medio se cambio pues ya era muy tarde, se recogio el pelo con unas chabetas y se hecho agua en la cara – listo, contenta –

-si, vamonos que falta poco para que llegemos tarde –

por el contrario de Ginny Harry se habia levantado mas temprano que de costumbre, se habia dado un baño, algo en su interior lo tenia muy nervioso, sentia un ardor en el estomago, recordo haber cenado mucho, pero no era razon para sentirse asi, empezo a recoger sus cosas, agito su varita y de inmediato sus pertenencias se introdujeron en su baul, agarro sus libros y salio en direccion a la sala comun.

-listo para el mar Harry-

-desde siempre y tu Ana-

-espero disfrutarlo al maximo, y como se que Draco tambien va pues sera perfecto-

-para ti, pues para mi toca toda una faena o no Ginny- La pelirroja bostesando aun, trato de contestarle pero prefirio un cara amarga

-que, te hechizaron la lengua o que?- Ginny no se pudo resistir

-no pero si sigues fregandome termianaras tu con la lengua pegada al paladar, haber si asi se te quita lo bocon-

-ya van a empezar, si asi va a estar en el fin de semana mejor quedense en el colegio ok-

-esta bien- contesto Ginny

-si, que no ves que dar la apariencia de que somos el uno para el otro- dijo harry sonriendole a Ginny

-que no ves que es todo lo que yo quiero como novio- y se lanzo a los brazos de Harry, Ana los miraba extrañandose de su comportamiento.

-ay quien quiere a esta niña tan hermosa y delicada como un rosa-

-de seguro mi novio precioso que es toooodddooo un caballero conmigo verdad-

-ya entendi ya entendi- dijo Ana separandolos

-Ay si, ahora no te gusta lo que ves, si asi te la pasa siempre con malfoy-

-yo no me la paso de chicle con Draco-

-Ginny- la pelirroja solo asento con la cabeza diciendo "pues si"

-ahhh, no es problema mio que a ustedes les falte cariño- Ana salio por el retrato a toda prisa

-me senti mal Ginny- ella le sonrio y se aparto de el

-yo tambien, pero es la verdad, nos vemos al rato- y tambien salio por el retrato persiguiendo a Ana.

-de verdad quien las entiende- despues de clases Harry fue directo al comedor, ahí se encontraba Hermione y las demas chicas, se le hizo raro no encontrar a Ron

-chicas, han visto a Ron-

-para que lo quieres-

-necesito pedirle de favor que cuide a Hedwig mientras nos vamos, ademas es el unico al que no muerde-

-es cierto- contesto Ana

-creo que estaba en la sala comun, pero por que no lo buscas despues, estas son las ultimas horas que estas con tu novia y no la veras en todo el fin de semana- Ginny no dijo nada pero sabia que ese comentario le molestaba

-bueno pues, pero solo un rato, tengo que terminar de empacar y buscar a Ron- harry se acerco a hermione para darle un beso.

-No Harry!!!!!- los que estaban cerca miraron a Ginny

-que te pasa Ginny, acaso no quieres que bese a mi novio-

-si pero, pues, hay que guardar las apariencia todavia, digo. El padre de Harry aun cree que soy su novia y si los viera todo se vendria abajo.

-mejor para mi- contesto Hermione.

-Noooo- dijo harry

-no no, mejor que se quede asi, no quiero que mi padre se entere de esa manera, me pondria en ridiculo- Harry vio a hermione como hacia muecas mientras Ginny le sonreia discretamente y con un poco de rubor en las mejillas

-pues no es justo para mi- Hermione se cruzo de brazos

-entiende amor, hay que guardar las apariencias no, ademas de que te preocupas, es Ginny- "precisamente" penso Hermione, sabia que se llevaban mal, pero de todas maneras la hacia suponer que ella trai algo entre manos, "si no la conociera".

-solo recuerda lo que prometiste ok-

-Ginny… y Edmund no va a venir, siempre esta aquí para la comida-

-no Ana, dijo que venia a despedirse mas al rato pero tambien estoy como tu, sin saber a que hora se va a aparecer.

-bueno voy a buscar a Ron, ahhh Ginny, te espero en el campo de quiditch a las 3, y a malfoy tambien asi que avisale Ana-

-yo le aviso Harry-

-y yo estare ahí, esto no me lo pierdo por nada en el mundo verdad amor!- Harry le sonrio discretamente a Ginny, pasando por los demas alumnos del comedor.

-es increible que le coqueteas a mi novio en mis narices Ginny, si fuera otra persona ya estaria en el piso-

-yo soy la que deberia darte una paliza por hacer sufrur a mi hermano por tu culpa Harry y Ron se distanciaron, haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua por lo que le dije a mi novio fictisio, que estupida Hermione, se ve que solo es un capricho para ti-

-bueno pero es mi capricho no.-

-bueno, no deseo pelear contigo-

-si si, no se peleen por favor- las dos miraron a Ana, le fastidiaba que sus mejores amigas estuvieran discutiendo y mas cuando ella quedaba en medio.

Una vez llegada la hora Ginny se encamino hacia el campo de quiditch como lo habia dicho harry. Iba sola, descuidada como algunas veces "de verdad esto esta bien, debi terminar con esto desde el principio" seguia caminando hasta que se topo con una cara conocida.

-perdon- Ginny miro y definitivamente reconocio esa sonrisa –Edmund!, crei que no venias.

-aquí estoy ya, tarde pero llegue, es que ultimamente el sr Andolini ha estado de un humor barbaro, con eso de que le estan haciendo la revision de sanidad ya veras entre gnomos, duendes y magos inmiscuidos en cada ingrediente y en todo el negocio, es estresante.

-me imagino- realmente no le tomo mucha importancia –pero lo importante es despedir a mi novia no.

-siiiii- dijo Ginny abrazandolo y dandole un suave beso, que la pelirroja sintio diferente.

-Weasley, que bueno que te veo, mi padre nos esta buscando.. ah.. hola Ed-

-Harry, nos permites solo un momento-

-si claro- harry se aparto solo un poco de ellos

-bien, como decia Ginny, espero que de todas maneras te la pases bien y si tienes..-

Harry empezo a hacer sonidos con la boca – te importa cuatro ojos- le grito Edmund

-que!!.. no estoy haciendo nada, tu termina has de cuenta que no estoy- Harry realmente se moria de celos cada vez que los veia juntos "si tengo oportunidad de impedir que esten juntos pues lo hare" aunque eso terminaria por romper toda relacion con Gnny.

-recuerda que te quiero y que… de verdad eres insoportable Potter- Edmund encaro a harry pero Ginny intervino –no! Dejalo Edmund no vale la pena- Ginny se alejaba con su novio y sin pensarlo Harry solto unas palabras que no eran de ese momento. –ah si, pues el que no vale la pena es el, serias mas feliz a mi lado por que yo…- Ginny no daba credito a las palabras del ojiverde "termina la frase" le decia su mente

-acaso crees que tu serias mejor novio que yo Harry.. no lo creo, por todo lo que le hiciste a esta chica deberian condenarte a las minas de kezel pero como hierba mala nunca muere.- pero antes de poder decir algo a Harry lo interrumpieron

-por favor Harry, vete si- Harry se enfilo camino al campo de quiditch no sin antes darle una mirada retadora a Edmund que siguio hasta que se perdio en los pasillo –perdona, es que es muy impulsivo –

-Lo estas defendiendo Ginny- el la miro fijamente

-claro que no, es solo… ya lo conoces amor-

-mirame a los ojos Ginny- ella accedio de mala gana –dime por favor que no sientes nada por el todavia o hay algo que no me ha quedado claro, dimelo por que si es asi mejor me alejo- le solto las manos –tu sabes perfectamente que no, no volvere a caer con la misma piedra – Edmund se alejo de ella – no te creo Ginny- se mojo los labios con la lengua en señal de nervios –esta sera una prueba para ti, depende como regreses… luego hablamos- se perdio en los pasillos que apenas empezaba a contar mas de las 3 de la tarde. Ginny de pie junto a uno de los pilares, palida, sin decir palabra. Eso ultimo que habia dicho su novio la saco de sus casillas, trato de no darle importancia y bajando la cabeza salio del castillo.

-Si no miras por donde vas te vas a caer niña- "por que a mi" penso la pelirroja

-como?-

-que si no te fijas te vas a caer, andale vamos que mi padre nos espera- y le tendio la mano, Ginny tardo en decidir. –niña, aunque no quieras tenemos que seguir con esto nos guste o no- lo miro fijamente y penso por un momento perderse en ese mar, le dio la mano. De ahí no cruzaron palabra alguna, miradas ocurridas se daban seguidas, los dos con un sentimiento en comun, odio o amor. De todas maneras no les quedaba de otra. Harry sintio que se le aceleraba el pulso, respiraba mas rapido, con la otra mano se tocaba constantemente el pelo. –si sigues asi te vas a quedar calvo, no estes nervioso todo va a salir según lo planeado- se acercaban cada vez mas al campo –si sigues nervioso me vas a arrancar la mano Harry- el sonrio –tan nervioso estoy- Ginny se detuvo haciendo tropezar a Harry –caramba avisa por lo menos auchhh- Ginny sin pensarlo lo ayudo a levantarser y le quito el polvo de su ropa – haber, deja ver si no te paso nada- ella recorrio su cara con las manos pasando luego por su pelo. Harry pudo identificar ese olor de crema para manos que usaba, dio un respiro profundo- auchh, me lastimas enana-.

-No me ayudas si te estas moviendo parece que traes chinches- los dos rieron, era la priemra vez que ambos reian y no precesisamente uno del otro –no treas nada, listo. Vamonos o llegaremos mas tarde-. Al llegar ahí ya se encontraba Ana y Draco, los dos separados y no como "chicle" según Harry, James se encontraba tambien junto con Sirius platicando.

-Haber a que horas Harry, te estabamos esperando- Ginny sintio como Harry le apretaba mas la mano –perdon, es que..-

-no te preocupes hijo, sera mejor que nos vayamos, tu madre nos esta esperando- la familia Potter y sus invitados se quedaron todos reunidos, Sirius se puso frente a ellos

-bien chicos, espero les vaya bien, no hagan cosas que parescan malas ni malas que parescan buenas entendido- todos excepto harry contestaron, aun resentia los regaños constantes de su padrino en cuanto a su desempeño en clase. –Harry, perdon por ser asi contigo pero entiende que no puedo ser mas fragil, espero entiendas- y de muy mala gana contesto –si ya que- Sirius no se quedo contento pero mejor que seguir hablando saco una snitch dorada que muy apenas aleteaba. –todavia tienes eso canuto-

-desde luego, crees que no quedaria con nada de Hogwarts cornamente-

-si pero es mia recuerdas-

-aun asi yo soy el que la hizo traslador, anden sujentense- al mismo tiempo tocaron la snitch con los dedos, los chicos sintieron que los jalaban del ombligo con mucha fuerza, de pronto cayeron al suelo. Ginny fue la primera que reacciono y vio que no era mas que arena. –Harry, por que te caiste, que no te he enseñado a sostenerte en un traslador.. que vergüenza- El ojiverde empezaba a calentarsele la sangre –si no tuviera peso de mas lo habria logrado papa –escusas, todo contigo son escusas-.

Ginny y Ana no prestaban atencion, la primera estaba facinada, en su vida habia conocido un lugar tan maravilloso, un playa enorme y en frente de ellos un gran mar azulado, el sonido de la olas inundo los oidos de Ginny, todo parecia haberse olvidado, las penas, el dolor, la felicidad, solo habia paz, una calma realmente relajante, como buena chica Weasley salio corriendo al mar.

-Veo que alguien ha conocido por primera vez el mar- dijo James señalando a Ginny que se veia por todos lados saltando de un lado a otro y toreando a las olas, Harry tambien volteo mirando directamente a su cabello que con la brisa se ondulaba de un lado a otro sin mas palabras por decir sonrio y empezo a caminar hacia ella.

-tu ya conocias el mar verdad Draco?-

-ssssiiiii sseeññoorr, mis padres tiene tambien una casa en la playa, aunque debo decir que aquí se siente la calma del mar, la que yo frecuento siempre esta atestada de gente y el agua no es muy buena.

-Pues aquí como ves hay varias casas pero muy separadas unas de otras, hay mas privacidad.- Malfoy miro a su alrededor, varias casas sobre las colinas y en las orillas de la playa, las habia de varios colores, aunque el blanco predominaba, la casa de lo potter era blanca de dos plantas, bastante grande, tenia un portico muy amplio con algunas sillas de madera a su alrededor, mas en sus cercanias habia restos de alguna fogata hecha en meses pasados.

-biene muy seguido verdad- james suspiro –si, me gusta mucho este lugar, no tiene tanta gente y aquí todos se conocen, muggles la mayoria, sin embargo esto me relaja mucho.

-donde estamos-

-Palermo, parte de Sicilia Italia-

Ginny seguia con una vista perdida al mar, nunca creyo ver algo tan agradable y sincero en su mundo, mas aun todos sus sentimientos le daban vueltas, no sabia que hacer realmente.

-sera mejor que vea a Draco no quiero que mi papa le haga algo ay regreso- Ginny nuevamente se quedo parada justo donde la olas terminaban su recorrido.

-te gusta?- Harry se puso a su lado –si, es precioso-

-me alegra, por lo menos conociste el mar, por que lo que sigue no sera tan agradable- ella bajo la cabeza –lo se.- siguieron contemplando el mar y el atardecer. –Harry-

-Si Ginny- mirando fijamente de nuevo a harry –ese dia, el de la cita. Por que me dejaste esperando Harry.. se que no debo pero quiero saber y lo quiero saber de ti- Harry se encongio de hombros, se toco el cabello, como contestarle que era parte de su plan hacerla sufrir. Sin embargo que ella se lo preguntara era aun mas dificil de responder.

-esque yo… no nos… bueno…-

-Hermione-

-si!!, hermione… tu sabes-

-de verdad harry la quieres?- el se sento en la arena e invito a Ginny a hacerlo tamnbien

-pues si… digo me gusta estar con ella-

-intimamente verdad- harry solto una carcajada. –no! Ginny, no hemos tenido intimidad que digamos.. pero por que tantas preguntas.-

-para estar segura-

-segura de que Ginny-

-nada olvidado-

-Harry, Ginny entren que esta oscureciendo vamos- James los llamaba desde el interior de la casa. –luego te digo si, no hagamos esperar a tus padres- se levantaron de la arena y entraron a la casa como una pareja comun y corriente.

Al momento que Ginny entro en la casa, esta estaba dornada con mucho detalle, candelabros enormes en la sala y el comedor, aun asi los muebles eran tan sencillos, un de tres piezas y uno de dos, un chimenea salia en una de las esquinas con vista a lo que seria la parte frontal de la casa, no era un ladrillo comun y corriente, al contrario. De un color carmesi bastante atinado y que combinaba con toda la casa, el comedor sencillo, redonde de 8 personas era el complemento ideal para relajarse y cenar en familia, ademas la cocina se elevaba un poco del comedor dandole una vista de todo desde ella, mientras avanzaban Ginny vio algunas fotos familiares, una de Harry y Ana de alrededor de los 11 y 10 años, por supuesto una de familia completa acoplada con algunas fotos individuales de cada miembro de la familia.

-Mira Ginny, ella es mi madre- lily se quito el delantal que trai puesto, se sacudio las manos –Lily Potter, es un placer conocerte Ginny- empezo a sonrojarse –me dijo James que eras bonita, pero se equivoco, eres preciosa-

-mm… gracias señora-

-mama, mira. El es Draco- Draco se acerco csegun el con aire galante hasta su suegra –es un placer conocerla Sra. Potter- le dio un beso en la mano que Lily habia extendido

-tanto modales, espero que no lo hagas solo por complacerme pues soy la persona equivocada niño- Draco se impresiono de la reaccion de Lily- desde luego, siempre hay que ser cortez- Lily todavia sacudiendose las mano dijo – ya veremos si eres digno deestar con mi niña ya que tu apellido no te ayuda mucho- Harry y Ginny aguantaron la risa mirandose el uno al otro. –Bueno, sera mejor que pasen al comedor.. adelante- Ginny y Draco agradecieron amablemente. –James si no bajas se va a enfriar la cena-. Rapidamente James bajo y se acerco a Lily que se encontraba a pie de las escaleras, le dio un beso. –y como ves, te agradan- Lily movia la cabez y los labios de una lado a otro –pues ella esta muy bien, ademas, no me dijiste que ese mocoso era el hijo de lucio-

-no lo hice para no preocuparte, no te preocupes, veras como lo hacemos sudar hoy-

-y la pelirroja que.- James miro a su esposa suspirando –es pelirroja, sabes que eso me gusta mucho, yo no tengo corazon para decirle nada, vas tu –

-bueno- los dos hecharon a reirse.

-estan bien, que les sucede- Lily y James se acercaron a su silla, se pusieron la servilleta sobre las piernas tomandose tambien de la mano.

-nada hijo, es que estamos emocionados por que estamos reuinidos aunque sea solo por el fin de semana-. Harry definitivamente no se trago el anzuelo, esa mirada ya la habia visto en su hermana cuando tramaba algo.

-y bien Ginny, cuentame sobre ti- la dijo james sonriendole agradablemente

-mm. Pues yo voy en sexto año con Ana, smos buenas amigas y pues gracias a ella conoci a este chico maravilloso- James y Lily sonrieron al ver como los dos se abrazaban. –espero que lo controles que aveces tiene un humor de poca-

-Mama.. no aquí-

-es la verdad hijo, tienes un genio de la fregada-

-no se preocupe señora yo tmb asi que se como tratarlo.. verdad amor- Harry sonrio burlonamente mientras Ginny le daba un beso en la mejilla.- pues si, que puedo decir, me trae loco.-

-mas pure Draco-

-no señora gracias, esto eta muy bueno-

-como puedes decir eso y no pedirme otro plato, anda come- dejando caer otro pedazo de carne y pure de papa, Draco solo sonreia –y recuerda que es de mala educacion desperdiciar la comida y menos enfrente de tus suegros – Draco volteo a ver a Ana con la sonrisa finjida mientras ella nada mas miraba asombrada.

-desde entonces tu padre y yo seguimos juntos, ese fue un gran gesto de amor- los potter se dieron un beso –y bueno, no hemos vivido con mucho lujo pero estamos a flote- James trago saliva como si esta fuera un trago muy amargo, trato de nuevamente de tragarlo – y bien Ginny, a ti que te gustaria estudiar al terminar el colegio-

-no estoy decidida, me gusta mucho la carrera de auror pero es peligroso, tambien me gusta mucho la docencia, nose tal vez una carrera en la escuela magica normalista-

-bien, muy distinto uno de lo otro pero al menos solo falta decidirte, no que otros…- mirando a Harry quien en cuanto empezaron a hablar del tema miraba para otro lado sin poner atencion.

-sabes Ginny, en mi familia todos han sido sanadore y no veo por que mi hijo no sea la escepcion- ginny tomo por debajo de la mesa la mano de Harry, no sabia como pero ese toque lo tranquilizaba un poco – ya te dije que no me gusta esa carrera papa que no entiendes- Harry empezaba a levantar la voz.

-quieres mas pure Draco- le pregunto Lily sosteniendo la cacerola con una mano y una cuchara con la otra. – no señora muchas gracias- apenas y contenia el aire, despues de todo se comio la doble racion que la señora potter le habia dado. Ana le ayudaba acercandole un vaso de agua.

-ay hijo, que mas puedes pedir, tengo un consultorio, me voy a ahcer viejo y nadie mas lo atendera, yo quiero dejartelo a ti y por eso necesito que estudias para sanador

-no!!-

-perdon-

-dije no!, muy considerado de tu parte pero no!, lo siento pero no!.-

-haber si tu lo haces entender de una buena vez Ginny-

-bueno papa que te pasa, entiende!!, ademas tu de que te quejas si tanto amaras tu carrera no estaria dandome clases en Hogwarts- el sonido de os cubiertos de Lily sobre los platos se hizo notar, aguanto la respiracion un momento –que dijiste Harry-

-no le hagas caso amor yo..- Lily lo apunto con su varita en señal de que se callara, luego lo hizo con Harry –tu padre esta dando clases si o no, y no me digas mentiras, se detectarlas bastante bien niño- Harry no contesto y bajo la cabeza, Ginny hizo lo propio tambien quedandose callada, Lily volteo para con Ana que seguia dandole agua a su novio atragantado pero que habia escuchado todo muy claro –Ana, es verdad!- ella si no pudo resistirse. –si mama- Lily se levanto de la mesa –desde cuando estas dando clases en Hogwarts y por que no me lo habias dicho eh! – de pronto Lily callo en la cuento de todo lo sucedido hasta ahora –chicos. Salgan inmediatamente de aquí, su padre y yo tenemos que hablar. Como un rayo los demas salieron en direccion a la playa nada mas alcanzaron a oir "problemas financieros".

-muffiato, ahora si james, por que no me dijiste nada, que no confias en mi-

-te lo iba a decir, pero como quitarte tus lujos y comodidades de la noche a la mañana-

-eso no es excusa, te huebiera ayudado-

-no no, eso es lo que no queria-

-si como no, tu ego macho no te dejo y que es eso de que das clases en Hogwarts eh!! Explicame de perdida no-

-es que han cerrado el consultorio, me quedado con deudas, hasta que no las pague el ministerio y gringots me devuelven el local- Lily solto un sollozo, ella seguia con su vida normal, se entia mal por que seguia gastando como antes y sin saber la verdad. Se sento en una de las sillas del comedor llevandose las manos a la cara.

-pero no te preocupes, no todo esta perdido, afortunadamente encontre un trabajo como profesor de quiditch en el colegio, no es mucho pero al menos terminare de pagar pronto mis deudas y luego regresaremos a nuestra vida normal- Lily seguia con la cabeza baja

-lo que me importa es que me mentiste James, somos una pareja recuerdas, en las buena y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe no?-

-y querias que hiciera, no queria provocarte mas problemas, suficiente tenemos con Harry y Ana como para agrandarlos mas.-

-sabes perfectamente que esto no tiene que ver con nuestros hijos James, esto es entre tu y yo, solo digo que me defraudaste- se levanto de la silla con lagrimas en los ojos, James rapidamente fue a su lado-

-amor, siempre estare contigo pero entiendeme si, no podia dejarte la carga de la casa a ti sola, no seria justo- Lily rimpio en llanto – y yo de estupida, preparando comida carisima y comprando ropa, mira, hasta les hice regalos a Harry Ana y a ti, y ni siquiera tenemos dinero para pagarlos- James la abrazo –tranquila, veras que salimos de esta, te lo prometo- le limpio la cara con sus manos y le dio un beso –fui tan estupida te hubiera ayudado- seguia diciendo Lily –y como le haremos en navidad - James suspiro - ya se nos ocurrira algo, lo que me preocupa son los chicos, no quiero que pases la pero navidad de su vida-.

-que seguiran haciendo, seguiran peleando-

-no lo creo… al menos no ha salido nada volando por la ventana- Draco se acerco con Ana –tan mal se pueden poner tus padres-

-y eso que no los has visto borrachos- carcajadas por igual se dieron por parte de los chicos. –y ustedes por que siguen abrazados, que n ose odian- sin darse cuenta Harry y Ginny se encontraban abrazados desde que salieron de la casa, se separaron, Ana alcanzo a ver un poco de rubor en las mejillas de ambos –es que tengo frio Ana, una mujer necesita calor humano- obviamente ella no se trago eso y le dio una mirada sonriendo a Draco – si claro y tu pasguato andale, dale calor humano- como si hubiera sido orden de una general Harry rapidamente volvio a abrazar a Ginny.

Parecia que el tiempo en esta parte del mundo transcurria con mas lentitud, asi llego el siguiente dia, James y Lily le contaron todo a sus hijos, realmente no les importo mientras ellos estuvieran juntos era lo primordial, los chicos habian salido por el pueblo y hacia rato que habian dejado de largo la casa, Hary y Ginny todo el camino se tomaron la mano.

-miralos, no que muy peleados, ahora si estoy confundida-

-jajaja, pero si es obvio, mira esos dos se quieren, veras que en cuanto regresemos harry termina con hermione y esta vuelve con ron, si no que me cage una lechuza-

-uuyyy por eso te quiero puchungis- Harry observo como su hermana y novio expresaban su amor –miralos me dan nauceas-

-tranquilo, que vamos a venir terminando igual- los dos se miraron –claro que no-

-ay si Harry a caso no me protegerias si me estuvieran molestando – Harry miraba a otro lado –claro que no, tu sola puedes con ellos-

-Harry, Ginny vamos a comprar algo si – los cuatro entraron a una especie de café tienda, un lugar rustico, de ladrillos muy acabados por fuera, al entrar estaba bastante moderniosado, algunas mesas para tomar el café y seguir con la platica, habia unas tarimas donde se encontraban envases de diferentes cafes, no solo de la regio si no de algunos paises foraneos, Ginny parecia anonada por el lugar, despues de todo ellos pertenecian al mundo magico. Sin darse cuenta se topo con uno de los chicos que acaban de entrar.

-dsisculpa-

-ay por dios tonta fijate por donde andas-

-ya me disculpe no-

-si a eso le llamas disculpa, osea y mirate que garras son esas las que traes puestas- los jovenes que se encontraban a lrededor de ella soltaron la risa mas incomoda que Ginny jamas haya sido testigo.

-y a ustedes que, mugres chicas huecas- Harry que no habia volteado fue al rescate de Ginny –que pasa Ginny-

-uuyyy haber si cuidas a tu noviesita cuatro ojos, no la dejes salir sola que da vergüenza-

-deja de insultarla, quiente ha dado el derecho de hacerlo-

-soy libre de decir lo que me plasca- uno de los chicos se a cerco a harry, rebasandolo considerablemente en estatura –ya la oiste o acaso quieres aprender por otros medios-

-Harry que sucede-

-nada, es solo que se insultan a Ginny y este disque gigante quiere enseñarme- eñ chico agarro a harry de la camisa que trai pero el se logro safar –cuidado con lo que haces, no sabes con quien hablas-

-olvidalo Harry vamonos- Harry se calmo, se acomodo la camisa y Salio con Ginny y Draco, Ana por su parte estaba bastante quieta

-si draco vamonos no- pero parecia que los otros no entendia razones –Draco!! Que clase de nombre es ese- mientras se reian Draco saco su varita pero Ana lo detuvo –no aquí-

-no me importa ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacerlo a demas se lo merecen- Ginny y

Ana sacaron a Harry y Draco de entre los pedantes chicos, los dos se miraron sonriendo y justo antes de salir se giraron con varita en mano y apuntando al grupo de chicos

-aguamenti- un chorro de agua de amabas varita impacto en los demas haciendolos volar por la tienda, Harry y Draco salieron corriendo riendo a carcajadas, Ginny y Ana los perseguian tratandoles de dar alcance.

-pero que les pasa, son unos infantiles-

-y que querias amor que a Harry le partieran la cara- chocando la palma de su mano con la de Harry –de todas manera no devieron hacerlo Harry-

-ay por favor me has hecho peores, y un baño les caeria de perlas-

-gracias Harry-

-no hay problema-

-ya ves que si me protegiste Harry- el chico trato de no sonrojarse mas de lo que estaba

-pero si no hice nada- pero Ginny se acerco a el agarrandolo por el cuello y dandlo un buen beso de agraecimiento el cual obviamente fue correspondido mientras Ana y Draco sacaban conclusiones no muy erradas.

-ya ves Ana, te lo dije tal para cual-

-si amor definitivamente los opuestos se atraen-

una vez que llegaron a la casa encontraro todo desarreglado, muebles tirados junto con alguna ropa –pero que demonios paso aquí- decia Harry mientras Ana recogia prendas de ropa, al mirarla volteo a ver a Harry –ay no, no sera que- de pronto de la nada salieron James y Lily de atrás de uno de los sillones –niños, tan rapido llegaron-

-por el amor a Merlin papa ponte algo de ropa-

-si mama que vergüenza draco volteate-

-pero si..-

-que te voltees, no quiero que veas a mi madre asi.- el güero de mala gana cerro los ojos y se volteo hacia la pared.

-perdon Ginny- ella solo sonreia por lo bajo y trataba de no mirar a los padres de Harry.

-tomen, tu madre estaremos ocupado por un rato- con un cojin en las mano James le dio tiro un saquito de galeones. – y que se supone que vamos a hacer con esto-.

-ay harry si sera idiota pues lleva a tu novia a cenar al cabo ya esta oscureciendo anda tu tambien Ana, comprense algo bonito que yo me quiero quedar con tu madre un buen rato- y se tiro de nuevo al sofa para besar a Lily.

-bien, vamonos puchinguis, nos vemos mañana papa- James also el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobacion.

-ay no que asco me dan, ahora si creo que soy adoptado- bajo la cabeza y empujo a Ginny hacia la salida.

-bye Harry cuida a Ginny-

-eit a donde van-

-vamos al pueblo a cenar y despues ya veremos oi que hay que ir a la plaza, vamos Draco-

-lo siento Harry ella es la dueña de mis quincenas ahora- los dos salieron de la vista de Harry y Ginny.

-creo que esto es inesperado, bueno. Creo que ahora si tendras una cena a la cual no faltare- Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo –y ahora que-

-eres tarado, no tengo ropa adecuada, necesito cambiarme, no voy a ir asi-

-ginny estas bien… bueno andale ve a cambiarte-

-y como se supone que lo haga si tus padres estan desenfrenados eh!!!- Harry tomo a Ginny de la cintura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en el cuarto de harry.

-anda ve a cambiarte, te espero aquí esta bien- ginny salio disparada a cambiarse, Harry se sento en su cama –pero que estoy haciendo, yo deberia de pensar en hermione "talvez no la quieres". Talvez, pero eso no justifica lo bien que me la estoy pasando con Ginny "es que en verdad es la mejor no, como olvidarse de esa cara, su aroma, su todo". No no, que me pasa, que es esto que me pone tan nervioso, me siento mal y me da todo vueltas "se llama amor imbecil!!!" mentira yo odio a Ginny, necesito hacerla sufrir "mucho que la haces sufrir defendiendola de chicas tontas y metiendote en problemas, bravo". Sin darse cuenta Harry se quedo dormido. Pasando mas de las 8 un sonido desperto a Harry.

-puedo pasar Harry- se acomo los lentes y se dio cuenta que no estaba listo –un momento- Ginny escuchaba ruidos por todo el cuarto –estas bien Harry- acercandose a la puerta y con la mano en la perilla –si, espera, espera. Listo pasale- trato de abrirla pero fue inutil –Harry esta cerrada todavia-

-ay si perdon- cuando Ginny entro ni se fijo que todo estaba de cabeza excepto Harry que según el se acomodaba el pelo –lista Ginny espero que….- al voltear Harry vio a Ginny con un vestido verde esmeralda.

–essttas muy bonita Ginny- ella se sonrojo –gracias tu tambien- Harry simplemente vestia un traje sastre y no una tunica de gala –por que un traje normal Harry-

-es que ya no me queda la tunica de gala y este fue el unico que encontre, oye y tu de donde sacaste ese vestido. – me lo presto tu mama-

-de mi madre!!-

-si, tambien me presto el collar y los aretes-

-que no se supone que estaba con mi padre en….- Harry movio la cabeza

-si pero según ella James se quedo dormido asi que subio por que habia escuchado ruidos.

-esta familia no es normal-

-para mi es normal jajaja-

-no te rias y vamonos ya si, agarrate de mi-.

Los dos aparecieron en un callejon, al salir de el vieron que se trataba de la zona turistica del lugar, no habia grandes luces de neon, simplemente las comun y corrientes lamparitas de los diferentes clubs y restaurantes, Harry tomo el mando y con Ginny de la mano caminaron por el empedrado que la calle formaba, siguieron caminando hasta que Harry se detuvo, un restaurante bastante sencillo, al entrar Ginny abrio los ojos por que de verdad era magico a pesar de ser muggle, no existia una luz mas alla de las que las diferentes mesas proyectaban por algunas velas colocadas en perfecta armonia. Se sentaron en la mesa mas cercana al ventanal.

-bien Ginny, se que esto no es lo que esperabas pero es el unico lugar que me acuerdo-

-que te pasa si esta increible de verdad parece magico esto- Harry sonrio

-si verdad, yo tambien pense lo mismo-

el mesero les entrego un menu a cada uno.

-buona notte, loro ofresco a quello da bere- Harry sin ver el menu respondio

-se, i traiganos una bottiglia del relativo vino migliore prego e due innaffiano i vetri –

-bene, la signora giovane ritiene come un antipasto a lui?-el mesero se quedo mirando a Ginny.

-que dijo Harry-

-que si no quieres un aperitivo para comenzar- Ginny seguia sin entender ni una palabra

-traiganos un'insalata svedese- el mesero dio una reverencia y se retiro de ellos.

-caray no sabia que hablabas italiano-

-no me gusta presumir, ademas nadie me entenderia en inglaterra-

-cierto- el mesero arribo con una botella de vino, puso las copas, abrio la botella y les sirvio a ambos, tambien puso los vasos con agua que habia pedido. Ginny seguia sin perder de vista ningun movimiento de Harry, era como si al entrar en ese lugar su apariencia cambiara, era un caballero en verdad y la hacia sentir segura. Lo miro como le daba vueltas a la copa de vino, la olio y luego le dio un sorbo.

-por que haces eso Harry-

-para ver si es un buen vino, por el olfato se puede saber asi es como se catalogan algunos vinos-

-entre mas viejo huele mejor verdad, oi a mi papa decirlo una vez, lo hubieras visto tratar de abrir el corcho sin varita jaja-

-si es dificil- y comenzo a comer la ensalada que recian le habian traido

-uy esto esta riquisimo, tienen que pasarme la receta-

-Ginny, debo pedirte perdon-

-a mi-

-a quien mas tontita, sabes he sido un cabeza dura todo este año y no quiero que termine asi.- Ginny le tomo la mano –yo tambien debo disculparme por tratarte horriblemente, perdon por lo del tren, por todo en si-

-no necesito perdonarte nada tambien fui un patan algunas veces, es que recuerdo aquella noche y pense que tal vez podria ser como esta no?-

-te lo dije una vez, el pasado esta en el pasado y nada lo podra cambiar, vive el presente-

-tranquila Ginny que el vino no se te va a escapar de las manos-

-es que esta delicioso- Harry le quito la botella

-si no lo controlas vas a terminar arrastrandote y creeme no es la mejor experiencia para recordar en italia.- ella sonrio. Al cabo de un rato de terminar de cenar miraron a una pareja que se estaba peleando en mera calle.

-mira Harry, asi nos veiamos nosotros-

-si. Pero tu estas mas hermosa que ella- Harry se acerco a ella y le dio un beso fantastico en la boca.

-vamonos de aquí, te apetese un paseo por la playa- sin mas preambulos se encontraban dando una camintar por la playa.

-Harry, no quiero que esto acabe-

-yo tampoco pero ya mañana regresamos a la realidad-

-podemos cambiarlo digo tu, yo….- Ginny recordo por un momento lo que le habia dicho Edmund "esta sera un prueba para ti" . y si que lo era.

-que dijiste-

-nada- los dos se acercaron a lo que parecia unas cenizas de fogata, -incendio- se sentaron en la orilla de la fogata, Ginny se frotaba los brazos asi que Harry se quito el saco –accio botella de vino-

-ahhh quieres ponerme ebria para aprovecharte de mi verdad-

-mmm no necesitaria ponerte ebria Ginny-

-calamte don juan, no ya en serio, sabes que esto no puede ser verdad- Harry sintio eso como valde de agua fria .

-si… digo… podriamos… pero…-

-si Harry… podriamos.. pero te imaginas las consecuencias, mucha gente ha sid…- pero antes de que terminara Harry la beso, ella lo recorrio de pies a cabeza – no Harry yo..-

-shhh… esta es nuestra noche, nuestro fin de semana, si no estamos destinados a estar juntos al menos recordaremos esta noche magica y perfecta – Ginny ahora fue la que se avalanzo sobre el, al tiempo ya estaban sobre la arena, ella sin vestido y el sin traje, la pasion los desbordo, Ginny sintio miedo debido a que era su primera vez pero no le importo, para Harry no fue muy diferente, el quererla y tratarla como de verdad se merecia, podria enmendar sus estupideces con esta noche especial, la trato con cuidado y delicadesa aunque aveces se le iba de las manos. Ginny sin experiencia se dedico a besarlo por todo su cuerpo, el lo disfruto. Luego Harry se puso sobre ella y sintio el miedo –si no quieres esto yo…- Ginny acepto, lo queria todo para con el, no le importo lo demas, simplente se dejo llevar. Habiendo terminado ella se recosto en el pecho del chico, podia escuchar todavia la respiracion y le ritomo acelerado que tenia, le dio un suave beso –Ginny, creo saber que era lo que molestaba tanto estos dias-

-asi, que es..-

-amor Ginny lo que siento es amor por ti- Ginny lo miro detenidamente, esta vez no estaba bromeando, lo beso –pero lo nuestro Harry no…-

-me quieres Ginny- ella dudo un poco –si, y pareciera que fueramos el uno para el otro-

-entonces el tiempo lo dira-

-tu cres que podamos-

-primero tenemos que arreglarnos con los demas por que no seria justo para con ellos agarrarlos de sorpresa, he hecho demasiadas estupideces este año como para terminar con otra.-

-entonces ni una palabra de esto-.

Vamonos a un lugar un poco mas frio, un cuarto arreglado de tal manera que pareciera un simple salon de clases con la diferencia de los colores que habia, una cama de sabanas color melon, dentro de ella dos personas. Ella se levanto y se puso la ropa.

-ni una palabra de esto a los demas entendido-

-y que vas a hacer-

-mantengamoslo a escondidas, ya llega navidad creo que sera buen momento-

-por el bien de esto-

-y dijiste que no ibas a caer de nuevo-

-todavia me puedo ir eh!-

-te amo- ella lo miro

- hay que irse con cuidado si-

-mis labios estan sellados.


	17. El error

Capitulo 17. El Error

El termino del fin de semana estaba cerca y con ello cada uno regrasaria a su vida normal, Harry recogia por ultimo algunas cosas, "Ginny" . la pelirroja se le venia a la mente, esta vez no como un capricho al que deberia hacerle daño, si no como una chica de la cual estaba enamorado, lo habia dicho, reiterado varias veces la noche anterior al sonido de las olas, metio lo ultimo que faltaba en la maleta, agito su varita y esta se enderezo, volvio a a gitarla y todo su cuarto habia quedado como cuando recien llego, camino a la puerta. Se detuvo –que voy a hacer- se recargo y dio un largo suspiro.

-" No veo por que tienes dudas, todo esta claro ahora". Conciencia dejame tranquilo esta vez si "lastima, soy parte tuya y tengo que recriminarte, que haras ahora, seguiras con la farsa en Hogwarts, que le diras a Hermione y a Ron, si se entera que te tiraste a su hermana, esta vez si te da una madrina digna ahh!!! Y tus padres, no creo que los dejes solos con esto, necesitan tu ayuda, ya estas grandesito para empezar a conseguir trabajo no… aunque… si ni siquieras sabes que vas a hacer de tu vida". Por el amor a Merlin callate, ya se que tengo que poner todo en regla, crei que seria facil, algo si esta decidido, hoy termino con Hermione… dejare pasar el tiempo y en navidad le digo a Ginny oficialmente que sea mi novia asi sera, Ron estara contento. Todo por la via buena – parecia que Harry tenia un plan ya que su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja. Abrio la puerta.

Una vez abajo se topo con que todos ya estaban con maleta en mano –No se olvida nada Ana- dijo la sra Potter. –no mama, todo esta aquí – y jalo tambien a Draco que comenzaba a ponerse rojo –me refiero a tus cosas, se que a Draco no lo vas a soltar- el pobre chico solo sonrio ante ellas.

-Ginny!-

-Si Sr. Potter-

-espero te la hayas pasado bien con nosotros, y nuevamente gracias por hacer que mi hijo sentara cabeza- ella lo evadio con la mirada.

-si bueno, no es muy dificil de verdad- Ginny vio como Harry bajaba la escalera, empezo a acelerarcele el pulso.

-hijo, precisamente estabamos hablando de ti-

-espero sea algo bueno- y abrazo a Ginny.

-desde luego Harry, acaso crees que tengo un complot con tu padre para hacerte daño- ella le sonrio.

-muy graciosa Ginny, nos vamos papa- James llamo a todos, una vez que todos se despidieron de Lily pues ella tenia que regresar a la casa mientras James y los demas a Hogwarts.

-Bien Ginny, dile adios a este lugar por que no creo volver- dijo la pelirroja tirando un gran suspiro volteo a ver a Harry quien habia escuchado, el unicamente bajo la cabeza

-"oh realmente la amo", bien. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer Harry es arreglar las cosas como eran antes, Hermione y Ron… y… Ginny y yo.. ojala y esto no se complique aun mas"

-Harry me escuchas… Harry- el chico salio de sus pensamientos –si Ginny-

-mi mano Harry, uno… la aplastas y dos ya estamos en Hogwarts sueltame- se separaron, parecia como si un rayo los hubiera alejado y nunca mas estarian asi de cerca.

-bueno Harry a ti te veo en la practica y tu Ana comportate si- James empredio el camino hacia su dormitorio. Al aparecer en el castillo todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas habiendo quedado a la hora de la cena.

-Ana, gracias por darme el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, te quiero con toda el alma y asi sera siempre- Draco le dio un beso en la mano y se dirigio a su sala comun, Ana como niña chiquita moviendose de un lado a otro, reaccion que a los demas no les gusto mucho.

-anden animense si- Harry y Ginny no pronunciaron palabra. –ay si, como si ustedes no se quisieran eh ya veremos que pasa en este dia si no-

-si no que- contesto Ginny. –Ana… no quiero que andes divulgando lo que no debes, lo que paso en la casa de playa es privado y te apreciaria que no se lo mencionaras a alguien, entendido!!- . Ana cambio su sonrisa por una cara que facilmente uno diria que estaba molesta –si. Si te entendi, no necesitas gritarme, yo no soy nadie para andar diciendo esto o aquello, aun asi ustedes tienes la culpa- mirando a ambos- por que desde un principio se querian y tendrian que estar juntos, pero no se por que carajos tienen que ser tan orgullosos y lastimarse mutuamente, eso no esta bien, tu Ginny andando con gente que no debe ser, si Edmund es muy buena persona pero no lo amas!! Y tu Harry, tu cochino miedo te hizo acabar con Hermione aun sabiendas que Ron es tu mejor amigo y no darte cuenta que te mueres por Ginny- Ana se alejo rapidamente de ellos dejandolos ahí parados.

Cuando entraron a la sala comun todo parecia de lo mas normal, algunos alumnos tratando de hacerse crecer la nariz, otros metidos de lleno en sus pergaminos, algo que a los chicos agradecieron por no tener ningun deber por el momento.

-cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no se permiten hechizos agrandadores eh!- Hermione aparecio de repente quitandoles algunos folletos donde se mostraba el hechizo – y antes digan que no los reporte, retirense…. Harry!!! llegaste- Hermione le dio un abrazo enorme seguido de un beso, Ginny desvio la mirada.

-como les fue, que tal se la pasaron y espero que ya todo haya terminado-

-no te preocupes Hermione, ya todo esta resuelto, tu novio sogue igual aunque deb decir que te perdiste de un fin de semana increible verdad Ana- respondio Ginny – que!! Ah! Si… increible- Ana trataba de sonreir pero sabia que seguir con la farsa no duraria mucho. Ron aparecia bajando las escaleras del dormitorio todavia con la pijama puesta.

-por que no dejan dormir chicos esto es…Ginny volviste- Ron abrazo a su hermana y dio un saludo de mano a Harry. –y a ustedes como les fue en el fin de semana- Hermione y Ron se miraron por un segundo –nada en especial -contesto ella –si, simplemente teniamos cosas que hacer ahh si… cenamos juntos ayer en el comdedor- continuo Ron –debo decir que nuestras diferencias ya no son tantas verdad Hermione -.

-Asi es, hablamos y ya no habra peleas entre nosotros- Harry aun con cierto aire de duda les sonrio –me da gusto que hayan hecho las pases, Hermione puedo hablar a solas contigo- Hermione se aparto de los demas y salio junto con Harry en direccion a los jardines del colegio.

-estuvo bien, hubieras visto quedamos con los mejores amigos- Harry se detuvo. –mejores amigos!!!- ella lo miro a los ojos – noto algo de celos Harry Potter- dijo Hermione abrazandolo por el cuello, el se solto –sabes que no pueden ser amigos Hermione, tu lo quieres a el y no a mi – Hermione se alejo enojada –claro que no, eso quedo en el pasado- Harry se acerco a ella –no Hermione tu no me amas-.

-Basta, Bastaa!!!- Harry solo sintio como la mano fria de Hermione pasaba por su cara –pero que te sucede, no te he visto en tres dias y asi es como llegas… hablandome de Ron, no sera que…. Harry paso algo en la casa de playa verdad?- Harry solo se quedo ahí como si el tiempo no pasara por el.

-Ay Ana estas loca, de ninguna manera, he dicho no- Ginny se encontraba con Ana todavia en la sala comun. –por que no, ustedes se quieren, de seguro Harry en este momento esta terminando con Hermione- la pelirroja solo movia la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos –estas loca, mejor me voy que aquí solo hay malos pensamientos- salio por el retrato con prisa –va, ahora se hacer la dificil, que acaso soy la unica normal- y se dejo caer de lleno en el sofa mas grande de la sala.

-esta loca, como se le afigura que Harry va a estar conmigo 5 minutos despues de terminar con Hermione, mi hermano encantado pero yo no, verdad conciencia "pues si, pero tampoco te hagas la dificil por que si no vas a vol…..". Ginny se detuvo, escuchaba gritos conocidos, se quedo ahí parada en silencio entre los pilares al pie de la escalera.

-NO SEAS COBARDE HARRY!!!- Harry freno y volteo a ver a Hermione – TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA – Hermione realmente estaba que hechaba chispas, eso hasta Ginny lo podia observar –QUIERES SABER LA RESPUESTA, SI. PASO LO QUE TENIA QUE PASAR, AMO A GINNY TU ERAS SOLO UNA SALIDA PARA NO VER LO QUE SIENTO POR ELLA, NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, TODO SE TERMINO- se calmo un segundo –Hermione por que la haces tan dificil, reconsidera estas a tiempo tu tambien puedes volver con Ron.-.

-me traicionaste Harry, y si bien la quieres no hubieras andado conmigo, es mas tuviste bastante tiempo antes para poder safarte de esto, ahora no me vengas con eso por favor-

-y a ti que mas te da, tus idioteces te han separado de Ron, que no lo amas Hermione- despues de haberse calmado, pero ella no le contesto, simplemente se alejo de donde estaban– TU MISMA TE ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO- Harry veia como Hermione simplemente huia de los problemas. Maldijo por lo bajo –por que a mi, y todo por culpa de Ginny, por que Merlin, por que me tube que enamorar de ella, esto no debio ser asi, todo era perfecto pero ahora nooo, quiero reventar, esa enana es la culpable de mis penas y dolores, no se por que tenia que confiar, ay Harry, el EL ERROR MAS GRANDE FUE QUERER A ESA MOCOSA Y TODO PARA QUE……PROBLEMAS, SOLO PROBLEMAS, mejor me voy.- Harry camino por donde se habia ido Hermione, mientras Ginny espiaba si ya no habia nadie, se podia notar que habia agua en sus ojos, ella camino muy lentamente pues habia escuchado todo.

-Un error, piensa que todo esto es un grandisimo error- una vez que Ginny entro en el comedor pudo ver como no habia nadie de sus amgios juntos, Ana sentada con Draco con los Slytherin, Harry y Hermione no estaban, Ron sentado solo comiendo, ella sonrio y se acerco lo mas rapido posible a su hermano. Se quedo viendo como comia.

-te vas a quedar toda la cena viendome Ginny- ella solo sonrio, Ron dejo de comer –que te pasa Ginny, desde que llegaste tienes esa cara, te paso algo en la casa. Ella solo se tiro a sus brazos – tranquila Ginny, haber cuentame- despues de eso Ron escucho atento todo lo que Ginny tenia que decir acerca de su inexistente relacion con Harry y las consecuencia que esto le habia traido, asi llegando al fin de semana desde luego omitiendo la intimidad, despues de todo su hermano no comprenderia muy bien que digamos. –mmm ay Ginny, en que cosas te metes de verdad, no sabia que lo querias tanto, y ahora no quieres estar con el para evitarle mas problemas según lo que ioste hace un rato verdad- Ginny asintio con la cabeza.

-mira, como tu hermano quiero lo mejro para ti, si para ti es mejor estar alejado de el pues que asi sea, si quieres estar con el obviamente no me opondre, tambien es mi amigo. Lo que si tienes que hacer es hablar con Edmund y decirle la verdad, no es justo para con el, pues se ve que tambien te quiere mucho.

-ay gracias hermano, sabia que lo entenderias, ahora dime que vas a hacer tu con Hermione, ella seguro te sigue queriendo.- le dio una palmada en la espalda –ja, nose, ha cambiado demasiado, ni ella sabe lo que quiere para serte sincero, pero si tu me ayudas podremos resolverlo.- Ginny sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla – esta bien, dejame veo que se me ocurre para juntarlos de nuevo.- Ron sonrio.

-Y ahora que vas a hacer tu con Harry- Ginny dejo de sonreir –bueno, si yo soy un error para el, entonces me apartare, no sere la culpable por los problemas que el tiene, ya no. Esta vez va en serio, me arrancare a Harry desde lo profundo, no venganzas, no peleas. Sere simplemente la hermana de Ron, la compañera de quiditch. Y un amorio pasadero destinado a no durar.'

-cielos Ginny, lo dices en serio-

-por su puesto, que acaso no me crees-

-no no, es que por todo lo que ha sucedido crees poder hacerlo- Ginny lo vio a los ojos –tal vez no, pero mi hermano favorito estara ahí para apoyarme no?- Ron sonrio.

-desde luego, si asi lo quieres. Asi sera.- despues de eso Ron siguio comiendo junto con Ginny teniendo lo que en anteriormente no tenian, un tiempo a solas con su hermano.

-Lily ya llegue- James habia regresado a su casa despues de lo que parecieran unas grandes vacaciones. –Amor, que haces aquí, debes estar en el colegio no creo que Dum..- James la iterrumpio – no no, le pedi permiso para poder regresar a casa, dijo que no habia problema, despues de todo el colegio sale de vaciones la semana que entra, asi que no tendre trabajo por las festividades, no te apures y quita esa cara Lily que si me pagaron, luego me reportare para ver lo del torneo de quiditch con los chicos.- Lily solo se digno a cruzar los brazos –muy bien, pero te lo advierto. Tienes unas semana para tratar de conseguir otro trabajo, sabes que desde un principio no me gusto eso de ser profesor.-

-si si, lo que tu digas Lily, donde esta Remus. Ya regreso?- Lily se mojo los labios –no y estoy preocupada por el James, tiene 2 semanas que no aparece-

-no te preocupes Lily aparecera, de seguro aparecera-

-y si no aparece, dime que vamos a hacer-

-pues buscarlo amor, no quedara de otra.-

-ay solo espero que aparesca para antes de navidad, pobre Ana, tantas ganas que tiene de ver a Remus- desde hacia mucho tiempo Lily se habia encariñado con Remus, y no en un sentido amoroso, mas bien era que ella siemrpe cuidaba de el cuando le daban sus crisis, se le hacia dificil no estar ahí cuando James y Remus se separaron, por un tiempo estuvo bien, pero ahora que lo tenia de regreso era como si el hijo prodigo regresara a casa. –Lily, si tanto te preocupa puedo irlo a buscar- James se habia acercado a Lily abrazandola –eso me haria muy feliz- James empezo a recoger su abrigo y varita

-espero no batallar mucho, sera como en los viejos tiempos-

-espera James- Lily subio a toda prisa a su cuarto, al regresar trajo algo para James. –se que estar entre hombres lobo te hace blanco facil asi que usa esto si, lo necesitaras –mi tunica invisible gracias Lily- ella sonrio –de algo te ha de servir, esta algo desgastada y la otra la tiene Harry asi que apurate si – le acomodo todo en la maleta a James, se despidieron de un fuerte beso. El salio de la casa y desaparecio para perderse en el viento que soplaba extraño esa noche. –ojala no le pase nada.-

-crei que me tendrias en la alacena por siempre Lily- un hombre de amplia estatura aparecio de la cocina – si, perdon pero sabes que James no se puede enterar de esto – el hombre alzo las manos dando aceptacion – si lo se, y estas segura de que querer esto. Una vez hecho no hay marcha atrás.- ella trato de pensarlo mejor pero no lo consiguio.

-Si esto es lo mejor para mi familia que asi sea- el hombre extendio la mano. –bien. Entonces… en que estabamos!!-.

Principe Mestizo.

Se que este capitulo es corto pero lo necesitaba para empezar con mas enredos y desiluciones que se vendran en lossiguiente capitulos y recuerden dejen criticas hasta la proxima chao.


	18. Demasiado tarde

_**Principe Mestizo.**_

Hola de nuevo a todos, he aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo de mi extraña mente. Me he tardado pero ha sido cosa de diversos detalles pero aqui estoy.

quiero deicir que espero que este capitulo este a su altura es un poco mas largo segun yo y ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo. Tambien quiero decir algo que lei en una critica que me dejaron, todo esta bien, esta persona tiene razon excpeto en una cosa a la cual respondo.

Decir que esto no es un Fic por el hecho de ser totalmente diferente osea que solo tiene los personajes. Aqui si no concuerdo contigo amigo (a) solo por que no puse a Harry como el chico que vivio no significa que no pueda ser un fic te recuerdo que la pagina se llama fanfiction unleash your imagination si sabes ingles comprenderas y mi punto de vista sobre mi historia es este, siemrpe he leido muchas historas de HP, algunas tan estupidas y burdas, sin sentimiento, vacias, y otras EXCELENTES cabe decir pero son pocas, dices que mi historia solo tiene los personajes y que medices aquellas que dan a Harry super poderes e incluso lo hacen volar por favor y dejame deicirte que las historias no eran muy buenas que digamos. En mi caso yo me imagine como seria la vida de nuestros personajes favoritos si no existiera mi amo el Señor Tenebroso asi de facil lo demas biene por cuenta propia, en cuanta a falta de narrativa estoy de acuerdo pues lo admito ni yo ni nunguno de los de esta pagina somos escritores profesionales ni mucho menos criticos especializados solo escribimos y opinamos lo que sentimos o no? dijiste telenovela ay... si vieras cuantas historias aparte de la mia se meten en lios tan telenoveleros que pa que te cuento mejor. Y por ultimo como voy a odiar a Harry Potter y escribir una historia alterna de eso !por favor! si lo hago es por que me gusta y punto. Ahora si espero que les guste este cap que lo disfruten chao Si me pase en algun momento con esto pido disculpas pero como dice un viejo dicho aqui en Mexico **_"al que le venga el saco que se lo ponga"._**

****

****

****

**Capitulo 18 Demasiado tarde.**

Los dias que siguieron a estos sucesos podria decirse que pasaron bastante bien, no hay mucho que decir algunos como siempre seguian con su vida tal cual, ordinaria. Las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban, no era por mas decir que se vivia un ambiente de desorden pues nadie tomaba muy bien el final de clases. Las cosas empeoraban a cada momento para Harry y Ginny, los pequeños dilemas, los roces e incluso las personas cercanas a ellas no eran las mismas, Harry habia terminado su relacion con Hermione lo cual le hacia senir de cierta forma aliviado, por otro lado seguia queriendo a Ginny la cual despues de escuchar la fatidiga conversacion decidio tomar medidas en el asunto y arrancarse a Harry de una vez todo esto con ayuda de su hermano Ron quien no podia perderse un desayuno comida o cena tambien tenia algo en mente para llegar a Hermione chica que alfin en su interior las cosas volvian a ser como antes y relfeionaba sobre su conducta extraña para con todos y en especial para su amiga Ana hermana de Harry quien al parecer era a la que menos le preocuba las cosas sin embargo habia llegado a su limite y no podia soportarlo mas aunque lo unico que le animaba era estar cerca de Draco.

-Ahora bien, se bien que ustedes estan proximos a egresar, es por eso que tengo que encargarles un pequeño trabajo- Sirius se habia desempeñado como un buen profesor, exigente para quien lo merecia pues solia decir que no todos tienen las misma aptitudes y era por eso que tenia cierta carrilla para con unos. Los chicos al oir esto empezaron a murmurar entre si. Sirius paso por el pasillo principal del aula y llego hasta su escritorio recargandose sobre el y cruzando los brazos.

-Silencio por favor, esto va a ser sencillo no necesitan de mucho tiempo y lo pueden hacer en las vacaciones. Lo unico que quiero es que piensen en dos opciones de lo que van a hacer al salir de esta escuela, dos por si la primera no les resulta bien.- algunos chicos en la parte de atrás se hecharon a reir.

-rianse, pero les aseguro que muchos aquí estan en la baba y no tienen la menor idea de lo que quieren estudiar- volteo a mirar a Harry que todo este tiempo permanecio callado. –eso es facil señor- Sirius volteo para ver quien era.

-Muy bien, y digame Sr. Weasley que va a ser usted cuando termine Hogwarts- todos voltearon a ver a Ron. –jugador profesional de quiditch Sr.- Sirius se acerco a el – y digame Sr. Weasley, usted ya vio algunas opciones de donde quiere jugar pues hay muchos equipos?- Sirius estaba cara a cara con Ron, el pelirrojo miro a los lados y comprobo que lo miraban impacientes respiro ondo y con nerviosismo continuo

-no- respondio Ron sin perder el animo – pero mi padre dijo…- Sirius lo interrumpio –su padre Sr. Creo que lo importante aquí es buscar uno mismo su futuro no cree- todos soltaron una risa dejando a Ron un poco sonrojado –digame Sr. Weasley, bien, digamos que lo seleccionan, esta usted muy emocionado pues jugara para el mejor equipo de inglaterra, claro es de segunda division pero eso a usted no le importa por que le va a hacer el mejor esfuerzo, daria su vida por ello o me equivoco?-

-Si señor, ese es mi sueño y lo cumplire- Sirius se acerco a el una vez mas – y si antes de entrar usted sufiriera un accidente y se rompira la pierna que pasaria.- Ron se quedo pensativo –pues obviamente no entraria ese año a la escuela, todo lo que habia logrado en las pruebas de selección no valdria nada, me tendria que esperar otro año, claro que ya no es lo mismo por que se les da mayor importancia a los que recien egresan y que yo sepa no dejan dar por segunda vez las pruebas puesto que es una carrera un poco saturada… osea… ay Merlin- Srirus sonrio – exacto Sr. Weasley estaria sin nada- todos nuevamente empezaron a murmurar.

-que tal si la compañía de sus padres quiebra, que tal si hay un gran accidente en su familia teniendo gastos que no debian ser y no tuvieran simplemente dinero para una universidad o que tal si viene un mago tenebroso- los chicos hecharon a reir – todo puede suceder, uno nunca esta excento de lo que la vida le depara, para ustedes chicas es igual aunque sea estudien MMC…. Si Srita Granger.-

-y eso que significa señor-

-muy facil, mientras me caso- todas las chicas hecharon una bulla al profesor – por muy duro que sea asi es, tomenlo aunque sea en cuenta- volteo a mirar el reloj – bien, antes de que termine les reitero, piensen en uno o varias opciones en las que les gustaria trabajar o que no tengan pensado pero que les puede ser de mucha utilidad.- la camapana de fin de clases sono. – felices fiestas chicos, disfrutenlo- algunos alumnos le respondieron de igual manera y otros simplemente abandonaron el salon.

-esta loco, piensa encarganos deberes durante las vacaciones, esta vez si se salio- decia Harry, que dese luego no tenia ningun futuro definido, es mas, ni sabia que queria para el mismo lo que le causaba realmente problemas y grandes dolores de cabeza. Se quedo pensativo un segundo. Penso en su padre, en ser sandor, tendria que ponerse a estudiar lo mas rapido posible, obvio necesitaria ayuda "sera dificil elegir mm que tal auror, por favor Harry tienes la destreza de un invalido" bueno bueno, jugador de quiditch "y eso tendrias que competir contra Ron imaginate si te eligieran a ti eso lo destrozaria" parecia que el tiempo en ese preciso momento no daba lugar

-te vas a quedar todo el dia ahí- le gritaba Ron quien estaba alejado de el –ehh que, no ay voy –

-y ahora que te sucede- Harry seguia caminando al ritmo de Ron pero sin decir ninguna palabra –es solo… tu sabes… ultimo dia de clases y pues las cosas con Hermione no terminaron bien y…- no podia decirle a Ron que se moria de ganas de estar con Ginny y que tal vez no la veria en las vacaciones

– yyy…- mientras Ron trataba de que Harry terminara su frase –que no los vere en las vacaciones hasta el año siguiente y quiesiera que las cosas fueran como antes –

-esto no tiene que ver con una pelirroja que por casualidad es hermana mia verdad Harry?- el reacciono como si le hablaran de otro tema

–desde luego que no! Ron-

-debes aceptarlo, asi como tu y yo ya nos arreglamos, si realmente no hay nada de lo que te arrepientas entonces…

- Harry lo volteo a ver con mirada extraña –como que "nada de lo que me arrepienta"- Ron se callo por un momento

–nada, olvidalo ven. Vamos a visitar a Hagrid un rato que ya bastante sobra que no lo veamos tan seguido-

-si verdad, creera que lo hemos olvidado- y asi los dos pasaron por los pasillos, alcanzaron a ver que muchos de ellos haciendo preparaciones para las vacaciones, algunos se iban mas temprano que otros aunque para algunos habria que esperar hasta el dia siguiente para partir en el tren. Incluso alcanzo a ver de reojo a Ana que perseguia Draco por los pasillos con las manos en alto, se dedico a mover la cabeza de lado y continuo su camino con Ron.

-y que se supone que voy a Hacer yo sin ti estas vacaciones-

-nose, que se yo, anda que tienes que ayudar a tus padres que tanta falta le hace, busca trabajo que se yo- realmente Draco no debio a decir eso ultimo pues en cuando termino de hablar Ana lo detuvo

-no me vuelvas a hablar asi!!!- Draco vio directamente a Ana realmente se habia pasado esta vez –perdoname Ana, es solo que se me fue de las manos, no quiero pelear contigo y menos el ultimo dia de clases, te dire que hare- Ana seguia cruzada de brazos

–mira, yo tengo que cenar el 24 en casa de mis padres, es tradicion – Ana trato dedecir algo pero fue inutil por que Draco no la dejo hablar poniendole el dedo indice en la boca

–dejame terminar. El 25 lo pasamos juntos, se que nos es mucho pero ya se me ocurrira algo, ademas no te puedo invitar a mi casa y no por que me averguenze de ti si no por que tu necesitas estar con tu familia en este momento, apoya a tu madre, ya habra tiempo para largas cenas en mi casa y que conoscas a mis padres-

incluso Ana no podia resistir la sonrisa que su novio le enviaba en ese momento, ademas tenia toda la razon, no estar con sus padres era no apoyarlos asi que acepto –esta bien- los dos se dieron un beso pero Ana le mordio el labio a Malfoy dejandolo bien hinchado.

-Ana tranquila- Malfoy se llevo una mano a su cara para inspeccionarla –y esto por que?- pregunto Draco. –eso te pasa por hablarme de esa manera- y como el relampago que sin avisar cae empezaron a discutir de nuevo al mismo tiempo que pevees hacia bromas sobre ellos dando un excelente espectaculo desde la pelea y reconciliacon, todo actuado e imitado por el poltergiest.

-sabia que estarias aquí- Ginny le sonreia a Hermione quien estaba sentada en uno de los rincones cerca de la seccion obscura de la biblioteca

–has pensado en salir y aunque sea respirar un poco mas que libros viejos Hermione?- pero ella no contestaba e incluso no movia ni un dedo, solo estaba alli entrada en su libro.

–vamos Hermione se que no estas bien, pero anda te parece si vamos a cenar algo, todos van a estar ahí.- Hermione alfin hablo –Ginny, por que vienes a hecharme animos a mi, despues de todo lo que te hice a ti, a Harry y… a los demas- dio un suspiro y continuo deprimida, Ginny por su parte se trajo una silla y se sento a su lado.

-podrias al menos pedir perdon a los demas, a mi que- Hermione cerro el libro

– pero que acaso no me odias Ginny la pelirroja le extraño el comentario de su amiga, Hermione se preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba pues de un dia a otro habia cambiado de actitud totalmente, siempre la buscaba para hablar con ella, cenar juntas e incluso pedirle ayuda para sus clases pero Hermione la mayoria de las veces la evitaba pues le resultaba incomodo estar cerca de ella.

–por su puesto que no, Hermione… digo la cagaste y feo, aunque todos lo hemos hecho en lo que llevamos de vida, no te culpo. Quien sabe que hubiera hecho yo en tu lugar- Hermione sonreia, sabia que Ginny era muy especial para ella, despues de todo lo que habia sucedió en este curso y todavia poder hablarle sin ningun problema.. realmente habia subestimado a su amiga

– y tu que crees que deberia hacer- Ginny se sobresalto –ay no Hermione eso si no, tu sola tienes que decidir que hacer, resuelve tus problemas, arreglate con Harry y Ron, veras que todo sale bien- la pelirroja se levanto de la silla

–bien, me voy, quede de verme con Ana en la sala comun para despues ir a cenar, te digo que vayas no va a pasar nada ademas que es nuestra ultima noche juntos y nose cuando te vuelva a ver -. Hermione vio como Ginny se retiraba dejandola atrás, mientras uno que otro chico la miraba tambien –pues la verdad es que me muero de hambre – abrio el libro que tenia y continuo con su lectura.

-Hasta luego Hagrid, nos vemos despues- Harry se despedia del semi gigante quien le dio una palama en la espalda, se aguanto el dolor y le sonrio.

-Por favor Hagrid ten cuidado con esa cosa, y felices fiestas –dijo Ron quien en toda la charla se mantuvo cerca de la puerta que custodiaba Fang, podia incluso verse nervioso.

-Stipowi es un buen nombre- dijo Ron de la nada. Hagrid lo penso un minuto –Stipowi eh!, me gusta, gracais Ron. Ya ves que no son tan malas- Hagrid acerco una vez mas la caja que tenia en las manos, Ron lo evito –ahh, tu miedo esta bien, entiendo de todas maneras gracias por el nombre fuiste de mucha ayuda, mas que Harry-

-yo tambien propuse un nombre pero veo que no te convencio- Hagrid rio, dejo la caja en la mesa la tapo y les dio un buen abrazo – los quiero mucho chicos, saludos a sus padres y que tengan buen viaje, vayanse ahora que ya se hizo tarde-

Los dos continuaron su camino de regreso al castillo. –Como es posible que haya conseguido otra de esas cosas eh! Y no te rias Harry-

-no me estoy riendo, al menos no es un dragon- pero Ron no parecia entender – no tal vez no es un dragon pero otra araña de esas, recuerdas cuando nos toco alimentarla – obviamente a Ron no le gustaba hablar del tema – no te quejes Ron, ese fue un castigo bien merecido, y ve seguimos aquí, incluso Aragor ya se murio, o a caso te olvidaste del funeral?-

-claro que no, pobre Hagrid estaba deztrozado y mira que pudieran envenenar a esa mounstrosidad debio ser un veneno muy poderoso-

-eso si, pero miralo ahora, feliz de la vida con su arañita nueva, yo les dije que Aragor jr. Estaria bien pero no me hicieron caso-

-Es que de seguro le traeria recuerdos no crees- aun asi para Harry habia sido ignorado una vez mas –stipowi, suena bien no-

-callate Ron, mejor sigamos que ya es tarde, necesito un baño. Huelo a Fang- Harry se olia la tunica –aunque al menos yo no pise escremento de Bucbeack- Harry solto una carcajada, mientras Ron seguia quitandose el desecho de los zapatos –mejor callate Harry- Ron agito su varita y el desecho desaparecio aunque el olor se notaba un poco.

Una vez en sus apocentos Harry se dirigio al baño de prefectos, saco su varita y la agito y una cortina de agua con diferentes colores provenientes de las diversas llaves empezo a caer, se metio en el agua de lleno

-Ahhhh!!!!, no hay nada como un buen baño- se recargo en una esquina y simplemente ahi se quedo, contemplando la espuma y el agua como cai desde las llaves, una vez la espuma se habia disuelto Harry empezo a flotar tratando de recordar lo que habia pasado despues que regresaron de la casa de playa y de cómo Ginny habia empezado a comportarse un poco diferente para con el.

-Ginny espera- despues de muchos intentos de Harry para acercarse a ella logro encontrarse con ella fuera del salon de pociones.

-sueltame Harry si!- pero el no la solto –no hasta que hables conmigo, que te pasa Ginny, me das la espalda y me evitas en cualquier situacion en la que estemos juntos –

Ginny al ver que Harry no la soltaba entonces decidio empezar a caminar – Ginny respondome por favor, no se lo que te pasa, ni siquieras peleas conmigo, es es.. como si no existiera- Harry se detuvo, Ginny al no poder seguir se puso enfrente de el.

-hasta cuando Harry eh!, dime. Hasta cuando vamos a dejarnos el uno del otro, sabes perfectamente que esto no puede ser, somo opuestos Harry entiende!!!!!, nos ha pasado todo, hemos vistos las señales pero no les hemos hecho caso y mira- Harry solo escuchaba a Ginny quien casi susurraba de lo bajo que hablaba agregandole una voz cortada. Miro su delgada boca y sintio como le invadia la ansiedad de besarla, ternerla entre sus brazon de nuevo aunque fuera por un segundo. No lo hizo asi queHarry alfin se decidio a hablar.

-Y que quieres que yo haga si tu ni siquiera me fumas en el mundo, que quieres que haga si la chica que amo se la pasa bobeando pensando nose que.. ahhhh!!! No te entiendo- Harry se llevo la mano a su pelo revolviendolo mas de lo que estaba.

Ginny parecia muy tranquila, no se habia exaltado en toda la conversacion, inluso mientras Harry ponia sus sentimientos a flote ella simplemente se acomodo la bufanda. "Tranquila Ginny", esto lo has decidido ya no hay marcha atras respiro hondo y vio como Harry tenia una expresion de compasion pero ella tampoco flaqueo. Arqueo las cejas

-que curioso- dijo Ginny acomodando de manera delicada el pelo de Harry –que quieres que haga dices… mmm… lo unico que quiero es que ojala y me hubiera enamorado de otra persona a la cual no le costara aceptar mi amor y no verlo como un... ERROR... un chico, no que digo un hombre que tenga los suficientes pantalones para aceptar que esta enamorado y no encontrar pretextos para negarlo, pero bueno. Si encuentro alguno de esos te lo presentare que creeme mucha falta te hace.

-Adios Harry. Ginny empredio su camino por los pasillos "es lo mejor" se repetia "es por mi bien y el de el" apesar de todo seguian separados por un vacio enorme "lo amo demasiado para volver a lo mismo.." la cara de Ginny empezo a mostrar una tristeza inegable, sus ojos se aguaron apreto sus brazon sobre su tunica, tenia frio "lo necesito" "no Ginny, no puedes sufrir mas asi esta vez no y asi con pensamientos siguio caminando tratando de que el frio no la afectara por fuera aunque por dentro carecia de todo lo que necesitaba.

Harry solo veia como ella se iba, lo que acaba de decirle se le iba de las manos –la he perdido- se repetia constantemente, sin poder decir nada siguio con su camino, trato de reponerse, apartir de ahí algunas cosas mejoraron. Su relacion con Ron era mucho mejor, su padre y el se escribian a diario y trataba de hecharle animos para poder conseguir otra cosa a parte de lo del profesor, logro ir al ritmo de Sirius, aunque aveces lo seguia volviendo loco, una vez mas habia aceptado al novio de su hermana pero lo que realemente le importaba, por lo que se moria por abrazar y sentir estaba cada vez mas lejos.

el agua empezaba a enfriarse Harry seguia hundido en sus pensamientos, penso de neuvo en Ginny, luego en Hermione. Recordo a su padre, todo lo tenia confuso. El creia que todo lo que habia pasado en la casa de playa se repetiria en Hogwarts pero lo que encontro fue soledad, no podia con ello, veia a Ron pero no era lo mismo, sentia envidia y celos de su hermana cada vez que la veia con Draco. Hermione muy apenas le hablaba, la unica vez que lo hizo recordo fue hace dos dias y no fue muy agradable que digamos lo que la castaña le dijo.

-Por favor Hermione espera! no huyas de mi- Hermione se detuvo cerca de la entrada al gran comedor y se dio cuenta que habian caminado desde la torre de adivinacion hasta el gran salon -te lo he dicho un millon de veces dejame en paz quiero estar sola entiende y por que me sigues buscando si ya no somos nada - Harry le tomo las manos, estaban frias la respiracion de Hermione se agitaba cada vez mas quizo quitarse de encima a Harry pero no lo hizo, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos y sus labios empezaron a acomodarse dando la conocida expresion de molestia de siempre.

-sueltame Harry, te lo vuelvo a repetir tu y yo no somos nada!! dejame en paz- Harry no habia dicho nada asi que apreto mas sus manos con las de Hermione, dio un paso y se acerco. los alumnos que pasaban cerca nuevamente se le quedaban viendo tratando de esperar otra pelea entre ellos dos que sin lugar a dudas seria todo un espectaculo.

-eso no es cierto Hermione... aun sigues siendo mi amiga! - la voz de Harry fue tan suave como una fragancia, queria recompesar todo lo perdido por ideas sin sentido, eso era lo que tenia que decirle que Harry siemrpe estaria ahi como su amigo indiscutible y que nada romperia esa amistad con ella.

-este yo..- Hermione no espero la respuesta de Harry, despues de la pelea donde terminaron creia que Harry no le dirigiria la palabra nunca mas sorpresa la de ella al ver que la seguia buscando tratando de que almenos hablaran por unos minutos. los labios de Hermione volvieron a cambiar ahora mostraban una sonrisa la cual fue recivida por otra por parte de Harry.

-hacia mucho que no sonreias Hermione y veo que has comprendido el mensaje - Hermione le dio un abrazo rapido -eres un idiota Harry Potter pero nunca mas vuelvas a intentar andar conmigo. Harry rio.

-Eso si que seria un erro no crees. Asi entraron al comedor mientras Harry le contaba todo acerca de Ginny la castaña ponia cada vez cara de que esto no se solucionaria facil y rapido.

-es que no entiendo que he hecho mal.. bueno si lo entiendo pero es como si yo no existiera para ella y no se como reaccionar- Hermione dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza -creo saber por que hace eso Harry. No te lo he dicho pero ella estaba detras de nosotros el dia en que terminamos. Harry se paso los dedos debajo de su gafas -osea que escucho todo lo que dije de ti y de ella no... pero como sabes eso pregunto con inquietud.

-ella misma me lo dijo - los dos guardaron silencio.

Continuo asi flotando por unos veinte minutos – "lo unico que quiero es una persona a la cual no le costara aceptar mi amor y no verlo como un error". Un error, un error- Harry aun trataba de atar cabos, realmente no habia pensado mucho en eso, se levanto de golpe –HARRY POTTER ERES UN IDIOTA-

al tiempo ya estaba de camino a la sala comun, la buscaba, pero no la encontro en la sala comun, se atrevio a ir al dormitorio de las chicas pero tampoco habia nadie ni siqueira Hermione que ultimamente se mantenia ahí o en la biblioteca, su corazon se aceleraba – ahora si se lo que voy a hacer – la busco por todo el castillo, bajo las escaleras, llego al jardin principal.. nada pero antes de ir al comedor vio una rosa cerca de uno de los pilares ahi yacia limpia, no habia sido quemada por la nieve, la ultima rosa que estaba ahí en todo su esplendor Harry le sonrio –accio rosa- al tenerla en sus manos sintio que el mundo era suyo, sudaba. Alfin iba a demostrarle a Ginny lo que siempre desde antes eran sus sentimiento hacia ella, no mas mentiras, no mas personas involucradas solo ellos, quien sabe tal vez seria una noche especial –tu me vas ayudar verdad- le decia a la rosa y empezo a correr en direccion al gran comedor, se encontro con Dean y Seamus.

-Eh Harry! queremos hablarte de algunas tacticas. Harry no pudo escaparse a ellos ni los oia su mente estaba enfocada en una sola cosa, encontrar a Ginny lo mas rapido posible.

-y quisieramos ver tu opinion.. que tanto estas viendo - Harry los miro. -chicos que les parece si lo vemos en la sala comun mas noche si, pero fue como si le dieras mas cuerda a un juguete pues entre ellos empezaron a discutir sobre algunas tecnicas de mejor del equipo. -te digo Harry que... Harry me estas escuchando.

-Dean, Seamus me caen super bien pero denme 1 hora y con gusto los escuchare atentamente. AHORA SI ME DEJAN PASAR. pero ellos no se movieron. Pues estaban tan extrañados con el comportamiento de Harry. -que hay con esa rosa Harry a donde vas eit! Harry! que haces! Harry paso entre ellos sin ponerles la mas minima intencion. -voy a encontrarme con mi destino chicos y salio disparado. Acorto por uno de los caminos secretos que conocia.

-Como fuiste tan estupido "tenias las señales pero no las viste" un "error" a eso se referia Ginny y eso era, queria que yo me le declara abiertamente sin nada que perder y todo por ganar, no contaba lo de la playa por que pensaria que solo la queria para una noche, no.- Miro de nuevo a la rosa - esta vez no, todo sera como debio haber sido desde el momento en que me di cuenta de todo. Vamos Harry ya casi llegas, solo un poco mas. las estrellas resplandecia en lo alto era sin duda una noche especial.

-"esta es mi noche especial". Corriendo cerro los ojos y parecio haber olido el perfune florar que emanaba Ginny cada vez que pasaba a su lado, queria tenerla de nuevo junto a ella, todo seria diferente, las peleas y el odio quedarian atras,- ahora lo entiendo todo. Te amo Ginny Weaslery eres el amor de mi vida- dio vuelta a la derecha saliendo del atajo mientras seguia repasando esas lineas sobre su cabeza tratando de que salieran desde el fondo de su corazon.

cuando llego, lo hizo despacio, se detuvo. Tomo aire y se acomodo el pelo nuevamente –vamos Harry, demasiado tarde te diste cuenta pero no importa esta es tu noche y haras que sea la noche de ella tambien.

**_Y es que tú y yo, somos el uno para el otro,  
Si tu no estas, yo ya no puedo respirar,  
Y es que no ves, que tú eres para mí,  
Lo he leído en tu mirada,  
Y esta escrito así, aquí en mi corazón. _**

-Hermione!!! que bueno, ven sientate- Hermione saludo a todos, Ana, Draco que estaba con ellos, Neville, y Ron –veo que te sientes mejor Hermione, me alegro por ti – dijo Ron.

-Gracias Ron, se que no he sido muy cordial contigo pero bueno, es el ultimo dia de clases, ultima cena juntos y no queria perdermela, aproposito donde esta Harry-

-Para mi que sigue dandose un baño- respondio Ana –no sera acaso que mi hermano es metrosexual o gay –

-Ana, no hables asi de tu hermano le recrimino Draco-

-creeme Ana, tu hermano no es gay te lo aseguro- contesto rapidamente Hermione, al momento todos empezaron a reir, comenzaron a cenar, Ginny que se encontraba mirando a Ron haciendo movimientos con las manos y cabeza. Ron alcanzo una de las manos de Hermione.

-Hermione, quiero decirte que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotros –los demas que estaban cerca trataron de no escuchar, por su puesto que eso era imposible –ademas te digo que por mi podemos eguir siendo amigos- justo cuando Ron hablaba con Hermione GInny saco una botellita de su tunica, la abrio con tanta rapides que hasta la Sra. Norris habria tenido problemas para verla, vacio el contenido en la bebida de Hermione. entonces Ginny tomo su copa y la alzo.

-propongo un brindis- todos la imitaron incluso Hermione –por nosotros-.

-por nosotros- contestaron, dandole un sorbo a sus bebidas, al ver que habia silencio y que Ron no queria tomar iniciativa lo hizo la pelirroja –bien Hermione despues de lo que te dijo mi hermano, no tienes nada que decir- Ron Ana y Draco no la dejaban de mirar pues ya querian que esto se arreglara de una u otra forma.

-este si, Ron quiero decirte que... –algo empezaba a manifestarse dentro de ella, como una ola apunto de caer, le dio otro sorbo a su bebida –que queiro arreglar las cosas contigo y que volvamos a hacer amigos y que mis sentimientos ya estan claros – Ginny salto de donde estaba pero cuando lo hizo la botella salio de su bolsillo para terminar rodando enfrente de Hermione, esta al darse cuenta rapidamente la tomo –que es esto Ginny- al verla no reacciono.

-Tus sentimiento hacia mi hermano amiga cuales son- pero Hermione no le contesto, solo vio la botella, traia una etiqueta "veritaserum", tomo su copa. La olio aun sabidno que era inolora para terminar con una mirada a sus amigas.

-y yo que crei que me ayudabas Ginny, oshh!!! Como pudiste y enfrente de todos, eres el colmo- Hermione salio casi corriendo, pero algo la detuvo.

-Ron sueltame quieres, de seguro esto fue idea tuya noo-

-escuchame Hermione, estoy harto de vueltas solo lo dire una vez mas, me amas si o no- Hermione empezo a sentir como si el agua la tuviera hasta el cuello, sus labios permanecian cerrados pero al estar bajo el efecto de la pocion no podia hacer nada, busco en su interior el valor y la fuerza, dejando atrás el miedo, el rencor y el odio hacia Ron, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de Hermione y finalmente despues de tanto tiempo, lo dijo.

-Te amo!!!!- a estas alturas todo mundo habi aguardado silencio e incluso los profesores trataban de no ponerle atencion pero desafortunadamente no era asi. Los dos se miraron por lo que hubieran dicho parecian años, estatuas admirandose la una a la otra, al cabo de unos segundos Ron se abalanzo hacia Hermione para dar lo que muchos dijeron esa noche "el mejor beso de Hogwarts en 60 años".

Lo que acontecio a continuacion fue como si el equipo al que le van se hubieran coronado campeon, asi se escucho por unos minutos el gran comedor.

-ya ves que no era tan dificil Hermione- Hermione aun veia raro a Ginny

-esto no hubiera pasado si no hubiera bebido la pocion-

-y quien te dijo que de verdad es veritaserum?- decia Ana. Ante esta duda Hermione saco su varita y le dio un golpe a la botellita, esta cambio drasticamente de forma e incluso en la etiqueta decia algo diferente.

-agua!!!, solo… me dieron… agua- Hermione aun estaba atonita, todo habia sido obra de sus amigos para poder reconciliarse con Ron. –entonces lo que dije realmente lo decia yo y no la pocion verdad-

-desde luego- contesto Ana

-solo necesitabas un empujonsito- respondio Malfoy.

-bueno chicos sera mejor que nos vayamos que mañana regresamos a nuestras casas- Ginny aun no crei que su plan hubiera resultado –gracias hermanita, te debo una- Ron le dio un beso en la frente. Pero justo al levantarse de la mesa y estar cerca de la puerta… esta se abrio.

Una figura conocida parta Ginny estaba parada enfrente de ella con un ramo de flores en las manos era como si su principe azul estuviera frente a ella, el porte, la elegancia y sofisticacion la tania este hombre, ella al igual que los demas no daban credito a lo que veian.

-Ed..mund, pero que haces tu aquí-

-solo quiero un minuto contigo se puede- decia Edmund volteando a ver a los demas que estaban detrás de la pelirroja. –o no mejor quedense total esto va para todos, pero en especial para ella.-

-pero Edmund que no se supone que lo nuestro-

-no digas nada Ginny,

-te amo, crei que tu y Harry estarian juntos ya, pero la verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti todo este tiempo, el nunca haber regresado por ti. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para dejarlo todo por ti, quiero ser aquel que camine a tu lado y te de la felicidad que siempre has deseado, quiero ser el que siempre este ahí para poder decir te quiero, te amo Ginny Weasley y si hay que luchar por tu amor asi lo hare.. nunca mas me atrevere a perderte. Primero acepta estas flores en forma de perdon por no haber regresado.- se acerco un poco mas.

Ginny aun con la impresión no podia creer, hacia tiempo que no oia de el, la carta que le dejo y como se iba diciendo que era mejor asi, pero ahora el regresaba por ella, nuevamente se meteria en problemas solo para estar con ella. No sabia como pero eso a Ginny la hacia sentir querida… amada. Despues de todo el si la queria demasiado como para volver.

-Ginny?-

-ay perdon es que wauu!!, gracias por los tulipanes, son mis favoritas..-

-esta bien – dijo Edmund pensando que ya habia llegado tarde –comprendo, tu quieres a Harry no?- la puerta del comedor nuevamente se abrio de golpe, nadie hizo caso esta vez

-No Edmund, ya no… yo tambien quiero estar caminando a tu lado y decir te quiero.. Harry… quedo en el pasado- dicho esto Edmund la cogio de la cintura y termino con una beso.

Una vez separados los dos Ginny noto algo diferente, una rosa hermosa estaba en el suelo, Ginny la recogio y vio que estaba mojada. Y mientras tanto un chico de ojos color esmeralda y cabello revoltoso enfilaba hacia la torre de Griffindor solo que esta vez diferente en cuerpo, alma y corazon destrozados. Incluso la señora gorda escucho a Harry en lo que parecia su ultimo suspiro.

-Tarde, llegue demasiado tarde.


	19. La pelea

_**Principe Mestizo.**_

**_El dia sabado 21 de julio yo permaneci en casa, debo admitir que pasaba por problemas familiares los cuales ya no lo son, recorde -en la madre... hoy sale deathy hollows- empece a buscar en internet entrevistas por su puesto no mas alla de lo que revelara el misterio... paso el domingo y yo seguia con una ansiedad tremenda por leer el libro "esperarme al año sig para que llegue no ma..." asi llego el lunes dia de escuela de verano, no podia dejar de pensar en el libro una amiga me dijo -yo te lo presto cuando termine voy como a la mitad- bueno pense yo al menos lo voy a leer, salgo de la universidad, doy vuelta en la avenida principal cuando veo en la libreria mas grande de mi ciudad un postersoooootttttteee de harry potter 7 luego por lo que fue un segundo vi el libro ahi parado junto al mostrador. lo siguiente fue como si James Bond se hubiera apoderado de mi por lo que di una vuelta en 180 grados para regresarme a la libreria y dije - no ya no aguanto mas- gracias a dios no choque con nada, compre el libro, me regalaron una pulsera de una de las casa lastima no habia de griffindor asi que me conforme con la de ravenclaw, un separador y un poster de hp7 asi que sali contentisimo de la libreria. llegue a mi casa, comi luego cerre la puerta de mi cuarto y empece a leer. 4 dias despues logre terminarlo._**

**_Si bien yo tenia otros planes, al menos durante el lunes me olvide de todo. gimnasio, tareas, apague el cel, no entre a internet pues segun yo tenia planeado subir este capitulo el lunes. _**

**_Mi opinion del libro es el siguiente: Totalmente diferente, acostumbrados a Hogwarts desde siempre, fue dificil visualizar a todos, mientras avanzas en los primeros 10 capitulos se siente una sensacion de que el peligro inminente esta ahi y que no para hasta buscar lo que queire. Muerte desde el primer capitulo, y apartir de ahi es un corre que te alcanzo por que para el mundo magico es el acabose, personajes odiados aparecen, la madriguera esta ahi, las bromas de los gemelos, Ginny, la boda luego de esos 10 capitulos la trama se exparse en un mundo ya conocido pero que no habia visitado a fondo (excepto Hogwarts quiza), personajes olvidados regresan para dar una pequeña pista de lo que se le abesina a Harry. Mas muertes hay pero tambien situaciones que te hacen sonreir por un minuto. Sin embargo siento que en algunos capitulos es un poquito exagerado, esto lo senti en uno o dos capitulos... pasando al final. Yo no se como le hace rowling pero movio los hilos tal como algunos esperaban, todo llega a su fin, en algunas palabras una excelente forma de terminar la serie._**

**P. d. No se como voy a pagar el libro pues ese dinero no era mio, rogemos que no me lo reclamen por que si no no los vere en un buen buen rato jajaja.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

Capitulo 19. La pelea

El ultimo dia de clases habia quedado atrás sin embargo habian ocurrido cosas especiales para unos y tristes para otros, nuestros amigos habian pasado toda esta mitad de curso en venganzas no planeadas, en amorios no deseados, en rencor, ira, miedo, odio, amor y reconcializacion. Calificativos suficientes para aquel que dijera que no habia pasado nada en lo que quedaba del año, por supuesto que no a todos les paso, en bajas o altas dosis, todo parecia dar vueltas en los corazones de nuestros protagonistas.

Harry no habia mencionado ninguna palabra desde aquella vez, el solo recuerdo de eso no podia, simplemente… no podia. Ese dia en que todos regresaban a sus casas como era habitual todos corrian de un lado a otro en el dormitorio tratando de encontrar sus cosas. Ron era uno de ellos y mientras Harry se movia apenas para acomodar su cosas Ron pudo notar la tristesa en su expresion asi que trato de sacarle platica un poco para tratar de ayudar simplemente.

-Harry!, has visto mis guantes para la nieve, no los veo- pero el no escucho a su amigo solamente seguia ahí tirado en su cama, ya estaba cambiado y sus cosas las habia puesto hacia unas horas.

-hola!!! Ron llamando a Harry…- Ron trataba de animarlo, sabia perfectamente lo que habia sido eso, un fuerte golpe directo al corazon, en aquel momento que vio a Harry irse no pudo ni siquiera ir tras el, al igual que todos los demas estaba en shock.

-estan debajo de tu baul!!! – practicamente eso le habia gritado Harry mientras los que estaba en sus cercanias se habia sobresaltado.

-esta bien tranquilo, no me vayas a hechar una maldicion, es mas ni te voy a volver a hablar- dicho y hecho Harry y Ron no cruzaron palabra ese dia.

Trataba de evitar a todos, muchos de sus compañeros se acercaron para desearle una feliz navidad, este solo se limito a sonreirles. –Una feliz navidad ja, como si fuera posible-. Busco a su hermana que se encontraba en la entrada del castillo cerca de las fuentes. Desde luego estaba con Malfoy.

-Ana vamonos que se hace tarde- pero para variar no le hizo caso

-espera tantito, que no ves que no voy a ver a este pedazoottee de cielo en un tiempo y tu vienes a darme carrilla- Harry se harto y simplemente se fue.

-velo, parece un inferi- Ana y Draco lo veian alejarse –pues que querias Ana, le acaban de destrozar el corazon, Ginny se quedo con Edmund que quieres que se vea con una sonrisa falsa, dale tiempo.- Ana dejo de abrazar a Draco y se sento en el borde de la fuente.

-crees que no me duele verlo asi, pero dime. Ahora si ya no podemos hacer nada por el, lamentablemente el tiene que salir de esto solo-

-tranquila amor. Veras que todo sale bien- Malfoy la volovio a abrazar –y es que los dos son tan orgullosos, por que no simplemente se juran amor eterno y listo- A Ana realmente le preocupaba que su hermano andara asi pero de todas maneras que podia hacer.

-y si los ayudamos a que esten juntos- dijo Malfoy

-Ahh!! Nooo!!, Draco una cosa es Hermione y otra es mi hermano, no no pienso salir mas peleada de lo que nos fue, que tal si no sale bien no… Harry no me lo perdonaria nunca. No!… de eso ni hablar-

-pero que tal si todo sale bien eh!- Ana nuevamente se solto de el –ya te dije que no, si Harry de verdad la ama tanto como es, debe ir por ella, hacer que termine con el otro pero lo tiene que hacer el, nosotros no podemos ser mas participes de esto, si la quiere y la desea ira tras ella. Pero bueno, me vas a dar mi beso de despedida si o no?- Draco sonrio.

-Andale Ginny que Ron me espera- Ginny como de costumbre no habia puesto sus cosas en orden, al terminar bajo del dormitorio.

-Ay Hermione, si mi hermano tambien me espera a mi, no eres tan especial como su hermanita sabes!-

-ah si- contesto Hermione –sera por eso que me juro amor eterno anoche y que nunca mas se separaria de mi- Ginny no contesto pero Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-gracias por todo Ginny, sin tu ayuda Ron y yo nunca estariamos juntos de nuevo-

-no hay de que agradecer, tambien Ana se involucro ella tambien merece el credito, ahh! Y Malfoy tambien- Hermione se sorpendio, siempre habia creido que Malfoy era mas manso por Ana, pero de eso a que se involucrara en el plan y sobre todo para ayudarla a ella no se la tragaba tan facil.

-y el que hizo- respondio Hermione

-pues consiguio la botella e hizo el hechizo para cambiarla, pues era el unico que sabia- Ginny sonreia.

-es que no crei que alguien como Malfoy le interesara mi bienestar la verdad, simpre crei que era asi por Ana, ya sabes que el no dejaba de presumir sobre su sangre limpia y demas cosas-

-pues por lo visto ha cambiado – Hermione sonrio y acento la cabeza. Las dos siguieron con sus cosas pasando el tiempo.

Una vez todos en el tren de regreso Harry trato de alejarse lo mas que pudo asi que se fue hasta el ultimo vagon del tren, no queria toparse con nadie ni con nada, llego al ultimo compartimiento y se metio en el, frio como el solo era ese lugar, incluso algo de polvo se dejaba ver al entrar los rayos del sol por la ventana. Acomodo sus cosas y simplemente se dejo caer sobre el tapiz.

-bonita la hiciste ahora Potter, te has quedado sin nada y si a eso le sumamos….ya basta, deja de pensar en ella- pero no podia, una maldicion hubiera estado mejor para el.

-Harry donde te metes, anda ven con nosotros- pero Harry no se movio ni un centimetro, otros dirian que ya formaba parte del compartimiento como utilieria, Hermione quien habia estado preocupada pues no lo habia visto subir al tren decidio irlo a buscar, al menos era lo tenia que hacer se dijo a si misma. Se acerco al muchacho y entonces lo vio. Las lagrimas comenzaban a caer desde sus ojos, sus lentes mojados y humedos le impedian ver con claridad, le agarro una mano...-muerto en vida- susurro Hermione.

-que quieres Hermione- dijo alfin Harry sin despegar la vista de la ventana helada –no deverias estar aquí, no es sano para ti, andale vamos ven con Ron y conmigo- Harry la miro –y que en cualquier momento aparesca la enana esa.. no.. olvidalo.. asi estoy mejor-. Hermione decidio salir de ahí aunque se detuvo un segundo en la puerta.

-una vez una amigo me dijo que si uno se guarda sus sentimientos nunca va a progresar, el miedo de avanzar es lo mas horrible que te puede pasar… me pregunto que ha pasado con ese amigo?- Hermione salio a toda prisa del compartimiento. Harry quizo pero como siempre su gran orgullo lo detuvo al tratar de hablarle a Hermione. una vez alla se encontro con Ron quien estaba con Ginny y los demas, les conto como le habia ido. Ginny se mostro al igual que Harry seria.

-es que deberias verlo Ana, tu hermano esta muy mal, no lo conosco la verdad- dijo Hermione

-pero dime que podemos hacer para ponerlo de mejor humor- opino Ana

-yo digo que no se metan, dejenlo que el decida- dijo Malfoy

-precisamente Malfoy por que lo conosco, el nunca va a hacer nada te lo garantizo- Ron conocia demasiado bien a Harry.-

-a menos que Ginny haga algo- dijo Ana. Ginny reacciono un poco tarde

-que!!, claro que no, ustedes perfectamente saben mi historia con Harry y de ninguna manera se arregla, esto se acabo, estoy con Edmund, para que me molesto, mejor asi. Que me olvide de una vez por todas.- y simplemente volvio a su seriedad.

-como si eso fuera tan facil- al decir esto Draco salio algo molesto del camerino, un ruido colosal, como un silbato pero un poco menos agudo azoto a todos, el tren habia llegado a la estacion King Cross.

Todos empezaron a bajar del tren, Ron y los demas empezaron a descargar sus cosas, la ultima que se salio fue Ginny, se detuvo. Dio media vuelta y enfilo con sus cosas hasta el ultimo vagon.

Harry se habia quedado medio dormido hasta que escucho al tren detenerse subitamente, como pudo recogio sus cosas. Sabia que habria preguntas en su casa pero sin lugar a dudas no responderia nada, se encerraria en su cuarto y ya.

Ginny despues de pasar por los tumultos de los alumnos de tercero y primero logro llegar al ultimo vagon, al estar alli se detuvo "ay Ginny, no se por que quieres verlo, tan mal le fue?... no quiero que sufra eso esta claro solo le dare animos es todo" Entonces Ginny lo vio. Desaliñano, batallo un poco para poder bajar el baul, todavia tenia esa mirada perdida que la volvia loca, esos ojos verdes tan profundos y esos labios que alguna vez estuvieron sobre los suyos, movio la cabeza un poco tratando de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, fue entonces cuando Harry la vio.

Al principio desvio la mirada pero el solo camino hacia ella, con todas sus fuerzas Ginny puso la otra mano en el pasillo deteniendole el paso, el suspiro y sin embargo no la miro.

-Te podrias quitar de mis vista, no tengo ganas de verte- Ginny sintio eso como agua fria pero no se movio

-escuchame por favor- pero Harry se impacientaba mas –Ginny que quieres de mi, no deverias estar con tu novio ahora-

-esta fuera del pais- contesto Ginny en tono alto- ahh!! Y ahora soy el plato de segunda mesa, olvidalo- cuando estuvo a punto de empujarla para pasar Ginny escucho las palabras mas dolorosas que le han dicho en su vida.

-entonces se acabo verdad, esto termino… - dijo Ginny y quito su brazo, Harry se detuvo

-y que querias, una carta o algo parecido- Ginny nunca lo habia visto con tanto odio hacia alguien y menos hacia ella, aunque dentro de su corazon sabia que la respuesta ahí estaba por lo que las ultimas palabras de ella en ese dia y muchos mas lo demostraban todo.

-no me vas a dejar entrar ahí de nuevo verdad, te has puesto tu armadura de nuevo?- Harry se acerco un poco mas, tanto que podia oler su perfume, la miro porfin

-No tengo armadura ya, tu me la arrancaste, lo que queba de mi….- su voz se quebro –lo que quedaba de mi… fui tuyo… fui.- se aparto de su vista y salio del tren. Ginny se recargo sobre la puerta, se guardo el rencor, el odio y el amor, no lloro y al igual que Harry salio al encuentro de sus padres que la esperaban en la estacion.

-Harry por aquí- le grito Ana qu venia con una cara conocida y no eran sus padres

-hola Harry como estas, hace tiempo muchacho- Remus le dio un fuerte abrazo correspondido por el, Harry se alegro de que sus padres no hubieran ido.

-como has estado Remus-

-bien- Ana se separo de Remus, dejando solo a Harry.

-y que me cuentas de nuevo- pregunto el merodeador –problemas, decisiones y estupideces, de ahí en fuera todo normal- respondió Harry.

-problema de faldas- dijo Remus de manera muy rápida y concisa, miro a Harry.

-si!- contesto el chico- que le regreso la mirada.

-recuerda Harry, no todas la mujeres son iguales- opino Remus a quien Harry le tiro una mirada devastadora –no!, pero ahhh como se parecen- ambos hombres rieron. De pronto vieron regresar a Ana con Malfoy, ella como niña chiquita brincando. Remus sonrió, detrás de ella un chico de cabellera rubia y un poco menos delgado que Harry, eso si. El era un poco mas alto, -Ana espérate no brinques.. que haces!!!- pero no le hizo caso –Ana por Merlín!!- gritaba el joven quien ya había robado varias miradas de "por dios que hacen". Llegaron ante Remus y Harry.

-Padrino!.. eh… este es mi novio… Draco- el joven medio nervioso aunque después de conocer a los padres de Ana nada podría ser peor.

-Remus Lupin- dijo –muchos Gusto- Remus le dio un fuerte apretón de mano –Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- Draco trato de soltarse pero al parecer Remus quería tener un recuerdo de el.

-Malfoy…. Mmm- respondió Remus

-conoce a mi padre Sr. Lupin- el arqueo la ceja –por favor dijo en tono incrédulo, llámame Remus y si. Conozco a tu padre desde la escuela y déjame decirte que sus actitudes no eran muy buenas para conmigo eh!, espero que tu no seas así- soltó la mano de Draco.

-le recuerdo que ese era mi padre señor no yo, y si se refiere a como trato a su ahijada, despreocúpese la amo mas que nada, por ella cambie y por ella lo volvería a hacer.- Remus se cruzo de brazos.

-No tenias que haberme dado tantas explicaciones pero ya que lo dices veremos si lo cumples – se acerco a Draco lentamente – por que puedo llegar a ser igual o peor que tu suegro niño bonito- el pobre no pudo moverse –Ana vamonos ya si- dijo Harry

-esta bien- se despidió de Draco –adiós amor, nos vemos luego. No te preocupes prometo escribir le contesto Malfoy quien observo que Remus no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Al cabo de unos minutos los tres emprendieron el camino a casa, como Remus se sentía un poco débil para hacer una aparición triple así que decidieron irse en el autobús noctámbulo.

-oye Remus y por que no vinieron nuestros padres- pregunto Ana

-mmm es que ellos están teniendo algunos otros compromisos.. ya sabe.. su padre sin trabajo y su madre trata de ver que mas puede hacer para ganar un poco mas..- se limpio el sudor pues el autobús estaba muy lleno y hacia algo de calor

-ósea que se están peleando – grito Harry

-no se y ni te debería interesar a ti Harry, ellos tienen sus problemas y ellos los resolverán juntos- respondió Remus un poco molesto por la forma que le había contestado Harry.

-entonces si esta la cosas muy mal o sobrevivimos-dijo Ana a Remus poniendo cara de cachorro.

-no les voy a mentir y miro a los dos chicos –las cosa están mal pero no pésimas, se sobrevive y se vive día a día, yo les pido que sean concientes en lo que hacen por favor- luego vio nada mas a Harry quien sintió la mirada inquisitoria de parte de Remus –te quiero pedir un favor y espero lo hagas- Harry lo miro directo a los ojos, esos de aquel que ha estado en peores condiciones, domado por una parte animal que el no decidió ser, no lo controlaba pero tampoco le ayudaba, Harry miro mas de cerca y vio como algunas cicatrices ya sanas se distinguían, peleas pasadas, quien sabe en que lugares y condiciones nuestro merodeador haya estado a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

-dime- contesto Harry que seguía al igual que en el tren con la vista fija directa en la ventana del autobús.

-Harry, necesitas conseguir un empleo- Harry no dijo nada, solo miro a su hermana y luego a Remus, el sabia perfectamente que esto se acercaba, la ayuda a sus padres debía ser inmediata, además que la verdad ya era algo grandecito para seguir pidiendo dinero a sus padres. Así que contesto lo que tenia que contestar

-si lose, no te preocupes que mañana mismo empiezo a buscar trabajo- Remus sonrió

-bien, creo que eso será de gran ayuda para tus padres, veras que todo sale bien, además en esta época de la año siempre hay trabajos de medio tiempo con buena paga y lo mejor es que son a corto plazo.- realmente parecía como que Remus ya había pasado por esto por lo que le daba la impresión a Harry que tenia de vuelta al Remus que estudio en Hogwarts con su padre.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Harry pudo notar que algo se movía rápidamente por la casa, como si estuvieran aventando cosas dentro de ella.

-ay por favor que no vayan a estar con sus cosas.. No hoy.. Piedad Merlín- decía Harry quien ya acostumbrado a las "cosas de sus padres", solo que dado a los acontecimientos de hace unas horas, no creo que lo soportaría.

Los tres entraron en la casa, que estaba toda desordenada, ropa por todos lados y algunas cosas rotas, Harry vio como el retrato que tenían de la familia que se habían tomado hace apenas un año estaba tirado cerca de la ventana, como si alguien lo hubiera arrojado. Fue entonces que escucho gritos conocidos.

-OLVIDATE DE ESE EMPLEO LILY- gritaba James por todo el pasillo de arriba, bajo las escaleras y vio a sus hijos y a Remus anonadados.

-hola chicos..- pero fueron interrumpidos por una larga cabellera rojiza y furiosa cabe señalar – Y TU QUIEN ERES PARA IMPEDIRME, ENTIENDE JAMES NECESITMOS EL DINERO Y NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS EH!!! Ay. Hola chicos como les fue en el regreso – sus cambios de humor de ambos los dejaban más abierta la boca.

-mama. Papa. De que están hablando y por que esta la casa así!! Señalando la ropa por todo la planta baja de la casa- pregunto Ana, Harry solo observaba. Lily y James se calmaron un poco y con respiración agitada empezaron a hablar.

-lo que pasa hija es que tu padre no quiere que vaya con el escuadrón especial de aurores- repitió Lily acomodándose el cabello.

-pero Lily eso es peligroso, tienes familia. Además estas capacitada para eso?- recrimino Remus.

-ya ves Lily, no soy el único que no quiere que vayas, se que se necesita el dinero pero hay otras formas…- decía James moviendo las manos como loco haciendo que su cabello pareciera un afro de tanto que se lo tocaba.

-si, ya estoy capacitada Remus, además no voy como auror tarado –señalando a James- si no como ayudante en caso de heridos, claro que si hay alguna baja yo entro en su lugar-

-pero vas a estar en campo abierto, con.. con.. no se que magos extraños y malignos.. no Lily, además. No me has contado del señor que entra y sale a cada rato de la casa… en las noche.. acaso crees que soy estupido- Lily se puso aun mas nerviosa, sabia que cada vez que esta persona quería hablar con Lily tenia que deshacerse de James, así que lo mandaba a comprar cualquier cosa con la que se tardara en encontrar pero parece que la mentira no duro mucho tiempo.

-ahh… este.. eso es algo que no te incumbe- dijo Lily teniendo fe en que James cambiara de tema. Pero no lo hizo e incluso se desespero.

-CONTESTAME LILY, QUIEN ES ESE HOMBRE!!!!!- James nunca había gritado de esa manera a Lily, antes de perder el consultorio ni se peleaban y trataban de ver por su futuro pero la realidad era otra. Lily miro a sus hijos quienes seguían soportando esto y a Remus que como siempre se quedaba en medio de las situaciones y problemas entorno a sus amigos.

-Chicos por favor…- dijo Lily

-no mama, quien ese hombre que dice mi padre viene por la noches a esta casa- respondió Ana con tono seguro. A Lily no le quedo mas opción que hablar, esto no le haría mucha gracia a su esposo pero tenia que hacerlo, pues no veía progreso en lo que James hacia, las cuentas seguían y el mundo de ellos… su familia se venia abajo.

-ese hombre, comenzó a hablar pausadamente. Ese hombre es quien me ha estado dando la capacitación teórica de todo- miro a James – lo siento James pero ya acepte y he firmado el contrato, no puedo dar marcha atrás, me voy y regreso en 1 semana, pero estaré con ustedes en navidad. Por eso ha venido a la casa, por eso en las noches que es cuando todo esta tranquilo, mi puesto es muy valioso según el.

-Si pero QUIEN ES ESE HOMBRE LILY, no me interesa lo que haga o lo que diga, pero un persona o perdón un hombre que visita a mi esposa por las noches no es razonable- Lily miro a James –así Lily, crees que soy entupido al no darme cuenta así que DIME QUIEN ES!!!

Lily vaciló un poco, sabia que no podía ocultarlo un poco mas, Ana, James y Remus seguían viendo la pelea en media sala. Sudo un poco, trataba de evitar que todos se enteraran pero era demasiado tarde, así que no quedo otra pues estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Bajo la mirada –es Arthur Weasley, Lily miro a todos, sus hijos sorprendidos pues realmente no lo esperaban, Remus no tenia expresión en su cara y James… cerro los ojos. Lily siguió hablando.

-Es jefe del escuadrón especial de aurores, únicamente me ha dado como dije antes la teoría,, James. Perdón pero no podía quedarme siempre en el ministerio… sospecharías y obviamente si venia a la casa no podías estar tu.

-Lily ese trabajo es muy peligroso, estas segura –respondió Remus también sorprendido de la decisión de Lily

-Remus.. nunca he estado mas segura en mi vida… además es necesario- dijo Lily.

-chicos, Remus… nos disculpan un momento- James estuviera furioso, aparte que era algo muy peligroso para un mujer según la opinión de James si no también por la gran mentira que había dicho Lily por alguna semanas. Ana y Harry salieron directo a su cuarto sin pensarlo, mientras Remus no se movió.

-espero que esto no los separe… sean concientes con lo que dicen.. tal vez se puedan arrepentir- dijo Remus subiendo también al cuarto de huéspedes donde se quedaba. Esa noche nadie durmió bien.


	20. El trabajo

**_Principe Mestizo._**

**_No los entretengo mas lean el capitulo siguiente ah! solo una cosa, a partir de aqui las cosas son totalmente como las conocen, lo digo por que el siguiente capitulo si es algo... extraño pues no estamos acostumbrados a ver de esta forma el mundo de Harry Potter bien ahora si de nuevo les pido reviews que ah como saben bien cuando uno los lee hasat la siguiente semana ciao._**

** Capitulo 20 El trabajo**

Esa mañana Harry se levanto muy temprano, dio un gran bostezo y miro a través de las cortinas de su cuarto, Hedwig aun dormía vio que todavía no salía el sol pero se notaba un azul muy tenue en el cielo, agarro sus cosas y se dio un baño. Al salir lo hizo con cuidado pues todavía sus padres, Remus y Ana seguían dormidos. Lo hizo con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido salio de casa, se dirigió hacia la esquina. De pronto un autobús de color morado apareció ante el.

-Ah! Buenos días Harry dijo Stan Shupike

-Buenos días Stan respondió Harry

-mismo destino Harry

-si, y esta vez un poco menos violento si. A Harry nunca le había gustado viajar en el autobús noctámbulo, siempre terminaba con dolor de estomago –no prometo nada respondió Stan. Al momento partieron como siempre a gran velocidad.

Una vez ya en la cuidad Harry se toco el estomago –ay!, maldito autobús. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al centro de Londres. Llego hasta el área de comida, miro a ambos lados y entro por una puerta que se confundía con la pared de un edificio antiguo. Al pasar empezó a conocer gente.

-Harry, buenos días, espero que vengas con buena actitud hoy dijo un Sr. de pronunciado bigote negro, se podía ver que el hombre no cabía en muchos lados puesto que donde se encontraban era muy angosto.

-yo siempre vengo con buena actitud, pero por que dice eso Sr Kloster. Harry disimulaba una sonrisa –pues por que hoy estarás atendiendo directo a los clientes, así es Potter te encargaras de la caja el día de hoy. Dijo Kloster peinándose el bigote con una mano.

Hacia cuatro días que Harry había empezado a trabajar, el lugar se llamaba Kloster´s un lugar de comida rápida de todo tipo, incluso de esas hamburguesas que los muggles comían con papas y refresco y por su puesto su frase de "si el cajero no le da una sonrisa su comida es gratis" era parte de la forma de trabajar de su jefe, habia hecho de todo, desde lavar los platos, cocinar e incluso atender los accidentes de los pequeños engendros que dejaban todo por donde quiera, incluso la limpieza de un play enorme (si no saben un play son los jueguitos que tienen en burguer king y mcdonalls, esos donde vas por túneles y cosas así), Harry odiaba limpiar esa cosa, muy al estilo de los restaurantes rápidos del mundo muggle todo se hacia bajo un estricto rigor y siguiendo las indicaciones necesarias, ese era el trabajo de Harry, aburrido y agotador, no muy bien pagado pero lo necesitaba. Harry ni presto a lo que su jefe le decía hasta que alfín se callo.

-si jefe, daré mi mejor esfuerzo respondía Harry, luego llego hasta su casillero donde vio una y otra vez su uniforme, un traje de pantalones amarillos y camisa azul celeste, tomo su placa donde venia su nombre y se vistió. No le quedaba de otra, tenia que ayudar a sus padres y a la vez distraerse aunque sea un poco de la realidad y sobre todo de Ginny.

-Ginny!! Suspiro el muchacho. Cerro su casillero y camino hasta el mostrador, podía verse la gente entrando y viniendo por fuera del restaurante. Hasta que por fin entro el primer cliente.

-Bienvenidos a Kloster´s, puedo tomar su orden respondió Harry con una sonrisa tan falsa que uno la notaria, pero tenia que disimular ya que no quería perder el trabajo.

-si.. quiero… una hamburguesa doble con papas- dijo un Sr de cara larga pelo huero y un poco mas alto que Harry … ha! Y un refresco de ostra termino.

-las papas las quiere vivas o a medio muertas respondió Harry.

La mañana paso rápido para el, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de almorzar pues un niño había vomitado dentro del play y Harry como era el nuevo tenia que limpiarlo.

-no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras al olor dijo Hill, uno de los que trabajaba con el, Harry le dio una risa burlona y empezó a limpiarlo. Para cuando termino ya pasaba de medio día. A esto le siguió un accidente con otro niño que se había quedado atorado en la guillotina de juguete y la escasez de papas vivas que eran populares.

-no puedo esperar a que se acabe este día dijo Harry quien tuvo cinco minutos de parte de su jefe para un descanso.

-si sigues con ese pensamiento se te hará mas eterno – dijo una voz dulce y agradable a los oídos de Harry, era Melisa su supervisora, al contrario del uniforme de Harry ella llevaba camisa azul marino y una extraña corbata, tenia cabello negro y largo, facciones muy definidas y unos hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando sonreía, no sabia por que pero a Harry le parecía muy simpática y desde luego atractiva.

-tu crees? Respondió Harry

-pues claro, si no como crees que aguantaría todo el tiempo aquí.. maldita corbata. Harry se acerco a ella.

-es increíble tengo tres hermanos a los cuales les hago el nudo y no me puedo poner esta insignificante corbata. Harry rió e hizo el nudo de la corbata de ella.

-listo ya esta respondió Harry, sus miradas se cruzaron, un silencio eterno para ellos se dio lugar.

-eh!.. mejor me voy por…-

-si si, ve, no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa Harry- el chico se dispuso a trabajar de nuevo.

-Harry!- grito Melisa, el como el rayo se apareció ante ella

-gracias por el nudo- el chico le sonrió y continuo con lo que hacia.

Habían pasado mas de las cinco de la tarde y la gente empezaba a regresar a casa, Harry miraba a Melisa quien se encontraba gritándole a un chico nuevo, el se mordió el labio y no presto atención de que alguien había llegado.

-mmm- pero cuando Harry miro se le callo la sonrisa de golpe

-Hola Harry- dijo el chico

-Hola Edmund, bienvenido a Kloster respondió tratando de hacer su trabajo.

-si, dame una de esas hamburguesas glitter y …. Edmund miraba el menú por encima de Harry cuando Ginny arribo a el.

-amor, el collar le quedaría precioso a mi madre, le diré a mis hermanos para…-

A Harry por un momento se le nublo la vista y sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba, ahí estaba ella con un vestido corto y con el cabello suelto, Ginny se acerco y tomo de la mano a Edmund.

-Hola Harry como estas- dijo la pelirroja

-bien- respondió Harry en tono seco

-vas a querer algo amor- le dijo Edmund a Ginny quien también no podía de dejar de mirar a Harry, lastima que solo el silencio era su conversación.

-no gracias. Harry vas a pasar navidad con nosotros, me encantaría que Ana viniera aunque si tu vienes también dijo en sus pensamientos la pelirroja.

-no, lo pasare con mis tíos y mi primo Dudley- dijo Harry

-ah!, bueno.. quería ver a tu hermana pero bueno será en otra ocasión, la pelirroja le sonrió.

Para Harry lo mas doloroso era verla ahí parada, como si todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos no habría pasado, y seguía tan campante como si nada, simplemente no podía creerlo, trato de quitarse esos pensamientos y se dirigió a Edmund.

-vas a querer algo mas o solo la hamburguesa-

-solo la hamburguesa para llevar si- respondió Edmund con caballerosidad.

Harry apareció la hamburguesa, la envolvió y se la dio a Edmund sin siquiera mirar a Ginny.

-gracias Harry, feliz navidad- le dijo Edmund luego justo antes de irse Ginny detuvo a su novio.

-amor, no te dio una sonrisa cuando te dio la comida… así que… es gratis dijo Ginny con aquella cara de nepotismo que pocas veces hacia.

Harry se quedo callado, cerro los ojos. Como había sido tan estupido para no acordarse de eso, lo había hecho toda el dia.

-no importa amor déjalo así, ven. Vamonos! Le reprocho Edmund

-claro que no, ellos prestan un servicio, no es mi culpa que sus empleados sean tan incompetentes para no acatar las reglas que tienen, esa comida es gratis. Ginny había gritado tan fuerte que hasta las personas que había a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo. Harry estaba apunto de contestarle.

-hay algún problema señorita- le dijo una voz que hasta a Ginny se le hacia dulce.

-Si, su empleado no nos dio una sonrisa al darnos la comida creo yo si no me equivoco es gratis no. Respondió Ginny cruzándose de brazos – veo que su servicio es muy profesional –volvió a decir Ginny en tono sarcástico.

-le pido una disculpa, no necesita pagar nada- Melisa le dio una sonrisa.

-listo, contenta.. vamonos Ginny- Edmund la jalo y salieron los dos de la mano Ginny volteo por ultima vez para decir algo.

-bonito uniforme, yo me pondría uno pero me daría vergüenza salir a la calle con algo así de ridículo- y desapareció junto con su novio

Harry quería meterse debajo de la tierra y se moría de vergüenza. Melisa lo vio enojada.

-no te preocupes Harry, a todos nos pasa alguna vez incluso a mi- dijo ella quien saco dinero y lo puso en la caja.

-que haces… dijo Harry

-tu que crees, luego me lo pagas pues se que no te han pagado aun, y la próxima solo ten mas cuidado… te pasa algo? Pregunto ella mirando a Harry quien había recuperado la sonrisa en su rostro. Como era posible que una persona que en primer lugar fuera su jefa no lo recriminara por lo que hizo y segundo le ayudara de esa manera. Y creía que todas las mujeres eran iguales.

-será mejor que siga trabajando, y pon atención a lo que haces- le dijo Melisa retirándose de Harry mientras que el la veía como se marchaba hacia la parte de atrás del restaurante.

Durante los siguientes minutos y antes de que llegara otro cliente Harry solo pensaba en ella, la causante de todo el dolor que albergaba en su corazón, ahora la odiaba, así sin decir nada Ginny se aparecía ante ella y actuaba como una niña mimada a la cual le gusta que le compren cosas, el no podía sentirse mas basura que antes. Tenia un trabajo mediocre, Ron no se había reportado en días, había tensión en su casa debido a las constantes peleas de sus padres y por si fuera poco no tenia ninguna suerte en el amor. –Ginny- volvió a decir Harry en lo bajo, su corazón a pesar de que ya no la tenia enfrente seguía agitado, le había dado gusto verla, su sonrisa y sus ojos era lo que mas lo cautivaban, sin embargo hubiera dado todo el oro del mundo por ser el quien estuviera en el lugar de Edmund, lo peor de todo es que por mas intentos que quisiera, por mas cosas o pensamientos que cruzaran en su mente Harry seguía pensando en ella. Se había enamorado. Vio como otro cliente se acercaba al mostrador así que salio de sus pensamientos y volvió a su trabajo, claro. Sin olvidar esa sonrisa que desde luego tenia que hacer.

-las seis y treinta alfin… Harry respiro hondo, por fin había salido, se dirigió a su casillero para quitarse el uniforme, una vez lo hizo lo levanto y lo vio mas de cerca mientras el arrugaba la cara en señal de desaprobación.

-que vergüenza como me puedo poner esto, mas amarillo no se puede- Harry había estado ahí parado en ropa interior viendo una y otra vez esa cosa que tenia que ponerse a diario para trabajar y sin previo aviso Melisa entro con un montón de papeles encima.

-Harry necesito que me firmes…..ahhh!!!, Melisa por obvias razones quiso taparse la cara con ambas manos y no se fijo que todos los papeles que traía en mano salieron dispersos por todo el lugar. –perdón Harry yo creí que ya estabas cambiado- a Harry le tomo tiempo reaccionar, Melisa lo había tomado desprevenido.

-no, perdón… déjame ayudarte dijo Harry agachándose por los papeles

-primero ponte los pantalones!! Harry por Merlín- le respondió Melisa que recogía los papeles regados por el suelo, Harry rápidamente aventó los pantalones amarillos que traía en una mano y tomo con la otra los jeans normales para ponérselos. Melisa molesta recogía los últimos papeles sin mirar a Harry.

-listo ya esta. Comunico Harry.

-perdóname Harry no quise entrar así soy una torpe no debí pasar, mejor hubiera pedido permiso antes. Harry solo se limitaba a reír, soltó una carcajada y se acerco a ella.

-no importa Melisa aunque no debiste entrar a si aquí eh! Dijo Harry entregándole la última de las hojas que había tirado.

-tendrás que pagármelo… mmm… que vas a hacer cuando salgas? Dijo Harry con una seguridad que hasta el mismo se emociono. Melisa se le quedo viendo pues realmente no lo esperaba.

-irme a mi casa supongo… contesto la chica

-te invito a tomar algo anda si, y así entramos mas en confianza. Aunque con lo que viste ya has de tener alguna. Melisa se puso roja tanto por la idiotez de verlo como de la manera que la invitaba a salir. Ella se toco el pelo y tratando de dar largas.

-bueno, pero tendrás que esperarme hasta las siete no importa?. Respondió ella. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-bien, a horita nos vemos- Harry termino de recoger sus cosas y salio de su trabajo. Melisa lo siguió con la mirada, aun tenia las mejillas un poco teñidas de rojo, nuevamente se puso en marcha para terminar su trabajo a tiempo.

Harry tenia media hora para esperar a Melisa, camino un rato por las calles del mundo mágico, entro en una tienda de escobas, gracias a Merlín que por mirar no se cobra pensó el muchacho. Pero algo lo tenia nervioso, un nudo en el estomago y no por algo que halla hecho mal, no sabia pero se fijo incluso que la srita que lo atendió le sonrió de muy buena manera. Este día no había resultado tan fácil, tener que levantarse temprano hasta soportar la embarazosa situación que había acontecido hacia menos de una hora en su trabajo, pero lo mas extraño para el fueron aquellas palabras que dijo, había invitado a una chica. No se lo explicaba. Se detuvo frente a una escoba de colección que tenían solo en exhibición.

Todo el día y cada vez que le sucedía algo a Harry respecto a su trabajo ella siempre lo hacia sonreír, hacia tiempo que Harry no lo hacia, se sentía vivaz, alegre e incluso algo risueño, no se explicaba por que le atraía tanto esa chica si realmente no era el tipo que a el le gustaba –creo que has cambiado Harry- se dijo entre dientes, pero cuando pensó que podía ser feliz vio pasar por el aparador a una linda pelirroja de unos 10 años junto a sus padres.

-Por que Ginny, pudimos haber tenido el mundo y comérnoslo en nuestras manos, fuiste mía y yo tuyo, éramos el uno para el otro.. pero teníamos que hacernos daño, tanto que al final mi corazón no pudo resistir y cedí. Y tú. Que no sabes como me duele que estés con otra persona!, que no sabes lo mal que me haces al estar lejos de ti, sin saber si quiera una palabra tuya, pero lo que mas daño me hace es que parece como si tu y yo fuéramos simplemente desconocidos. Harry dio un suspiro.

-por quien suspiras Harry dijo Melisa que sin darse cuenta apareció a su lado.

Harry volvió a la normalidad y miro a Melisa –eh!, como que por quien suspiro.. no te preocupes ya paso… nos vamos! le respondió Harry dándole su brazo para irse juntos.

-A donde quieres ir – le pregunto Harry a Melisa

-se me antoja comida rápida- Harry la vio extraño –por su puesto que no Harry!!! como crees, vamos a tomarnos una café mira ahí se ve bien señalo Melisa un lugar muy llamativo con algunas luces, tomaron asiento en la mesa del centro. Harry se sentía de lo mas cómodo con ella, e incluso no batallaba nada sacando platica.

-rojo o azul- dijo Harry

-mm azul – respondió Melisa –bien, nublado o soleado – volvió a preguntar Harry

-nublado, el sol me hace daño si estoy mucho tiempo en el –volvió a responder Melisa

-increíble que tengamos los mismos gustos comento Harry – por que Ginny y yo éramos totalmente opuestos- Melisa puso una cara seria y por primera vez hubo un silencio entre los dos hasta que por fin ella hablo.

-Harry, es la tercera vez que menciona a esa Ginny- Harry trato de no escuchar pero desde luego era imposible.

-de verdad – respondió Harry haciéndole pensar que no le importaba eso.

-es ella verdad, la pelirroja que te insulto es ella no. Harry que solo bajo la mirada y se quedo en silencio, había hecho lo posible para no hablar de ella y era lo unico que consiguió fue parlotear como perico de Ginny.

-por tu silencio interpreto que la quieres mucho- contesto Melisa viendo a Harry que nuevamente se le quedo viendo.

-por supuesto que no, eso se acabo. – Harry dio un largo suspiro mirando a Melisa –aunque yo no lo creo Harry –respondió ella –todavía tienes esa carilla cuando la mencionas… no la has olvidado aun.

Como podría saber ella exactamente lo que estaba pensando, como sabia que era muy difícil arrancar ese amor del corazón dándole paso al odio que alguna vez se nos presenta, estaba confundido. Realmente esta mujer lo hacia pensar y mucho. Algo había en ella que le resultaba muy familiar, será su cabello, su olor, su figura. Realmente no sabía y sin embargo al tenerla enfrente lo único que podía hacer era hablar de Ginny. Se llevo una mano a su cabeza.

-Entonces si la odias por que la mencionas eh!, simplemente olvidala y ya respondió Melisa en tono cortante quien al parecer tenia las riendas de esta conversación.

-Es complicado dijo Harry. Siguió moviéndose el pelo de un lado a otro.

-Complicado, respondió ella. Crees que es complicado!, Harry por mucho que hayas amado a esta persona si no fue lo que esperabas tienes que olvidarla, no la odies por que eso te haría recordarla siempre, enfréntala y demuestra que lo nuestro puede ser mejor.

-Lo nuestro, respondió Harry –desde luego, acaso piensas que no podemos lograrlo – respondió ella –piensa por un momento, quieres seguir con tu vida y ser un mago que cualquier cosa le recuerda a su amor de colegio, si es asi y ya que veo que no mueves ni un músculo me retiro. – Melisa se levanto dejando unas monedas –nos vemos mañana.

-Solo para que lo sepas…bonitas piernas.

Como le hace?, como le hace para sacarme una sonrisa en el momento preciso que estoy decaído, el moviendo de su pelo, su manera de ser es increíble. Espontánea, sexy pero a la vez conservadora y misteriosa y desde luego ese cuerpo. Tengo la oportunidad de tener algo mejor y dejarlo escapar aso, he sufrido durante bastante tiempo, tiene razón. La primer persona que conoció en el trabajo era ella, siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa advertida, Harry al principio se mostraba serio e incluso casi no hablaba con ella a menos que tuviera que tratar algo del trabajo, ella aun Siendo su jefa le divertía mucho Harry pues creía que era como un bebe al que se le pueden enseñar nuevas cosas, para Melisa fue rápido darse cuenta que le gustaba Harry, pero como todo en la vida no es tan sencillo supo también inmediatamente que el era una persona muy triste, peor para ella pues le atrai aun mas. Simplemente tiene razón. Dijo Harry que se levanto de la mesa, dejo el dinero de la cuenta alcanzando a melisa.

-Melisa espera. Tienes razón decía Harry un poco exaltado, parecía como si nunca en su vida hubiera hecho ejercicio.

Melisa lo vio extraño –razón en que – Harry tardo un poco en responder

-Tienes razón, debo continuar con mi vida, no me puedo quedar sentado disfrutando una y otra vez del pasado, pienso que tal vez esto podría ser –Melisa ni siquiera lo miraba

-No tienes que hacer esto, -decía ella moviendo las mano – sabes perfectamente que nunca te enamorarías de mi, lo vi en tus ojos y lo veo ahora, por favor no me hagas sentir mas incomoda de lo ya me siento. Harry la tomo de los brazos y le planto un beso.

-woa, eso si no me lo esperaba decía Melisa que se encontraba abrazada de Harry.

-Creo que podré seguir adelante, digo no será fácil olvidar a Ginny pero al menos debo darme la oportunidad de seguir- dijo Harry mirando de frente a Melisa –solo espero que esto no te lastime mas a ti que a mi Harry pues debo decir que no tengo muchas esperanzas contigo. Harry miro a melisa tomándole la mano y apretándola un poco.

-¡Menos mal dijo en tono sarcastico!

Harry caminaba por la calle de su casa, hacia tiempo que no encontraba felicidad en su corazón, si era triste pero las cosas tienen que superarse y continuar con la vida. Se detuvo una poco frente a su casa, una pequeña ira crecía dentro de el, olvido por un momento todo y se concentro en su casa, hacia cuatro días que odiaba ese lugar, su madre y padre peleaban de todo, incluso Harry pensó que seria mucho mejor si vivieran separados un tiempo, pero algo hacia que su padre se quedara con su madre, claro, habían hablado pero como siempre empezaban bien y terminaba aventando cosas por toda la casa, incluso Remus escondía las varitas de ambos hasta que ellos se calmaban.

Era en verdad horrible tener que vivir en un ambiente así, lo peor de todo es que nadie se había fijado en Harry, nadie en su casa sabia o siquiera tenia la ligereza de preguntar como estaba, quisiera estar solo dijo una vez. El esperaba que por lo menos su madre fuera un poco mas comprensiva. El resultado, nadie sabia que le sucedía, si sufría si era feliz o si tenia trabajo nuevo, la verdad a sus padres en este momento no les importaba. Camino despacio hasta la puerta, escucho ruidos y cerro los ojos pensando que cuando cruzara la puerta todo fuera diferente.

Cuando entro en la casa sus padres estaban en el comedor. –que horas son estas de llegar Harry nos tenias preocupados- dijo Lily mirando a su hijo.

-trabajando mama, por si no lo sabes tengo trabajo, pero ustedes se la mantienen peleando así que para que me molesto, empezó a retirarse.

-no le hablas así a tu madre muchacho le grito James.

-creo que podria hacerte la misma pregunta no P A P A le contesto Harry muy molesto

-lo que nos concierne no es asunto tuyo- volvió a decir James.

-Soy tu hijo por Merlín,, claro que me incumbe crees que es justo para mi seguir escuchándolos pelear, vaya si que este día fue difícil.

-clámense los dos – grito Lily mirando a ambos –James pareces niño de 5 años y tu Harry deberías pensar dos veces en contestarle a tu padre así.

-como no quieres que le hable así mama si en primera ves como se pone cuando lo contradices y en segunda nunca te escucha y el tiene la razón siempre. Harry miro a James, era como verse al espejo –como si no tuviera mis propios problemas.

-te refieres a Ginny… si Harry no pongas esa cara de sorpresa, acaso crees que en Hogwarts los profesores no saben nada de sus alumnos, equivocado- le expuso James.

-no te metas padre eso es entre los dos- contesto Harry.

-mm, con razón la chica prefirió irse con el otro muchacho, como siempre arruinas todo hijo- contesto James un poco decepcionado.

-James, no le hables así a Harry y tu Harry cuando estés mas calmado hablamos, ahh y recuerda que navidad la pasamos con mi hermana Petunia, y no quiero verlos de esta manera, es navidad y por una vez en su vida tendrán que soportarse entendido.

James y Harry dejaron de gritarse –si mama no te preocupes, si ya he soportado a mi padre por 17 años puedo hacerlo un día al año- James estaba apunto de contestar –si amor, por mi no te preocupes yo haré como si nunca hubiera tenido un hijo.

Harry ya no quería escuchar más así que se marcho de allí lo mas rápido que pudo, las escaleras a su cuarto parecían eternas, cerro la puerta de un golpe y se tiro en su cama, Hedwig ululaba la llegada de su amo pero este solo le aventó una manta a la jaula del ave para que se callara.

-como pueden hacerme esto, no es suficiente, salgo de un problema y entro en otro, y como diablos se entero mi padre de lo de Ginny… no importa por que ahora me siento un poco mejor "si… usando a una chica que no tiene la culpa, acéptalo Harry tu nunca olvidaras a Ginny, por que no la conquistas de nuevo eh". Si claro que no viste como nos fue la ultima vez que trate…no! Dijo tajantemente. Se cambio de ropa, puso sus gafas en la mesita que tenia a un lado. –lo bueno es que navidad estaré con los Dursley, al menos para ellos soy su favorito…. Como quisiera que ellos fueran mis padres. Al tiempo Harry se quedo dormido. Estos días serian terribles para el en casa. Ya esperaba con ansias la navidad con los Dursley.

-no crees que fuiste un poco duro con el James dijo Lily

-recuerda que todo es por su bien, ya es hora que los merodeadores se involucren contesto James con un sonrisa idéntica a la de Harry –habrá que esperar a fin de año-.


	21. Navidad con los Dursley

_**Principe Mestizo.**_

**_A mi gusto el capitulo mas bizarro que se me ha ocurrido hasta el momento ojala lo disfruten tanto como yop espero los guste ciao._**

_**Capitulo 21. Navidad con los Dursley.**_

La nieve predominaba en todas partes, esa espesura blanca y hermosa que estaba por doquier, había estado nevando por al menos dos días seguidos, impresión la de Harry cuando al estar camino a su trabajo vio como su calle y casa estaban cubiertas todas de nieve.

No habían sido los mejores días para el pero aun así podía rescatar las cosas buenas de ellos, si. Ahora tenia una chica nueva en su vida y la verdad se sentía muy cómodo, era increíble ver a Harry como todos los días le traía un nuevo regalito o detalle para dárselo a su novia, en su casa todo era igual. Seguía pensando que era mejor estar solo con Snape que vivir con sus padres, su hermana también no le dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre Melisa¿Qué como es, color de cabello, si es simpática, si estudia en Hogwarts?. Los cuatro se encontraban camino a la casa de sus tíos, los Dursley.

Pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de visitar a los únicos tíos de parte de su madre, su tía Petunia lo adoraba, siempre le daba besos y arrumacos, su tío Vernon siempre le mostraba la ciudad y trataba de convencerlo que cuando terminara la escuela estudiara en una universidad Muggle. Aparentemente para tío Vernon Harry era el mas indicado para manejar la fabrica de el que su propio hijo Dudley, el a pesar de todo se llevaba bien con Harry, le encantaba cuando Dudley le mostrara todos los aparatos muggles que su padre le habia comprado.

-Aun sigo diciendo por que no aparecimos en su casa- dijo James que venia con su familia en el autobús noctambulo.

-James!- respondió Lily –ten respeto por mi hermana si- y le dio un pellizco a su esposo.

-esta bien, pero no tienes que recurrir a la violencia- Ana iba sentada atrás de sus padres con Harry.

-andale Harry me vas a hablar de ella, andale si – Harry odiaba cuando su hermana tomaba el papel de niña chiple.

-te puedo decir como me fue en el trabajo, sabias que ya hay papas vivas con chile – decía Harry mirando a Ana con cara graciosa.

Ana cruzo los brazos – si no me quieres decir esta bien – Harry movio la cabeza.

-Estoy feliz Ana, me siento como la primera vez que entre Hogwarts, esa sensación de algo nuevo y sobre todo de lo que puedes aprender de eso… es increíble. A Harry parecía que el pecho se le inflaba mas e incluso Ana también noto la sonrisa que últimamente mostraba con ella.

-ahh! Pero dime Harry… ¿la quieres? Dijo Ana, Harry dejo de sonreír y trato de no pensarlo mucho.

-Sabes.. puedo llegar a quererla mucho solo es cuestión de tiempo, ves. ya no pienso en Ginny ni en lo que paso –movió la mano como diciendo "olvidado" –creo que al fin todo esta saliendo bien en mi vida.. volvió a sonreír.

Ana giro la cabeza hacia la ventana del autobús, no podía tener la mirada fija debido a la velocidad con que iban, así que se dedico a mirar esas lucecitas. Ana seguía en sus pensamientos sobre su hermano, siempre lo habia considerado un tarado, un blanco facil para las bromas e incluso algo despistado. "como es posible, acaso ya olvido a Ginny" seguía preguntándose en su cabeza, sabia la historia entre los dos y también comprendía perfectamente a su hermano, Ginny cruzo la línea que al fin partía como un rió dos pedazos de tierra, y nunca mas se volverían a reunir para ser una sola pieza. "si esto sigue así" creía conocer a su amiga y hermano, no lo creía. Por una parte Ginny era su mejor amiga y desde luego Harry su hermano, no conocía mucho a la chica y no le gustaba sacar conjeturas de ello. El autobús se detuvo en seco tan rápido que Harry casi se sale de su asiento. Ana abrió los ojos.

-Bueno aquí bajamos – dijo Lily que inmediatamente fue seguido por James, Harry y Ana.

-Gracias Stan, feliz navidad – dijo James dándole la mano y saliendo del autobús. Los Potter siguieron caminando, pasaron por un parque, el frió estaba entrándoles cuando Harry vio al fin la calle Privet Drive. Dieron vuelta a la derecha y buscaron el numero 4. Antes de llegar Lily los detuvo a todos.

-Recuerden ustedes dos – señalando a James y a Harry- nada de espectáculos y peleas entendido.

-si mama-

-si mi cielo- Lily se les quedo mirando de una manera que a James le encantaba y que Harry encontraba conocida.

-y tu Ana- volteo a ver a su hija –nada de bromas – dijo Lily señalándola con el dedo –gracias a Merlín todavía no puedes hacer magia – Ana se quedo callada y así los cuatro entraron en la casa de los Dursley.

Lejos de ahí, en la comodidad de las afueras de la ciudad una casa de altos algo desaliñada por fuera, sin embargo tenia un jardín hermoso con unas begonias y rosas blancas en el pórtico, dentro de ella habitaba la familia Weasley, que como una vez mas celebraban la cena de navidad. Un estruendo dentro de ella dio pensamiento a que los gemelos Fred y George estaban haciendo estallar cuetes, pero dentro de la sala. Su madre Molly Weasley entro rápidamente de la cocina a la sala.

-Se puede saber que demonios están haciendo- la señora ondeaba una espátula de madera salpicando a sus hijos con un poco de la salsa utilizada para la cena.

-Probando nuestros sortilegios madre- dijo Fred

-Para poner a la venta – siguio George.

-Si ya se que consiguieron vender sus porquerias en el callejon Diagon, pero pruebenlos afuera si- Molly no bajo su tono de voz, era una de esas madres energicas y con determinacion, como no tenerla despues de 5 niños, desde luego todos pelirrojos.

-no son porquerias mama, y quien sabe tal vez luego tengamos nuestra tienda- dijo George.

-muy mal madre, en lugar de ayudarnos a probarlos- continuo Fred encendiendo uno de los juegos pequeños, Molly se acerco a ellos, tomo lo que Fred habia prendido mirando como era un pekeño tubo gris lleno de polvora roja. –ya les dije que los probaran afuera que no entienden- Molly lanzo con tal fuerza el objeto que en lugar de caer por la vetana de la sala reboto en una orilla y entro directo en la cocina.

-PUM- asi una especie de hubo rojo invadio la cocina seguido de lso gritos de tres hombres. Al dar se cuenta Molly salio corriendo a la cocina con varita y espatula en mano.

-Fred!!! – su hermano Bill habia entrado en la sala lleno de lo que parecia ollin, tenia la cara llena.

-George!!- Otro joven pelirrojo solo que un poco mas robusto entro tambien en la sala, era su tambien hermano Charly.

Arthur Weasley el padre y cabeza de la familia aun tenia los pedazos del objeto gris en su ropa y con los pelos de punta, su esposa Molly caminaba junto con el tratando de quitarle las manchas rojas de la cara –Arthur tranquilo- tambien entraron en la sala.

-Juro por Merlin que no salen de esta sla vivos- dijo Bill limpiandose la cara

-No te preocupes Bill, yo los detengo –dijo Charly rodeando a los gemelos que sin duda no tenian escapatoria.

Asi era practicamente todas las reuniones de los Weasley, con bromas, risas, golpes y uno que otro ojo morado de vez en cuando sin embargo una familia digna a la que podias pertenecer, en el piso de arriba se encontraba la mas pequeña de los Weasley. Ginny estaba arreglandose el cabello mientras esperaba la llegada de la hora de la cena, escuchaba a sus hermanos pelear aunque para ella era normal esta situacion.

-que no pueden comportarse ni en navidad- Ginny termino de peinarse, busco su perfume favorito pero no lo encontro.

-Donde demonios lo puse, espero no haberlo dejado en la escuela- busco en su maleta metiendo la mano hasta el fondo, sintio un pedazo de papel y lo saco, al verlo su sonrisa se fue a pique, era una foto de Harry y ella en la playa tomada aquel fin de semana tan fantastico que no huebiera querido terminar.

-Harry- susurro la pelirroja –como estaras eh!, olvidandome de seguro ay si supieras que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde la ultima vez que te vi en el tren. – se sento en la cama sin quitar la mirada de la foto –fue lo mejor para los dos Harry espero lo entiendas, sigue con tu vida que yo ya he seguido con la mia. Se levanto rapidamente de la cama con la foto en la mano, se vio en el espejo.

-Por que te dije eso en el restaurante ay Ginny aveces eres tan idiota- Ginny sentia remordimeinto por haber hecho pasar a Harry un espectaculo desagradable en su trabajo.

-Ay Edmund eres todo lo que pediria de un hombre… pero … - miro de nuevo la foto de Harry y ella y la puso en el espejo –no te amo como a el. Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-se puede hija- dijo Molly limpiandose todavia esa cosa roja de la ropa.

-que te paso mama pareces una cereza gigante – repondio Ginny riendose un poco.

-Para variar tus hermanos y sus cosas-repondio Molly a Ginny sacudiendose el delantal que traia con la mano derecha y con la otra saco una carta. –Toma, te llego esto- Molly le extendio el pedazo de papel, Ginny lo tomo rapidamente.

-Anda vistete que Fleur va a llegar pronto, Percy fue a recogerla a la estacion, y espero pasar una buena cena de navidad sin algun aparato extaño de tu padre o bromas de tus hermanos.. y claro no es lo mismo sin Ron – Ron habia decidio ir a pasar navidad con Hermione y sus padres. Ginny habria la carta como loca.

-Me estas poniendo atencion- dijo Molly cruzando los brazos

-Mama, podria estar a solas por favor- Molly no dijo nada y se limito a cerrar la puerta una vez que abandono el cuarto.

Ginny leia atentamente la carta que habia llegado, sintio que el pulso se le aceleraba, sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse rojas pero de coraje, sus pies le temblaban, arrugo la carta y la avento por el cuarto.

-es increible, lo dejas solo un minuto y ya se consigue a otra, ay Ana puras malas noticas me das. Eso si ay extaño a mi cuchurrumin imitando a Ana, como si Malfoy la extrañara mucho, la sangre le hervia, Ana le explicaba el cambio que habia tenido Harry en los ultimos dias y la causa de ello, Ginny no sabia pero empezaba a preocuparse mas y mas.

-tengo que verlo, si. Ponerlo en su lugar- pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto se dio cuenta de la realidad.

-Lo he perdido para siempre- repetia Ginny –y todo por mi culpa, ahora ya hizo su vida de nuevo y me olvido, pero por que te preocupa tanto Ginny si tu tienes a alguien tambien, si no es Harry pero es atento, cabelleroso, nunca ha intentado algo mas de la cuenta.- Ginny seguia dando vueltas.

- Pero no es Harry –grito Ginny dejando alfin despues de algun tiempo caer una lagrima.

Alrededor de las 8 de la noche ya todo estaban reunidos en el comedor de la casa. Molly habia usado un encantamineto para alargar la mesa pues con la llegada de Fleur y Edmund ahora si no cabian en ella, la decoro con un mantel blanco que se perdia entre tanta comida. Molly terminaba de poner la mesa cuando el timbre de la casa la interrumpio.

-Podria alguno de ustedes abrir, todavia no termino aquí – dijo Molly en un tono que hizo que Fred se levanta de inmediato.

-Debe ser nuestro nuevo conejillo de indias –dijo George siguiendo a su hermano gemelo.

Al abrir la puerta aparecio Edmund vestido de una manera tan elegante que facilmente creerias que era un principe, con una tunica de gala esplendida que obviamente hacia ver a los hermanos Wealey como sus ayudantes.

-Buenas noches- dijo Edmun dandole la mano a Fred.

-tu debes ser George – dijo nuevamente Edmund.

Yo soy George y el es Fred – dijo El gemelo que salio de la nada de detrás de su hermano.

-pero pasa pasa mira el es mi hermano Bill y Charly – dijo George señanalando a sus hermanos. Bill y Charly que no le prestaron mucha atencion lo saludaron cordialemente y siguieron cada uno en su platica

-bueno y dinos, que intenciones tienes con mi hermana eh!- dijo Fred

-si primero tenemos que darte permiso- continuo George.

-claro, tu caenos bien y tendras las puertas abietas, claro faltan Bill, Charly ah! y Percy – los demas hemanos le sonrieron a Edmund como diciendo si le haces algo a Ginny te las veras con nosotros. El pobre no podia ni respirar de lo cerca que tenia a los gemelos de su cara.

-Fred, George BASTA!!- se ollo desde las escaleras un ruido conocido y a la vez temido por todos, ahí estaba Ginny con un vestido color ambar hasta los muslos, se acerco a Edmund y le tomo la mano.

-vamos, hagan algo mejor que estar acosando a mi novio y ustedes miren para otro lado si – les grito tambien a sus demas hermanos que no le quitaban la mirada a Edmund desde que habia llegado. Arthur entro de la cocina con un pavo.

-he aquí el invitado de honor.. pero ahh, disculpame, tu debes ser Edmund, yo soy Arthur el padre de Ginny dijo estrechandole la mano.

-Mucho gusto señor respondio Edmund y alargo el brazo para saludarlo, todo parecia normal hasta el momento -me dice mi hija que has vivido entre muggles asi que te hare una pregunta. Edmund se acerco a Arthur un poco pues de cualquier lugar de la casa el ruido era un poco elevado.

-Oye, de casualidad tu sabes que es un CD- pregunto intrigado Arthur – pues los he descubierto hace poco y se me hacen un misterio.

-claro que si Señor- Arthur estaba oficialmente enganchado a los comentarios de Edmund pero fueron interrumpidos por Molly.

-Hola querido, disculpa no saludarte antes pero tenia que sacar unas cosas del horno, yo soy Molly la mama de Ginny.

-mucho gusto señora y debo decir que es igual en belleza que su hija- los hermanos Weasley se burlaron de el.

-Charly, Bill, jamas lo hubiera pensado de ustedes – Molly podria jurar que vio como todos sus hijos alzaban la mano para chocarla entre ellos.

-Harry hermoso, mirate nada mas, como has crecido. Ya eres todo un hombre- Petunia abrazaba con tanta alegria a Harry que creia que lo iba a reventar –igual a James- dijo nuevamente Petunia.

-como estas tia petunia, feliz navidad y le extendio los brazos dandole su regalo.

-ay mi vida no te hubieras molestado respondio Petunia poniendose al pie de las escaleras.

-Dudley tus primos estan aquí.

-Hola Lily, como has estado- las dos hermanas se dieron un beso seguido de un abrazo.

-mirate Petunia, si que has hecho ejercicio- dijo Lily

-ah basta Lily, si subi dos kilos este mes.. pero mira nada mas que cosa tan hermosa tengo ante mis ojos.

-hola tia- respondio Ana sonrojandose un poco

-igualita a ti tambien James- dijo Petunia dandole un abrazo a su cuñado

-hechos con mucho amor respondio James, Dudley bajaba de las escaleras y al primero que vio fue a su tio.

-ey! Dudley como sigues de tu pierna le dijo James – de verdad lo siento mucho-

-ya estoy bien, fui la sensacion de mi escuela. Todos querian firmar el yeso, pero me dijeron que no podia jugar futbol. A James le remordio la consiencia pues era el culpable de que callera de un arbol, todo por seguir a su tio.

-no te apures tio, ahora me concentro en el box –dijo Dudley haciendola de boxeador tirando algunos golpes leves a su tio quien inmediatamente empezo a jugar con el.

-Hola a todos – dijo Vernon que salia de las escaleras tambien.

-como estas Harry, espero que tu padre no te haya dado mucho problema eh! Dijo Vernon haciendo sonreir a Harry.

-si te contara tio exclamo Harry.

-bueno creo que es hora de la cena asi que todos al comedor por favor.- grito Petunia, todos empezaron a pasar a tumar su asiento de costumbre.

La relacion que los Potter y los Dursley tenian era muy buena, a pesar que a Vernon no le gustaba la gente magica tuvo que aceptar a James pues era la unica familia de su esposa, pero cuando nacieron los niños todo cambio y empezaron a llevarse mejor, incluso Dudley apreciaba a sus primos aunque como siempre los trataba con tacto pues le tenia miedo a lo que podrian hacerle, en una ocacion Ana le dijo que le sacaria un cola de marrano si no dejaba de pelar con ella, desde ese dia Dudley hace lo que Ana le pide cueste lo que cueste.

La noche paso y todo transcurrio como debe ser, a pesar de no usar magia James hablaba comodamente con Vernon sobre su nueva adquisicion de maquinaria en su fabrica, Petunia y Lily se ponian al dia y criticaban a sus padres por darse esa vida de lujo que tenian.

-Y van a pasar navidad en Singapur, puedes creerlo Lily y nosotros aquí dijo Petunia sirviendo un poco mas de postre a Harry, su tia sabia perfectamente que le encantaba la ensalada de manzana, siempre sabia que cuando Harry terminaba su primer plato continuaba con el siguiente y como siemrpe tia Petunia se le adelantaba.

-Petunia Harry ya comio ensalada, deja que coman los demas reprocho Lily

-ay Lily, casi nunca veo a Harry y cuando quiero consentirlo no me dejas contesto Petunia.

Dudley le mostraba a Ana su nuevo celular con camara de 2.0megapixeles

-pixe que dijo Ana como si su primo hablara en otro idioma.

-es tu ultimo año verdad Harry, ya pensaste que quieres estudiar muchacho pregunto tio Vernon. James intento responder por el

-Ay Vernon si ya te dijimos que Harry va a ser sa..- pero fue interrumpido –tal vez jugador de quiditch profesional tio o tal vez cuentas magicas.. algo asi como contador para ustedes. James estaba furioso con Harry por haberlo interrumpido pero no dijo nada debido ala mirada inquisidora de Lily sobre el.

-quiditch es el deporte que practican verdad y lo de contador suena bien, tambien recuerda que aquí tienes las puertas abiertas muchacho puedes estudiar aquí y vivir con nosotros.

James pensaba que eso era una infamia viniendo de padres magos pero nuevamente no dijo nada.

-y tambien me dijo su madre que los dos tienen sus respectivas parejas, Dudley tambien ya tiene novia. – dijo Petunia. Dudley se inflaba cada vez que hablaban bien de el.

-yo si, todavia sigo con mi huerito hermoso precioso, nos amamos y estoy muy feliz- contesto Ana.

-pues yo..- pero fue interrumpido- Harry tiene otra novia, pero la anterior Ginny Weasley era una chica maravillosa, traia a mi hijo con la baba en el suelo, pero el muy tonto de mi hijo de seguro metio la pata y Ginny rompio con el. Ahora se consiguio otra. Melisa que trabaja con el, no tienen mucho, pero si pides mi opinion prefiero a Ginny.

-y quien pidio tu opinion papa- exclamo Harry en un tono que hizo que toda la mesa quedara en silencio absoluto.

-mas ensalada Harry- dijo tia Petunia que intentaba ablandar la cosas un poco.

Paso el tiempo y la navidad llego, como era costumbre Petunia le dio primero su regalo a Harry, al abrirlo encontro una camisa color purpura con rayas blancas. Ana recivio de su Madre unos aretes, James le dio a Vernon un tarro encantado para mantener siemrpe la cerveza fria fuera a donde fuera. Sin embargo casi todos los regalos de debajo del alrbol de los Dursley era de su Dudley. Harry se acerco a Ana y le entrego su regalo.

-feliz navida Ana. Le dijo Harry, Ana cogio el regalo y lo abrio.

-Una pluma fuente voladora, gracias Harry, no tenias que molestarte, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se acerco al arbol y tambien le entrego un regalo a Harry.

-Feliz navidad Harry. el chico cogio el regalo de su hermana y comenzo a abrirlo. Era un libro –no te hubieras molestado Ana yo…… - pero cuando leyo el titulo le empezo a hervir la sanger –como durar mas de 5 minutos al hacerlo por primera vez – leyo Dudley que solto la carcajada al igual que James.

-Eres una……- grito Harry presiguiendo a Ana por la sala. Asi continuaron un poco, asi era todos los años, asi era una navidad con los Dursley.

-Musica!, guardan musica en un circulo de plastico exclamaba el Sr Weasley perturbado por saber el uso que se le daba a un CD. Molly trataba de calmarlo poniendo su mano sobre la de el.

-si, tambien existe el mini cd señor y puede guardar mas cosas en el, no solo muscia. Dijo Edmund, Ginny quien estaba a su lado se habia hartado de oirlos.

-podriamos cambiar de tema por favor amor dijo Ginny a Edmund, este le dio un beso en la boca y le sonrio.

-Percy, casi no has hablado en toda la noche, a que te dedicas eh dijo Edmund entrelezando su mano con la Ginny.

-Trabajo en el ministerio Edmund, soy asistente del ministro ahora respondio Percy, el unico Weasley que podia ser muy engreido e hipocrita algunas veces, algo fuera de lo comun en esta familia pues todos los demas eran muy serviciales y nobles a su manera.

-Nosotros hacemos lo que llamamos Sortilegios Weasley dijeron los gemelos dandole cada uno una mordida al postre.

-me he dado cuenta de eso pues en el restaurante donde trabajo ha habido ciertos accidentes con sus productos.

-Menos mal que no los pueden rastrear dijo Fred limpiandose el sudor de la frente

-y te agradeceriamos que no dijeras nada continuo George.

Una vez terminado de cenar empezaron a abrir los regalos, los gemelos se les adelantaron, a Charly le dieron una nueva cuerda magica para domar dragones, Bill y Fleur recivieron una chaqueta de cuero color café y fleur una igual pero para mujer. Arthur le dio a Molly un vestido nuevo, ello lo acepto con una sonrisa y le dio un beso a su esposo, Arthur recivio algunas cuantas clases de cosas muggles como una llave de cruz con la que los muggles cambian las llantas, Bill le dio una replica de una escaleras electricas de pilas para que funcionara como en la vida real.

-La verdad no creo que funcionen con pilas en la vida real papa, lo escogio Fleur dijo Bill a su padre que ahora queria saber como funcionaba una escalera electrica.

-Gracias hijo y a ti tambien Fleur respondio Arthur.

-No tiene pogque agradeseglo señog es un placeg paga mi dijo Fleur, una chica de cabellos dorados y brillantes como el sol, piel blanca y de la estatura de Bill.

Ginny recivio aparte del sueter habitual sus hermano todos juntos le compraron tambien un vestido color verde esmeralda muy bonito.

-Ay gracias chicos, que tiernos dijo Ginny dandoles un beso a cada uno por tan memorable regalo.

Edmund le dio a Ginny un collar de oro blanco que le hacia ver el cuello mas delgado.

-ay por Merlin es bellisimo decia Ginny quien no se atrevia a tocarlo.

-Anda Ginny pruebatelo dijo su madre acercandose a ella acomodandole el collar. Al tenerlo puesto Ginny hizo como una entrada triunfal dando vueltas por la sala en medio de sus hermanos.

-ha de ser robado- dijo Charly a los demas quien asentaron con la cabeza, poco despues Charly recivio un golpe en la cabeza.

-no vuelvas a decir eso Charly eh!!!!.- dijo Ginny molestas –o de veras me vas a conocer…. Todos ustedes. Respondio Ginny quien no iba a permitir mas que molestaran a su novio. Mientras tanto Edmund seguia parado ante todos, realmente a el no le molestaba y ni siquiera daba señales a veces de enojo o algo asi, simplemente se quedaba callado y sonreia. Era casi como si solo observara el comportamiento de los Weasley.

Sin embargo el regalo de Molly para todos sus hijos fueron los ya tradicionales sueteres que ella misma tejia.

-Mama no otra vez- decian los gemelos que a los gritos de su madre tubieron que ponerselos.

-y no quiero escusas eh! Ponganselos! Grito Molly entregandole uno a Ginny y Fleur.

-Mama! Dijo Ginny en tono de voz serio.

-si querida respondio Molly que le entragaba su sueter a Fleur.

-no le hiciste uno a Edmund mama dijo Ginny como si le hubieran traicionado pero pensando tambien que habria sido un error, miro debajo del arbol de navidad que de lo alto que estaba mas bien parecia un arbol bastate torcido.

-ay mama me pegaste un susto crei que no le habias hecho uno a mi novio dijo Ginny muy alegre recogiendo el ultimo regalo que habia. Molly miro a los demas y se quedo callada.

-hija espe... pero ya era demasiado tarde el daño estaba hecho

-toma amor, esto es de mi madre dijo Ginny. Mientras Molly veia como lo desembolvian lo mas rapido posible, sudo un poco, Fleur le dio un abrazo para reconfortarla.

Al verlo era igual que todos, aunque lo veia por la parte de atrás. –Gracias Molly –dijo Edmund. –amor tiene tu inicial en la parte delantera.- continuo Ginny girando el sueter encontrandose con una gran H bordada en el centro. Ginny aun no sonreia y Edmund quiso por un momento nunca abrir ese regalo.

Todos igual siguieron en silencio, nadie dijo nada hasta que Molly hablo.

-Cariño disculpame, es que yo crei que seguias con Harry y pues los sueteres los hice a finales de noviembre, ademas como ustedes pasaron aquel fin de semana con los papas de Harry crei que yo… y bueno que sorpresa al enterarme que no era el al que yo esperaba hoy.

Ginny no dijo nada, al ver la gran H en el medio del sueter y la mirada de Edmund desilucionado era claro que hiciera lo que hiciera Harry siempre estaria ahí donde menos lo esperaba.

-pues no debiste ponerlo debajo del arbol dijo Ginny molesta mirando a su hija, la pelirroja dejo caer una lagrima corta por su mejilla.

-Ginny no te preocupes si, no hay problema ella como iba a saber, mira le cambiamos la letra es todo no te pongas triste decia Edmund consolando a su novia.

-es que no entiendes, a estos sueteres no se les puede cambiar nada ni el color, son un hechizo que hace que no podamos cambiarlos para nada respondio Ginny.

-hija de verdad que yo no sabia es que tu y Harry habian rterminado parecian estar muy felices por lo que me decias en tus cartas dijo Molly tratando de enmendar su error.

-ahh!!! Estoy harta de que todo tenga que ver con Harry Potter, que nunca saldra de mi vida por completo, si…. El ya tiene otra y de seguro ni se acuerda de mi pero nooooo tenia que restregarme otra vez, que no puedo vivir sin el. Eso es lo que quieren oir. Ginny parecia incontrolable a estas alturas.

-Ginny podrias calmarte un poco no sabes lo que estas diciendo – dijo Edmund que como todos no queria acercarse mucho a la pelirroja. Ella lo miro aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-como quires que me calme….. –Ginny respiro un poco – Edmund, eres un chico al que toda mujer espera, ojala y nunca nunca estes sufriendo al igual que yo en este momento. Te quiero Edmund pero Amo a Harry y espero que puedas entenderlo. Edmund sin decir ni una sola palabra le dio un beso en la boca y le sonrio.

-Mama perdon que digo perdonenme todos por esto pero es que lo tenia que dejar salir no podia guardarlo mas tiempo.

-no te preocupes cariño.- dijo Molly

-Sig Ginny no te preogcupes ten fe y vegas que todo sale biegn- le dijo Fleur sonriendole.

-bueno si no les molesta me voy a acostar, mañana sera otro dia y a ti Edmund gracias por todo Ginny le sonreia

-solo una cosa mas, si no es molestia para ti quisiera pasar año nuevo con ustedes pues me encantaria convivir mas con tu familia Ginny.-

-de acuerdo dijo Ginny, se despidio de todos y se dirigio a su cuarto. Todos miraban a las escaleras hasta que se escucho que la puerta del cuarto de Ginny se cerraba.

-Ay hijo perdoma por ponerte en esta situacion pero lo hiciste bien. Dijo Moly a Edmund.

-me preocupe cuando solto todo pero no se apure ya ve que aun nos veremos en año nuevo. Respondio Edmund.

-Edmund se que esto quiere decir que ya no tienes relacion con nosotros pero necesitamos hablar contigo, es hora de que Ginny reciva alfin lo que merece. Dijeron los gemelos, Edmund esa noche nunca penso de lo que seria capas de hacerle a Ginny. Asi fue esta navidad con los Weasley.


	22. Un año mas I

**_Principe Mestizo._**

**Pensaban acaso que me iba a olvidar de la historia pues no señores aqui estoy de nuevo no andaba perdio si no de parranda. Ya enserio les traigo aqui lo que sin duda sera el capitulo massss laaarrrgggooo que han leido. Al fin estos dos hablan frente a frente pero claro tendran ayuda de los que los rodean, el cap es tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en dos, asi que puede que este no tenga mucha accion o romance pero se me hacia mejor asi pues es cansado para cualquiera leer mas de 16 hojas de un solo cap (si chicos el cap tiene mas de 16 hojas) asi que ya saben lean con calma y trankilidad y bien pues ahora si los dejo con el cap hasta la proxima!!!!**

**ahhh y agradesco a todos sus reviews me han caido como anillo al dedo, y es por eso que me atrevo a contestar unos:**

_Betty Thomas_**. Poner mas desagradable a Edmund seria un crimen, recuerden todos que Edmund es todo un caballero incluso hasta el mas minimo detalle, lo quise poner asi por que hombres como esos ya no hay (ni de broma soy uno de ellos) me gusto por que es una persona tan centrada en todo y no duda en buscar algo si lo quiere, ademas si lo pongo mas desagradable seria una revolotura de personalidades.**

Ferick. **Que por que me molesto en poner a Harry con Ginny... bueno por que simplemente son la mejor pareja, sin embargo aclarando y estando en esta historia quien sabe, siento de verdad mucho que hallas pasado por una situacion asi y dejame decirte que finalamente en nuestras historias siempre se reflejan cosas de nuestra vida real o que ha acontecido con nosotros... y simplemente hay que saltar el bache si no ahi te vas a quedar y eso no es bueno... He pasado meses y meses pensando en el final de la historia y aun no me decido con quien se va a quedar Harry. Recuerda la historia se llama Harry vs Ginny y aqui hay un ganador y un perdedor, la mejor de las suerte para ti y todos en grl.**

_Brokenheart Roa_**. Ya me pase por tu fic sorry por no dejarte critica pero esta maquina andaba en sus dias y lo he dejado pasar pero si lo estoy leyendo y te dejare mi opinion sobre tu historia.**

**y gracias a todos los que pasan a dejar review que se ve que les gusta y desde luego no los defraudare. **

**les tengo que informar que habra un nuevo personaje para mi historia, lo conocemos todos, lo odiamos lo amamos y sin duda dara de que hablar entre los protagonistas. fijense bien que personajes no han salido y que podrian aplastar los planes de todos... se aceptan sugetencias jajaja y sin mas molestarlos lean que el cap es largo.**

**p.d. el cacho de cancion que puse es de esas que llegan al alma excelente para mi gusto y una de mis favoritas se llama everything de lifehouse. **

Capitulo 21 Un año mas ( I )

Los dias pasaron aun mas rapido que las noches, frias en su totalidad. Se percibia un aire congelante y abrazador, las montañas aun llenas de un blanco esquisito a los ojos seguian en ellas. Para Ginny no habia sido una buena semana, ella misma se repetia una y otra vez que demonios ha hecho de su vida, particularmente en la parte amorosa que era lo que le reocupaba en este momento. Su padre Arthur le habia dicho que pasarian la noche de año nuevo en casa de Sirius Black, asi fue que Ginny empezo a lamentarse y empezar a ponerse muy histerica. La razon… muy sencilla… Harry estaria alli con su nueva novia, esto a ella desde luego que no le gustaba demasiado.

-Entonces de verdad no te preocupa que Harry este ahí verdad? decia Ron que ya habia regresado de visitar a Hermione en navidad.

-Callate Ron, no quiero que me dirigas la palabra en todo el dia respondio Ginny bastante enojada y como dije antes histerica. Salio corriendo en direccion a su cuarto.

-Cual es su problema dijo Ron un tanto preocupado.

-Sencillo hijo, esta celosa por que Harry tiene otra novia y se arrepiente bastante de haberlo hecho sufrir volviendo con Edmund pero sobre todo es que ella sigue enamorada profundamente de Harry o me equivoco? dijo la sra. Weasley sin conocer a detalles la historia de estos dos y sacando una conclusion demasiado cercana. Ron la miro como diciendo "como le hace".

-No me mires asi Ron, crees que estoy ciega en cuanto se trata de los asuntos de mis hijoss eh! Dijo Molly con una sonrisa burlona.

Ginny habia decidido no dirijirle la palabra en toda la noche a Harry pero como ella dijo "como negarme a el", definitivamente ella estaba seriamente enamorada y celosa, todo por culpa de su orgullo y no ver que la felicidad llacia enfrente de ella todo este tiempo.

Para Harry habia sido lo contrario, seguian sus dias de trabajo duro, aun asi soportaba elridiculo uiforme, claro. A el no le importaba mientras estuviera pegado al de Melisa de vez en cuando detrás de la freidora de papa ahora ya gigantes agregadas como nuevo producto.

Para Harry la noticia de que iban a pasar año nuevo en casa de su padrino le vino como anillo al dedo, ahora no iba a ir solo, Melisa acepto de inmediato la invitacion de Harry, ahora si no habia nada que lo pusiera de malas ese dia. Claro que sus padres no le dijeron que incluso Ginny estaba invitada.

-Vas a ver que les causas buena impresión repetia Harry por sexta ocasión ya que ella creia no agradarle a sus suegros.

-No se- respondio la chica mordiendose el labio — pero no importa si estoy contigo con eso me basta. Los dos siguieron con su trabajo, Melisa por su lado y Harry por el otro, de vez en cuando se tiraban miradas coquetas por todo el local.

-Crees que estemos haciendo bien James, deberiamos dejar a Harry que arregle sus problemas no?- Decia Lily a James mirandolo pensativo - ustedes que piensan volvia a decir Lily a Sirius y Remus que se encontraban con ellos.

-Pues mira —respondio rapidamente Remus mientras se acomodaba en su silla — se que no esta bien meternos en la vida de tu hijo Lily pero — Sirius lo interrumpio.

-Pero tu hijo es un cabeza dura, es tan orgulloso como su padre que nunca daria su brazo a torcer o sea nunca nos dira que sigue enamorado de Ginny y mucho menos que intente de nuevo a conquistarla.

-Exacto —respondio Remus ahora interrumpiendo a Sirius — ademas crees tu que esta en este momento pensando en la pelirroja, posiblemente — remus se llevo un dedo a la sien — mas sin embargo creo que Harry piensa que ya olvido a Ginny y desde luego nosotros no queremos que suceda eso verdad?- Remus miraba a James ahora, en todo lo que iba de conversacion y conspiracion no habia pronunciado palabra alguna.

-te sucede algo James — le dijo Lily acarisiandole la mano. James alfin hablo.

-Pienso que no deberiamos meternos entre ellos, si Harry ahora esta con Melisa deberiamos dejarlo asi, quienes somos en realida para hacerlo pensar que su vida esta atada a la de Ginny por siempre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo creo entender lo que mi hijo ha estado tratando de decirme siempre y yo nunca le he prestado atencion.

Mal pasaron menos de cinco minutos cuando la cara de James paso a ser la misma que cuando tenia la misma edad que Harry.

-Bueno, Lily empezo a salir conmigo hasta los 17-18, y no olvidemos el detalle de que nuestros hijos hombre siempre buscaran algo parecido a su madre —miro a Lily con mirada tierna — que mejor que Ginny para eso y desde luego a quien no le viene un pequeño empujonsito no?.

-Bien, los merodeadores han vuelto grito Sirius mientras Lily le daba una mirada amenazante — ah y Lily por su puesto. James y Remus pegaron la carcajada enormemente.

Cuando Harry regreso a casa en el ultimo dia del año lo hizo con gran lentitud, primero no queria separse ni un momento de Melisa, pero como ella dijo que tenia que ir a cambiarse desde luego asi que habia quedado de que Harry pasara por ella, no habia problema pues sus padres estaban de viaje y sus hermanos no estarian en casa por lo que no tenia por que preocuparse de dar buenas imrpesiones. Siguio caminando por la acera de su casa despues de bajar por el autobus noctambulo.

-Un viaje mas y ahora su me vomito- repetia Harry en el camino —creo que este puede decirse como el mejor de dia de mi vida . harry abrio la puerta, al cerrarla todo parecia tranquilo a apacible —que extraño — dijo el chico quien no estaba acostumbrado a tanto silencio y mucho menos en su casa. De pronto aparecio su madre de la cocina.

-Que bueno que llegaste Harry, quieres comer? — Harry ni lo habia notada pero realemnte se estaba muriendo de hambre —mmm si -.  
-Entonces sientate por favor en la mesa, tengo que llevarle este pantalon a tu padre — Lily le dio un beso en la frente y subio las escaleras. Empezo a caminar hacia la cocina.

Al entrar como de costumbre dos ollas de metal hervian una mas chica que la otra , la mesa estaba puesta y unos cuantos platos se lavaban asi mismos. —bueno al menos mi padre y Ana ya comieron y no tendre que soportarlos — se acerco a las olla y abrio la mas chica. —sopa de cebolla y…- pero un grito interrumpio la paz de la cocina.

-Harry, que bueno que estas aquí, crees que esto me vendira bien para la fiesta de hoy — harry todavia sostenia la tapa de la olla en su mano, se giro en sus tobillos para poder ver a su hermana Ana con una ridicula falda de a cuadros color café y verde oscuro.

-si vas vestida de esa manera no saldras de esta casa niña — dijo harry tajantemente casi a grito. Ana se cruzo de brazos —uy si y tu me lo vas a impedir que acaso te doy vergüenza Harry.

-Si sales a la calle asi desde luego que si dime, que crees que piense Melisa cuando te vea vestida tan tan… rara.

-pues no sabia que tu noviesita estaria hoy entre nosotros eh!, sabes mi cuchurrimin tambien va a ir, de hecho….

-Va a venir a la casa a dar el abrazo de navidad atrasado y acompañarnos a la fiesta todo como una familia- repitio Harry pues Ana se habia encargado de exparsirlo por toda la casa una y otra vez, aunque a Harry solo le tocaba una o maximo dos veces por dia pues al estar en su trabajo no la escuchaba asi como las tardes donde Ana se ponia melancolica al tener a Draco lejos de ella, desde luego eso no impedia la constante llegada de la lechuza de Draco cada mañana.

-No te burles de mi Harry le reprocho Ana, Lily entro en ese momento a la cocina.

-basta los dos, haber si como proposito de año nuevo dejan de pelear ya estan bastante grandes eh!, Ana ayuda a tu padre con… su ropa si. Ana entendio rapidamente el mensaje y salio de la cocina. Harry se sento en la mesa mientras Lily le servia un plato de sopa.

-Recuerda Harry que la fiesta empieza a las 8 asi que no llegues muy tarde si- Harry se le quedo viendo, pues no habia mencionado que llevaria compañía aun — no me mires asi hijo, se que quieres que todos conoscan a Melisa, o acaso crees que no me las olia desde hace tiempo. Harry le sonrio, una nube de humo espeso se genero en un rincon de la cocina. Doby aparecio en ese lugar.

-Mi señor Harry Potter- dijo Doby amablemente y en tono entusiasta

-Como estas Doby — respondio Harry. Doby se acerco a el mientras que Lily lo miraba pacientemente.

-Sra Lily tengo noticias — dijo Doby

-para mi- respondio Lily, Doby meneo la cabeza a los lados.  
-Esta vez no Sra mia, tengo que entregarle esto al Harry James Potter dijo Doby en tono energico sacando un pedazo de pergamino.

-para mi, si casi no me llega correo nunca Doby de quien es? Doby parecia morderse los labios haciendo muecas.

-Doby dejate de juegos y dinos de quien es? — ahora la que pregunto fue Lily un tanto preocupada.

-De seguro le dijeron que guardara el secreto de quien escribio la carta, la desembolvio poco a poco pero antes de leerla sabia perfectamente quien la habia escrito aunque tambien derrochaba un aroma muy peculiar para Harry, la miro un segundo.

-mama, Doby me disculpan un segundo, no te preocupes por los platos que yo los lavo si. Lily no dijo nada simplemente salio con Doby por la puerta de la cocina.

find me here  
and speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place  
where I find peace again

-De verdad no tienes por que acompañarme si no lo deseas Edmund dijo Ginny pues desde lo ocurrido en navidad creia que a Edmund no lo veria otra vez, sorpesa la de ella que al dia siguiente ahí estaba todavia, Ginny no sabia que pensar —querrar volver conmigo?, pero si le dije que no lo queria?, me habra entendido mal?- esta clase de preguntas se hacia constantemente por la actitud de Edmund ademas que no era la manera mas normal de reaccionar ante alguien que te dice que no te ama y nunca lo hara. Pero el aun seguia llendo a la casa.

-Ya te lo dije Ginny, me necesitas, no tengo con quien pasar año nuevo y que mejor que tenerte de compañía, si ya se que no es lo mismo y que te hago sentir medio incomoda pero estare a tu lado ademas, soy buena compañía no?

Ginny torcio los labio, no era que no lo queria de hecho lo queria bastante solo que de diferente manera, su actitud era lo que la sacaba de qusio, tambien ella no le decia nada porque Edmund siempre se portaba tan caballeroso y amable ella nada mas volvia a torcer los labios, incluso por un momento extrañaba las peleas continuas de Harry especialmente las de este año en curso, -"Harry…."- suspiro la pelirroja.

-No soy Harry pero si quieres hago una pocion multijugos para convertirme en el dijo Edmund esbozando una sonrisa amplia. Ginny no respondio.

-Ay Ginny, ojala y el amor que sientes por el lo sintieras por mi. Ginny le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi en todo este tiempo, y te pido perdon por usarte solo para olvidar a Harry tu siempre tan caballeroso y gentil incluso con Harry, gracias por siempre estar a mi lado.

-Mi querida Ginny — Edmund la tomo de la mano

-No me digas nada- comento la pelirroja con unos ojos llorosos perciptibles a la vista de su acompañante — y es mas, me encantaria que seas mi compañía en la fiesta. Ginny volvio a sonreir aunque no era la misma sonrisa de siempre. Fred y George que traian un montos de fuegos y demas cosas para sus sortilegios entraron en donde estaba Ginny y Edmund.

-De verdad no quieren ayudarnos a probar esto? Pregunto Fred.

-Vamos a probar un ungüento que en lugar de quitar la grasa la propaga mas continuo George.

-No gracias chicos, de hecho ya me voy necesito hacer unas cosa antes de la fiesta de hoy respondio Edmund.

-como gusten… ah! Ginny, esta carta es para ti, creo que es de Ana. Fred le extendio la carta. Ginny la tomo rapidamente y vio rapidamente que la carta fue tratada de ser abierta.

-la intentamos abrir pero trai un encantamiento especial para que solo el destinatario la pueda abrir. Ginny se puso colorada de las mejilla. Los gemelos se perdieron rapidamente a los ojos de la pelirroja. Nada mas se oyo un grito profundo en la casa de los Weasley.

-Fred….George!!!!!!! Una vez hecho el regaño Ginny tomo la carta y la abrio, inmediatamente conocio la letra y puso una cara de sorpresa.

-de quien es Ginny pregunto Edmund.

-De Harry.

you are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life  
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you're everything

-Mama vamonos ya que llegaremos tarde, no quiero estar ahí a la hora de la cuenta regresiva por favor decia Ana que empezaba a impacientarse. De pronto Lily y James bajaban por la escalera.

-No pudieron esperar verdad — Ana veia como Lily se acomodaba el vestido y James abotonaba su camisa.

-no tienen remedio ustedes dos — volvio a decir Ana — Harry fue por Melisa dijo que nos alacanzaba en la fiesta. Nos vamos.

Lejos de ahí en el numero 12 de grimauld place se celebrara la partida del año en curso, todos entusiamados pues para unos habia resultado un año maravilloso lleno de graciosos eventos y logros, pero para otros algunas tragedias e historias que quisieran borrar de su mente, no todo era bueno ni malo, lo que si es que habia sido un año muy movido, politico, economico, llenos de amor y desgracia pero tambien de alegrias y tristesas.

-Ketcher ya esta listo todo? Pregunto Sirius a su elfo domestico

-si señor Sirius todo bajo control aunque su madre hubiera hecho algo mejor pero noo no le haga caso a ketcher, ojala fuera la mitad de bueno que la sra sii.

-Basta Ketcher si vulves a comportarte asi enfrente de los invitados te iras a encerrar al sotano, no cenaras y para que se te quite te reemplazare entendido.

Ketcher hizo una reverencia trato de decir algo en respuesta a lo que habia dicho Sirius pero se aguanto como siempre y siguio con sus auntos.

-Ginny apurate que vamos a llegar tarde decia Molly esperando bajo las escaleras.

-espero que todo salga como es debido si no nunca me lo voy a perdornar — Ginny bajaba ahora por las escaleras con un vestido sencillo de color negro hasta las rodillas, tenia el pelo suelto, sus ojos resaltaban no solo su belleza sino el conlficto interior que se gestaba a partir de cierta carta que habia leido.

-no nada cariño, estoy divagando otra vez. Nos vaos… dijo Molly

-Espera, Edmund todavia no llega y no me voy a ir sin el respondio Ginny, despues de todo Edmund habia estado con ella todo este tiempo asi que lo mejor era que el estuviera tambien al finalizar este tormentoso año para Ginny.

-Aquí estoy Ginny, no me iba a esperar parado esperandote se cuanto te tardas y mejor me sente. Edmund habia estado todo este tiempo sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de los Weasley.

-Bien, Fred y George ya deben estar alla, Charly y Percy no van a ir y Bill y Fleur dijeron acaban de salir asi que solo que faltamos nosotros…. Arthur….

Una contestacion desde el cuarto del Sr. Weasley confirmo que ya iba bajando las escaleras.

-Listo, ahora si vamonos. Ginny se aferro al brazo de Edmund y con un sonoro crack! Desaparecieron seguido por un segundo crack de Arthur y Molly Weasley.

La noche a pesar de ser muy fria era bastante clara, la luna pendia del cielo y Harry la miraba con atencion. Menos mal que no es luna llena penso por un momento el chco que sabia perfectamente los problemas que eso traeria. Siguio caminando hasta un gran edificio noto que algo le jalaba el brazo.

-Por que tan callado Harry dijo Melissa que desde que habia ido a recogerla no pronunciaba palabra.

-no es nada, es solo que tengo frio y de vez en cuando me gusta mirar al cielo. — Harry vovlio a mirar dentro del mismo cielo y fijandose no solo en la luna si no en las estrellas tambien.

-creo que estas nervioso por algo — harry se detuvo —Nervioso… y por que habria que estarlo.

-nose —respondio Melisa- no debe ser facil para ti presentarme con toda tu familia y crees que tal vez no les caiga bien o me equivoco?- Melisa sonreia con tal carisma que Harry tambien le sonrio dandole un beso en una de las mejillas. —como sera que me conoces tan bien a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de que salimos juntos.

Llegaron a una casa un tanto vieja y triste por fuera. Pasaron por el portico y tocaron tres veces. Harry sentia un nudo en la garganta, alfin despues de algun tiempo la veria ahí, la cara que pondria al verlo con otra no tendria precio, calma Potter calama se decia a si mismo para no poder perer los estribos, eso que aveces nos hacen decir palabras innecesarias e incomodas para unos, que hieren pero que tambien alagan y comparte la alegria y el sentimiento mutuo hacia algo… o alguien.

-No creo que esten dijo Harry un tanto nervioso

-por favor harry —respondio Melisa- que no escuchas toda la fiesta que hay adentro. En ese preciso instante la puerata se abrio. Sirius salio de entre la multitud.

-Ah! Harry, feliz año nuevo ahijado Sirius le dio un fuerte abrazo correspondido por Harry que si se les veia bien Harry era un tanto mas alto que Sirius.

-Feliz año nuevo Sirius… mia te presnto a.. pero no lo dejaron terminar la frase cuando Ron y Hermione aparecieron en escena.

-Harry feliz año ven te tenemos una sorpresa corre… Harry fue practicamente extraido de la puerta hasta mas alla de la sala prinicpal por sus amigos mientras que Melisa se quedo frente a Sirius.

-ay perdon, soy Melisa la novia de Harry Sirius sonriendo le extendio la mano salundandola tambien.

-Entonces feliz año nuevo a ti tambien pero pasa que afuera el frio es mas congelador que nunca mira por aquí pon tu abrigo y date el gusto de hacer lo que te plasca. Justo cuando creia que tenia el camino libre para ir a la ayuda de su novio James y Lily aparecieron junto a Sirius con unos extraño gorros en forma de cono que traian en la cabeza y Lily portaba una diadema que decia Feliz Año Nuevo.

-tu debes ser melisa, mucho gusto yo soy la madre de Harry Lily — conmocionada por toda la atencion recivida desde su arrivo saludo a su suegra.

-el gusto es mio Sra. Sabe. Harry tiene sus mismos ojos, Lily sonrio —si, siempre lo han dicho pero es igual a mi esposo.

-es una placer, espero que Harry no arruine esta vez su relacion, por que debo decir que es amante a hacer eso mucho gusto. Melisa tambien saludo de mano a su suegro.

-pero que es tan importante que no pudieron esperar a que por lo menos dejara el saco decia Harry quitandose el saco que traia dejando ver una camisa a cuadros pequeños de color verde claro. Haber diganme que es tan importante Harry cruzo los brazos.

Hermione le mostro la mano a Harry y rapidamente bajo los brazos y abrio la boca que algunos dirian le llegaba la piso.

-Estan locos, ya lo pensaron bien, son muy jovenes todavia — se acerco a Hermione — Por favor dime que no estas embarazada — Hermione solto una carcajada, Melisa alcanzo a ver entre sus suegros a harry agarrado del brazo con Hermione y esta muriendose de la risa.

-claro que no, simplemente esta decidido- Ron abrazo a Hermione por la cintura

-si Harry, apoco crees que seria capaz de hacer algo asi — dijo Ron

-claro que serias capaz, claro que si- Siempre habia pensado que esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos y que ninguno podria vivir a expensas del otro mas sin embargo con lo sucedido en los ultimos meses Harry habia cambiado de idea pero una vez mas estaba equivocado, desvio la mirada para con Melisa, Harry vio como sus padres practicamente acosaban a Melisa con toda clase de preguntas, ella le deoilvio la mirada.

-bueno si eso es lo que me ivan a decir felicidades bien por ustedes ahora si me disculpan - Harry dejo atrás a sus amigos para reunirse de una vez con su novia pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Fred, George feliz año — dijo Harry tratando de pasar por en medio de los gemelos.

-No tan rapido Potter teniamos que pedir tu opinion. —Harry realmente no los pelaba simplemente trataba de cruzar la sala para estar con Melisa.

**N/A. No se quedaron con la duda... no se preocupen para el jueves si puedo les subo la conclusion de este cap y pasenses al otro que nada les cesta bye**


	23. Un año mas II

**_Principe Mestizo_**

**_Chicos y chicas, ahora si la continuacion de este capitulo espero poder complacer a todos, animos que ya mero acaba esta historia que solamente tiene 30 cap. Sin embargo debo decir que a partir de aqui entraran personajes del mundo de HP que son conocidos y jugaran un papel importantisimo o acaso creen que estos dos terminaran juntos (risas malevolas), aun asi todavia no escribo algunas cosas pues tengo un bloqueo que no me deja avanzar o mas bien no puedo acomodar la situacion y problema que tengo en la cabeza para estos chicos. Gracias a todos por los comentarios me da mucha alegria que los dejen. Y por ultimo debo decir que este capitulo va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que dejan y no dejan critica, las primeras por su valor y las segundas aunque sea por darle click y leer la historia pues aqui todo cuenta para mi._**

****

**_P.D. No sean malo y pasense por mi otra historia que ya mero actualizo y sin mas que decir me despido hasta la proxima ciao._**

**_P.D. Fe de erratas, en el capitulo pasado puse "capitulo 21" cuando debio haber sido "capitlo 22"._**

Capitulo 23. Un año mas parte 2

-Bueno pues que quieren chicos que tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Harry desesperado.

-Mmm, el joven se hace el importante George.

-habra que sacudirle la cabeza por eso no Fred. Los gemelos tomaron de los brazos de Harry y se lo llevaron a la cocina, podria decirse que algunos vieron que mas bien arrastraban a Harry. el pobre torcio los labios mirando a Melisa que afortunadamente habia salido del encuentro con sus suegros para encontrarse con Harry siendo arrastrado por dos figuras exactamente iguales y de cabello rojizo.

-Pareciera que no lo han visto en decadas dijo Melisa cruzando la sala. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ella.

-Hola tu debes ser Melisa — dijo Hermione extendiendo la mano para saludarla. —hola, mucho gusto — Ron se acerco.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley — dijo el pelirrojo —si eso si lo pude notar desde que entre — respondio Melisa.

-y bueno cuentame Melisa como te ha tratado mi amigo — pregunto Hermione intrigada.

-Pues bien… normal… como quieres que me trate Hermione — Ron y la castaña se miraron —que no es detallista contigo o te trata de alguna manera — Melisa movia de un lado a otro la cabeza.

-Pues a pesar de todo el es muy lindo conmigo, no sera detallista pero siempre esta a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado. Hermione torcio los labios no es que le callera mal la chica era simplemente que preferia a Ginny.

-Pero si no llevan mucho saliendo y no creo que se hayan peleado pues Harry me lo hubiera dicho. Ron al verse fuera de la conversacion fue directamente a donde su estomago lo mando. Habia una mesa larga como las del gran comedor acomodada de tal manera que cualquier persona que deseara un bocadillo, cenar e incluso postre pudiera agarrarlo con facilida y a la vez no estorbar a los demas. Ron agarro unos aros e cebolla, un pierna de pollo, dos bisquets y un gran tarro de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Harry te cuenta todo Hermione verdad, me lo dijo una vez. Respondio Melisa ahora con aire sarcastico.

-Si, quien crees que le daba animos cuando se peleaba con Ginny, de hecho gracias a mi ellos terminaron juntos- suspiro — hay esos van a terminar juntos algun dia. Melisa parecia haberle incomodado un poco el comentario hecho por la castaña.

-Pero si se la mantenian peleando, ademas por lo que me dijo Harry ella tiene novio y que lo quiere mucho.

-Si Melisa, pero amar y querer no es igual y ella no ama a su novio, la verdad es que su relacion estubo llena de malentendidos en los cuales tuve mucho que ver, simplemente no coincidian. Pero cada vez que los veo juntos termino diciendo que terminaran asi… juntos!, no importa que ande contigo o que salga con mas chicas Harry esta destinado a estar con Ginny y si no esperate a que llegue y veras. Si me disculpas tengo que alimentar al que se dice mi novio ahh y mucho gusto conocerte. Hermione camino con paso decidido a donde estaba Ron todavia sin decidirse por escoger gelatina o un chocoflan.

Melisa seguia ahí parada, golpe sertero el que habia dado Hermione. un frio empezo a recorrer la espalda de la chica, dio media vuelta y vio como mas gente acababa de entrar en la casa, tres cabezas pelirrojas y una melena de oro estaban quitandose ahora los abrigos.

-Arthur, Molly, Bill y Fleur que gusto que hayan venido pero pasen ponganse comodos y bienvenidos a mi casa dijo Sirius con algunas copas ya encima.

-Sirius sera mejor que dejes de tomar o terminaras como el año pasado — dijo Remus quitandole una copa de vino, Sirius puso mala cara.

-Eres un aguafiestas Lunatico pero bueno a ti te tengo una sorpresa continuo Sirius, avanzo un poco y cuando venia de regreso Remus vio que trai a alguien de la mano.

-mira Lunatico ella es una gran persona y espero que la trates como se merece. La chica de estatura promedio tenia el pelo de un color rosa muy chillante.

-El es Remus Lupin — dijo Sirius como si todavia estuviera sobrio —mucho gusto dijo la chica yo soy Nyphadora Tonks pero puedes llamarme Tonks.

Tonks le extendio la mano tropezando con una de las sandalias que traia callendo directo al suelo, Remus alcanzo a agarrala quedando ella en los brazos de Remus cara a cara, se miraron y sonrienron al mismo tiempo.

-Ginny Weasley — volvio a decir Sirius, es un placer verte y a ti tambien Edmund — Edmund lo salaudo amablemente y entraron en la fiesta, la mirada perdida de Ginny por toda la casa era bastante obvia, conocia a mucha gente si pero no habia visto todavia a la que mas deseaba ver.

-te sientes bien Ginny? Le pregunto Edmund que habia sentido la presion de la mano de Ginny sobre la de el en el momento que entraron. La miro fijamente.

-quiero que te diviertas en esta fiesta, nada de sufrimiento le dijo Edmund tomandola por el menton.

-claro que si, yo viene a divertirme y a darle tremendo bofeton a esa bruja que anda con Harry! —Edmund volvio a mirarla sorprendido- bromeo, no te preocupes no hare nada, a menos que ella se los busque. y empezo a caminar por toda la sala viendo como hermione la saludaba a lo que ella correspondio con un fuerte abrazo, Edmund sin mas remedio la siguio.

-Crees que hiciste bien en decirle eso a Melisa, no se ve que sea mala persona amor decia Ron a Hermione mientras se comia un pastelillo cubierto de chocolate.

-Ronald, recuerda lo que ya todo mundo sabe asi que no lo eches aperder. Si tal vez ella no tiene la culpa pero ni modo cumple tu parte como todos los demas y listo. Andale no digas nada que ahí viene tu hermana Ginny…..- Ron siguio con el segundo pastelillo.

-Hermione!!! grito Ginny al ver a la castaña junto a su hermano Edmund la seguia muy de cerca.

-Ay Ginny que bueno que viniste, la verdad creia que no vendrias. Hermione miro de reojo a Ron quien seguia ahora por el tercer pastelillo, Ron le devolvio la mirada y sin mas que decir dejo el panecillo en su lugar y abrazo a Hermione.

-donde esta Ana dijo Ginny moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

-No se, hace una hora que llego con Malfoy pero de repente se me perdieron. Dijo Ron, las dos chicas empezaron nuevamente a mover la cabeza localizandola pero no hubo señales de ella o de Malfoy.. al menos en la planta baja de la casa.

Un fuerte sonido se ahogo dentro de la cocina, los gemelos y Harry salieron de ella lo mas rapido posible, Sirius que parecia tropezarse un poco con sus propias cosas se acerco a la puerta de la cocina y agito su varita haciendo desaparecer el humo.

-Bueno, todavia nos falta perfeccionar algunos sortilegios Harry pero que opinas dijo Fred. Harry se sacudia el ollin que tenia por todo el cuerpo.

-Bien bien, ya puedo ir con mi novia — respondio un poco estresado — pues parece que nadie quiere que este con ella. George se acerco a el.

-Mira Harry — paso su brazo por el cuello de Harry — sabemos perfectamente lo que tu quieres a si que te pedimos que nos liberes del sufrimiento eterno si.. en casa no podemos tener una cena tranquila desde que Ginny se enamoro de ti asi que no seas estupido y por una vez en tu vida date cuenta de ello que ella no siempre estara ahí.

Harry se quedo pasmado devido a la jerga utilizada por George.

-Ah! y no te preocupes por tu noviesita si piensa como nosotros entonces la llevas de ganar galan… anda que te espera en la sala dijo Fred.

Los gemelos saliero de la cocina dejando a Harry ahí recargado en un silla. Trataba de comprender un poco lo que George le acaba de poner muy en claro. No queria pensar en eso, recordo por un momento la carta que habia recibido y lo que decia, "resolver nuestros problemas" siguio diciendo en sus pensamientos para terminar con un "desde que Ginny se enamoro de ti". Salio de la cocina.

-Harry- grito Melisa acercandose a el —mirate nada mas, esos gemelos deben de estar locos. Melisa empezo a pasarle la mano por la ropa a Harry.

-no estan locos… solo probando unas cosas nuevas para su tienda- le recrimino Harry. melisa lo miro a los ojos tomandolo por el cuello. —Harry…. me quieres verdad? — Harry por reaccion normal abrazo por la cintura a Melisa —desde luego — respondio el sin embargo Melisa pudo notar un diferente tono en la voz de Harry como si lo que acababa de decir fuera mas a fuerzas que con ganas.

-Y por que me lo preguntas amor, no he estado ahí para ti? — Melisa desvio la mirada un poco luego se solto de Harry.

-Claro que si, pero es que…. Esta noche…. Todos han…. Nose como atacandome indirectamente, por ejemplo tu madre me dijo que si sabia cocinar por que tu eras muy quisquilloso en la comida y que la unica persona que según tu cocinaba como te gusta era esa Ginny. Y tu padrino tambien aunque ahí creo que el hidromiel ya se le subio un poco pero dijo que tenias una debilidad por la pelirrojas, ah! y ese tipo de alla con el ojo magico me confundio con Ginny… y a tu Hermione que acabo de conocer tambien salio con algo por el estilo… que sucede Harry, debo de entender lo obvio o que?

Del lado opuesto donde estaba Harry una pelirroja trataba de desviar la mirada hacia otra parte, lo habia visto. Tenia al menos unas 2 o 3 semanas que no sabia de el, habia cambiado según ella, estaba un poco mas marcado de los brazos y su cabello alborotado como siempre era mas largo. Aun asi lo que hizo a Ginny desviar la mirada fue la sonrisa que tenia en la cara, mostrando satisfaccion y a su lado estaba ella, la novia.

Ginny intento no meterse con ella pero fue imposible, la vio de arriba abajo, era la primera vez que Ginny no encontraba algo raro en otra mujer, aveces la pelirroja tenia ese sentido de intuir las cosas, si era odiosa, presumida, orgullosa, atrevida pero esta vez simplemente le parecia una chica normal.

-vas a hablar conmigo o vas a seguir comiendotelo con la mirada Ginny. Hermione estaba tambien mirando como Ginny no paraba de dar miradas a la pareja.

-debes dejarlo ir Ginny repetia Hermione

-y que quieres que haga, que vaya ahí y le plante un beso a Harry  
-seria una opcion pero no te atreverias — Edmund y Ron intercambiaron miradas  
-ja! Acaso crees que no seria capaz  
-eres capaz lo se, pero mejor hazlo!  
-es un reto Hermione  
-no Ginny, es una orden.

Pero en ese instante unos cuantos gritos se olleron en la sala, Ginny reconocio enseguida la voz, miro a su alrededor y confirmo friamente que Ana no estaba entre ellos. —esa es Ana, vamos Hermione — los cuatro se dirigieron a las escaleras, Ginny miro que Harry y Melisa tambien lo hacian "ahí biene… que hago… ay Harry si supieras" Ginny y los demas se detuvieron y vieron bajar a toda prisa a Draco un poco arañado de los brazos.

-esta loca! Les digo — Malfoy se acerco a ellos sobresaltado.  
-no puedo creer que saliera con esto, chicas sera mejor que hablen con ella y tu tambien… y a ti no te conosco. Malfoy miro a Melisa consternado y por un momento que se hizo eterno Harry regreso del trance.

-que! Ah si, Draco ella es mi novia Melisa, el es Edmund y ella es…Ginny novia de Edmund. Melisa les sonrio cordialemente dandole la mano a cada uno incluso a Ginny que tambien sonrio cordialmente.

-mucho gusto- dijo ella

-y la que de seguro esta gritando es mi hermana.

-bueno basta de presentaciones, hablen con ella. Granger, Ginny, tranquilicenla y diganle que esperare aquí… y tu tambien ve despues de todo es tu hermana.

-yo no voy a ir alla, conosco a Ana y no quisiera estar en su camino ahora expreso Hermione — Entonces Harry empezo a subir escaleras y al ver que nadie le acompañaba se dirigio a Ginny.

-vienes? — Ginny lo miro despues de ver a su novia que no tenia expresion en la cara

-no me veas asi Ginny sabes perfectamente que se necesitan dos para tranquilizarla y que mejor que su mejor amiga… andale que no quiero terminar el año asi. Y volvio a seguir subiendo la escalera. Ginny tardo un poco pero subio tambien.

-no te preocupes, esos dos son los mejores resolviendo problemas lastima que no se hablan por su estupido orgullo. Lastima, Ana queria mucho a Ginny como cuñada. Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono muy bajo aunque por la mirada que le lanzo Melisa comprendio que no fue lo suficientemente bajo.

Arriba todo parecia tanquilo, sin señales de Ana por ningun lado, miraron en el primer cuarto y nada, el segundo tenia varios muebles empolvados. Ni Harry ni Ginny se dirigian palabra alguna. —Harry, te diste cuenta que nada mas nosotros reaccionamos ante los gritos de Ana. Harry se quedo pensativo y cuando estaba apunto de responder vieron a Ana salir del ultimo cuarto del pasillo que al verlos grito —vayanse no quiero verlos.. largo y dio un fuerte golpe de la puerta encerrandose nuevamente en el. Los dos corrieron hasta la misma puerta.

-Ana abreme soy Ginny necesitamos hablar-  
-ya se quien eres pero no abrire a menos que tumbes la puerta.. vayanse!!!  
-Ana por… Ginny sintio un mano sobre su hombro.  
- no abrira conosco a mi hermana

-y que vas a hacer, tumbar la puerta! Harry respondio con un —si — saco su varita y apunto a la puerta.

-bombarda- la puerta estallo levantando el polvo. Los dos entraron en la habitacion y vieron a Ana sentada en un banquito, su expresion mas que de tristeza era de felicidad, Ginny miro la puerta y en seguida pronuncio varita en mano —reparo- la puerta se compuso y el polvo desaparecion de ahí. Le dirigio una mirada a Ana.

-me puedes explicar que ha pasado entre tu y Draco Ana? Harry se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí, Ginny se podia encargar facilmente de su hermana pero desde luego tenia que ir asi que solamente se cruzo de brazos y dejo que Ginny siguiera hablando.

-vas a hablar si o no? Pregunto tajantemente Ginny a Ana, ella se levanto recogio el banquito y muy comodamente llego hasta la puerta.

-los que tienen que hablar aquí son ustedes — salio de la habitacion y al cerrar la puerta Harry vio un aro de luz roja en el contorno de la misma. Harry lo intento pero la puerta no se abrio.

-es inutil —decia Ginny con los brazos cruzados —no se abrira hasta que hablemos no es la primer vez que Ana hace lo mismo. Harry se detuvo con enojo y la miro

-Entonces esto es obra tuya tambien no.. si de seguro querias encerrarme en el cuarto.

-Y para que se supone que te voy a encerrar en el cuarto

-nose, tu dimelo. Se te ocurre cada cosa Ginny que ya no se que pensar  
-Entonces es mi culpa de todo lo que has sufrido este año verdad pues no fijate, que hay de mi y de todo de lo que tu —Ginny lo señalo con su dedo —me hiciste eh! claro eso no cuenta verdad cuando aprenderas Harry.

-sabes cuando enana. Aprendere el dia que salgas de mi vida por completo, pero veo que eso nunca podra ser

-eso es, largate, huye como un perro con la cola entre las patas, huye de tus problemas. Haber enfrentame y dime todo lo que tengas que decirme en este momento.

-crei que ya lo sabias no, crei que alfin querias verme sufrir.. .. pues dejame decirte que lo conseguiste.

-pues yo no te veo tan mal, es mas te veo feliz a lado de esa tipa.  
-su nombre es Melisa y te agradeceria que le tuvieras respeto. — Harry se calmo un poco recargandose en la pared.

-Ella ha sido un gran apoyo para mi, es es….. diferente. Una sonrisa paso por la boca de Harry, Ginny sentia un poco de dolor de estomago cada vez que hablaba de ella.

-y si mal no recuerdo tu fuiste la que nunca quisiste estar conmigo, fuiste tu la que me dio la espalda y fuiste tu al escoger a Edmund.

-sshhhh callense no me dejan oir murmuraba Ana a Draco y los otros que estaban hechos bola en la puerta .

-si te quitas de la puerta ayudamos a que escuches mejor. Fred y George sacaron varios pares de orejeras para cada uno de los presentes, Ron que habia subido ultimo con Melisa se acerco a los chicos.

-podria alguien explicarme que esta sucediendo ahí adentro y por que mi novio esta con esa.

-esa —dijo Hermione —es la que deberia estar con Harry y no tu. Pero cuando Melisa estaba apunto de soltar su respuesta Ron la tomo de la mano y la alejo de los demas, Hermione lo vio y se volteo con los demas.

-Perdon por la reaccion de mi novia Melisa pero debes de entender. Melisa se solto de un jalon de Ron y lo encaro.  
-entender que?...

-Mira yo se que tu no tienes la culpa y te pedimos disculpas por lo que estas viendo hoy pero es que debes entender que Harry no quiere a otra persona que no sea Ginny, han sucedido cosas que seguramente ya sabes tan horribles entre ellos. Desde luego todo a culpa de los dos. Ninguno esta excento de lo que hicieron y lo peor es que nos llevaron entre los pies pero al final te das cuenta que ellos deben estar juntos pero sus orgullos son tan grandes que ninguno lo acepta. Por mas amor, por mas pasion que sientan ellos no estaran nunca juntos. Se que es dificil pero asi como tu eres la novia de Harry asi tambien Edmund es el novio de Ginny. Ustedes han sido una alternativa por la que ellos han tratado de olvidarse pero no es asi. He visto a mi hermana y esta deshecha, nunca la habia visto asi en mi vida. Yo se que no soy nadie para decirte esto pero debes estar fuera de su vida, por que si sigues con el veras que con el tiempo estaras en una relacion sin amor y eso es mas doloroso no crees.

Melisa lo miro, la forma en que el se habia acercado a ella y la sinceridad que tenia sobre el tema trataba de darle vueltas al asunto pero era inevitable, sintio un dolor y ardor en el estomago y no a consecuencia de los pastelillos que habia comido hace rato.

-se que es dificil pero Harry tiene que olvidarla, ella le ha hecho mucho daño. Respondio Melisa Ron alcanzo a distingir que se le cortaba la voz un poco — yo he sido su apoyo en esto y no se vale que se me trate asi no crees?. Ron respiro hondo.

-te entiendo, a Ginny tambien le survio estar con Edmund, se que tu has sido la mas afectada hoy y se que no debemos pero si nosotros no intervenimos ellos seguiran llorandose internamente pero debes entender. Se que es dicifil pero lo unico que pido es que te hagas a un lado.

Melisa lo miro y sin decir nada salio camiando con paso decidido a la planta baja Hermione se acerco a el.

-que le has dicho, espero que no la hayas hecho enojar eh!, suficiente tenemos con esos dos encerrados para que metas la pata Ron.  
-la verdad, le he dicho la verdad solamente- Ron la miro y fue hasta sus hermanos para tomar una de las orejeras para seguir escuchando la conversacion.

-estas diciendo que esto es un error, que todo lo que pasamos fue un completo error.

-yo nunca he dicho eso Ginny, admito que fue un error andar con Hermione (Hermione escuchaba atenta y al oirlo fruncio el ceño, la risa de los demas fueron obvias) -pero rectifique mi error, pero claro tu nunca entiendes razones aunque lo vieras con tus propios ojos, no creo que asi lleguemos a entendernos. Vamos me aparecere en el pasillo por que no podemos tumbar la puerta y como tu no puedes aparecerte lo haremos juntos. Harry le tendio la mano y sin dirigirle una mirada Ginny la tomo y se abrazo de el.

Harry sintio algo extraño, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentia el cuerpo de Ginny junto al suyo. Ginny empezo a latirle el corazon muy rapido tambien para ella era extraño y mas que empezo a recordar los pequeños momentos que tuvo con Harry, la playa le vino a la mente y por un segundo se perdio en ella luego volvio en si pues Harry le estaba hablando.

-Solo para que lo sepas… pero… yo nunca deje de amarte- Ginny abrio los ojos y volvio a perderse en ellos, sin duda Ginny vio que no era mentira lo que le decia. Eso cambiaba las cosas, el la queria o la quiso. Tal vez ahora quiere a su novia pensaba rapidamente "ya me olvido, lo dijo claro… nunca deje de amarte hasta que conoci a Melisa, esto termino para siempre. Ginny sintio un vuelco en el estomago y de pronto ya estaban en el pasillo fuera de la habitacion. Todos se les quedaron mirando esperando al fin que hubieran arreglado las cosas.

-Y bien pregunto Hermione

-Por que nos encerraron Pregunto Ginny — y como que "y bien" que se supone que deberiamos hacer. Ginny alcanzo a ver a Harry que trataba de encontrar a Melisa, ella hizo lo mismo pero tampoco la vio, lo mismo sucedió al tratar de encontrar a Edmun que tampoco estaba entre ellos.

-Basta ya! Dejense de estupideces, nada de lo que hagan hara cambiar lo que sucede aquí. Harry camino pero Ron le cerro el paso, Ginny aun no decia nada.

-Mirame Harry… mirame y dime que no amas a Ginny Harry, que todo lo que ha sucedido este año ha sido un vil deslis que has tenido pero al menos dicelo de frente de una vez por todas y te dejaremos en paz. Harry se volvio en sus tobillos y miro a Ginny quien tenia la mirada en otra parte.

Por su parte ella no queria voltear, no regresaria con ese ser que le hizo tanto daño. Vio que la miraba, Ginny volvio a desviar la mirada, Harry se acerco un poco mas, ella volvio a desviar la mirada dirigiendose al suelo. Pero cuando Harry estaba enfrente de ella no tuvo mas remedio que seder asi que lo miro. Vio la tranquilidad que albergaba el rostro de Harry, despreocupado y desganado asi era como lo recordaba y como se habia enamorado de el.

Melisa preferia estar con sus pensamientos que alla arriba peleandose con todos, era "patetico" según ella. Como era posible que todos en la fiesta fueran tan infantiles — obligandolos a estar juntos siendo que ellos han decidido estar separados-. Medio enojada camino hasta donde estaban las bebidas, tomo un vaso de hidromiel y se lo tomo de golpe.

-Puedo acompañarte. Melisa volteo rapidamente para ver a Edmund a su lado.

-es un pais libre respondio ella, el nada mas le sonrio.

-No deberias pensar asi de la gente de aquí, todos son muy unidos y hecho una mirada viendo como Sirius trataba de hacer algo extraño junto con Remus y James, Lily obviamente trataba de detenerlos. En otra esquina estaban Molly y Arthur riendo a carcajadas con Alastor Moody, mientras que Fred y George hablaban con sus demas hermanos.

-ja, despues de lo que me han hecho pasar volvio a responder Melisa pero ahora en un tono mas agudo.

-si, en navidad me hicieron lo mismo a mi. Claro que ahí solo estabamos los Weasley y yo. Edmund empezo a contarle la historia del sueter de la Sra Weasley y como en lugar de tener su inicial tenia una gran H en el medio.

-y que hiciste- pregunto Melisa  
-nada, fue ahí cuando entendi que no habia ya espacio para mi, entendi que Ginny seguia pensando en Harry a pesar de ponerlo en ridiculo en su trabajo. No tengo nada contra el.

-osea no hiciste nada, otra persona diferente hubiera hecho lo imposible por conquistar a Ginny y hacer que olvide de una vez a Harry.

-lo mismo pense yo fijate — se acomodo junto a ella poniendo una mano sobre la mesa —de hecho podria decirse que lo consegui, logre que Ginny me escogiera sobre Harry, todo era maravilloso obviamente yo era feliz y ella parecia serlo, empezo a ser mas alegre, mas jovial, sonreia y bromeaba mas, pero bastaba con que algo o alguien la hiciera recordar a Harry, por mas insignificante que fuera el detalle si ella lo recordaba se entristecia. Y ahí ya nada podia hacer. Supongo que no le ha pasado eso a Harry verdad.

Melisa analiso por un momento lo que dijo Edmund, cuando conocio a Harry lo intrigaba pues se veia como una persona llena de tristesa en su vida, cuando empezo a salir con el eso cambio y al igual que Ginny sonreia mas, era mas jovial y un poco bromista tambien. Lo unico diferente era que el nunca le hacia ver si extrañaba a Ginny o si algo le recordaba a ella, no queria comprenderlo pero tambien para ella ya no habia espacio alli.

-a Harry tambien le paso eso menciono casi en susurro Melisa a Edmund. Este se le quedo mirando.

-Es injusto no —  
-Injusto que!- Edmund suspiro mirando a Melisa.

-Es injusto que nosostros tengamos tanto amor que dar y nadie que lo quiera recibir, veme a mi o a ti simplemente es injusto estar en esta situacion y envidio mucho a Harry de verdad.

-Por que habrias de envidiarlo — respondio Melisa con cara molesta — por que Ginny lo quiere a el, ella daria todo por el, solo falta que lo admitan. Los dos se quedaron pensativos durante un buen rato hasta que Melisa vio bajar las escaleras a Harry  
El la vio un segundo desde las escaleras y se acerco a ella, le planto tal beso que todos los demas que estaban ahí se les quedaron viendo. Harry ollo pasos de la escalera y una vez que se solto vio a Ginny detrás de el. Melisa la vio y juraria haber visto el alma de Ginny destrozada.

-Vamonos Edmund, es inutil seguir aquí — dijo Ginny tomando a Edmund del brazo y Harry que en ese momento abrazaba a Melisa sintio como si le hubieran arrancado los intestinos de golpe.

-Espera Ginny, todavia no es media noche… todavia no es año nuevo. Ginny volteo a ver el reloj y vio que faltaban 30 minutos para el fin de año, volvio a ver a Edmund.

-Entonces quedate… yo me voy — Edmund la miro y por primera vez en la vida tomo a Ginny del brazo con tal fuerza que a ella le dolio.

-Edmund me lastimas- pero el no se movio, la pelirroja vio como la cara amable de Edmund empezaba a cambiar, el entrecejo fruncido y una expresion de malicia, sus ojos ya no irradiaban aquella seguridad si no nepotismo. Ginny por primera vez tuvo miedo de Edmund.

-Escuchame bien!, has sido una estupida al tratar de alejarte de Harry. Era tal la fuerza de los gritos de Edmund que practicamente todos en la fiesta lo escuchaban, icluso Fred y George salieron de la cocina para ver que pasaba y a Moody no paraba de darle vueltas el ojo. Los merodeadores y Lily miraban con cautela al joven caballeroso y amable que nunca discutia.

-sueltame por favor o si no

-o si no que Ginny, me hara daño… no crees que ya me has hecho daño lo suficiente eh!. Crees que no me doy cuenta que cuando me besas piensas en el — Edmund señalo a Harry quien seguia abrazado de Melisa —crees que no me doy cuenta de tus lagrimas, tus berrinches y tus celos eh!... por si no lo sabes Ginny yo si te amo, yo si daria la vida por ti y definitivamente me tendrias a tus pies como la reyna que eres pero tu tenias que enamorarte de el. Maldita la hora en que nos cruzamos.

-dices que tambien lo nuestro no debe ser pero corrigeme si me equivoco Edmund — desde luego Ginny no se iva a quedar callada —quien fue el que me dijo que le diera una oportunidad siendo que ya habiamos dado por terminado nuestra relacion. Crees que yo soy la culpable y tambien tienes la culpa.

-Bien, despues de esta noche no me volveras a ver pero como ultimas palabras te dire esto Ginny. Si tanto amas a Harry lucha por el, demuestra que en verdad vale la pena estar a su lado y que a pesar de lo que paso todo puede resultar bien. Edmund tomo su gabardina del perchero abrio la puerta y se detuvo.

-vienes — La cara de Edmund volvio a ser como la de antes, incluso volvia a sonreir.

Harry vio con sorpresa que Melisa se separaba de el, agarro su abrigo y se puso a lado de Edmund. Harry no se movio para nada.

-Recuerda lo que dije Ginny lucha…. Edmund se interno en el frio esperando a que Melisa saliera.

-Cuando te conoci lo primero que vi fue una tristeza enorme… te falta algo Harry. ese algo este frente a ti… no lo dejes ir de nuevo y gracias por todo, siempre te recordare. Melisa also la mano en son de despedida. La puerta se cerro y todo mundo seguia viendo hacia la puerta para poco despues clavar sus miradas en Harry y Ginny.

Ginny miro a Harry y despues de mucho tiempo comprendio lo que una mirada hace mas que mil palabras, un sentimiento, una pasion, una adiccion, un amor que parecia imposible y sin embargo siempre estaba ahí.

¡dos minutos para que sea año nuevo! Gritaron Fred y George que trataban de desviar las miradas de Harry que poco a poco se acercaba a Ginny. Los demas empezaron a gritar y aplaudir, kretcher empezo a darles unas tazas con 12 uvas a cada uno

-ves Harry, no todo salio tan mal dijo Ron.  
Hermione se tiro a los brazos de Harry —como puedes ser tan estupido mira nada mas el sacrificio que Edmund y Melisa hicieron por ustedes. Harry la aparto de el cargandola, Ron la tomo y Hermione rompio en llanto —es tan hermoso decia una y otra vez mientras Ron trataba de tranquilizarla.

-ves Ginny, Edmund tambien queria esto para ti, ahora que lo tienes no lo dejes ir. Ana se acerco a Draco que traia en sus manos dos tazas llenas de uvas.  
-recuerda Ginny, son 12 uvas, 12 campanadas, 12 deseos para el año nuevo. Draco le dio un beso a Ana

-un minuto- grito James al ver el reloj de la cocina. Se acerco a Sirius y Remus que estaba con una chica con el pelo rosa chillante. Lily hablaba con Molly sin dejar de ver a Harry y Ginny que ahora si estaba muy cerca. Harry hablo primero.

-Ginny yo…. —kretcher aparecio y le dio una taza de uvas al igual que a Ginny. Luego desaparecio.  
-No Harry, yo soy la que te pide perdon por todo lo que te he hecho, te amo, te amo tanto que nunca mas nadie nos separara. Harry la callo con un dedo mientras a sus espaldas la fiesta era cada vez mas y mas grande.

15…14…13…11..12..

-y que deseos vas a pedir Harry decia Ginny que oficialmente ella estaba a la altura de su barbilla.

7…6…5…4…3

-el unico deseo que queria ya se ha cumplido. Harry la tomo por el mento y finalmente le dio un beso.

2…1… FELIZ A–O NUEVO!!!!

Harry y Ginny se perdieron en ese beso. Ese beso marcaba el final de una epoca de sufrimiento y el inicio de una de dichas y alegrias, parecia como si nunca mas alguien los molestaria o se interpondrian en su camino.

Hermione al verlo se abalanzo sobre Ron de tal manera que lo tiro al piso, Ana tambien beso a Draco, aunque antes de hacerlo Malfoy se fijo de que su suegro no lo estuviera viendo, sorpresa la de el cuando vio que Lily y James tambien parecian pegados peleando boca a boca, Molly le dio a Arthur su beso sencillo. Entonces empezaron los abrazos.

Ginny y Harry jamas habian tenido tanta gente a su lado abrazandolos y felicitandoles.

-sabia que funcionaria, solo necesitaban un empujon — decia Molly a Harry  
-usted tambien sra Weasley —  
-ay por favor Harry llamame Molly, somos familia ahora.

James y Lily se acercaron a la feliz pareja.  
-feliz año hijo, que todo lo que te propongas se haga realidad — James le dio un abrazo tan caluroso, era la primera vez que Harry sentia un abrazo tan confortante como ese.  
-gracias papa-  
-tambien nosotros ayudamos Harry dijo Lily — nosotros tuvimos la idea de las cartas.

-y yo de encerrarlos arriba — grito Sirius abrazando a su ahijado y novia.

-osea que todos participaron en esto. — Ginny parecia sorprendida.

-todos Ginny, hasta Moody tambien —

-Weasley debe estar con Potter si señor, asi es como deben ser las cosas. Respondio Moody con el ojo magico fijo en ellos.

-gracias a todos, sin su ayuda nunca estarias juntos de nuevo. Harry abrazo a Ginny y le dio nuevamente un beso.

-a los que deben agradecer son a Edmund y Melisa dijo Ana.

-si ellos no hubieran aceptado que ustedes deben estar juntos probablemente seguirian peleando- todos guardaron silencio. Entonces Draco alzo su bebida.

-por Edmund y Melisa-  
-por Edmund y Melisa!! Gritaron todos los presentes.

Harry volvio a besar a Ginny, estaba feliz, esta era la mejor noche de su vida.

-te amo Ginny, nunca mas sere un idiota, nunca mas dare razones para no creer en mi, fiel a ti. Siempre hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario. Ginny le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Mi Harry… ahora si eres para mi Harry Potter y nuevamente se tiraron a besos esto era sin duda el mejor fin de año.

Fuera del numero 12 de Grimauld Place la nieve seguia callendo, las calles se llenaba de alegria devido a la llegada del nuevo año, los jovenes reian, bebian y lloraban, las casas adornadas todavia con la decoracion de navidad seguian encendidas, por las ventanas veias unicamente felicidad, jubilo, amor, todas aquellas cosas que solo este tipo de dias lograban conseguir. Sin embargo en una calle cercana no habia nungun sonido de cohetes o risas, lo unico que se escuchaba eran pisadas. Una pareja a la luz de los faros de las calles era lo unico que se podia distingir.

-Feliz año nuevo Melisa.  
-Feliz año nuevo Edmund

-crees que hicimos lo correcto pregunto Melisa que estaba agarrada del brazo de Edmund.  
-claro que si. Nosotros lamentablemente estabamos en el momento y tiempo incorrecto. Pero sabes una cosa Melisa. Ella lo miro con la misma sonrisa que a Harry le facinaba.  
-dime!-

-¡Creo que este es el inicio de una hermosa amistad!- y juntos se perdieron en el frio de la noche dandole asi la bienvenida al nuevo año.

**_N/A. LA FRASE DEL FINAL ES DE UNA PELICULA VIEJISIMA Y SIN EMBARGO TODO UN CLASICO EN EL CINE, SE LLAMA CASABLANCA Y AL IGUAL QUE EN EL CAPITULO TAMBIEN ES LA ULTIMA FRASE DE LA PELICULA. AH! LA CANCION DEL CAP ANTERIOR SE LLAMA EVERITHING DE LIFEHOUSE UNA MUY BUENA CANCION. (CREO QUE YA PUSE ESO PERO BUENO )  
_**


	24. La charla de Hombre a Hombre

**_Principe Mestizo_**

**_Hola de nuevo como stan... yo espero que bien por que ahora me encuentro de maravilla, veo que mas gente se ha estado metiendo en mi historia que bueno para mi jajaja. quisiera contarle un poco de mi vida, pues las ultimas semanas han sido de arriba a abajo la razon. estoy organizando junto con otros 8 amigos unas conferencias en mi universidad y creanmelo no es tarea facil sin embargo estoy contento por que ya esta tomando forma y creanme que hace unos dias no era asi. Se aproxima el dia de la independencia de Mexico que es el sabado asi que sera hora de salir a festejar (viva Mexico ahuevvvoooo!!!) perdon por lo nacionalista pero me emociono aveces. Pasando al fic este capitulo viene de las diferentes anecdotas que han pasado por mis oidos eso sumado con la magia y mi historia creo que hace una buena combinacion, ademas queria demostrar un poco mas la relacion James-Harry asi como dando a entender que todavia pueden arreglar sus diferencias y creo por que hacia tiempo que no escribia algo chistoso._**

**_Contestando algunos reviews._**

_**GERGRANGER. Exacto diste en el clavo y si.. Harry es muy manejable asi era como queria que fuera y asi fue. En cuanto a Melissa bueno.. lo hice por el bien de la historia debido a que siempre hay que reunir a los protagonistas para que despues de uno o dos capitulo encuentren la desgracia y todo sea horrible de nuevo, de todas maneras dime tu que podrias hacer TU en esa situacion, no excuso el comportamiento de los demas hacia ella al contrario lo desprecio y ademas para mi son una bola de metiches... pero solo querian ayudar asi que se les pasa. Y Hermione pues bueno... todavia tiene tela de donde cortar o acaso crees que Ron y Hermione quedan juntos aqui? todo puede suceder y si mi amo el Sr Tenebroso dice hazlos trisas yo obedesco jaja pero es por verse. Ah! y me encanta que me critiquen asi una opinion distinta gracias.**_

_**Por cierto cuando me refiero al Señor Tenebroso me refiero a mi mente, conciencia o imaginacion como quieran llamarle ella ha hecho posible esto y ella puede destruirlo. Ojala les guste hasta la proxina ah y no esperen pronto el capitulo entre universida, conferencias y novia creo que no podre seguir pronto ademas de que tengo un bloqueo y no se como seguir la historia ciao.**_

Capitulo 24. La Charla de Hombre a Hombre

A pesar de que el clima habia mejorado un poco el sol se dejaba ver en los primeros dias de enero. Un nuevo año habia entrado, un nuevo mes, un nuevo dia. Esto trajo grandes emociones y nuevas espectativas, algunos que se encontraban separados alfin se habia reunido y los que seguian juntos agradecian por ello.

Ginny habia tenido los mejores dias que hubiese recordado en mucho tiempo, con Harry a su lado era feliz. Para Harry era igual, sentia el pecho como inflado, creia que ahora si nadie los separaria. Ambos se encontraban en la casa de Harry. Desde que volvieron Ginny pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí.

-Harry basta, nos van a oir tu papas- repetia la pelirroja mientras Harry le besaba el cuello.

-mmm. Que se enteren, ellos nos unieron no!, no veo por que se incomoden y volvio a concentrarse en el cuello de Ginny mientras que sus manos tenian una tarea mas ardua.

-Ayy!!! Por favor, no son ni las 2 de la tarde y ya se estan manoseando. Ana habia entrado en la sala donde se encontraba la pareja. Harry no le hizo caso y siguio besando a Ginny quien escucho claramente decir –mejor ni los hubieramos juntado- pero estaba mas concentrada tratando de que la mano izquierda de Harry no fuera mas debajo de lo normal y la derecha se concentrara en su cuello. –mm Harry… no deberiamos (aquí no).

-trato de compensarte el tiempo perdido Ginny – ella le sonrio y se volco sobre de el tirandolo al piso de la sala.

-auchhh – gimio el tratando de sobre llevar el dolor, Ginny se acerco a su oido muy lentamente. –vamos a tu habitacion. Si- Harry sintio que la sangre le recorria tan rapido que hubiera pensado que le daria una embolia, cargo a Ginny y subio las escaleras. Mientras veia a Ana de nuevo acercarse a ellos.

-Bueno, como se que su calentura no tiene para cuando bajar, los dejos solos. Harry y Ginny sonrieron.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mi Ana –le dijo Harry. Pero Ana se mofo de el. –No lo hago por ti pervertido, es que no quiero oir los gritos, gemidos, sonido guturales y el ¡oh si Ginny¡oh si Harry! asi que me voy al callejon Diagon. Harry empezo a avanzar con Ginny en los brazos y justo cuando creyo haberse librado de su hermana ella volvio a abrir su enorme boca.

-Harry, si de verdad quieres a tu hermanita la mas bella y sabia tomaras nota de que no quiero un sobrino antes de ser mayor de edad y tambien va para ti Ginny. Ana salio aprisa volviendo a murmurar entre dientes. Harry y Ginny se miraron un momento, las caras de ambos estaban coloradas por las cosas que les habia dicho Ana hacia unos momentos, se miraron el uno al otro y cuando escucharon el sonido de las llamas verdes

de la chimenea entraron rapidamente en el cuarto de Harry.

Si bien Harry y Ginny ya lo habian hecho antes cuando pasaron aquel magnifico fin de semana en la casa de playa. Harrry comenzo a besar a Ginny por todo el cuerpo, se tiraron en la cama de Harry y este empezo a besarla, empezo por sus labios, bajo un poco por el cuello para concentrarse en su pecho mientras Ginny sentia un placer que se acrecentaba con cada beso y caricia, Harry empezo entonces a quitarle el pantalon que traia Ginny. Ella simplemente se dejo llevar, Ginny se apresuro a quitarle la camisa que taria, Ginny suspiro una vez mas al ver el pecho curtido del joven. Se miraron por un segundo. Ella lo abrazo con sus delicadas manos por el cuello y empezo a besarlo. Harry sintio la necesidad de quitarse a pesar de que eso le encantaba. El empezo a a besar sus piernas hasta quedar en medio de ella. Un grito ahogado surgio de Ginny que a juzgar por la cara Harry siguio, ella le enmarañaba el pelo sin cesar. No queria que terminara, sintio como la lengua de Harry hacia mas que introducirse bajo ella, el fuego empezo a recorrer a Ginny hasta que solto un segundo grito que se escucho en todo el cuarto. Ella lo empujo y de un golpe se quito la blusa. Harry se quito los pantalones tambien. Ginny sobresaltada lo atrajo hacia el nuevamente. Ella sobre la cama, Harry no sabia si era el momento por que pensaba que no habia visto un mejor cuerpo en su vida. Se acerco a ella y empezo a besar nuevamente sus pechos. Al tiempo Harry se puso sobre ella, a Ginny parecia incomodarle esa posicion asi que de un giro cambiaron de posisciones Harry tendido en la cama y ella sobre de el. Los dos emitieron un gemido de placer, ahora ella estaba dentro de el. Continuaron asi un tiempo. Harry no dejaba de ver a Ginny a los ojos. Sabia perfectamente que en ese momento era de el, Ginny empezo a sentir de nuevo un cosquilleo seguido de una sensacion placentera, Harry volvio a cambiarle la posicion. Ginny gustosa volvio a recivirlo continuando un poco mas hasta que se vieron abatidos los dos. El se recosto en su pecho. Sus corazones palapitaban de tal manera que si uno los escuchaba era como si latieran al unisino. Ninguno de los dos creia que pudieran arrebatarle ese momento tan especial. Ginny le susurro un "te amo" mientras Harry le contesto con un intenso beso en los labios. La puerta del cuarto se abrio.

-Harry tu padre quiere que aahhhhh!!!!!... Harry James Potter quitate de encima de esa niña. Lily acaba de entrar al cuarto, no podia creer lo que sus ojos estabana viendo, cerro los ojos creyendo que era una alusinacion y que cuando los abriera su hijo estaria recostado en su cama. Pero al volverlos a abrir nada paso.

Harry se quito de Ginny con tal rapides que la pelirroja no se percato de lo que sucedia hasta que vio a su suegra plantada en la puerta pegando un grito de asombro. Al momento ginny tomo la sabana y se cubrio hasta el cuello mientras harry caia por un costado agarrando lo que quedaba de sabana. La mente la tenia en blanco, se avergonzo. Miro a Ginny y luego a su madre.

-¡No es lo que crees madre te juro que no! Gritaba Harry meneando la mano en señal de negacion. Ginny seguia colorada pero a causa de Harry si no de la vergüenza.

-ahhh! No! Respondio Lily incredula – y que se supone que estan haciendo jugando a Adan y Eva y por favor no te levantes quedate ahi y mas que todavia tienes una carpa de circo levan….

-mama!!!! Volvio a gritar Harry, mientras Ginny miraba la pequeña carpa que tenia entre las piernas Harry cubiertas con la sabana

-Por que tanto alboroto y que no me ivas a wou wou wou. James acaba de entrar en el cuarto de Harry y al verlos desvio rapidamente la mirada.

-Papa, no es lo que parece (idiota deja de repetirlo) volvio a responder Harry.

-Por Merlin Harry esto es algo que los padres no deben presenciar de los hijos y tu Ginny te creia mas sensata. James miraba a Ginny que se cai la cara de vergüenza.

-perdon Sr. No volvera a pasar, James movio los labios en señal de desaprobacion para terminar mirando a Lily que estaba a punto de salirsele las lagrimas.

-vamonos Lily, no tenemo mas que ver a qui….. Ginny, Harry vistanse, Harry llevala a su casa y te quiero de regreso, nada de quedarte con Ron… tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Harry sintio una punsada tan fuerte en la cabeza, sabia perfectamente como eran las platicas de "hombres" entre su padre y el.

-si papa- en cuanto salieron del cuarto Ginny y Harry empezaron a cambiarse.

-por que no cerraste la puerta con seguro… ve lo que sucedio.

-ahh yo tengo la culpa, que tal tu que me dices vamos al cuarto Harry

-pues me hubieras detenido noo, pero eres igual que todos solo piensan en en (volteo a mirar a las piernas de Harry) eso!! Harry no dijo nada. Sin embargo empezo a reirse

-no te burles Harry, acabo de pasar la verguenza mas grande de mi vida y enfrente de tus padres!!.

-si pero tu no vas a hablar de hombre a hombre con papa decia Harry mientras se ponia la camisa de nuevo. Al terminar de vestirse se miraron, los corazon les latian muy rapidamente pareciera que lo que acaba de suceder detenia el tiempo. Ambos se volvieron a besar.

-No los oigo desaparecer!!! Grito James desde el otro cuarto e inmediatamente se separaron. Se tomaron de las manos y con un sonoro crack! Ambos desaparecieron.

Al instante estaban en la entrada de la madriguera, la Sra Weasley lo saludo desde la ventana donde espiaba haber quien habia aparecido, Harry que se moria de la verguenza saludo a su suegra. Le dio un beso a Ginny y desaparecio. Ginny se acomodo un poco la ropa y entro en la casa.

-Crei que Harry se quedaria a cenar – pronuncio la Sra Weasley saludando a su hija de la misa forma que a Harry.

-No mama, tiene que estar en su casa – respondio Ginny esperando a que su madre se fuera para asi no levantar sospechas.

- y que hicieron?- pregunto con una amplia sonrisa Molly

-No hicimos nada! mama nada, ademas eso no te incumbe – Molly no tardo en responder – yo solo queria saber a donde habian ido no tenias que contestarme asi- pero fue inutil pues Ginny habia corrido en direccion a su cuarto.

-Si se volvieron a pelear juro que ahora si lo descuartizo y se adentro en la cocina para seguir preparando la cena del dia.

Mientras Harry habia aparecido de nuevo en su casa, tenia miedo a entrar y ver la reprimenda que le darian. "te lo tienes merecido Potter" y "haber como sales de esta" eran los pensamientos de Harry en ese momento. Abrio la puerta y silenciosamente entro en su casa. Subio las escaleras con tanto sigilio que no queria que nadie lo ollera, paso por el cuarto de Ana quien aun no habia llegado abrio sigilosamente la puerta de su habitacion. James ya lo esperaba de pie en la ventana.

-Sientate hijo- Harry se sento en uno de los bordes de su cama.

-Papa no quiero un sermon de lo que esta bien y lo que no, amo a Ginny y quiero comparti todo con ella, incluso mi intimidad. James se volteo bruscamente hacia Harry.

-Tu intimidad incluye darle a tu madre una sorpresa como la de hoy eh!!. Y no creas que pienso darte un sermon, James se acerco a el y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Que te pasa, y eso por que-

- Como que por que?... ay Harry si eres idiota. Escucha y aprende. James se paro enfrente de Harry moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro como si estuviera a punto de dar un discurso enfrende de cientos de personas

-Regla numero uno, nunca, por ningun motivo dejes que te atrapen con el cuerpo del delito. La voz de James era clara y consisa, a diferencia de como Harry esperaba escuchar a su padre .

-Ay papa ya lo se.-

-pues parece que no Harry… no seas idiota, esto no cambia nunca y en mis tiempos era igual.. ay hijo. Harry sonreia al ver a su padre tan preocupado por que a uno no le descubrieran nunca en la cama.

-quieres decir que tu… pero fue interrumpido

-pues claro, te imaginas la que se hubiera armado si tus abuelos me hubieran descubierto con Lily, no creo que estuviera aqui platicando tan tranquilo. Bien James continuo hablando y a la vez paseandose de la puerta a la ventanaespiando atrasves de ella de vez en cuando a ver si aparecia Lily en el pasillo

-regla numero dos. Harry sonreia al ver como se pavoneaba su padre por todo su cuarto, sabia perfectamente que clase de hombre habia sido James Potter sobre todo en cuanto a mujeres se trataba, asi que estaba tratando con el mejor, siguio a su padre con la mirada y escucho con atencion.

-Siempre ten un lugar-

-un lugar? Pregunto Harry.

-siii… un lugar… un lugar donde lo puedas hacer sin siquiera tener molestia alguna y sobre todo que nadie mas se entere.

-pero solo tenemos esta casa papa.- James se le quedo mirando.

-Por que no tuve un hijo normal- repitio James alzando las manos –Harry, tenemos la casa de playa recuerdas. Siempre ten un lugar que sea tuyo y de nadie mas.

-Pero si todo es espontaneo no le voy a decir a Ginny, esperate tantito amor por que asi se pierde el encanto.-

-Pues tu le dices que por eso tenemos nuestro lugar especial, en el que nadie nos molestara y la pasaremos mejor juntos. Eso a las mujeres les encanta. James sonreia definitivamene esto era su especialidad.

- como decia, ahi esta la casa de playa, ahora, en Hogwarts hay tres lugares. La sala del requisito que en aquel tiempo era de Sirius, el baño de los prefectos era de Remus.

-Sirius y Remus tenian lugares tambien- respondio Harry - y cual era el tuyo- James se quedo en silencio por un momento y luego hablo.

-Has visto el casillero que tienes por ser capitan en los vestidores del campo de quiditch.. por que no quitas la tapa del final, te llevaras una agradable sorpresa En mis tiempos yo no era capitan pero me las ingenie para quitarle su llave al mio. Tu usa la tuya y descubrelo por ti mismo.

-Papa pues cuanta accion tenias en Hogwarts.

-pues en algo me tenia que entretener no!- James sonrio y a Harry se le escapo una risilla tapandose la boca para que su madre no los escuchara.

-Regla numero tres. A A D… Harry volvio a ver a su padre.

-no pongas esa cara hijo, es simple. Alerta! –golpeo el escritorio de Harry exaltandolo un poco, Avisa! grito James, y Disfruta.

-Alerta, por mucho cuidado que pongas al hacer esto siempre puede suceder algo, pon el seguro de la puerta por Merlin!!!!, usa tu capa invisible que se yo, Avisa Harry. Obviamente estos lugares no van a ser secreto y se que lo diras a tus amigos no importa de verdad. Solo avisales, da una señal de lo que haces o vas a hacer fijate incluso los muggles tienen la costumbre de poner un calcetin o un adorno en la perilla de la puerta indicando que en ese preciso momento estan ocupados eso lo puedes hacer tu tambien

-recuerdo que Remus ponia un letrero en el baño de prefectos que decia "no se acerque, Myrtle adentro", jaja. No se como pero se las ingenio para tener una de esas grabadoras muggles que reproducia una y otra vez los chillidos de myrtle, le puso un hechizo que hacia que el sonido solo se escuchara cuando querian abrir la puerta jaja muy ingenioso.

-y Sirius pregunto inquieto Harry.

-pues como la sala del requisito casi nadie la conocia era muy facil escabullirse…

-si, una vez entre con Cho y una tal Romilda me seguio pero choco de golpe con la entrada. Respondio Harry

-vaya Harry, tu tambien has tenido algo de accion y pensaba que Ginny era tu primer novia.

-En algo tenia que entretenerme no cres papa. James sorio de tal manera que sintio que se le inflaba todo el cuerpo, por primera vez estaba un poco orgulloso de su hijo.

-desde luego, si no no serias mi hijo jeje. Bien recuerda poner una señal, y por ultimo disruta Harry. eso definitivamente por lo que vi antes sabes que es.

-y cual era tu señal papa.

-Pues pocas veces iba gente al campo de quiditch, asi que de vez en cuando tiraba bombas fetidas perdurables, asi que nadie se acercaba a menos de 10 metros del campo de quiditch.

-bien hijo, espero que esto te haya servido, y no sea tarado y recuerda. Piensa con tu cabeza, no con esa madre que tienes entre las piernas entendido. Harry asintio con la cabeza. –bien, me retiro . Harry sonrio al ver que no reciviria castigo.

-Ah! y Harry.- James se detuvo en la puerta. –si papa-

-estas castigado, no veras a Ginny hasta cuando regreses a clases. Solo te comunicaras con ella por correo. Asi que ni modo hijo, solo tienes una opcion – James se acerco de nuevo a el, y podia ver que Harry habia crecido un poco mas desde la ultima vez que estuvieron cara a cara.

-mano amiga, tradicion que obliga! Asi que ya sabes, ah! y si dices esto a tu madre te mato, nos vemos en la cena. y con sigilio James salio de la habitacion de Harry.

Para Harry lo mas dificil era seguir con el castigo, no ver a Ginny hasta que estuvieran en la estacion.. aunque le habia gustado la platica con su padre, nunca Harry se habia sentido tan cercano a el, a pesar de ser un tema un poco escabroso habia sido entretenido. Ahora solo faltaba ver cuanto tiempo podria durar sin accion. asi que Harry miro sobre su escritorio una foto de el y Ginny en la casa de playa, suspiro un momento y se quedo ahi sentado en la ventana viendo a las estrellas.

-No resulto tan mal... crei que mi madre me mataria- le dijo Harry a Hedwig que acababa de llegar a us regazo con la primer carta de Ginny, el la abrio y la leyo varias veces aun asi sin tenerla a su lado se sentia de maravilla y entonces entendio que Ginny era el amor de su vida.


	25. Tentaciones

**Hola a todos de nuevo, les parecera raro lo que escribi, y si aun no saben que personaje del mundo de Harry Potter agregare pues solo tienen que leerlo, no hay problema y se que despertara dudas que con gusto respondere en el siguiente capitulo... y hablando de ello lamento decirle que no podre estar con ustedes por unas 2 o 3 semanas debido a que la presion del tiempo esta encima de mi sobre lo que habia platicado con ustedes y eso me tomara mucha atencion por lo que tendre que desprenderme de aqui un poco, repito cualquier duda solo tienen que decirlo por critica mail, lechuza o vociferador ya vere yo la manera de contestarlo. y desde hace tiempo queria decierles que si me quieren agregar al msn mi mail es k a n a 0 0 7 h o t m a i l (es 2 guion bajo seguidos aunque paresca uno ) pero si solo desean mandarme mail haganlo a s h i s a z y g m a i l . c o m (aunque no lo crean ese es mi segundo nombre despues de Carlos, y si tengo descendencia japonesa por parte de mi padre y apellido japones tambien) aunque no tengo ojos rasgados ni soy chaparro si no todo lo opuesto. cualquier cosa no duden consultarmelo y sin mas que decir nos leemos en la proxima ciao.**

**P.D. si me agregan a msn nomas diganmelo por que si no se quienes son ni les hablo (por experiencia se los digo) bye.**

**Capitulo 25 Tentaciones. **

A pesar de lo "duro" que fue para Harry aguantar una semana sin ver a Ginny las cosas no podian haber sido mejor para el. En su casa su relacion con su padre era cada vez mejor incluso se prestaban para bromas. Lo que nunca habia experimentado con su hijo.

Esa semana parecia muy reluciente, el cielo despejado y un poco de frio se veia pero todo era tranquilidad, Ana que ultimamente se la mantenia discutiendo con Draco hacia sentir aun mas feliz a Harry, su padre no lo molestaba con que ingresara a la universidad de sanadores ahora su plan era formar una estrategia para el equipo de quiditch pues queria obtener el titulo en el nacional. Que se llevaria acabo en febrero.

-Papa, no te preocupes, tenemos todo el mes de enero para entrenar- decia Harry que tenia como 3 horas hablando de estrategias para el equipo.

-no te fies mucho hijo, cualquiera puede darnos la sorpresa respondio James acomodando algunos pergaminos con un chorro de apuntes y posiciones mal trazadas. De pronto un grito los saco del tema.

-Ya empezaron otra vez- Harry miro de reojo a la sala donde estaba Ana y Draco discutiendo. – que no se cansan de pelear a cada rato-

-disculpa!!!- respondio James haciendo entender a Harry que el se veia de la misma manera el año pasado con Ginny.

-sera mejor que los separe dijo James con una amplia sonrisa Harry nada mas se rio en silencio. Se levanto de su asiento de la cocina, muy propio se acomodo el saco que traia (Harry rio por lo bajo) y James salio de ahí.

-que pasa aquí pregunto James con cara de poco amigos.

-nada Sr. – respondio rapidamente Draco que desde que vio a su suegro empezo a ponerse mas palido.

-Como que nada? Eh!, sus gritos se ollen hasta la cocina, Lily esta dormida y mas les vale no despertarla.

-pero papa no estamos haciendo nada malo, es una discusion tranqula. James levanto una seja. –tranquila!, tranquila! mi madre y eso que ya esta muerta. Bajen la voz. O acaso estas haciendole algo a mi hija Draco. La cara de Malfoy paso de blanca a transparente.

-desde luego que no Sr. verdad Ana.

-ay papa no empieces por favor. James cruzo los brazos y empezo a caminar por la sala. Harry escuchaba desde la cocina riendo nuevamente en lo bajo, se le hacia muy gracioso ver la reaccion de Draco ante James pues digan lo que digan Draco le tenia miedo a James.

-como de que no continuo James –toda la semana han estado asi, no se puede uno sentar a tomar algo por que luego luego hay van a gritarse, si se queiren pelear no hay problema mejor para mi (Draco hizo una mueca por ese comentario) pero les pido que dejen de hacerlo en mi casa James miro su reloj.

-las 11 de la noche creo que ya debes irte Draco o mañana no estaras a tiempo en la estacion y tu no me veas asi Ana que tambien tienes que estar temprano.

-pero a Harry no le dices nada y esta despeirto.

-Harry no se esta besuqueando y peleando en mi sala señorita!!

Al cabo de media hora de discusion entre Ana y James por fin Malfoy se desaparecio, Ana que no le quedaba de otra subio muy indignada a su cuerto "A Ginny no la correrias pero claro como ella es tu favorita….." James regreso a la cocina mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-que tal-

-muy bien papa- Harry alzo su pulgar derecho en señal de aprobacion- la verdad ya me tenian harto con tanta pelea.-

-ahora tu tambien vete a dormir que mañana no quiero que se retrasen para tomar el tren asi que andando-.

Harry subio a su cuarto, miro a Hedwig que estaba en su jaula, a lado de esta estaban varias cartas de un color rosa. Ginny le habia estado escribiendo todos los dias diciendo aun que no tendria cara para ver a Lily a los ojos lo cual a Harry se le hacia gracioso, para el las cartas eran una prueba mas de que no se habia equivocado, la amaba demasiado, habian sufrido tanto por ella y ahora que la tenia estaba feliz, feliz por que al parecer todo estaba marchando a la perfeccion, su relacion con su padre, Ginny a su lado y lo mejor que Ana parecia de un momento a otro termianr con Draco. Hedwig ululo cuando Harry se acerco y este le acaricio el pico.

-mañana sera un gran dia Hedwig (la lechuza volvio a ulular). Mañana vere a Ginny de nuevo. Tomo las cartas otra vez y empezo a leerlas, al rato se volvio a su cama, se vistio y mientras estaba en ella pensaba mas y mas en Ginny, en el escondite de su apdre y de cómo haria para probarlo, sonrio. Esta vez era un sonrisa placentera. Penso en Hermione y Ron "como estarian ahora, seguirian igual que siempre o tendrian alguna novedad" entre sueños y Ginny Harry callo en un sueño profundo. Quien iba a pensar que todo iba a cambiar en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto muy temprano, mas que de costumbre y como no hacerlo si despues de tanto esperar veria por fin a su novia. Harry, se baño antes que todos luego regreso a su cuarto a empacar las cosas que le faltaban. Cunado vio el reloj ya eran las siente y treinta minutos. Harry agito su varita y su baul se encogio. Salio del cuarto y bajo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Entro en la cocina sonriendoles a todos, James y Ana sentado a lados opuestos de la mesa, James con el profeta y Ana con no muy buena cara esperando su desayuno.

-No creen que es un excelente dia. Harry se acerco a su mama y le dio un beso.

-tranquilo hijo que se me va a caer el desayuno. Harry se sento en su lugar de siempre Lily le acerco el desayuno.

-gracias mama. – Ana susurro algo entre dientes.

-te pasa algo hermanita, tu no crees que es un hermoso dia-

-cual hermoso si esta nublado idiota –Ana, no digas groserias le replico Lily

-No es mi culpa que para ti no sea un dia de lo mas agradable- volvio a decir Harry llevandose una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

-Basta!!!- dijo James sin moverse o quitar el periodico que leia.

Lejos de ahí a campo abierto una familia se apresuraba tambien a desayunar. Ginny se encontraba peinando su cabello, recien terminaba de bañarse, al tiempo saco unos jeans deslavados, al ponerselos vio que batallo un poco en cerrarlos.

-malditas fiestas es pura tragadera- pero mientras mas forzaba el ciper mas batallaba hasta terminar teniendo una batalla campal entre el pantalon y ella.

-Hija estas bien? – la Sra Weasley toco a la puerta pues se le hacia extraño escuchar una pequeña riña (sabiendo que Molly tiene un excelente oido). –ya esta el desayuno cariño, andale que se hace tarde-

-ya voy mama!! Respondio ella dandole un jalon al pantalon.

-Mi pequeño ya va a acabar la escuela – repetia Molly dandole besos y arrumacos a Ron que estaba ya desayunando (su segundo plato por cierto). –mama!! No es el fin del mundo estate!!.

-que una madre no puede besar a su hijo.

-ay mama que no ves que lo averguenzas.

-buenos dias a ti tambien Ginny dijo Ron llevandose un pan tostado a la boca.

-hoy es un bonito dia no crees mama. Pero antes de que la Sra Wealey contestara su padre entro en la cocina.

-Buenos dias familia- El Sr Weasley cargaba con el profeta en la mano derecha y debajo del brazo izquierdo un montos de pergaminos y un libro no muy grueso, lo dejo caer sobre la mesa luego dio un beso a su esposa.

-como estan ustedes dos, todo bien, todo tranquilo, como estan Hermione y Harry eh!

-muchas preguntas papa, Harry esta bien, lo veremos en la estacion al igual que Hermione.

-Mama vamos a llegar tarde, no quiero corretear al tren…. Otra vez. Ademas Ginny me esta esperando de seguro alla. Harry y los demas esperaban en la sala de su casa para partir por medio de la red flu.

-No me estes apresurando no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada o acaso crees que tu estupides ya se me olvido y todavia tienes el descaro de poner esa cara. Harry noto un un calor de vergüenza inimaginable ahora era un hecho, su madre no se olvidaria jamas de lo que paso aquel dia.

-y tu no te rias James, Ana ni una palabra que no te voy a contar nada –Lily cogio su capa. Los demas miembros de la familia potter no volvieron a dirigir palabra alguna.

En la estacion Kig Cross se podia oler la humedad que se guardaba ahí, una estacion algo vieja daba lugar a la entrada de muchos magos y brujas de toda inglaterra, los Potter y los Weasley aunque en diferentes caminos se encontraron en el anden 9 ¾ .

-Arthur me alegra verte como has estado. El choque entre las dos familias hizo perder el equilibrio a mas de uno. Harry miro a Ginny con alegria, la veia mas delgada, se habia cortado el cabello, y su piel era igual que la recordaba entonada con unos ojos envidiables. A Harry parecia que se lo habia tragado la nada, embobado con Ginny no se fijo que su madre le lanzaba una mirada inquisidora tirandole un codazo a Harry.

-que no vas a saludar a tu novia notando un cierto sarcasmo en la voz de Lily durantu un segundo.

Ginny al igual se quedo maravillada al ver a Harry. "y pensar que es el amor de mi vida". Durante los pasados meses Ginny habia sufrido e incluso aprendido de ello. Todo lo que habia pasado le habia demostrado que Harry era la persona con la que pasaria el resto de su vida, lo vio y sonrio al instante, luego vio como Lily la miraba de una manera muy estricta "ay no que hago" pero Ginny lo unico que hizo fue saltar sobre Ana.

-Ana!! Que bueno que te veo tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Pero para su desgracia Lily se acercaba a ella.

-Sra Potter como esta…espero bien –

-desde luego, a ti como te va… ya se te bajo la calentura un poco o tal vez mi hijo y tu continuaran lo que dejaron pendiente. Ginny no supo donde meterse, la vergüenza la invadia como nunca en su vida, volteo a ver a su madre que platicaba con Harry, miro a Ana que se encontraba un tanto sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir su madre, no supo contestar, no supo decir palabra alguna que contrarestara el sentimiento de culpa eso sumado a la humillacion de tener que verle la cara. "se que no es gran problema a cualquiera le pasa" pero los tabus y la sociedad hacen que sea todavia un tema extraño a los ojos de los demas, para Ginny lo mas impresionante era lidiar con su suegra pues habia roto su confianza y nunca mas la volveria a obtener.

-Ay mama que cosas dices pero si es la mejor nuera que te has podido encontrar en este mundo respondio Ana dejando muy claro que no habia entendido lo que su madre habia querido decir.

Harry observo como Ginny meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro "algo anda mal" penso.

-Hay Harry me da tanto gusto que tu y mi hija esten juntos alfin, de veras que fue una tarea ardua pero alfin lo conseguimos espero no les pase nada.

-gracias Sra Weasley… si me disculpa tengo que ir con su hija – Harry camino lo que parecian kilometros entre su suegra y Ginny –Y que te vaya bien en Hogwarts cariño – Harry se despido alzando la mano.

-Hola amor- Ginny sintio el beso de Harry tan rapido que su cuerpo tardo en reaccionar un poco Ana se volteo con cara de asco y Lily se les quedo viendo.

-wacala, cuando hagan eso avisenme… nos vemos mama cuidate y despideme de mi padre que veo que sigue muy entretenido. Lily se despidio de su hija.

-Bien mama yo tambien me despido pero antes de que se despidiera de su madre esta le extendio un paquete que Harry reconocio al instante Ginny volvio a bajar la mirada al ver lo que era.

-Mama!!!... que te pasa por que me das eso

-Por que no quiero que al final del año me digas que voy a ser abuela toma anda. Ginny seguia con la cabeza baja "hay no que vergüenza", levanto la cabeza por que sentia las miradas sobre ellos.

-Tomalos o grito sentencio Lily alzando la caja que a pesar de ser pequeña era bastante colorida, como si fuera un rayo Harry tomo la caja y se la metio en la tunica.

-listo, contenta – Lily abrazo a su hijo –solo quiero lo mejor para ti y no quiero que algo como eso destruya tu futuro… que te vaya bien en este fin de cursos le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-nos vemos Ginny y por favor sean precavidos si y tambien le dio una abrazo a su nuera

-no se preocupe asi sera respondio la pelirroja tirando una mirada a Harry quien se acerco a ella y empezo a caminar alejandose de su madre. –y tu padre Harry pregunto Ginny.

-sigue con tu papa Ginny no te preocupes ya lo veremos a la hora de la cena en el castillo "y lo veremos mucho mas" pues Harry sabia perfectamente que este mes los entrenamientos serian muy arduos y estrictos "saldremos con un titulo esta vez" esa era la meta de su padre. Miro atrás y efectivamente James y Arthur seguian enfrascados en su platica que parecia estar por terminar.

Al subir al tren buscaron compartimiento vacio, caminaron hasta el segundo vagon para encontrar a Ron y Hermione ya instalados en uno. –con que aquí estaban dijo Harry.

-Has subido rapido Ron ni siquiera te despediste de mis padres Ron fruncio la cara en señal de desaprovacion por el comentario de su hermana.

-si no subimos pronto los compartimientos se acabarian no crees Ginny. Hermione fue habil al contestarle eso aunque Harry no se trago eso "si como no, veo que tendre que compartirlos con Ron" y se toco el bolsillo de la tunica donde se encontraba el "regalo" de su madre. Todos escucharon el tren ponerse en marcha. Pronto estarian en Hogwarts

-Has visto a Ana Hermione

-no!, pense que venia con ustedes.

-no se preocupen… ha de estar con Draco es todo.

-y si no esta… y si la dejamos en la estacion. Respondio Ron preocupado

-Ron.. por favor… es Ana no creo que se haya quedado atrás, debe estar con Malfoy te lo aseguro.

-no lo creo respondio Harry medio preocupado

-por que lo dices pregunto Ron que habia sacado un sandwich del bolsillo.

-por que todas las vacaciones desde año nuevo no han dejado de pelear, la verdad ya no se que onda con ellos pues de pronto Ana se porta extraña y tambien Draco por que lo he visto en casa asi que de ninguno de los dos se hace uno.

-crees que vayan a terminar pregunto Ginny tambien medio preocupada

-no lo se Ginny pero hay que estar pendientes de esto pues mi hermana no es de las que se queda callada asi que esperemos un poco haber que pasa.-

-no dbrs mtr en so rry –

-¡Ron, traga y despues habla grito Hermione al ver a su novio atragantado por la comida. Los demas rieron

-perdon, lo que digo es que no deberias meterte en eso dejala.-

Harry realmente estaba preocupado por su hermana "como no involucrarse" su hermana habia estado ayudandolo para todo siempre, ademas contribuyo para que volviera con Ginny por lo que no podia quedarse cruzado de brazos.

Ana caminaba por los recobejos del tren, no tenia muchas ganas de estar en el, queria estar sola totalmente. Se encamino hacia el ultimo vagon del tren. Mientras caminaba lo hacia con la mirada abajo, se sentia extraña nunca le habia pasado esto por lo que su ser parecia estar totalmente alreves, paso por algunos alumnos de primero de Hufflepuf sin prestarles mucha atencion. Siguio caminando y caminando creia que el tren era mas grande de lo que se habia imaginado hasta el dia de hoy. De pronto escucho una voz calida que supo reconocer al instante.

-A donde vas – dijo el joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio mucho mas alto que Ana ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver a la cara

-quiero estar sola si, dejame por favor- Draco se interpuso en su camino. –Pero que te pasa Ana no me digas que sigues enojada por esa estupides-

-Dije, dejame sola por favor si… despues hablamos en el castillo Ana se escabullo de Draco y siguio su camino. El rubio nada mas seguia con la mirada a su novia. Realemente ahora si que no sabia que pensar, habia dado todo por ella incluso habia cambiado, se volvio una persona totalmente distinta, incluso tuvo que soportar las represalias de sus compañeros de casa que nunca habian visto a un Draco mas sencillo y lleno de humildad, asi que por una vez en mucho tiempo el la dejo pasar y siguiendola con la mirada supo que algo definitivamente estaba mal. Retrocedio en sus pasos y se encamino al compartimiento de los prefectos.

El viento era ruidoso debido a la velocidad a la que viajaba el tren pero a ella no le importo, se agarro con firmeza del pasamanos que tenia enfrente de ella y que unia un vagon con otro. Cerro lo ojos y trato de relajarse y sin querer un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Ana estaba en el callejon Diagon, acababa de tomarse una nieve multisabores y ahora se dirigia a ver alguna ropa pues según ella "no tenia nada que ponerse" miro por los escaparates contemplando un hermoso vestido color esmeralda precioso a los ojos de Ana. Suspiro pues sabia perfectamente que ese vestido no estaba entre sus gastos asi que siguio admirando lo que mas le gustaba aparte de la ropa "zapatos", asi paso alrededor de unos 15 minutos. Penso en su hermano y Ginny, de verdad le hacia mucha ilusion que estuvieran de nuevo juntos. Continuo caminando.

-Pues yo no se Cissy, de verdad crees que esa es la chica ideal para Draco. Ana al oir el nombre de Draco se detuvo, dio media vuelta y ahí estaba una mujer de pelo dorado como los rayos del sol, el perfil de ella era increible y que decir del parecido con su hijo, definitivamete ella era Narcisa Malfoy.

Ana se detuvo escondiendose de que no la vieran, se acerco y pudo ver que Narcisa no estaba sola, de hecho estaba acompañada de otra mujer, un poco mas baja que ella, con rasgos muy bien trazados, se parecia un poco a ella, sin embargo tenia el pelo negro y un poco enmarañado, y una voz un poco chillona.

-No no, Bella yo no estoy diciendo eso, por que despues de todo ella no tiene la culpa de la clase de familia que le toco… sabes la verdad de Potter?. Bellatrix hizo un mueca con los dientes.

-desde luego, pero debemos entender que es lo que quiere Draco Cissy que no se te olvide- Ana se acercaba mas a donde se encontraban ella.

-Y dejar que se junte con ella, Bella no tienen nada, James Potter lo perdio todo y ahora toma un trabajo mediocre en Hogwarts, Lily bueno. Ella es la que saca a la familia por que los demas son tan holgazanes para conseguir trabajo, ademas ayudan a ese Lupin que es hombre lobo imaginate a mi hijo merodeando en esa casa con un hombre lobo. Si no me equivoco mi hijo dijo una vez que no le tomaba importancia a esa relacion y que ya vendran otras pero pues ya no se que pensar.

Ana estaba apunto de soltar lo que habia comprado. Nunca habia pensado que habria gente que se expresara asi de su familia y para colmo esa era la imagen que tenia de ella su suegra. "una pobre niña sin futuro" que le podria ella ofrecer a Draco "nada" penso Ana, se alejo lo mas que pudo de ahí y regreso directo a su casa. Esa era la razon de su comportamiento con Draco.

El viento soplaba de manera recia incluso ya habian llegado a Hogwarts, una vez mas Ana hizo lo posible por no toparse con nadie pero fue imposible pues todos sus amigos salieron en su busqueda.

-pues donde andabas Ana, me preocupe dijo Ginny tomandola del brazo.

-no es nada. Tuve una pelea con Draco es todo, veras que ahorita lo arreglamos "aunque no lo creo" pierde cuidado estoy bien de verdad.

-Ay Ana un dia de estos nos vas a dar una sorpresa y mira que te estuvimos esperando en el tren, hasta Harry se preocupo por ti.

-es cierto Ana nos tuviste con la angustia ahí todo el viaje- respondio Hermione acercandose con Ron.

-uy si, mucho que me han de extrañar, de seguro nada mas estuvieron criticandome dijo Ana riendose.

-claro que no, nosotros no somos asi Ana- respondio Ron con una sonrisa mas burlona

-jajaja eso ni yo me lo crei Ron no importa, gracias por acordarse de mi la verdad he andado un poco erratica ya saben problemas conyugales jaja pero nada que no se pueda superar. Ana parecia optimista a la vista de los demas pero en el fondo era totalmente distinta.

El dia estuvo bastante soleado sin embargo el castillo guardaba el invierno por dentro, todso portaban sueteres, Harry usaba el que le habia hecho la Sra Weasley junto con uno para Ginny, Ron jugo un partida de ajedrez magico con Hermione cuando llegaron a la sala comun (Ron gano ).

-eso es ilegal Ron, debiste haber embrujado el ajedrez

-se llama ajedrez magico por una razon Hermione – Ron y Hermione empezaron con la primera discusion de inicio de clases.

-Lo que pasa es que no aceptas que yo sea mejor en algo – indignacion era la cara para describir a Hermione.

-Claro que no y sabes perfectamente que me gusta que seas bueno en algo. – respondio Hermione pero Ron estallo –bueno en algo…. Crees que no puedo ser bueno en todo…

-Ya se estan volviendo a pelear dijo Harry a Ginny que estaban abrazados en la mesa mas lejana de la sala comun. –se me haria raro no volverlos a ver pelear.

-No seas terca Hermione.-

-El terco eres tu Ron – y de pronto salieron por el retraro de la Sra gorda muy aprisa.

Harry y Ginny siguieron abrazados por un tiempo al calor de la chimenea de la sala comun de Griffindor.

-Crees que debemos preocuparnos por Ron y Hermione pregunto Ginny

-no creo, alrato se les pasa. Lo que deberia de preocuparnos es estar en forma para el nacional de quiditch y dejame decirte que mi padre nos hara trabajar y entrenar como si fueramos sus exclavos.

-Parece que ya se llevan bien. Si habia algo en este mundo que le gustara mas a Ginny eso seria que su suegro y novio se llevaran lo mejor que puedieran.

-Si. Al menos por un tiempo asi ha sido.. nose.. con mi padre nunca se sabe… a donde vas Ana?.

Ana ni lo escucho le dio un sonrisa y salio del retrato a toda prisa.

-Dejala Harry – contesto Ginny antes de que el retrato se cerrar de nueva cuenta.

Ana siguio corriendo, subiendo, bajando todo tipo de corredores y escaleras, paso por unas estatuas en extrañas posiciones hasta que llego un pasillo lleno de arcos en los cuales se podian ver los jardines del castillo y mas alla el reflejo de la luna en el lago asi como el sauce boxeador. Ana se detuvo en seco cuando vio quien estaba enfrente de ella.

-Ana!! Musito Draco acercandose a ella, la abrazo pero Ana no se movio luego intento besarla pero ella se quito de en medio. –Crei que ya estabas bien, de hecho pense que no vendrias aquí pero estas aquí… dime que tienes… tienes semanas comportandote asi. No se que te pasa, no se que piensas y sobre todo pareciera que estas conmigo por compañia y no por que de verdad me quieras. Ana no movio ningun musculo del cuerpo.

-Respondeme!!! Grito Malfoy sin pensar que en cualquier momento la Sra Norris daria la vuelta en el corredor para encontrarlos.

-No tengo nada Draco que quieres que te diga.

-Si como no y yo soy retrasado… te lo dire por ultima vez si te hice algo, dije algo o demostrado algo que no fue mi intencion dimelo.. no quiero estar peleado ocntigo Ana te amo carambas.

-si tanto me amaras no estarias diciendo cosas sobre mi familia a extraños, no te importaria lo que pensaran los demas… puedes hacer … pues yo no lo creo y si dejas que los demas te manipulen asi seguiras para toda la vida y yo no estare ahí para ti.

-De que estas hablando Ana! Se coherente con lo que dices. Ana se acerco a uno de los arcos que daban un hermosa vista al lago. – se lo que digo – suspiro – ya no te amo Draco dijo de repente Ana a Malfoy quien se acerco de nuevo a ella.

-Con que era eso….. bien…. No rogare, y no estare en donde no me necesitan… pero si te dire algo que espero lo guardes en tu consiencia. Pero justo cuandoiba a decir palabra Ana lo callo.

-No quiero saber nada… entiendes nada… vete que esto ya es dificil. Draco con la boca tan pegada que pareciera que nunca la hubiera usado se dio medio vuelta alejandose de la imagen de Ana con los osjos acuosos pero antes de perderla de vista se volteo hacia ella.

-Yo nunca dejare de quererte… - y se perdio en la obscuridad del castillo dejando a una Ana con el corazon destrozado y llorando a todo pulmon.

Al dia siguiente todos parecian seguir con sus asuntos, la noticia de la ruptura de Ana y Draco se exparcio como pan caliente dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta y sin embargo Harry llego a sentirse un poco mal por Draco.

-Si tu no sabes menos yo… a mi ni me dice nada Ginny ya te lo he dicho. Harry discutia con Ginny mientras Hermione los miraba y Ron comia un tazon de avena.

-Por que esta hablando el profesor Dumbledor si normalmente no lo hace en estas fechas. Pregunto Ron dejando de comer para prestarle atencion al director de Hogwarts.

-Ah! son los estudiantes que se fueron de intercambio… han regresado.

-Denle la bienvenida de nuevo a sus compañeros que estuvieron fuera de su segundo hogar y ponganlos al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en cada casa. Y demosles un fuerte aplauso por su excelente participacion en este intercambio. Todos aplaudieron.

-Por que nunca nos enteramos de eso? Pregunto Harry a los demas.

-Por que siempre estabamos peleandonos y nunca prestamos atencion, de hecho el que chico que nos toco era de Suiza pero nosotros nunca le prestamos atencion.

-y como hacerlo si estabamos en guerra entre nosostros, que nos iba a importar los demas. Harry y Ron rieron mientras Ginny y Hermione no lo tomaban tan gracioso. De pronto la risa fue interrumpida por una voz muy peculiar y familiar a Ron.

-Ro! Ro! Te extrañe mucho y unos brazos lo rodearon por el cuello poniendose de inmediato rojo. –Lavander… no sabia que fuiste tu la que se fue de intercambio. Ella le sonrio sin separarse del cuello de Ron

-Si ya regrese ojala me hallas extrañado… pero algo interrumpio a Lavander. Hermione cogio a Ron jalandolo hacia atrás y plantandole un beso.

-vaya, no sabia que ustedes salian juntos… perdoname Hermione. Hermione la veia con ojos de odio –Pues que no vuelva a pasar … vamonos Ron grito Hermione pero antes de eso Lavander paso a un lado de Ron dejandolo con la boca abierta.

-Mas vale que tengas una explicacion para esa cara de tarado o tengo que ponerme una falda como la de ella para que me voleteas a ver asi.

-Hermione espera no eslo que piensas…. Y los dos salieron del gran comedor.

Harry miraba a uno de los chicos de intercambio, mas alto que Harry y de pelo negro estaba dandole la mano a Dumbledor, con sonrisa envidiable, lo unico que Harry vio fue que era de slytherin por la tunica que traia puesta. Sin embargo se volvio a Ginny quien le estaba hablando.

-Vamos Harry que llegaras tarde a clases Hermione y Ron ya se fueron. Harry agarro sus cosas y volteo de nuevo a donde estaba Dumbledor pero el chico ya no estaba y en su lugar otro chico de Hufflepuf.

-Harry!! Harry!! como has estado. Harry vio con un poco de horror quien era quien le estaba llamando. Ginny al verla apreto mas la mano de Harry. quien solto un ruido de dolor silencioso a todos.

-Cho!, tanto tiempo sin verte. Al parecer Cho Chang era una de las que se habia ido de intercambio… bien, ya sabes pasando el tiempo. Ginny le dio un codazo a Harry.

-Yo me la he pasado sensacional y tu - moviendo su cara de Harry a Ginny comprendio la situacion-… mmm… ya veo que tienes novia, bien por ti Ginny que aca entre nos te acabas de ganar a un gran besador. A Ginny le hirvio la sangre nomas de imaginarse a Harry con Cho.

-Gracias. Y tu que, no conseguiste novio ni en el extranjero!!. Cho le sonrio hipocritamente. Mirando a Ginny de arriba abajo y parecia que en cualqueir momento se empezaria a lanzar cosas la uno contra la otra.

-No!, la verdad es que prefiero a un chico de Hogwarts- mirando a Harry con cara de deseo- y espero este semestre conseguirlo por los medios que sean. Cho miro a Ginny como diciendo "esto sera la guerra".

-Pues suerte pues veras que la vas a necesitar y si nos disculpas mi NOVIO y yo llegaremos a tarde a nuestras clases hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Harry dijo Cho mientras que Harry se limito a solo regresarle el saludo. En el camino a clases Harry y Ginny no se dirigieron la palabra.

Ana no deseaba entrar a clases, ni siquiera se dirigio a desayunar y escuchar todo el alboroto que tenian con lo de los de intercambio. Ahora se dirigia hacia la cabaña de Hagrid pero se arrepintio cuando vio a filch pasando como rayo hacia el castillo viro a su derecha en el primer corredor que encontro, desierto estaba ahí y el frio se concentraba en las paredes.

-No estas en clases, ja ja, le voy a decir a Filch- peeves habia aparecido recargado en una esquina del techo.

-dejame en paz fantasma mediocre y estupido, Ana le lanzo lo primero que encontro que fue una antorcha, el potergaist lo esquivo y salio corriendo de ahí.

-Esta loca! Loca! Pipipota esta loca!!.

Realmente no le importaba si la encontraban pues queria estar solo con su mente y sentimientos. Se agacho por la pared y se sento en el suelo. Puso su cabeza entre sus piernas… no saiba cuanto tiempo habia pasado hasta que algo la distrajo.

-No deberias estar aquí, ve a tus clases dijo una voz directa y concisa bastante halagadora… Ana levanto la cabeza pero no pudo distiguir a quien le estaba hablando, el le tendio la mano y Ana la acepto. Se puso en pie y se limpio el polvo que tenia sobre la tunica. Y por fin la luz distinguio al muchacho.

Alto y bastante guapo, con una sonrisa envidiable y pelo negro, con cuerpo bien formado. –Es que no quiero entrar a clases. Dijo tajantemente.

-pues entonces vete a tu sala comun, si te cachan aquí tendras problemas mejor vete.- la voz del chico era como un canto bastante ameno, sincero y atento pero a su vez calido y tierno. –entonces tu tambien deberias ir a tus clases.-

-Yo no tengo problema, tengo el dia libre por que acabo de llegar del intercambio y vaya que el viaje fue cansado, nunca puedo dormir en los viajes asi. Necesito mi cama. Dijo el chico ponindose a un lado de ella.

-Te entiendo, a mi tambien me pasa lo mismo, soy igual que raro? Pregunto Ana. El muchacho se le quedo viendo.

-ves que es mejor sonreir que estar tirada en el piso sollozando. Dijo el

-yo no estaba sollozando estaba hablando conmigo misma, que tu nunca lo has hecho.

-Pues no, normalmente hablo con los demas pero cada quien sus gustos. Los dos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo hablando de cosas triviales.

-No te preocupes todo saldra bien, habla y veras que puedes solucionarlo respondio el muchacho. Ana se sentia atraida hacia el y no solo fisicamente sino que le inspiraba mucha canfianza, asi que le conto algunos aspectos de su vida privada sin embargo no menciono los detalles. –probalemente tengas razon y gracias por escuchar- los dos se detuvieron cerca de la sala comun de Griffindor.

-No hay de que.. ya sabes donde encontrarme señalando el color de su ropa que era de verde esmeralda.

Ana se despidio de el pero entonces se volvio hacia el – perdon, pero no se tu nombre aun.- el chico la miro deteniendose peus ya habia empezado a caminar teniendola a cierta distancia el grito –Tom…. Tom Ryddle- ella sonrio y volvio directo a su sala comun.


End file.
